Star Fox Resurrection Part 3: Indestructible
by Phantomfoxx
Summary: Fox and Krystal return from their honeymoon. They find the team is bigger than before, but the problems too. The humans finally reveal themselves as the puppeteers of Lylat's misery. And their tyranny has just begun... Enjoy the last part of the Resurrection Featuring: Joey Cloudy, Adonis, Johnny Rogers and Brady
1. Prologue

Starfox Resurrection

Part 3: Indestructible

**Prologue: What you call home...  
**

Starfox Audio Log; 18 ALW, 18 February Entry 1: Fox McCloud

'Fox here. We just got back from our honeymoon, Krystal and I. We have traveled throughout the Lylat system. We have discovered the great secrets of Sauria, laid on the beaches of Zoness… Yes, some parts are clean. For the rest, well, let's just say it was my best decision I've ever made. Asking her of course. I feel, yeah, I feel… wow; I have no idea what I actually feel. Happiness of course, but also a feeling that no one can describe: *sigh* love.

Oh yeah, I also became more spiritual. You know, Krystal got an 'upgrade' after she worked with the TTT to get me in and out of Andross. She's in contact with the dead for some reason. Also, she set Kursed free. She couldn't live with her MPD, she just didn't accept her. So, she let her go. Syxx and I get along, but we're bothered by someone else. A third persona. The both of us have no idea who it is or where he comes from… But, no too much detail. Everyone got a surprise for us. I'm pretty eager to see what it is. Fox out.

Entry 2: Krystal

'Krystal here. As Fox already said, we just came back from our magical honeymoon. It was the greatest trip I ever had. I really got to know Fox. I never knew his voice was so sweet. We went to a karaoke bar on Zoness, and he decided to sing for me. I was pretty ashamed and honored at the same time, but he surprised everyone. He sang Two Tickets to Paradise for me. Beautiful. Finally got the dress I saw during my encounter with Spectre in the Orbital Ring. Fox gave it to me, like he didn't gave me enough already. He spoils me with too many big things. We also met Fay on Zoness. She seemed sorrowful about Bill's death, but she got a message from 'someone that wants to marry her'.

But those were not the only 'big things'. *winks* The bedroom stories, whew, *leans back in her chair, remembering those moments* what we did… oh my, oh my. And that, almost every night. *whispering* I lost my virginity to him. I faked the one with Panther. *normal voice* But, no more details into that.

I helped Fox with becoming more spiritual. The latest encounter with the TTT gave me the ability to talk to the death. It... it takes a lot of energy and I get angry. Fox understood this, but really wanted to be on the same line with me. So I helped him with that.

He also helped me with getting Kursed out of me. Someone else has taken her place. I call her Forgiven; she is the part of me that forgave the fact that I couldn't accept Kursed in my live. Fox is already off the big surprise everyone has for us. *turns away* Fox, wait for me.'

*Of course*

Entry 3: Phantom

'Phantom here. It's been a long time, but I'm back. And a member of Starfox. Yes! It seems that Krystal's encounter with the TTT didn't only give her an upgrade, but the machine as well. It is now, well, it was able to resurrect the dead. I'm back with the living! But also, uhm, Spectre. Yeah, my little brother is here as well. Still got his scope and is less of a psycho because, well, I'm back. Still has an urge for cannibalism. *sigh* Well, he's become best friends with Falco.'

'Kursed is also here. I especially like that. *looks dreamy but snaps out of it* What!? What are you looking at? Wait, no, you seriously don't think that… Kursed and I!? HAHAHAHAHA, that's crazy… right? I mean, yeah, she's gorgeous, dangerous and has a *swallows* great character.'

*Thanks Phantom* says Kursed (interested) walking by, stroking the back of the chair.

*Heavy blush* 'Yeah, uhm, geh…. *Kursed is gone* Fuck!'

*sigh* 'Okay, I'm nervous around her, that's it! Nothing else! Something different to tell? Oh yeah, a surprise for Fox's alter guy Syxx. We resurrected Kyla! And that's where the problem set in, the TTT malfunctioned. She's in a state of Re-Appear. Otherwise known as appearing and disappearing at random. Sucks, but at least she's here.'

*They're coming!* is heard from behind him.

'Oh shit! Everyone, in position. Ready everything for the happy couple! End of log!'

*Mumbling* *shoving* *glass breaks + cursing* *mess*

'Krystal, you really need to turn on that camera?' asks Fox while walking over to the bridge.

'Sure, I want to see and record whatever surprise they have.' she responds.

Fox looks at the camera. 'Krystal, it's probably nothing special. A surprise party? Puh… I've been there already.' he says cocky while continuing his walk.

'Come on Fox, you never know… maybe I got a few tricks up my sleeve myself…'

He turns around while still walking. 'Just came back and already you want more? Tsk, tsk…' jokes Fox.

He approaches the bridge door but Krystal already stopped filming. As soon as he tries to open the door, his paw stops. His back is pushed against the doorpost as Krystal starts kissing him furiously. The shock running through his back doesn't stop him from returning the favor. She stops the kissing, but has the expression on her face, wanting more. Fox is happy to see it, but he does something dumb; trying to find support when Krystal kissed him, he activated the timed fingerprint scanner. As Krystal hooks her index finger in Fox's scarf, dragging him with her, the door behind Fox opens. The entire team says the slightly paralyzed Fox fixated on Krystal, as she slowly pulls him away from the team's eye-range.

'Yo lovebirds!' yells Falco.

A brief silence follows, until Fox looks somewhat ashamed into the room, tilting his head sideways.

*Fuck… they saw it all?*

'Who saw what Fox?' says Krystal now standing in the middle of the doorpost. Fox simply points into the room. 'I think they saw it all…' he whispers. Krystal looks into the room too and quickly turning her head away, laughing awkwardly.

'Ooooh shit…' she says.

'SURPRISE!' yells everyone. Even ROB is on time.

While Fox and Krystal are greeted by everyone, the party begins. Presents are given and music is turned up loud. However, the situation below them, on Fortuna is grimmy.

Drifted away, far from the other planets, it's close to the region known as Outer Lylat, close to the star. Scientists have no idea how the planet's orbit has changed, to more ecliptic like, but Oikonny's involvement during the Aparoid Invasion isn't unthinkable. Climatic changes to the planet caused many to move to nearby planets. Coming close to Solar every year, the climate becomes desert like. But as it moves away, it gets colder. Many plant and other species didn't adopt in time.

Few cities remain. One of them is called Sargasso, named ever the region in the Asteroid Belt. Because of the horrible rocky situation and wasteland-like appearance. Dirt storms ravage through the streets as criminals gangs take over what's left of the population. Scarvers, is what they call themselves. 97% of property still standing in Sargasso, is theirs. The other 3%, is a bar complex in the center. And someone, doesn't want that bar to be taken. Call it home, call it property, but you can't take a man's life away, not a human's anyway...

Finally, I started on Part 3, the last part of the Resurrection trilogy. The celebrations in the Great Fox tarnish when looking at Fortuna's situation. What human doesn't want his property (bar complex) to be taken? A human on Fortuna?


	2. Sin of the Night

The situation on the once beautiful planet of Fortuna, is grim. How grim? Find it out as even the Cornerian Army flees...

**Chapter 1: Sin of the night**

The streets of Emstar Boulevard are empty. Every window, door and curtains are closed, on every house down the block. Everything is quiet, a scent of fear and decomposition lingers. Dust and dirt covers the street, floats around in the air and is on everything around. The sky is filled with smog as trees around decay. Leafs rot on the sidewalks while slight light beam tries to fight its way through the blocking dust. A big truck, carrying the last of the Cornerian soldiers that were stationed here, rolls through the streets with an immense noise. All of them carry big backpacks containing precious belongings and a personal water and food stock. They all wear oxygen masks, as the air is too poisonous. Certainly with the roof open.

'Hey.' says one of them. 'Don't worry, we'll be out of here in no time.'

His pal has his head bowed to the floor. 'Yeah, you're… *sigh* you're probably right.' he says as he starts to look at bit more optimistic.

The truck hits a bump, suddenly erupting from the ground. It shakes the soldiers around a bit. Everyone remains neutral about the situation. Tension hangs into the air though…

*Beep*

An explosion shocks the entire street, but no one seems (or wants) to notice it. The right front side of the truck is completely blown off as the driver is knocked out. It crashes into a pole on the left sidewalk. Surviving soldiers step out, as well as the two. A lieutenant steps out as last.

'Everyone, cocks those weapons and secure the perimeter. You two, *points at two others* retrieve the dead from the truck. You, *points at someone else* radio for backup. Code Lima-Tango.'

'Yes sir! *to the radio* This is Convoy Echo, we were attacked at grid Alpha-Bravo 2-3. Six soldiers and a lieutenant standing. Need for immediate evacuation at our position. Position 2 echo/ 3 alpha. Repeat, Convoy Echo is attacked at grid Alpha-Bravo 2-3, position 2 echo/3 alpha. Need for immediate evacuation, over!'

*static*

The two soldiers move in towards the police office across the street, with their rifles already up.

'Why does this shit keep happening to us?'

'Fate?'

'Fuck that!'

*Machine gun fire*

'What the…' says the other as he turns around to see that a pickup truck full of Scarvers fires around in the air.

'Open fir… Ack!' yells the lieutenant before being shot in the chest. Three more are mowed down before they have time to react. The remaining two, see the exact same and open fire on the truck. The driver is hit and loses control of the car. Hitting the same bump slightly sideways, causes the car to flip on its side, sliding through the street with a loud shrieking sound. Five angry Scarvers crawl out of the wreckage and aim for their position; but they're not there anymore.

The Scarvers approach their original position. They highlight their flashlights (under barrel) and shine around the buildings. The alley between a house and the police office hauls their attention. Two Scarvers shine into the alley while others take a look around the fallen soldiers. The two enter the alley, because they can't say very far, even with the flashlights. As they walk into the darkness of the alley, a Cornerian A-Helo flies over.

*Transmission*

_Affermative sir, Convoy Echo is down. Scarvers took them down by IED and took care of any survivors. *gun fire* Encountering small arms fire. Break off search._

_Copy that Skywalker 2-1. Progress with the previous mission, return to the Spaceport in Dismon. Extraction awaits._

_Roger!_

*Transmission*

Shots are heard in the alley, claiming the last of the soldiers living. At least, one of them. The other lays face down on the asphalt of another street. The shots are heard, and lights go on inside several windows. One of the Scarvers grabs his fur on the back of his head and lifts him up to his knees. While one holds him under fire, the other knots his paws on his back. A window curtain opens and reveals a sheriff, possibly the one from the police office. The soldier looks up to him. *Only lips moving* 'Help me…'

The soldier's hope is burned down as the curtains close while waving him off.

'Anything to say before I blow your Cornerian head to pieces?' says the one with the gun with a sadistic undertone.

'SIN OF THE NIGHT!' he screams.

*Gunshot*

Expect for Convoy Echo, operation Last Flare was a success. Much bigger convoys made it and those number in the thousands. But, what is Sin of the Night?


	3. Disorder

The grim situation on Fortuna will now be temporarily taken over by the joy on the Great Fox. Or does it? Is it happiness, or a dark shadow taking over? 

**Chapter 2: Disorder**

His mouth falls open, and so does hers as they see the immense presents standing around on the bridge. Only two, but that's enough for just a 'welcome home' party. The one on the right is purple with rusty-like white separated by a black line. The one on the left is dark grey, not very flattering but still. Proud, the other members of the team stand in a line.

'Guys, seriously.' comments Fox. 'You really didn't need to do this…'

'*giggle* Fox spoiled me enough already…' claims Krystal.

Falco steps forward. 'Come on Fox. We did our best for these ones. Especially for *points at the grey one* that one.'

'*sigh* Fine, I'll open them.' confesses Fox at last. Krystal follows him closely. They approach the purple-white present. It is slightly higher than Fox and a lot wider. A perfect, red ribbon is placed upon the lid of the present. A small hole is in made on the side of the box.

Fox claps in his hands, once, and starts rubbing them for a good grip. Before he can get to it though, curiosity killed the vixen as Krystal jumps onto Fox's shoulder, taking her seat comfortably. The 'tower' is wobbling, but luckily, Fox is strong enough to hold steady. Krystal opens the package to see two familiar faces.

'Hai!' says the one with a soft voice on the purple side. Krystal is surprised and falls backwards, dragging Fox along with her.

'Woooooo…*fallen* AW!' shouts Fox.

'Who was that?' asks Krystal as her back hurts.

The one on the purple side grips the sides of the present, with her blue fingers and red-painted nails. The rest is covered by fingerless leather gloves.

*No, it… that can't be…* thinks Krystal as she rises from the floor.

'Hey Krys…' says a similar (as Krystal) toned voice she reveals her head. Her black irises shine in the lights on the bridge as her light purple hair is shorter. With a push from someone else in the box, she lands outside of the box. She looks up and walks towards Krystal. Like a supermodel on a catwalk, she shakes her hips (a bit too obvious) with every step see takes.

*Shake them booty…* thinks the one left in the box, peeking through the hole.

She stops a few meters in front of Krystal. She puts her right paw in her side and wips her hair back. With half-closed eyes, she takes a good look at Krystal. Still in slight shock, Krystal decides to do the same. While Krystal looks alike, Kursed has her original clothing on, only chanced it by a bit. It is still red, but the bra is replaced by a tube top with a rusty white stripe running down towards her, revealed, belly button, which has a crystal (cinnabar) piercing in it. The briefs are changed to a miniskirt, for a somewhat uniform-like idea. The whtie stripe continues downwards on the skirt. The white letter '_Ph_' are tattooed on the right side of her left leg, close to her private parts.

*Holy shit!* thinks Fox confused. *She… has changed, by…by a lot*

'Don't go drooling all over her Fox.' he hears from the box. A rusty-white arctic fox jumps out of the box as well. He lands kneeled down, with his eyes to the ground. Phantom looks over to Fox and Krystal and walks towards them. He stands beside Kursed, whom he kisses briefly.

He's is changed as well. His grey shirt is mostly covered by the Universal camouflage patterned flak jacket with a double protection layer. His silver pants are repaired and have a turquoise blue stripe around the belt-area. A small scar runs under his left eye and his jaw is slightly misplaced, barely visible luckily.

'Can't you see she's my property?' continues Phantom, notching at the new tattoo. He places his elbow on her left shoulder while she is curious about Fox's reaction, tilting her head back a bit.

'Phantom?' asks Fox.

'Yep, the one and only…' he confirms as he lifts his elbow of Kursed' shoulder. As the two give each a manly hug, Krystal comes closer to Kursed.

'So, Krystal… how's it going?'

'Well, pretty good. How about you?'

Kursed shrugs, turning her head away from Krystal. Krystal sees this as a blame, for making Kursed leave, cause she couldn't accept her.

'Oh, I… I'm sorry Kursed… I… huh!?'

Before she can finish her sentence, Kursed hugs her firmly.

'I… I've missed you Krystal. It has been cold, with…without you…' she cries.

Krystal hugs back. 'How could I ever think that living like that would be easy? I was nothing; I missed something in my life… I'm glad you're back Krystal.'

'You too Kursed…'

She lets go of Krystal and dries her tears. 'I, I didn't cry… you hear me?' she says, trying to be threatening. Krystal nods: 'No, you didn't.'

'By the way, Phantom was there to fill up the cold you left…' she bites at Krystal. Krystal squeezes her eyes a little.

'Now I remember why I let you go…' she bites back.

'Ladies, please…' interrupts Phantom. 'Let's fight that out another time, alright?'

His interruption worked, as the tension between the girls is struck down. Silence takes over until Fox realizes the second present is still there.

'Uhm, guys?' he remarks as he points at the other present.

'Oh yeah.' says Phantom. 'That's a present for your uuuh… *snaps his fingers two times* oh, Syxx.'

Fox completely turns to the package as his fur color changes to black. His voice deepens again, but without an emotionless undertone. 'For me…? Looks promising enough…'

'Wow…' comments Phantom, seeing the transformation for the first time.

'Interesting Fox, never knew you had a dark side…' she says as she approaches him, in the same manner as she first approached Fox and Krystal. This time, the 'booty shake', isn't meant for Phantom, rather for Syxx. Syxx simply looks with a small grin at her as she slides over his left shoulder with her index finger. 'Kinda of *gasp* interesting…' she winks.

'Hey, *trying not to hard to remember his name* uuh, Phantom dude? Keep your whore close will ya?' remarks Syxx cynical.

'I love it when you talk *gasp* dirty…'

Phantom laughs at Kursed' worthless attempt to make him jealous. With his smile and his head bowed down to the ground, his right eye looking at Kursed.

'Phantom Menace.' he comments dry.

Kursed' eyes spring open. 'Grrauw…' she growls at Phantom, looking quickly at him. She looks at Syxx one last time, only to push his left shoulder away and returns to Phantom's side.

'Deifying the Kurse that has taken hold.' quotes Phantom, swinging his right arm around Kursed.

'Phantom Menace taken hold of heart.' quotes Kursed shortly following after.

'Puh!' he bites as he turns to the present with folded arms. He walks towards it while Krystal whispers: 'Thanks Phantom… I don't feel like being part of a triangle relationship.'

'No worries.' he replies soft while stroking around in Kursed' hair. 'She is a slave to the Menace. *even more silent* And I'm a serf to her curse… It feels good…' he assures her.

'Fox, I'm going to my room. Kursed, could you come with me?'

'Uh… sure Krystal. Be right back Phantom…'

'Don't be late.'

'I'm not you…' she jokingly bites at him, following Krystal away from the bridge.

Syxx now stands in front of the package. It's smaller than the other box and also less wide. A small lock is placed on the lid, preventing it from opening itself. Without further undoing, he reaches for his blaster. A steady aimed hip fire blows of the lock. He kicks the lid off, using a roundhouse kick. A paw reaches from the box which he grabs. He pulls out a grey-black vixen, dressed in her black suit she was wearing when she encountered Fox and Krystal in the SD silo.

'K…Kyla?'

'SURPRISE Syxx!' yells Phantom.

'Hey Syxx. I heard what you said, *quickly snatches his blaster and aims at him* and I'm here to deliver it to you.'

'Wow, wow, let's take it easy, like we did last time alright?' breaks Phantom. Fox slowly turns back into himself again as Kyla gives the gun back.

'I'm glad you're here Kyla. Even I got to admit that. Take a look around, this is the Great Fox I told you about.'

'I certainly will Fox.' says Kyla while escorted by the rest of the team.

'Phantom?'

'Hum, yes Foxy?'

'I'm gonna go check on Krystal and Kursed. Are you coming with me?'

'In a sec Fox. I got some business left to do.'

'Sure.' ends Fox as he walks off the bridge.

The hallway towards Krystal's room hasn't changed a bit. Still having the large window looking out into the blackness of space, decorated with stars and faraway and/or unknown nebula's. The window ends where Krystal's door to her room is. As soon as Fox comes around the corner, he sees something shocking; Kursed lies on the floor with three knives in her back. A large puddle of blood surrounds her. Her eyes are still wide open, indicating that she didn't expect her killer. The blood puddle is disrupted by two shoeprints: Krystal's and one unknown.

*Shit, Krystal!*

Completely forgetting about Kursed, he runs towards Krystal's room. The hall says to get longer with every step he takes as a being of pure dark engulfs the hallway behind him. He's not thinking, not fearing the danger following him on the heels. He stops in front of her door as the dark takes over everything around him. Only the small floor between him and the door remain highlighted. He approaches the door as the place he now leaves, is also engulfed, giving no way out other than Krystal's door. Disturbing sounds of moaning and screaming are heard (muffled) behind the door. With a shaking paw, his fingers reach for the door handle, which was never there before…

He pulls it down and opens the door to see what horror came upon Krystal; Panther is raping a now unconscious Krystal.

Arteries on his forehead grow as they start to bonk heavily. His muscles cramp together as sweat runs down his entire body, drenching his face. He squeezes his eyes together very tight, pinking a tear away. Peace of mind comes upon him as a white, octagonal diamond appears on his forehead, shining light at the ceiling above him. The arteries return to normal as his body relaxes. Feeling comfortable being back with the awake, Fox opens his eyes. He sees the ceiling of his and Krystal's bedroom, within the Great Fox. *Oh yeah, surprise number 3; Krystal and I have a bedroom together, just three days ago.* He quickly realizes Krystal felt his pain during her sleep. She placed her left paw on Fox's chest, spreading positive energy all over his body.

*Pfieuw, it was just another nightmare. And not just some nightmare… Panther, what a fucknugget. Everything happened, expect Krystal who left and Kursed coming with her, three days ago. Those nightmares suck… Ey Syxx, can't you do anything about it?*

*You think I'm not trying?* bites Syxx.

He turns onto his left side and closes his eyes again. The same nightmare tries to find its way back, but is stopped by Fox's (by Krystal's strengthened) spirit.

'*deep sigh* Thanks Krystal, my dear…'

However, even Krystal's support can't stop what sort of boost comes up from his soul. And it isn't Syxx for once…

He opens his eyes, looking into a pitch black room. It smells like barbecue. He is apparently standing up too.

'Hello?' he yells. His voice echoes back a few times. He's alone, in a giant room where he can't see a thing. Things get even more odd, when his right arm start to get jittery. It quickly spasms out of control as Fox tries to hold it down with his other arm. It seems to work, the arm becomes more calm. Until a sudden pull on the same arm launches him like a ragdoll into the air; the right arm is now chained. A pull on the left was to be expected; also this one, is now chained. He bungles above the ground, or a bottomless pit. It is so dark, he can't even see 30 centimeters in front of him.

'HAI!' is suddenly heard with a 'little girls' sweet voice. It hits him like a strong gust of wind.

Fox looks around, trying to find out where it came from as he jiggles with his ears, like trying to let an antenna face the right direction.

Out of nowhere, a light goes on, not too far from Fox; it is Syxx. His knees shudder as his tail and ears are shrunken. He's definitely afraid of something or someone.

'Syxx!' yells Fox. 'Help me out man!'

Syxx looks over to Fox. His face is even more shaky than his legs. Goosebumps roll over his body like every five seconds. His eyes are opening even more, processing to the extreme, as if that thing was coming closer to him.

'Syxx, whatever it is *cause I can't see it* get away from it!' shouts Fox.

Syxx is frozen solid, anchored to the ground. He opens his mouth, trying to release a scream but the light goes out, taking the scream with it.

'Syxx? Syxx!?'

*Slash*

A diagonal stripe of blood is thrown in his face and on his body.

'SYXX!' he yells, but there is no response. Two pairs of furious, hellfire red eyes come out of the darkness.

'I'M THE ULTIMATE PERSONA!' it screams with the same girlie voice, horribly deformed by demonic tones as it crashes into Fox. The blow breaks his lower jaw, like it did with Phantom. Right before it hit Fox, he saw what the voice already confirmed: the third persona. A dark green werewolf-like creature with the hellfire red eyes.

A random fire erupts from the ground in front of him. It doesn't enlighten much, but another one comes out right next to it. Followed by dozens of others, forming a path. Oddly enough, together they seem strong enough to highlight to entire room. Fox is unpleasantly surprised by seeing he's actually in a volcano crater. He looks up to see the poisonous skies of Venom. He is then scared shitless by his father, suddenly grabbing him in panic.

'D…Dad?'

'No time of explanation Fox! He's after me!' he says as he runs away from him, stopping in the middle of the crater. He looks around him, searching for someone.

'Fox!' he shouts. 'Come here and help your old man will ya?'

'*sigh* Sure, but first get these chains off of me will ya?'

'What chains?' he asks awkward. Fox lifts an eyebrow.

'The chains that hold me back here maybe?'

'I see no chains, all I see is Fox that learned how to float for some reason. Get down and come and help me!'

'What do you mean you can't see the chains? They're right around my arms! Get better glasses!'

A big hand a la Andross grabs James, appearing out of nowhere. It lifts him up while he tries to squirm his way out.

'FOX! Help me!' he shouts.

But Fox can't do anything. He tries to pull the chains out, without success. 'DAD!' he screams in agony as the hand throws James towards the ground. It breaks the rocky floor, revealing cooking magma boiling under it. As James's face slowly melts, he mutters: 'Why Fox, why?' before turned into a fleshy, cooking puddle.

'DAAAAAAAAAD!'

Everything is dark, again. *It…it was him… the third one…*

_Fox?_

The sweet voice is heard far away.

_Fox!?_

It comes closer and sounds more panicked.

_FOX!_

The dark disappears fast under the gap of the bedroom's door, uncovering the room. He sits right up in bed, drenched in sweat. Krystal is awake and is visually shaken by Fox's behavior. He breaths heavily as Phantom kicks open the door with Spectre at his side. He rolls in and aims for whatever is plaguing them, but there's nothing. The two return their weapons.

'Another nightmare?' asks Spectre annoyed. Phantom smacks him on the back of his head.

'AW!' he shouts.

'Shut your face then! *turns to Fox* Are you okay Fox?'

'*breath in, trying to compose himself* Yeah, thanks Phantom.'

'Uhm, it might sound somewhat odd… but uh, can use your bathroom? Mine is blocked *turns to Spectre with a hateful look in his eyes* by someone we all know…'

Spectre shrugs and walks out of the room saying; 'Good luck Foxie.'

Fox is too tired to even wave his hand, so Krystal waves him out.

'Of course Phantom, go ahead.' she says to him.

'Thanks.' he says as he opens the door. Krystal turns to Fox.

'Hey my Hercules *stroking his six-pack* are you okay?'

'Hum? Oh *breath* yeah, I… I'm fine, I guess…'

'The same nightmare again?'

'No, no, not with that fuckface. *smiles* You saved me from that, that's true. *turns more serious* No, it was the third persona. Argh, what's going on inside my head?'

He turns scared to Krystal, not knowing what to say to calm him. Fox now feels guilty for showing his fear to Krystal, who is now in indecision.

'*sigh* You know what? I'm gonna throw some cold water in my face.' he states as he raises from left bed half. 'That will awaken me for sure.'

Krystal nods; 'Be back soon, I can't let you go for so long…'

'Geh, hold for just a second my queen. I'll be right back.' he claims as he closes the bathroom door.

'Wow!' he shouts as he sees Phantom sitting on the toilet. 'Uh… need some privacy?'

'What? No man. Come on, we're man. No need for privacy bullshit. We both know what's down there.'

'So, still interested Phantom?' states Fox, notching to the scene where he's was captured by the Boss.

'NOT! Not interested…' he states. 'What are you doing here anyway?'

'Oh, freshening up my face. Cold water certainly helps.'

'Oooh, sure it will.' says Phantom as he grabs some literature.

Fox flips the faucet's lid and cold water streams out of it. Forming a bowl with his paws, he captures a lot of water. He throws it in his face and looks at himself in the mirror of the medical cabinet above the sink. He softly slaps himself a couple times, before throwing another splash of water in his face. He looks up to see himself in the mirror again, but sees something odd. A small, reddish brown dot in the middle of the mirror.

*A spot on the mirror? I could swear there was nothing the first time…*

He takes a closer look. Within a blink of an eye, the spot grows into a his father's head, skinless and in deep pain as his fists bonk against the mirror on the other side. As if launched, he falls to the ground, nearly hitting his head against the white wall behind him.

'AAAAH!' he screams as his father is now pulled away by the same hand again. The screams echoes throughout the Great Fox. Phantom doesn't know how fast he pulled up his pants as he kneels beside the traumatized Fox a second later.

'Fox?' asks Krystal calmly. '*more panicked* Fox? *jumps out of bed* Fox!'

She throws the bathroom door open to see Fox breathing in and out even heavier than before. Phantom is shining in his eyes with a small flashlight.

'No pupil reaction.' he diagnoses. 'He's in complete shock. Muscles blocked, no ability to hear or see for some time.'

'Poor Fox.' cries Krystal, also kneeling beside him.

Spectre breaks in. 'What the Fuck! *turns away* Falco, over here!' he yells at the door. Falco runs towards them.

'Shit, FOX! Argh, shit! Peppy, prepare the medical bay. Fox is down! Repeat, Fox is down!'

Fox, broken down by insomnia, nightmares and also hallucinations, is now on the verge of a burnout. Can the situation around them enlighten everything? Or will the curtains be closed and hope burned down, like the tragedy on Fortuna?

Wow, longest chapter ever. 3333 words without the comments (underlined). Enjoy it! And thanks for 600 views for Part 1, 989 views for Part 2 and 121 for Part 3. I LUV U ALL. (no gay)


	4. The legend, the freak

Now both sceneries, Fortuna as well as the Great Fox, are grimmy. Is there hope?

**Chapter 3: The legend/the freak…**

The still present dirt, gives the morning a dusty gleam. As if a sandstorm hit the streets. The car wrecks are still smoking and dead bodies of Cornerian soldiers and Scarvers are still laying around. The rest already left. As alarm clocks ring all over, introducing another day to the citizens, the closed doors open. Hundreds of people come out of their houses and walk towards the corpses. Not giving half a shit about the dead soldiers, they simply snatch whatever valuables and food they can scavenge. All of them act like vulture's on a carcass, as they even fight their own friends and relatives for now their precious belongings. After five minutes, the streets are once more abandoned. Nothing is cleaned up, no corpses are buried. They are simply left there to become part of the grim scenery, as if it wasn't bad enough already.

*Radio*

_Good morning Fortuna, this is DJ Carl *mixing* D..D…DJ Carl of Fortune FM with the weather forecast for today. For the first time in months, Sargasso has smog-free air. Go outside and smell fresh air for as long as it lasts. A chilling 11 degrees Celsius are expected so dress warm before you leave the house. This has been DJ Carl for Fortune FM at 104.8 fm._

*Radio*

A firm fist slams on the nightstand, launching the radio in the air. Cracks erupt from the epicenter of the slam as he cramps his fist tighter, neglecting the pain. Iron chains are hooked on closely to his fists as nerve endings and arteries are visible around his muscles. He opens his old eyes, cracking through dirt, dried up during his time sleeping. He wipes the dirt away and sees that a part of the ceiling broke off.

*Fucking earthquakes again…*

The chains are anchored to the floor, but a strong pull breaks them midway through. *Cling, Cling* is heard as he freed himself from the chains of sleep.

*Habits are hard to get rid of…*

He rises from his bed but sits back down on it. He looks over the nightstand, with a bungling radio alarm clock on a wire and grabs a photograph. It displays himself, thirty years ago, saluting to emblem of the HMEA logo. He snorts hard.

*HMEA, what a joke. Human Marine Extermination Army. That I ever fell for that joke…*

He puts the photo back and grabs the one beside it. It displays another person, a little older and very proud. The autograph reads: Myran Montreal.

*Jackass. Put me in this anthro-hell, thirty fucking years ago! 'Three days, just three.' Sure… Well, I'm still here. Got to be a freak, the man without fur. Why did I chose to accept it!? Oh yeah, I was a 'loyal sergeant' to Myran's great cause. I was naïve, dumb and a pussy. Puh, big time… Well, I'm still sergeant, but no pussy-ass bitch anymore.*

He places his thumb on the face. With minimum effort, she breaks the glass and wooden frame around it. He throws it via the mirror in a distant trashcan at the other end of the room. He rises from his bed and looks in the mirror, having a cracked top half. He sees himself in small parts, showing different parts of his furless face.

*A divided human soul, typical.*

He puts on his black tainted sunglass as he strokes his grey-white goatee beard. His crew cut looks a lot like that of Duke Nukem, but a lot more grey. He opens the bedroom door. Clothing? He's already wearing it. Just some short cargo pants, with a pocket converted to a holster, holding a gun. He tries to open the door, but it's blocked.

*Grr, my landlord again. Fucking racist! I pay my rent when I have money!*

Bashing against the door, is heard in the apartment directly down.

'Sweetheart, I'm gonna talk with mister noisy from upstairs. Be right back.' says the man of the house.

'Okay, but be right back.'

'I will honey.' he says as he closes the door.

He climbs up the stairs as he hears that the bashing is getting louder. Cursing heavily in himself, he climbs up the final set of stairs. He has enough. He lights a cigar he got from his pocket before turning to the door again. He takes a step back, and stomps the door out of its locks and hinges, flying towards the man approaching the door. The door smacks against the wall, using the man as crash helmet.

Without a word spoken, he leaves the staircase and the building behind him. The cold raises his few hairs (compared to that of others) on his arms but he doesn't react to that. As a soldier, he simply marches through, denying the existence of hissings to him by bystanders. His black boots kick up a lot of dust, leaving a trail of clean street behind. He continues his, whistling Disturbed's Hell. He comes across the battlefield of last night.

*Hum, sucks to be them…* he thinks heartless.

He opens the glass door to his favorite part of the bar complex. He sits down on a stool and lays his arms on the desk, folded. A grey, old hound approaches him while he's cleaning his glasses. He's dressed in a suit with a nice black bow tie.

'The same sir?'

'Beer me Arnold!'

The dog kneels down and grabs a bottle of beer from a small fridge underneath the counter.

'Specially imported for you, Grolsch. Ice cold. Very hard to get.' He puts the bottle on the counter in front of him and pushes it towards him. He grabs the bottle with his left hand and holds on to it.

'I heard they called upon the legend again…'

'Who?'

'Some Cornerian soldier that got executed last night. Sin of the night, is what he screamed.' He comes closer to him. 'You know who I'am talking about, right Sin?' he states as he points at his forehead.

With a firm pull, he opens the bottle without the need for any device to help him. He gulps it down as three Scarvers enter the bar. Everyone goes into hiding, expect for Arnold behind the counter and the guy drinking. After the bottle is completely empty, he slams it back on the counter, breaking the bottle.

'AAAAH!' he states. 'Great beer.'

'Hey!' he hears behind him.

He turns around as Arnold, knowing what is going to happen, slowly walks away. *I don't want blood on my suit, if the gents don't mind* He turns to a shotgun barrel pointed at his face.

'So, you're the one holding our territory eh?'

He shrugs. 'Maybe… you got a problem with that?'

'You got a big mouth for a guy who's death is imminent.' he says as he pushes the barrel in his right cheek, with a maniacal smile.

*Wrong decision* thinks Arnold.

He haggles heavily, for everyone to hear. He chews on the saliva before spitting it in the Scarver pointing the gun in face. The gun falls out of his paw as he stumbles back. Right after that, he grabs him by the privates. He screams in higher tone as the grip is crushing. With an angry look on his face, he pulls him down to his knees, eyesight high.

'You're pathetic!' he states with a strong, deep but cracked voice. 'You want this bar? For your little puss friends? As long as I'm here, no fucking Scarv comes anywhere near…*overcooked* you hear me!?'

The moment he finishes his sentence, a literally rips off his balls and breaks the bottle on the Scarvers head. Holding the sack in his left hand, the other grabs a chromed .500 S&W single-action revolver and fires on the leftover Scarvers, who flee in agony. The last one manages to open the door, only to be hit in the back of the head by the ball sack. Gross as it is, it still happened. From the door, he aims for the Scarvers head and fires, blowing a huge part of the head off.

'Leave one to tell the tale is bullshit. Find it out yourself!' he states. He picks up the sack and walks back. The 'ripped one' is still alive, squeaking a little on the ground.

'So, I just took the liberty to give you a vasectomy… any thanks?'

'*high voice* Who are you?'

'I'm the legend, the freak, the human, the Sin. I don't give a shit, deal with it!' he quotes as he puts the final round in the Scarver's brain. He opens the mouth and stuff it with the sack, before putting his cigar out in the neck.

He walks out of the bar towards the corpse on the middle of the street. He grabs the guy's jacket and drags him along. He places his teeth on the sidewalk stones. He takes a step back and lights another cigar. With a firm stamp, he breaks every teeth on the upper jaw.

'Fuck you!' he insults before walking off again.

The skies turn more brown, indicating that the smog is coming back. As the dirt and dust block the light coming from the light-years far away Lylat, people head back into their houses to await another day. The silence of the classic afternoon in the streets of Sargasso takes over, only disrupted by the howls of the wind. A sudden shock rages through the city, shaking everything, forming a giant yellow ring that expands every second. While residents claim to be an earthquake, it is actually an unauthorized EMP blast fired from a Cornerian battleship, that's no longer there…

'Brilliant hack dude.' complements a HMEA soldier, standing on the bridge of one of the more tiny cruisers. The other rolls his eyeballs around while staring at his PDA, used for the control of the Cornerian ship.

'Blocking every ability to send and receive, firing it's EMP and self-destructing it making it look like a malfunction gone horribly wrong. No attack, just a fatal flaw. Hahaha, hilarious.'

*Transmission*

_Sir, we're entering an area known as Inner Lylat, home of the Cornerian Army and the dwarf star Solar. Should we return?_

*long pause* _No. Find codename Layton 8._

_The missing one from Operation: Cover? _

_Yes, that one…_

_His transport tube was shot down by the Cornerian Army thirty years ago. All seven perished, expect for him. He crash landed on Fortuna, when it was still pretty. _

_Suddenly showing compassion for the animals hum?_

_Certainly not sir. According to newspapers, he lived for three years on Fortuna as a freak show, until he escaped. Since then, he gained in popularity for contributing to a local bar complex, his favorite hideout._

_What for contribution?_

_Just checking… *processing* he protects it against the so called Scarvers, the ruling mafia owning 97% of the city. 70-80% in the other cities._

_So, they're pretty big… thinking that they are undefeatable. *grinning* I'll show them… Give me Hammerhead and charge up the X-1000._

_Yes sir!_

*Transmission*

'And the most beautiful part of it is, the idiots have no idea. Hehehe, hahaha, Whaha, WHAHAHAHA!'

'Sir, contact established.'

Myran winks with his index finger. 'Yes sir, bringing it up on the screen.'

A green, holographic screen appears, showing the map of the cities on Fortuna. A grid is activated, showing Sargasso between grid A2 and B3, like the dead Cornerian soldiers already verified. A toolbar appears, showing various ships, Hammerhead included. He swipes the ships around the map, placing Hammerhead on Sargasso. The commander of Hammerhead appears on a side screen.

*Transmission*

_Hammerhead reports sir!_

_Copy that Hammerhead. Your new target is the city of Sargasso. Eliminate all but Layton 8. All, but him…_

_What position sir? _

He zooms in on the city, on one of the grid compartments. More, smaller compartments appear.

'Sir, Layton 8 lives in this apartment building.' confirms the man as a waypoint is dropped on the building.

_Grid level 1, A2 and B3. Grid level 2, Position 3 Foxtrot, Grid level 3, Block 6 Echo._

_Copy that. Hammerhead going over to designated target. Out!_

*Transmission pickup*

As more ships report to the orders of Myran, millions of the new Mosquito assault ships are launched from the Mygaran, the immense mother ship and the basis of the HMEA. With a push of the button on the left side of his chair, it closes the screen and propels Myran backwards towards his favorite hobby: watching Full Metal Jacket on the dozens of monitors, showing every angle of the slaughter that the humans commit on the anthropomorphic population of the planets, still resisting in Outer Lylat. Again, he starts to laugh.

Myran entered Inner Lylat and is attacking whatever is left of Fortuna, expect for Layton 8, the human insurgent: Sin 


	5. Taking a beating, bad

Hey, Phantomfoxx here. Sorry for the delay, but school says enough doesn't it? This chapter **MAY **not yet be completed, even with the update of today. I'll see. Until then, enjoy!

As of 31/8, the chapter is finally finished. ENJOY!

**Chapter 4: Taking a beating, bad…**

*Open up the fucking door!* The door to the medical bay opens.

*Fox, hold on. Please…* pleads a sweet voice.

*Medical bay procedures are complete.* reports a robotic voice.

*Get him on the table, now!*

Carefully, he opens his eyes. Still too weak, he sees the lights appear and disappear on the ceiling. Krystal holds his left paw tight. A reflection from Spectre's scope sends him back into sleep.

*Scanners are in place. Bringing in infuses.*

*Open up his eyes! Let me take a look!*

A sharp light breaks through the darkness of his closed eyes. 'We got pupil reaction!' yells someone. 'He's still with us…'

'Uuuurgh…' moans Fox.

'Fox, you scared me…' says Krystal trying to hold in her tears.

Fox's left paw shakes heavily but is just being able to grab her paw. 'I scared *sigh* myself pretty good as well…' he says cracked with a hoarse voice. He feels a wet substance in his pants. *Fuck… no… god please, no* he pleads.

'Phan?'

'Yes, Foxy?'

'Did, did I wet myself?'

Phantom's face comes closer to him. 'Yes.' he says blunt. 'Nothing, to be ashamed of. Certainly not in your situation…' assures Phantom.

Fox lifts his head a bit, to see the rest of the team standing near the entry of the bay. All of them look compassionate, even Falco, not minding the fact that Fox wet himself. Not even a small grin appears on his face. Fox is happy to see that.

'Put your head back on the pillow Fox.' says Peppy. 'You need to spare your powers. You are completely overburdened.'

'He's right Fox.' claims Krystal. 'You haven't had a proper sleep ever since we got back.'

A boost comes up. 'Where… where is Kyla?'

Spectre points at the right side window, at which Kyla is glued against, her paws leaving marks on it. Fox slowly turns his head as his fur (just in the face) turns to black. He sees Kyla, very worried about him. 'Wh…why can't she, come, come in here?' asks Syxx.

'Well, that's what I should have told before Syxx.' confesses Phantom.

'What should you have told me *cough* before!?' bites Syxx.

'When she was resurrected *swallows* the TTT malfunctioned…'

'WHAT!?' yells Syxx in an even hoarser voice. His facial expression turns furious and heavily concerned in a split-second.

'She… uhm…' stumbles Phantom.

'She's in Re-Appear, Syxx.' finishes Kursed as she pads Phantom on the back.

'Wha.. Re-what?'

'Re-Appear.' overtakes ROB.

'Great, mister encyclopedia opens.' nags Falco while Spectre stands beside him, rolling his eyeballs around.

'Re-Appear is a status recently discovered. As Kyla is the only example to carry the aftermath of a Telepathic Transmission Transponder malfunction. We don't know if it could be dangerous to someone in your state of wellbeing. Short said: She appears and disappears at complete random.' finishes ROB.

'Bluntly said: she dies and comes back to life. At random.' concludes Phantom.

'Well, enough with the explanations.' breaks Peppy. 'He needs to take a good rest and some new pants. Everyone, please leave.'

'But…'

'I know Krystal, but also I have to leave. ROB is only one that can come closer to Fox than you and I will ever be allowed to in this bay. Harsh as it is to say, he's the only one free from diseases and bacteria.'

'Hey, you call me a flea circus old crap!?' bites Spectre.

'Shut up, scope face!' screams Peppy out of nowhere, surprising everyone. '*points at Spectre* the only thing you have been doing with your new pal Falco is criticize everything I do and what the rest does. You really want to be a Starfox member? Then shut your trap and contribute to it, instead of fucking about everything! Now leave!'

*What the fuck…* thinks Spectre.

In complete silence, the team leaves to bay, leaving Fox at the care of ROB. As everyone take place at the window where Kyla is glued against, Peppy walks the other way, which Krystal notices.

'Peppy, stop.' what Peppy immediately does.

'I… I'm sorry for my falling-out back there Krystal.' he confesses, winking a tear away.

'Peppy… we all have trouble with Fox's condition right now. But we can't give in. Fox would never to that. You shouldn't do it either.' comforts Krystal Peppy, as she lays her right paw on his right shoulder.

Peppy turns around, cleaning some tears away from under his glasses. 'You're right Krystal. You're totally right.'

'Well, do we join the rest by the window?' she asks hopeful.

'*sigh* Sure Krystal, I'll come by in second.'

As Krystal walks towards the glass, which is sealed off because Fox needed a change of pants. The blockade is lifted as Fox still lays in the bed, but, with clean pants. ROB is seen pressing random (for everyone expect him) buttons as a big, cooker hood-like slowly slides its way down towards Fox, stopping several meters above him. A green, LCD grid a la tic-tac-toe shines on Fox's body. Via the rail placed at the ceiling, the device scans Fox's entire body. Only a minute later, the device stops working and goes back into its original position. ROB opens the bay door.

'And ROB, what's the situation?' asks Spectre right before Krystal tried to ask the same question.

'No bodily ailments are found within Fox. Diagnose: psychological problems thanks to a shortage of sleep.'

'Psychological.' comments Phantom with a suddenly dry throat and lips. 'Great. Just great. Thanks for bringing that up tin can!' he says annoyed as he turns away from the group, bowing his head. 'Sorry, I can't stand to be here anymore… for the moment.'

The door closes behind him.

'What's wrong with him?' comments Falco.

'With who?' asks Fox still dazed.

Krystal relaxes him by stroking his forehead as Kursed exits the bay. 'I'll go check on him.'

'Good luck Kursed.' wishes Spectre, slightly grudgeful.

'Be right back, okay?' says Fox, remembering the dream well.

The door closes behind her as well. She looks to her left, seeing Phantom with his fists pressed in his face on of the two chairs, you normally see in a waiting area in hospitals, with a black finish. She starts approaching him, but he doesn't notice it. He's startled when he touches his left shoulder, but quickly holds back an attack out of self-defense. Kursed takes place next to him. It is silent for a long time until:

'Kursed?' says Phantom with red eyes from holding back the tears, that were already shed, long time ago.

'Yes Phantom?' she asks sweet, giving him a smile. The same, she gave when Phantom agreed to help with the Rule of 3.

'Do…do you think I'm a wimp?' Kursed lifts an eyebrow.

'What? No Phantom, why?'

'Because, I ran away. From Fox! Cause I, cause I…' Suddenly he's quiet.

'Phantom?' she asks as she snaps her fingers in front of his face a few times.

'Wha.. what? Oh, sorry. It's just, when ROB started about that psychological part… I just, thought of Psycho. My alter…*Send on a endless vacation, just a second ago*'

Phantom turns his head away from Kursed, not willing to drag her further into his messed up mind. Kursed doesn't know what to do or the say. But luckily, a light bulb lights up in her head. With half closed eyes, she comes closer to Phantom's right ear, placing her left paw on his shoulder.

'Can you tell me how your Phantom Menace goes *gasp* again?' flirts Kursed, whispering.

'No… sorry Kursed.'

'How about now then?' she whispers as her right paw goes right between Phantom's legs. He is happily startled by the *cough* action of Kursed.

'Oh, wow! *sigh*, Fine. How could I resist it?'

As Phantom tells the secret again, with that arousing Kursed, somewhere else, someone has some bigger problems:

'I don't know about this.'

'Come on, he'll never expect it.'

'I know. But, before him… *shakes in disgust*'

'I get it my dear. I find it disgusting as well. This guy deserves no one. Certainly not you.'

'Thanks for that complement. *sigh* Alright then, I'll do it.'

'Great. Good luck, but remember: not to serious. Leave some of that fine body for me will ya?'

'Sure Troy…' she says with a warm undertone.

Footsteps are heard when he wakes up. He has a blindfold in front of his eyes and is tied to a chair. Several scars run over his face; he was beaten before.

*As supposed to...* says Troy while he casts off his right paw, hurting from fucking him up, several times already.

As he tries to break free, he wiggles the chair back and forth, without result. The footsteps come closer and sound like stiletto heels on paving stones in an empty room, as it echoes all around him. He growls in fear, showing his whitened teeth. The footsteps stop right in front of him. He can feel the person breathing on him, so it's definitely higher than him. Sweat runs down his face until a soft paw wipes some away from his right cheek. Immediately calmed, he smells a familiar scent as the footsteps are heard again, this time going away from him.

'Graauw... Panther knew you would return, my dear Krystal.'

'Wrong Panther...' says a different toned voice.

'Uh, Krystal?'

She looks over to the black tainted window and signals that the blindfold can be taken off. A simple press of a button, and the fold falls off. Panther's eyes need to adjust to the lightening in the room, but as soon as they do, his mouth falls open.

'I'm better than Krystal.' she flirts. 'So much *gasp* better...'

'Who is Krystal?'

'Like what you see?' she winks.

'How can I not fall in love with such an orange, blue-striped beauty?'

Troy laughs. 'Ah Madison, always knows how to hook the idiots. I can know... but at least I'm happy with her. Panther doesn't deserve anyone, not even plain garbage. *looks to his right* I'm I right?'

'Humhumhum.' laughs the unknown person, leaning to the back of the wall, close to the entrance of the room.

'It's almost your turn. I hope that Phantom knows what he's doing sending you here...' hopes Troy as he looks back at Madison, slowly approaching Panther in an up stirring way.

'He might be hooked by a curse, but I live on free. You can't cage perfect insanity.'

Back in the room, Madison has taken place on Panther's knees, stroking the left side of his face. She stands up with spread legs, bends over and softly kisses Panther on the nose. *Blegh, he's gross.* thinks Madison without showing it. She walks around Panther, sliding her tail under his chin.

'You certainly know who to wrap a man in...' complements Panther. She doesn't answer.

'Oh, oh!' shouts Troy. 'Come, take a look.' he signals to the other person in the room.

'What's up?'

'This is the moment. That ignorant shit won't see that coming.'

'He won't see what coming?'

'You'll see...' he says as the person stands next to him.

Madison stops in front of Panther and turns around. Her facial expression goes from horny-ish to revolted when she realizes what she has to do, in front of him. She swallows hard and bends over, showing her fanny to Panther in an explicit manner. Panther is overjoyed.

*This is awesome. She's another one that I can file under category: Bang-able*

'Aaaaaand *pause* NOW!' shouts Troy out of nowhere. A split-second later, Madison lifts up her left leg and turns her body to the left. The lifting of the left leg and the turning just gave Madison a clean look at her target: Panther's face! She unleashes her anger, she collected from dancing and flirting with Panther, by giving him another scar to remember: a shoe print right between the eyes.

'BOOM!' shouts Troy. 'Was that awesome or not?'

'Har har, I gotta admit. She is fiery. You two are getting quite interesting...'

Madison isn't done yet. She jumps up and lands right next to Panther, laying petrified on the ground. She stomps her left foot in his stomach, pressing out the last air he so desperately needed. She bends over and uses her right boot to kick him in the face again.

'Argh!'

'Treat a girl better, next time. Oh wait, there will be no next time...'

'That's your queue!'

'*blaster cocks* Understood!'

The door of the room slams open and the unknown person reveals himself: It's is Phantom, but not really him. His eyes are inferno-red and he actually has a haircut: a small, black spiked Mohawk. His face is scattered, filled with self-inflicted wounds and so is his muscular body, showed through the opening of his unclosed, black-red motor jacket showing the red logo of Butcher on the back. His nails are painted silver and are longer than necessary. His right paw holds a blaster, shown as a (even more) shortened version of a L85A2 AFV bullpup assault rifle with a drum magazine behind the trigger. He grins evil as he approaches the downed Panther.

'Madison.' he commands. 'Leave!'

She nods and walks away. 'Sure.'

'You two better not look. *turns to Panther* It's not gonna be pleasant to see...' he claims as he aims the gun, single-handedly.

'Phantom Menace motherfucker!' says **Psycho** as the barrel discharges.

'Aaah, aaah!' moans Kursed.

'Are you having an orgasm!?' *Jackpot! The Phantom Menace, always price. Is it really that horrible then?*

Exhausted, Kursed falls upon his right shoulder. Panting heavily, she looks at Phantom's grinning face.

'That alone was *pant* amazing. Every time again…'

'Then wait until we're in the bedroom…' winks Phantom.

'Sorry to fuck up your glorious 'big man Phantom' moment…' disrupts Spectre. 'But we got a mission.'

'Nice timing scope face…' plagues Kursed.

'Nag nag. Just get over here.' commands Spectre.

'Yes sir!' shouts Phantom cynical as he helps Kursed up. Together, they run towards the medical bay. Arriving there, everyone stands in position as the General appears on a flip-up screen on a table, next to ROB's controls.

'Good day Starfox. Wow, you're bigger than I remember. Where's Fox?'

'Over here…' says Fox with the same cracked voice, slowly showing his face.

'Fox! You look like…'

'Shit? I know…' he says as he climbs out of the bed, guided by Krystal and Falco. 'What's the problem General?'

'First off Fox, introduce me to your new members.'

Fox facepalms himself. 'Oh, sorry, forgot to tell that. General, we have new members. Phantom, you might remember him.'

'Oh yeah, from Star-Phantom right?'

'That's right General.' confirms Phantom.

'And your little brother?'

'Safe and sound.' says Phantom, laughing as Spectre suddenly puts up a psychotic face, in a screamer fashion in front of the General, scaring the living daylights out of him.

'Ahum, I see.' says the General as he resettles his glasses. 'Still as childish as ever?'

'Always better than the frog.' bites Phantom.

'Hey!' comments Slippy. Fox gives Phantom a bump with his elbow. 'What? Fox, you gotta admit: that voice is just poison to anyone's ears.'

'Can we remain serious Starfox? I know it's great to see each other again, but three days have passed and Lylat is still as unstable as ever. I'm afraid the meeting will have to wait.'

'What's the problem now?' nags Falco.

'So called 'Mosquitoes', possibly pirates, are attacking our transport vessels carrying the new weapons for rebuilding the Cornerian Army. They are coming from our research base on Quinsol, close to Lylat at the moment. What happened there, no idea. But that is not our biggest concern. Protect the vessels at all costs!'

'Consider it done General.' assures Fox.

'Are you sure about that Fox?'

'Most certainly General.'

'Magnificent. Starfox, prepare and go! Pepper out.'

The screen dies out and ROB closes it.

'Alright then everyone. We got a mission.' comments Fox optimistic.

'Already got your energy back?' asks Phantom, not believing the littlest of it.

'Geh, the effects of battle will wake me up.' hopes Fox. 'Well, why are we still here? Hurry up! Wait, where's Spectre?' he asks.

The whole team looks for him, but he is simply disappeared.

'Spectre?' shouts Phantom.

'Spectre?' joins Kursed. She comes closer to Phantom. '*whispering* If he scares me to death one more time...' she says threatening.

Phantom whispers back: 'He might be an idiot, but has learned his lesson. *I hope... I don't like cleaning up blood, from neither sides*'

'Oh oh...' realizes Slippy. 'I think I know where he is...'

'Where then?' asks Fox as he sees the small frog run past him. He's clearly in a hurry, as if Spectre is ruining something.

'*already panting* He's with your Arwing...'

'What!?'

'And your Phantom-Wing Phantom...'

'Son of a...'

The whole starts to run towards the launching pads, except for Peppy, ROB and Kursed. She remains because she has not intention to be scared shitless again by Spectre. She doesn't like cleaning blood up either.

'Over here!' points Slippy to a door close to the long hallway. Fox tries to open the door, but Spectre locked it with a Manual Code-Crack Device.

'Spectre!' yells Fox. 'Let us in!'

'A second...' is vaguely heard from the other side of the door. It sounds like he has his mouth full.

Fox tries bashing against it, but it doesn't work. He signals Phantom to do it for him. Phantom shrugs and approaches the device.

*Everything has a weakness...* he thinks as he opens his paw, fingers to the device. *If I was able to send Psycho to the Groomes, maybe...*

His right arm starts to get jittery as he focuses on the device. A white jet stream like tunnel fills up everything around the device as his hearing gets worse, only hearing Fox asking: 'What are you *static* *nothing*' The jet stream gets thicker and literally tries to blow him away. But he resists, pushing it back. This triggers the same 'super' effect as he got from the prison on Kew. His eyes blow bright white as the iris and pupil are behind it, unseen. While in reality is his frozen solid, in his mind he's in a white-plated room.

'Have peace with the thing you fear, victory is near.' rhymes Phantom, simply looking around, at the thing he once feared so much.

'This all could be so much nicer when;' He stretches out his right arm and pictures something in his head, to be placed on the wall in front of him. 'Aaaaand, KURSED!' A large oil on poplar painting, showcasing Kursed as the Mona Lisa appears on the wall in front of him. 'Classy.' he complements. Several other, ghostly paintings and photos appear around it, making circles around it. Simple memories linked to the painting. From when Kursed first smiled at him, till the 'Kiss of Conformation', they gave each other in the present. Using the movement someone makes to enlarge something on a touchscreen, Phantom just enlarges it by touching the air.

'The happiest moment in my live: Kursed and I. Tiffany? Who's Tiffany? Puh...'

He looks to his right, still seeing the jet stream with the device in the middle. 'Oh yeah, to open that door. *approaches the middle* Like I said, everything has a weak point.' Using his gift again, he makes a holographic copy of the device and brings it up in front of him. Slamming in it with his fist, showcases every little part of the device. 'Gotcha!' shouts Phantom as the white room disappears. He's back in the Great Fox.

'Phantom... what the fuck?'

Phantom holds up his left paw in front of Fox's face and walks towards the device without saying a word. 'Simple.' he suddenly states as he punches the device off: it was fake.

'Counterfeit?' asks Fox, deep sighing.

'Yup, up to you Fox.' leads Phantom.

*Now I wanna know what that Spectre guy is doing in there...* thinks Fox annoyed. *Always hated doors that can't open.*

The door opens and Fox sees Spectre sitting with his back towards him on a chair, in the middle of the room. Fox's Original Arwing and Phantom's red-white Phantom-Wing stand in front of him. (At last, a good look at the Phantom-Wing. Resembling an Arwing from the Aparoid Invasion, with only 2, in the middle placed and horizontal G-Diffusers. The colour scheme is the same, expect the blueish purple is red. He looks over his right shoulder, showing of his scope and quickly throws a box away. He rises, making the chair fall and holds his paws behind his back.

'Spectre, what's going on?' asks Phantom suspicious.

'Nothing.' he claims while still chewing on something.

'Spectre...'

'Seriously. *swallows* See? Nothing.'

Phantom facepalms himself, growling because he sees a stain of blood dripping from the right side of Spectre's mouth. *Still? Seriously? I thought you stopped that cannibalism...* Fox approaches Spectre.

'What did you do with my Arwing?'

'Just gave it an upgrade.'

Fox thinks about what upgrades brought him in the past: 321 Industries comes to mind immediately.

'*sigh* What kind of upgrade? And why do your have your paws behind your back?'

'Why those questions?' asks Spectre awkwardly.

'Argh!' moans Phantom, getting a sudden headache.

'Phantom?'

'Just a sec.' he answers instantly. *What the fuck!?*

*I'm back.*

*Great. Psycho is back... so what!? You just gotta mess things up for me don't you?*

*Don't forget you created me.*

*Are you really that dumb? That asshole of a Galo created you. You're nothing! Not as long as I have Kursed and the team, you will never get up top ever again! We both know that's for the better. Now go back in that dark corner and wait for my call!*

*Sure...*

*Oh yeah, how did you do by the Groomes?*

*Panther is done for. By the way, I'd rather be with them than by you...*

*Your point?*

*Maybe I'll leave you forever...*

*I would like nothing more. What are you waiting for!? That headache isn't going away by itself!*

'Aaah! Better.' states Phantom.

'Are you okay Phantom?' asks Krystal suddenly standing very close to him with her face.

'Oh.' he reacts startled. 'Yeah, sure. Thanks...' he says awkward.

The scene focuses again on Fox and Spectre.

'*sigh* Fine, you can know.' admits Spectre who shows what he holds in his paws.

'Here you go...' he says humbly.

What he holds in his paws, are two Iron Man-like masks (of course in the form of a fox's head), capable of only covering the top part of the head, ending by the nose. Fox's mask even has the Iron Man colour scheme, while the other one is white and grey, designed for Phantom.

'What are those?'

'Thank you for asking Fox.' says Spectre all of sudden, optimistic. 'These masks are made for better precision, heightened reflexes and the increase of environmental awareness. Because of the *blah blah*...'

Fox turns his head to Phantom, giving an expression like: 'Is this bullshit gonna last forever!?' Phantom shrugs and gives a small grin, acknowledging Spectre's 'interesting' details about the masks.

'And above all...' continues Spectre. 'It keeps Fox awake.'

'What?'

'The mask. It keeps you awake when you're in your Arwing. In the medical bay, I saw that you haven't had the energy to tackle this emergency. Any at all.'

'What... no I'm fine...' waves Fox off.

'You're not in optima forma. Not by a long shot.' diagnoses Spectre. 'So, this mask will ensure your energy levels remain stable.'

'I don't need it.' claims Fox.

'Are you serious?'

'Completely. Thanks for the offer, but I would rather have my Arwing back, if you don't mind?'

Spectre shrugs and gives Phantom his mask: 'Sure. ROB, bring that vessel to the launch pad. Oh yeah, Phantom's as well.'

'Affirmative.'

'Since when can you control ROB?' asks Phantom while trying on his mask.

Spectre swings a stereotype 'mechanic wrench' around in his right paw and slides it into his belt. 'Being the best mechanic of Starfox has its benefits.' claims Spectre.

'You're the best?' jokes Slippy. '*very serious* We'll see about that!'

As Spectre and Slippy exchange glares, Fox and Phantom join the rest towards the launch pads.

*Transmission*

_'Kursed! The mission has a green light. Meet me in mid-flight.'_

_'Sure my poet.'_

_'Don't mention it.'_

*Transmission*

The Arwings and Phantom-Wings are launched from the expanded opening under the Great Fox. The Original Arwing, the Sky Claw, the Cloud Runner, the Phantom-Wing and Kursed' own modified Phantom-Wing: Pandæmoniumn (pan-duh-moh-nee-uhm), also capital of hell, the most cursed place imaginable. It's black were red is supposed to be and its fire ability isn't firing lasers alone: a copy of the tractor beam the Slayers used during their attack on SD Main Building is placed under it replacing the bombing ability. All flap out their G-Diffusers and boost their way towards the battlefield in front of them.

With Fox back on track, the Starfox team moves out against another threat. But, haven't we heard of so called Mosquitoes before? Can Fox handle the stress of battle with his unstable well being? Find it out, later on.

BTW, if anyone wants to know about the Phantom Menace: PM me, it's a Word document.

I'm also starting a new series: Perfect Insanity. Preview will come soon. I have to warn you: This comes from the deepest, darkest place in my soul. I'm not sure if I can classify it as T-rated, because, well you'll see...

Damaged, Délabré, Dañado... 


	6. New mangament

The Starfox team rush to the rescue the troubled ships from their attackers. Let's see how that turns out, as Fox has no idea in what for nightmare he set foot in...

Sorry to TroyGroomes: You were a little early starting to review this chapter. I'm afraid you're gonna have to do it again. Sorry bud. :(

**Chapter 5: New management**

The five ships fly in wing-formation towards the distant battlefield. Fox up front, Phantom on his left and Krystal to his right. Kursed next to Phantom and Falco next to Krystal. Their exhausts leave a blue trail behind on the blackness of space in the background.

'Yo Fox!' notices Phantom. 'I found those transport ships.'

Fox looks over and indeed sees the ships. Two gigantic transport ships swarmed by thousands of fighters all around.

*Transmission*

_Starfox, thank god you're here. _

_Nothing other than our daily business. What the skinny? _

_Our security escort is blown away by the surprise attack. The first ship is already taken over. We're completely powerless against those, those..._

_Mosquitoes? _

_Yes, them. Please help us._

'What do you guys think?' asks Fox, already knowing the answer.

'Let's save those poor souls.' states Krystal.

'Leave those idiots to me.' states Falco, knacking his fingers.

'Finally, attacking a transport vessel, where no one is innocent.' *Shooting them down will certainly overtake that moment of madness I had on a similar sort of encounter. Only I was a Mosquito and I was alone. Well, past is the past.* claims Phantom.

'I would love to see how Phantom handles those assholes! And of course how my Pandæmonium handles in reality!'

_You heard it. Starfox is on its way!_

_I can't thank you enough!_

*Transmission*

'Phantom and Kursed.'

'Yeah Fox?'

'You two take the overtaken ship and clean it up. Annihilate everything!'

'Doing what we do best. Consider it done Fox!' claims Phantom as he and Kursed break formation. Tilting their wings to the right, they descend towards the vessel.

'Falco, you take care of those flies around the second ship. Krystal and I will enter the ship ourselves.'

'For a guy who just had a breakdown, you're still pretty sharp. Glad you're okay Fox.' says Falco as he uses a barrel roll before boosting towards the swarming Mosquitoes.

'Yeah, thanks Falco.' says Fox with gag reflex coming up. *Bleh, gross. Keep your head together Fox!*

'Fox, how are you doing?' asks Krystal kind.

'I'm fine.' he answers blunt. 'I'm fine.' he finishes more calm. 'Let's just focus on that ship.'

She nods and the two boost their way towards the ship.

*Transmission*

_Open up the bay door. Starfox is coming in. _

_Sure, we'll..._

*Transmission break-in*

_Who the fuck are they? _

_Don't you recognize them? The married couple, the leader and the telepath. Get them!_

_Who the fuck are you then?_

_None of your fucking business animal! _

_Animal!?_

_Yeah, you're just an ordinary animal! Nothing more! Myran's Eternal Solution in Inner Lylat begins, with you as an example for those willing to resist!_

_Myran!? I want answers, now!_

_You shut up foxy! Everyone, get him!_

*Transmission*

'Everyone watch out for those guys!'

'Fox! Don't worry that much. They're not that good.' claims Falco.

'You're gonna make it then?'

'If I need help, unlikely, then I'll call you. For the rest, all is fine.'

'Your choice. Krystal, come on. We gotta save that vessel... holy shit!' he suddenly screams as a Mosquito is used as a deadly projectile, crashing into the transport ship.

'Sorry Fox.' apologizes Kursed. 'Phantom said he had experience. So, here I am.'

'Pfieuw, from now on, please warn me before you use the enemy as the lethal projectile. You know what? Never mind. Help Falco, we'll talk about it later.'

'Roger that Fox.'

'Fox!' calls Krystal. 'Look, the bay door is open.'

'That's our queue. Let's go!'

The two Arwings fly into the vessel's bay door. They are greeted by the leftover Cornerian soldiers and the (apparent) hyena they contacted. The two lands their Arwings as the hyena walks over to them.

'Fox McCloud and Krystal Mc...'

'Stop right there. I don't do stereotype marriage settlement.' states Krystal as she steps of the left wing of her Cloud Runner and lands right before him.

The hyena's facial expression turns from enthusiastic to annoyed in a blink of an eye. Krystal notices this.

'You don't seem like a forgiving person...'

'Like your Forgiven!?' he rudely interrupts. 'Yes, we all know the story. Can we just get to business? *looks up* Fox, come down here my man!' he insists as if Fox was a long lost friend.

'Uh... alright then.' he answers awkwardly. 'What's up?' says Fox now onto the ground.

'Well, look around you Fox. This is our last stand.'

Fox looks over the hyena's shoulder, seeing pretty impressive but still improvised blockades, made up from tables, boards, broken machinery, barbed wire and sandbags. 11 soldiers are left of the whole stationed battalion, armed with assault rifles and one with a light machine gun. 6 security guards have joined the resistance, armed with nothing more than pistols, batons and stun guns. With these few number of available firepower and a gigantic bay to protect, Fox sees this easily end into a slaughter.

*Transmission*

_Phantom! How are things on your end?_

*gun fire* _They fight back! I missed that when I blow all those innocents to oblivion. Oh wait.._

_Never mind Phantom. Listen, I got a plan. _

*Transmission*

While Fox is busy talking over tactics with Phantom, the hyena approaches Krystal.

'Are you sure you don't want his last name?'

'Are you trying to turn me into a housewife? I'm too much of a free soul to be chained to what you suggest is the best place for a woman to be and remain there. You should focus on the wellbeing of your soldiers then try to chance me.' she warns him. The annoyed expression turns to suppressed anger as his right eyelid starts to twitch, watching the (in his eyes) stubborn Krystal walk right past him. His left paw grabs Krystal by the throat and lifts her up in the air. The hyena looks at Fox, still arguing with Phantom over the comms. He glares at a soldier and signals him to aim for Fox. Krystal tries to warn him, but no voice comes out of her throat. A finger gun is formed by the hyena's right paw as Krystal gasps for air, barely audible. The finger gun triggers and Fox is shot down as the soldier unloads his entire magazine in him. Tears run down her face as that is only thing say can express with a closed off throat. All soldiers now aim for her. The hyena looks at the struggling vixen in his paw and starts to laugh out loud. The finger gun is formed, and pulled.

'Haaaahk!' yells Krystal.

'Krystal! Are you okay?' asks Fox.

She looks around and sees that nothing she saw had happened. The large door on the far end is blown open and bodies are scattered around it. Her hearing isn't the best anymore, as she occasionally hears Fox worrying about her and soldiers somewhat further, talking about how easy that was. The hyena lifts her up with Fox.

'She's shaking.' is heard by Krystal from the hyena. A sudden urge for survival kicks in when she sees the hyena so close to her. Within a second, Krystal escapes Fox's grip on her left arm and throws the hyena on the ground. She snatches her blaster from the holster and aims for the hyena's head.

'What the...' stumbles the hyena, completely overblown by Krystal's sudden reaction. He stares into her eyes, almost burning red; her survival instinct had taken over. The innocence radiates from the hyena and this makes Krystal retreat. She starts to cry as Fox comforts her.

'I'm sorry Fox. I..I don't know what happened.'

*What the heck is going on? All those nightmares, hallucinations... Who or what!?* His doubt has found response as one of the soldiers jumps over the front barricade. He approaches one of the dead bodies, dressed as green armored giant. *Unbelievable. I took down this idiot.* He kneels down, lowering his rifle. He looks at the sealed off helmet. Several camera's apparently were his vision. Both of his paws grabs the sides of the helmet and pull it off.

'FOX!' he shouts. 'I think this guy might give you answers.'

'Just a second...' shouts Fox back. He wants to stay with Krystal a little longer, but Krystal signals that it's okay. She even comes with him, eagerly wanting to know what is going on.

'He's still alive?'

'Yup, and from what I could clearify from the rubbish he mutters, he's talking about the Myran guy.'

Fox kneels beside the downed soldier, thinking what kind drugs he had to be taken. *Anthro's. Geh... sure. Well, play the game with it and then it will pass*

'Myran... yes...' he mutters.

'Listen! Listen very carefully to what I'm about to ask. What is Myran doing?' treating the soldiers as a stoned junkie.

'Y...you have n..no idea? Me neither... He...he's strange. Al...always bus...y *swallow* with psycho *cough* bullshit.'

'Like in nightmares?'

'Hell... I..I have no idea... But... he's trying to... to fuck someone up. His n...name is F..Fox. Stupid name huh?' he says before passing out.

'Great. Now we have no lead whatsoever.' nags the hyena.

'No. On the contrary in fact. I'm Myran's target. Not Krystal, nor your soldiers. I feel like this is trap... as if he wants me to find something...' claims Fox suspicious.

Unnoticed to Fox, a camera stationed on the helmet, turns to his face while he's speaking the sentence.

'Muhahaha...' he laughs in himself. 'Indeed Fox. Go... and search for the easter egg that I have hidden for you and your Phantom friend.'

'Sir...' interrupts the same man again.

'What is it?' he says annoyed, out of his rhythm.

'We have visual confirmation on Layton 8. He's alive.'

'Extraordinary. Open up my Doom Screen. I'm gonna fill up the easter egg with a nasty surprise. But first, let's send a message.'

*Back in the vessel*

'Alright then. Everyone knows the plan?' verifies Fox.

'Yes sir!' shouts a soldier. 'Escort Krystal and the Captain to the escape pods.'

'Great that everyone remembers. *focuses on Krystal* Are you gonna be okay?' he asks for concern while he strokes her right cheek.

'I'm gonna be just fine Fox. Thanks for your worrying.'

They kiss each other for a brief moment before she walks off with the leftover soldiers and hyena captain. With a slightly sad look, Fox calls up Phantom.

*Transmission*

_Fox! What happened? We're talking about the plan and all of sudden a bang and you were gone... Everything okay?__ Do I need to send Kursed? Psycho as well maybe?  
_

_You sound somewhat over-concerned don't you think? _

_Fox, I owe my life to Starfox! All that I have, I got because of Starfox. Kursed, Spectre... all thanks to you guys..._

_Alright. The door at the far end blow open. It blew Krystal away, sending her into a nightmare. *sigh* I hope she's okay...  
_

The emotional moment is rudely disrupted when the two receive heavy static at the exact same time. The sound is harsh, forcing both to close their eyes. When it's gone, they open their eyes to be startled by a, (somehow) in blood written message.

*Message*

_Follow the footsteps, or else!_

*Message*

*Transmission pickup*

_Phantom, you see what I see?_

_Let me guess; It's red and creepy as fuck? Hum, how about the message that is printed on my eyeballs!?  
_

_I can't get it off either. No matter how many times I rub in my eyes._

_My guess? Let's just do what it says._

_Hopefully it will go away then. I'll talk to you later._

*Transmission*

And indeed, two bloodied (bare)footsteps appear in front of Fox on the floor. He lifts an eyebrow, because it actually works. As he walks over to the footsteps, more footsteps appear in front of him. They lead him to an crawlspace, close to the blown open door. Fox opens the vent blocking the entry. As it's name suggest, he needs to crawl through. It's dark in their, making the footsteps barely visible. Distant fires from broken machinery and ignited gas-pipes are the only light source that shines through the few holes in the tube.

*Transmission*

_Fox, how are you doing?_

_Krystal. I'm glad you're still okay._

_We didn't had any problems yet. How are you doing?_

_Let's just say I'm following a trail._

_Okay, good luck Fox._

_You too Krystal. Love you.  
_

*Transmission*

A cap on a small pipe pops off and spits hot steam in Fox's face.

'AAARGH! Fuck!' he screams as he covers his face crawling on faster. 'Son of a fuck!' he insults as he feels around his face. A part on his right cheek and partially on the neck is completely fur-less.

'Ass...' he stumbles as he doesn't know any good curse words for what has happened. *Those places were Krystal's favorite places, where she would stroke, kiss, suc... ahum. Stop that fantasizing Fox. That's too dirty to be talking about right now. Now you just gotta focus on getting everyone out of here, alive!*

The footsteps stop at the other end of the crawlspace. He bashes it open and sees that he ended up in a maintenance room. A large trail of blood lays on the ground, following the path to the right, covered by a wall. Tools and their cases are lay scattered over the floor; the workers were surprised and easily overpowered. Still, only one trail is on the floor, no further blood splatter anywhere. Fox follows the trail around the corner. A devilish ritual, that's what it looks like. 10 bodies, either workers of soldiers, sit on the sides of the wall. Number 11 is alive but is doing something odd: he's sitting on a chair, making wave movements with his arms towards a yellow-orange glowing core. Fox immediately grabs his blaster.

'Leave me alone.' he hears from the chair. Fox doesn't react and puts the barrel against the back of the mysterious man. He's defiantly not an anthromorph. What he is, is for Fox a mystery.

'Stop with whatever the hell you're doing!' he commands. The figure keeps on going.

*Transmission*

_FOX! Where are you?_

_Phantom... not the best moment._

_Are you in the maintenance room? Where the footsteps lead you to? _

_Yes, why?_

_Have you found a weird guy, making a waves with his arms towards a glowing orb?_

_Yes... Get to the point!_

_GET THE LIVING HELL OUT OF THERE!_

_Why?_

_DO IT!_

*Transmission*

Fox takes the warning seriously and walk backwards, slowly, still puzzled about what is going on.

'NOW!' yells Myran. *It's a pity. These were pretty decent.*

The core near Fox starts to glow and radiate as he quickly tries to get away from there. The core explodes however, launching Fox face forward against some pipes. Immense radiation and other sorts of beams crash into Fox, sending him into a coma.

'Connection established sir!' reports the man.

'Great.' states Mryan, now sitting in front of another green holographic screen. 'Huhm... which nightmare do I give him. Nope, not that one with Panther. Already had that. *scans around* Oh yeah, this one. Krystal breaks up with Fox for no apparent reason, leaving him behind to cry and die slowly, alone and unloved. WHahahaah! I'm such a genius! This will fuck up his vision of reality forever. Breakdown, a never ending coma and at last DEATH! WHAHAHAAHA! Starfox will be gone and LYLAT is mine!'

_Fox? Fox!? FOOOOOXX! _cries Phantom over the radio.

In the meantime, Krystal is at the escape pods.

'So captain, we're here I see.'

'Indeed we are Krystal. You should get in first.'

'Thank you.' she complements as the hyena helps her get in. As the pod launches, immense explosions are seen all over the vessel. Suddenly, Kursed' Pandæmonium with Phantom (wearing an oxygen mask) riding along on its wing, heading towards the vessel. Concerned, Krystal calls upon Fox. Instead, she gets Phantom.

*Transmission*

_Fox?_

_No Krystal. With Phantom. I lost contact with Fox. I'm getting in there to get him out. _

_Oh my... _

_Don't worry Krystal. You get back to the Great Fox. We'll see each other later._

*Transmission*

'Full power ahead Kursed!' yells Phantom. With a grin on her face, she activates all booster systems and fires her way into the vessel.

'Hurry up Phantom. This whole thing is destabilizing!'

'I'll be right back Kursed. Just keep that engine running!'

Phantom checks his pocket, not feeling his reserve oxygen mask. *SON OF A BITCH! I guess I got to sacrifice myself then...* He jumps into the vessel. Explosions, fires and steams bursting out of broken open pipes, doors and walls don't matter to him; he's gotta save Fox. He walks through the blown open door and finds the footsteps.

*Fuck! If only Psycho would be here. He crawls through that like, an...an animal*

*You were thinking about me, weren't you?*

*Psycho?*

*Don't worry. I'll leave you as soon as this is done.*

*I would call you a friend, but I never will.*

*Apology accepted. And now to the ANIMAL!*

So what if you can see the darkest side of me  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's the real me  
Somebody help me flame this animal I have become

Silver claws extract, his eyes become inferno red as he rips through some bands holding his flak jacket together. Like the Wolfman, he starts to mutate. 'Time for the animal!' he growls as he claws his way through the crawlspace with ease. He lands in the room as his form turns to normal again.

*Thanks Psycho.*

*No worries. Now really off to join the Groomes.*

*Good luck*

He turns his face forward, too see Fox unconscious against the pipes. 'FUCK! Fox!' he screams as he runs to his aid. He's sweating even worse than when Phantom found him in his room the night before. His muscles are completely stretched out as his veins bonk heavily. Phantom feels in his pockets, but no oxygen mask is found. *Plan B then!* As a ragdoll, Phantom throws Fox over his shoulders, holding on to him with his left paw as his right holds his blaster. Running as fast as he can without throwing Fox off, he manages to get to Kursed' ship within five minutes. Phantom puts his only oxygen mask over Fox's mouth as he takes one last deep breath before jumping on Kursed' wing with Fox. Quickly, Kursed turns around flies off towards the Great Fox.

*Transmission*

_Peppy! This is Kursed. I, Phantom and Fox are heading back! Open the medical bay and prepare two beds!_

_Two?_

_*looks at the already trouble having Phantom* Phantom isn't gonna feel good when he arrives. _

_Copy that Kursed. ROB, prepare everything for the gentlemen coming._

_Affirmative!_

*Don't worry Phantom. I'll get us out of here faster than you will die. I hope...*

As the vessels behind them explode, the escape pod containing Krystal crash lands unto one of the launch pads. All are okay. While the soldiers call for extraction, Krystal hugs Peppy, happy to be back.

'Incoming Sky Claw and Pandæmonium!' warns ROB.

'How about Fox's Arwing?' asks Krystal, as a second later, Fox's Arwing and Phantom's Phantom-Wing appear behind them. 'Where is Fox then?' cries Krystal.

'He's with us!' confirms Kursed as she lands her ship. Phantom jumps off, holding Fox on his shoulders. Thanks to long shortage of oxygen, he collapses under Fox's weight as Falco catches him out of nowhere. As everyone bows over Fox, Phantom lays on his back, face to ceiling (in a lamp) gasping for air. Heels are heard approaching him. The light is largely covered as Kursed' head covers most of it. She lays down next to him, stroking and kissing him. At last, she places her head on his body while her right arm hangs on his belly.

'My hero...' she claims. Phantom is far too exhausted to react, simply staring into the light above him. Meanwhile, Fox's scarf falls off. A sudden blow from the wind, coming from closing the launch pads, blows it away. It opens, revealing a rolled up piece of paper.

'Hold up everyone.' says Krystal. 'Fox left us a letter.'

'Well, read it out loud then.' says Falco.

*Letter*

_Dear everyone,_

_If this is unreadable, then you will understand: in my condition, I'm unable to lead the Starfox team. That's the exact reason why I untied my scarf; the temporary leader of Starfox will be: Krystal._

'What!?' shouts Kursed, suddenly lifting her head from Phantom's body. 'But Phantom risked his life for him! He should be leader! Fox has...'

Before Kursed could continue her rant, Phantom places his left paw on her right cheek, sending the message: 'Don't worry, it's okay.' As if it never happened, Kursed neglects the occurrence, like it never happened. She places her head on Phantom's body again.

Krystal continues:

_I know it sounds somewhat odd, but I have the most confidence in her. This is my decision. Good luck everyone._

_-Fox_

*Letter*

Krystal drops the letter. Without reaction and with a serious expression on her face, she kneels down and grabs the red scarf. 'I accept my task Fox.' she states, as he ties the scarf around her neck. ROB receives a message from General Pepper, with regard to a skirmish on Fortuna.

An evil smell penetrates through the slight opening of the window, letting the rays of sunlight shine into the room. The smell fills up the air on the ceiling, but quickly drops down.

*Sniff* *Sniff* *Gag* 'What the fuck!?' he shouts as he wakes up scared, breaking off his chains in the progress. 'Shit! What is that smell?' he complains. He closes the window. Too sleepy to see, what kind of catastrophe has happened last night.

He looks in his still broken mirror as he puts on his glasses. *Grumble* he complains as he wipes a drip of blood away from the encounter with the Scarvers yesterday.

*Geh, heck of a fight they put up. Pussy ass bitches!*

He ties his black boots together and leaves without a shirt once again. He lights a cigar. When he opens the door, oddly enough not blocked off by an obstacle or chair, he should see complete annihilation. However, a hangover and tiredness take the best away from (still) eyesight. He walks down the barren staircase, only held in one piece by the (swiss-cheesed) metal pole in the middle. He walks away from his building, which is nothing more than a tree-house, on a blackened and cranky tree. It looks like it can collapse any second know.

His boots don't whip up dust, instead the splash in puddles of blood. The streets are even more rough and dustier than the day before. Giant rocks protruding from the ground, bullet holes, artillery shell impact marks and distant smoke plumes should give Sin an indication that something isn't right, but he either neglects it, or his mind is far, far away. *Earthquakes* he thinks dry.

Like a robot repeating the same thing over and over again, he starts to whistle Hell again as passes by the site of now decomposing Scarvers and Cornerian soldiers. He approaches the bar and the sight before the door, breaks his automatism: Four Scarvers, dressed like '30 gangster, armed with '30-like gangster weapons (likeness to the Tommygun) wanted to teach Arnold a lesson. However, Arnold blew them away with a shotgun from behind the counter. The bar is empty, Arnold lays dead behind the counter, swiss-cheesed as well. A larger caliber was used than the Tommyguns could ever be. The rest of bar looks the same as Arnold. Plain rubbish is all over the floor, just like the 'Ripped one' from yesterday. He kneels beside Arnold's body. Instead of crying, Sin simply puts his cigar in Arnold's mouth, as if it was a symbol of honor.

'From a broken man with nothing to give, to a man who gave the broken so much.'

How broken? Let that be determined by the phone call coming from the pay-phone, somehow able to survive the holocaust. He picks the horn off.

*Phone*

_Better be important..._

_Sin of the Night._

_*Great, another* Affirm-code._

_Layton 8_

_*What the fuck!?* Numerical?_

_1-26-1-12-5-1_

_Myran you motherfucker!_

_Hahaha, took you that long to release?_

_Grrr, only you would know the numerical code of the thing I loved most in my damned life. _

_Indeed, your daughter. She was six, if remember it right *laughing*.  
_

_SICK SON OF A FUCK!_

_Wow, wow. Don't insult your new boss like that. Besides, she was getting too old for me anyway..._

_*How does he even dare to call my Azalea like that!?* FUCKING PEDOPHILE! BURN IN THE FIRES OF HELL! And with that, I mean your mom...  
_

_Ahum... let's not bring up pictures that make me wanna vomit. You want redemption for your precious daughter's death? *Humhum, he has to say yes. That cute girl was always a daddy's girl. Thanks to my treatments of course. I brought those two together. He should be thankful.*_

_You think!?_

_Of course you want it. Now, let me tell you a secret. James McCloud, blew her up._

_What?_

_When you went away on that operation, she was left alone in your apartment on the colony: Oblivion. It drifted away as well and was seen as part of your vessel. James McCloud was the one that blew it up. An unarmed colony cannot stand laser fire..._

_No! James was great guy. I met him! He helped me through the toughest times during my stay here! He can't be! He...he can't be..._

_I understand your anger and confusion. But don't you think that James helped you so much because..._

_*No reaction*_

_You know, there's is still possibility for redemption. James is dead, but I made sure that his only offspring, Fox McCloud is coming this way. I think you still remember the Great Fox? He'll be there, right for the picking. I've taken care of that personally. So, do we have a deal?_

_If my offspring doesn't live to see the day, then neither can his!_

_That's the Layton I knew and loved. By the way, you liked what I did to your planet?_

*Phone*

'Yep, he liked it. Welcome back Layton to HMEA. A new management, who doesn't need that from time to time? Oh yeah, I don't! HAHAHAHAHA!'

With this, we end the long forgotten (by me) chapter 5. Sin has accepted the mission, to take care of Fox. As if he doesn't have enough on his mind. Can Starfox, under the lead of Krystal, succeed in their future endeavors? 

BTW If u want your **OC **to be in my story... (This one or any other future installments) PM me about their biographies. Let your character live on through my storyline. You will be named in the special thanks :) Follow examples such as TroyGroomes.  


Phantomfoxx


	7. Sweet revenge

A few hours have passed. Fox and Phantom are both down and incapable of doing anything for their own reasons. Krystal is now the leader, but she doesn't feel comfortable yet. Can it get any worse, since Sin remains at large, desperate to find out the truth about his daughter's demise. Killing those who stand in his way, is not a problem...

**Chapter 6: Sweet revenge**

The situation is grim on the bridge of the Great Fox. Grimier than ever. Krystal has accepted her task a temporary leader of Starfox, as Fox lays in a deep coma down at the medical bay, experiencing exuberant pain and nightmares. It feels wrong for her, to sit in Fox's 'leader' chair, alive and well. Every tear in her has been shed for Fox's wellbeing. She follows Fox's example; mourn (no one is dead but still), but continue. Her sad but serious expression certainly shows that example. Her elbow rests on the left side of the chair. With her head hanging in her fist, she looks around the team while drumming the fingers of her right paw on the other side. Phantom is reclaiming his breath, slowly but surely. He's sitting on his chair, right in front and below Krystal. The equipment around him is all that the limited medical capacity can give as Fox (as blunt as it sounds) is slightly more important and in (yes, even) worse condition. Still pretty impressive, it's like he's on life support; his survival isn't guaranteed either. A bed couldn't be given; the necessary equipment for Fox forced out any possible bed in the small bay. The bridge is too small for a bed as well. Kursed is sitting next to him, trying to comfort him as best as she can; she isn't a telepath anymore. Spectre is crying in another room just outside the bridge. An enormous emotional breakdown has come over him. He's far out, no grip on reality anymore. He screams and slams/punches/kicks everything around him (somewhat similar as Phantom did but even worse), everything is audible on the bridge. Tears break loose, even from under his scope. Falco griefs in silence on Krystal's left. His arms are folded, his head bowed but no tear finds his way out. ROB walks in and is the only one showing no emotion whatsoever. However, even though he's a robot, he doesn't function as optimal as he used to. Krystal turns the chair towards the entrance of the bridge, awaiting Peppy, Slippy and Kyla. They were the last to visit Fox. They might bring any other new updates on his situation.

On the other end of the hallway, the others slowly approach the bridge. Kyla looks like she's praying. Slippy is stricken down, like a zombie he walks on. Peppy is the most optimistic. Krystal and the rest look up as the three stand before the devastated looking team.

'Peppy, tell us!' pleads Krystal, rising from her chair. 'How is he doing?'

'Well, *scratches his head* he is even more wired than you are Phantom...' he jokes awkwardly. Phantom react by lifting his paw a bit, already exceeding his capabilities; he actually finds it quite funny as two transparent tubes run from his mouth into his throat. *Even more? Poor Fox..*

Kyla cannot laugh about the joke. She shouldn't anyway. She runs past Krystal and quickly jumps on the closest free chair. In mid-air, she freezes. Everyone isn't surprised: her Re-Appear kicks in again. As she dissolves into little particles, Peppy continues.

'Ahum... he is still somewhere else. He's really far out, *BONK* even more than Spectre is apparently...'

'Is he gonna live?' asks Krystal.

'And how about Phantom?' interrupts Kursed.

'Can you just stop bitching about Phantom!?' shouts Falco all of the sudden, annoyed for no real reason, other than the extreme tension lingering around the bridge. 'We're talking about Fox of god's sake!'

'And I'm talking about PHANTOM! Maybe I care more for him than you would ever do that SLAVE-DRIVER!' bites Kursed hard.

Falco rises from his chair, pushing it away and starts pointing at Kursed. 'You call Fox a Slave-driver? I thought that it was YOU, who used Fox as a slave for several months before leaving to SUCK PANTHER'S DICK!'

'How dare you!?' she hisses as she prepares her staff.

'Yeah, I dared it! Just did! You know, from the moment on, when you set foot on this ship, I didn't trust you. NEVER did! You wanna know what I think, I think that...'

'SHUT UP!' screams Krystal. Her voice nearly breaks. Silence returns as Kursed and Falco return to their seats, still glaring at each other. Falco signals that he'll be watching her while Kursed simply whips her hair, not giving a fuck about Falco's worthless threat. The distant rampaging of Spectre seems to have stopped as well.

'*sigh* Look, I know we all hate this situation. I'm a no exception either.' she states.

*I smell a speech.* thinks Phantom, already pampered by Kursed' presence close to him. *All I need...*

'I know that some of you don't see as a good leader or a leader at all. Especially someone that must replace Fox. But this can only end in a breakup, something no one can use. We all, Fox and Lylat can't handle that. What if I was Fox? Hum? What if we switched positions, without a change of reputation? That I was the leader but Fox was the most respected... What if he stood here? What if he would tell the exact same thing that I'm telling right now? Would he encourage this behavior? Would he allow Starfox to fall apart when their leader is gone? *breathing space* You tell me...' she ends as she turns around. She takes place on the chair again, facing the team.

*Clap* *Clap* is heard behind her.

'Hum?' notices Krystal as she turns around. Peppy is clapping. Shaky, wired up paws start to applaud as well, once. Kursed is happily surprised that Phantom shows another sign of life aside from breathing.

'Great speech Krystal. But I think we all know the answer, don't we?' notching to Falco.

With a deep sigh, Falco apologizes to Kursed. Grudge-full, she does the same. They shake paws, but only declare a cease-fire.

'Alright then.' cheers Krystal. 'Now we can get to business.'

*That she actually pulled that off. Impressive, she isn't half as bad as she thinks.* says Phantom in himself.

All luck seems to be coming back; the best thing to keep a mercenary team together is a mission, right?

'Incoming message from General Pepper. Priority one!'

'Priority one? I haven't heard that one since the stone age.' comments Falco.

The massive screen rolls out as everyone focuses on it. Peppy takes his place in front of Krystal (between Phantom and Krystal that is) as Krystal awaits the General's presence on the screen.

'Let the general know we are ready for his arrival ROB.' commands Krystal.

'Affirmative F... uh Krystal.' stumbles ROB. The General appears a second later.

'Good day Starfox.'

'Good day to you as well General.' greets Krystal.

'Huh? Krystal?'

'Maybe a little odd, I know General. I don't feel quite comfortable either...'

'Where's Fox then?'

'*sigh* The recent happenings struck him down. He's not amenable at the moment. Therefore, he passed his leadership on to me for the time being.'

'Aha, I see now. Well, if it was Fox's decision *looks around* and all other members agree on *scared* oh my GOD!' he shouts as he points at Phantom. 'What happened to him!?'

*Great that at least someone cares...* grumbles Kursed in herself. Phantom lifts his right paw, waving a little at Pepper.

'He is, well, only half as bad Fox is right now...'

'My gosh! Do you need any other support? My medical team is ready for you!' proposes the General desperately.

'Well, we could use all the help we can get. Yes, send them over.' she states. 'Now that that is taken care of... what is the mission General?'

'Oh yeah. Ahum... your unfortunately failed mission to secure the weapons coming from Quinsol, actually gave us critical intel. The soldiers that you have saved from the second vessel, gave us information about a strike on Fortuna. As if the planet is tackled enough... also, more plans were uncovered.'

'Like what?' asks Peppy.

'A so called Myran apparently has plans with the planets in Outer Lylat. Quinsol is already lost, or so do the soldiers claim. They are in extreme shell shock and we don't know if it was all an illusion.'

'Is Fox's or even Phantom's condition proof enough!?' brags Falco.

'The concern for the research planets needs to wait. We already received reports of nothing suspicious on the other planets, such as Sauria and Tottom. Your new mission Starfox, is to find our missing soldier. You might have met him already.'

'A missing soldier?' verifies Kyla, suddenly appearing next to Krystal.

'Okay... and yes uhm... Kyla. A missing soldier. He never arrived with on Corneria. We believe he has found his way down on Fortuna. To complete the report on the situation of Quinsol, we need every statement. You have your mission Starfox. Up to you how you handle it. Our intel on Fortuna is no longer. Good luck!'

The screen returns as Pepper is off the screen.

'ROB!' commands Krystal from her chair, feeling more comfortable. 'Set course for Fortuna. A snatch and grab mission everyone, should be easy.' she claims.

'You're acting like a leader more and more Krystal.' complements Peppy. She shrugs, like it is nothing.

Flames engulf the outer hull of the Great Fox as it borrows its way through the atmosphere of the dusty planet. It appears from the skies, right above Sargasso. It stops over Emstar Boulevard.

'We have reached our destination. ROB, scan for any calamities around us. Range: approximately 3 miles.'

A blue beam shines through the city. Every empty house, abandoned alleyways and car wreck is highlighted, expect for a man hiding behind a wall. His black tainted sunglasses glare at the mother-ship when the scan is complete. He takes it off and snatches his binoculars from his other pocket. The leather hood covering the glass is pulled off. A label bungles around. A small piece of paper has been shoved in, reading:

*Label*

_For daddy_

_-Azalea_

*Label*

Reading the label again, makes him remember the great times he had with her, when the Earth was still peaceful, colorful and quiet.

*Damn, those times changed fast. She was only 3 when she witnessed yet another holocaust against humanity. Her mother... my wife...*

A tear runs down his right cheek as he grip around the binoculars tightens. He stops when a crack is heard.

*Fuck...*

He neglects the crack in the glass of the right side. He looks through them and focuses on what will come out of the Great Fox.

*The Great Fox. Looks a lot sleeker than when James showed it to me. That Fox must be one heck of guy.*

'Scan complete. No trouble detected around the Great Fox.' reports ROB.

'We'll make touchdown with the ground soon. Leave the Arwing preparations and start up the procedures for the Landmasters. To find the missing soldier, gotta go on foot. Kyla, Kursed, Falco, Slippy and I will head over there. The rest stays here.'

'Will you be fine Phantom?' asks Kursed.

Phantom nods, trying to speak. But he's still to weak.

'Even when you can't speak, you still rhyme.' giggles Kursed as she rises from her chair. Phantom grabs her right arm and pulls her towards him. He spits out the tubes and kisses her.

'I...I love y..you K..urse..d!' he mutters before he starts gasping for breath. Kursed puts the tubes back in his mouth. Phantom looks drowsy at her, full of love or full of exhaustion. She kisses him on the forehead before joining the rest, who already exited the bridge. A hatch opens underneath the Great Fox and a red beam comes out. Krystal, followed by Kyla, Kursed, Falco and Slippy come out and land on the dusty street. Phantom in the meantime, is contacted by Troy.

*Conversation*

_Hey Phantom... Holy SHIT!_

_*lifts his paw*_

_Geh, what happened to you!?_

_*shrug*_

_*looks away* Hey, come take a look._

_*What?* _is heard from behind Troy.

_Get over here._

_Fine, fine, *Psycho appears* what is it?_

_*Troy points at the screen* _

_Phantom? Hahaha, what the hell happened to you? I thought I left you in good hands._

_Well, as you can see Phantom, Psycho is sort off part of the 'Groomes group'. *whispering* For the time being._

*Conversation*

At the same time:

'Peppy, we have landed on Fortuna. You were right, this place is devastated.' reports Krystal as she takes a good look around. 'Can you find the soldier's location?'

'Yep, we found it. It's 300 meters from your position. Look for large, town hall-like building. The crash site right on the roof.'

'Copy that Peppy. Everyone heard that?'

'Yeah, yeah. Can we just finish this mission?' reacts Falco annoyed.

'I know you prefer the sky any day, but right now we don't need it. ROB, how are the Landmasters doing?'

'Preparation procedures have failed.'

'What?'

'To keep Fox stable, it is not possible that the Great Fox can supply you with the Landmasters.' claims Peppy. 'Letting you five out was almost too much.'

'Poor Fox blah blah, we get it Pep.' bites Kursed.

'Can you all please stop arguing about who is more important?' interrupts Kyla. 'I think we need to save that soldier first.'

'Indeed Kyla, that's our first priority. Starfox, move out! *Wow, that felt great to say*'

'Hhum, Fox is a ladies men I see. Three vixens, a parrot and a frog. Odd choices, but eh, I'm not inside him to find that out. Not right now... at least. The first one is pretty beautiful actually...'

*Wait! Did I really said that!? Me!? Argh! 30 years on this anthro-planet turned me into a fur? Fuck no! I gotta find out what happened to my little girl, even it means killing those Starfox goons.*

As the Starfox team runs away from his position towards the crash site, Sin comes out of his cover. Until, the laid in emerald decorated wedding ring, on his right ring finger, starts to glow.

*What the fuck?* he thinks as he taps on the emerald. Suddenly, a holographic screen pops up, showing Myran sitting in his chair. The 61 year old madman is sitting like an emperor on his throne. He has even more wrinkles in his face than Sin has on his entire body. He looks as slender as he did on the photograph, he cracked the day before.

'Myran?'

'Yes, it is me. You like the application I put in your ring?'

'First you dishonor my daughter and now the only memory to Elisa!?'

'Oh yeah, that was your wife's name, wasn't it? But, I didn't come here for chitchat. Fox McCloud is taken care off. I know I already said that, but he's really 'down.'

'Cut the cryptic bullshit Montreal!'

'Otherwise known as: a coma.' he explains, as if it was already obvious.

'A coma? That easy?'

'Indeed. I don't want those old muscles to start off to furiously. They might break *laughing*'

'*makes a fist and shows it to Myran* You fucking face!?' he finishes.

'Whahaha. *wipes a fake tear away* Whoew! That's the Layton I love. Good luck with finding the 'truth' haha...' The hologram disappears.

Calm, he walks towards the Great Fox, floating above the street. Whatever sunshine finds his way through the thick smog in the sky, is blocked by the Great Fox, the ultimate cover for Sin. He lights another cigar, but finds out that it is his last. The anger is complete, when his lighter doesn't work anymore.

*Son of a bitch!* he thinks as he throws the lighter away. A shiny object on the street hauls his attention; a small metal plate.

*Bingo!* He picks up the plate and uses it to light his cigar. He keeps the plate, maybe it can come handy later on. Happy again, he continues his calm walk towards the Great Fox, knowing that they will never find him, until it's too late.

*Exactly...* he grins.

The Starfox team arrives at a two-jointed intersection.

'Great, where to now?' nags Falco, waving his arms around.

'Uh... if you would just look up?' comments Kursed. *Duh...*

The whole team looks up at the sky, seeing a large smoke plume behind a tall, brown and abandoned building.

'You sure it's there?' asks Slippy. 'I mean when I look around, I see a lot of them.'

'No.' senses Krystal. 'I can sense vague brain patterns. He's still alive and indeed, behind this building.'

'What's the fastest way around?' asks Falco.

Krystal looks at Kursed, who smirks. Both have the same idea; they were practically casted in the same mold. They walk towards the two lower windows, at eye level and look through. Krystal sees no one inside and therefore; no innocents will be plagued by their sudden break in. Before Krystal can even prepare a firm kick to break the window, Kursed simply jumps through, breaking it in the process. As Kyla follows her example, Krystal decides to remain serious about the situation and kicks the window in. The team runs through the complex like they're under intense enemy fire, agile and fast. As all the members are out of the house, they have arrived at a massive square, where indeed, a town hall is positioned.

'Everyone still with us?' verifies Krystal.

'All are here.' pants Slippy, joining the group as last.

'Krystal!' notices Kyla. 'Look over there.'

A standard green Cornerian fighter is crashed right on top of the roof of the shining white building. The team heads in the building.

He looks up, staring into the whiteness inside of the Great Fox. He takes a large puff of his cigar before being lifted in.

*Welcome back Falco* is heard.

*Geh... stupid computer. Mistaking me for an animal. Dumb pieces of shit!*

He lands in a large room with at least seven tubes. He appears in number 3 and opens the door. The hallway towards the bridge is right outside the room. Carefully, he walks towards the bridge. Peppy leaves the bridge, reading something on his tablet computer, forcing Sin in hiding by the door, leading to the room in which Spectre is still holding up. When he's out of sight, Sin rolls out.

*Grr. Where is that Fox guy Mryan was bragging about...*

He peeks around to see the empty top part of the bridge. Fox's chair is empty. A beep from closing a screen is heard below, thereby revealing his position to Sin. Carefully, he looks over the control panel to see Phantom, not Fox on a chair, being wired at every angle possible.

*This is Fox?* mistakes Sin. *Poor bastard. I'll go easy on him...*

Knowing that he's the only one on the bridge, he stops his stealthy approach, as he now walks down the stairs towards Phantom with all the noise his boots bring with them.

'So, you're Fox eh?'

Phantom looks with his right eye that Sin. His vision is spinning around, darkened and sees Sin, like they're four of him. His breathing becomes heavier as Sin walks towards him. He starts to peep with every breath he takes as he tries to maneuver away from him in any way possible.

*Who the fuck is this bold dude!?*

Sin grabs Phantom by the throat and lifts him up in the air; the peeping becomes audible in Spectre's room.

'So, Fox McCloud... do you know what happened, when your father blew up a colony?'

Phantom tries to speak, but nothing leaves his lips. He tries to say that he isn't Fox at all, that he never met his father or mother. Squeaking noises is all that comes out of his mouth.

'You said what?'

Again, nothing but squeaking.

'*annoyed* Argh! Fine, you want to play it hard? *pulls his revolver* Then we'll play it hard!'

As Phantom peeps for help, Spectre is sitting on a small, black chest with his paws in front of his eyes. The help calls from Phantom, penetrate through the thick walls as they enter Spectre's ears. He heard those squeals before; on Fichina, it was him makes those exact same noises when a couple of brutes, hired by the rich folk, punched him in the throat. 9 years old, he ran away, but trapped himself on a snow engulfed plaza. Pleading for mercy on his back while the brutes stood over him, giving him an expression that he still remembers till this very day. Suddenly, a splatter of blood is thrown on his face, as the brute falls down on the ground. Phantom(!) lands before him, jumped of the roof above the plaza. An indian war club with a long steel spike attached to the ball, is what he holds in his right paw, while his three-jointed long scarf waves with the wind. He smirks, as he slowly walks towards the other brutes, who run away in fear. Spectre looks to the dead brute: his right shoulder is completely shredded, the real Phantom Menace. Phantom stretches out his arm and pulls Spectre up. From that moment on, Spectre felt really safe by his brother's side.

His paws slowly drip away from eyes, revealing them. A sudden twitch, in his left eye, predicts nothing good...

The immense hallway with a mosaic decorated paving stone floor is ruined as large parts of the ceiling crashed into the once untainted floor. Ancient white looking pillars, broken apart are scattered around. The stairwell is largely intact as the team runs up. They arrive at the hallway, leading towards the roof. At the end, the front side of the Cornerian fighter is visible, surrounded by rubble and stones but also; the missing soldier. He looks dead, until he sets a bottle of liquid against his lips with his left paw and starts to gulf it all down. He throws the now empty bottle against the wall and breaks it. Krystal runs to his aid.

'Are you okay?' she asks kind. The soldier is vulpine and immense. At least 2.10 meters in height, although is pretty skinny. His fur color is green and white. His right eye is green and the other one is purple for whatever reason.

'I'm Joey. Joey Cloudy.' he replies, as he blows his alcohol infested breath in Krystal's immediate disgusted face. Even the rest, standing behind her can smell it. 'And you?'

'Ugh... married.' she bites, taking down any attempt for Joey to pamper her in.

'You know, normally I hate alcohol, but *hic* you know, I was SO fucking thirsty after I crashed into this building.' he brags. 'And luckily I hit the mayor's wine cellar. I must admit *burp* he has some great examples.'

'Great, he's wasted. Completely gone.' diagnoses Kursed.

'You don't need to be a scientist to see that.' adds Falco.

'Falco and Slippy, help our friend up while I keep my gagging under control. I'll contact Peppy to bring us in.'

'Fantastic. The guy and the wimp gotta do the dirty work while the ladies have a nice cup of tea and a babble.' nags Falco.

'Wimp?'

'Yes Slippy *sigh* I just called you a wimp. What are you gonna do?'

Arguing, the help up the drunken Joey as Krystal contacts Peppy.

*Transmission*

_Krystal! You found that missing soldier?_

_Yes... at least, whatever is left of him..._

_What do you mean?_

_*sigh* He's drunk. You have something against alcohol poisoning? I think this was his first time, ever and he had an overdose._

_Poor soul._

_Who?_

_That soldier and Fox of course._ says Peppy, standing next to Fox's bed, having wormed his way through all the equipment necessary to keep Fox stable.

_How is Fox doing? _

_For now, no changes. Positive nor negative. However, I've detected a temporary disruption in some of the machinery. Someone used the Drop Hatch unauthorized... _

_Oh, that was probably Phantom. He was talking to Troy on the video screen and pressed the wrong button._

_You sure?_

_I think so... What else could happen?_

_Although I believe you, I'm still taking a look. I'll contact you later when the Great Fox is in position to pick you guys up. _

_Roger that Peppy._

*Transmission*

*Did Phantom, ever, EVER, let me down? Did he gave up on me, even when things couldn't get any worse? No, he didn't. And now I can repay the favor.* he thinks as he suddenly stands before Fox's chair, looking down on Sin pointing the barrel of his gun at the peeping Phantom.

'Yo!' he greets.

Sin turns his head around, only to be clawed right in the face (losing his cigar in the progress) as Spectre lands before him. Phantom lands in his chair, happy to see Spectre. Spectre isn't the innocent Tim anymore; he's acting more like lion at the moment than fox or anthropomorph as he preforms a jump attack, gnawing into the stumbling Sin's left shoulder.

'AAARGH!' screams Sin as he tries to rip Spectre off his shoulder. The struggle ends right before Phantom as he succeeds, but Spectre got what he secretly wanted: fresh flesh. He lands on the ground, his claws screeching on the ground like a claw on a chalkboard while he chews on Sin's flesh. Before Sin has the power to counter attack, Phantom fires a round from his blaster into his already torn shoulder.

'P..Phantom M.. motherf..*cough*ucker...' he states as Sin falls down on the ground. However, he's not done. Far from it as he kicks Phantom in the jaw (like he didn't had that enough already), knocking him out. Spectre jumps at Sin again but his punched away. Sin slowly rises, as he stumbles up the stairs, leaving the bridge, his still burning cigar and the unconscious Phantom and Spectre behind.

He walks like a limped person towards (unknown to him) the medical bay. Peppy comes from the other side of the same hallway, still staring at his tablet. As Peppy notices the stumbling Sin while he simply neglects him. As Peppy watches him go, the light coming from the room where the TTT stands, shows the impact of Phantom's blaster in his skinless shoulder. Knowing that there has been a struggle and the fact that he's a colossus, Peppy grabs a fire extinguisher from the wall. Without Sin's immediate notice, he slams Sin with the extinguisher into the TTT room. Shaken from the blow the head, he receives another one, crashing him into the machine. The blue energy beams turns into electric shocks and turn to the closest piece of metal: the plate in Sin's pocket. The room highlights marine blue as it blinds Peppy and slowly burns Sin while he screams for help. His vision breaks down as he falls into an endless pit. His back suddenly collides with a white ground. He sits right up, having no wounds or anomalies whatsoever. He rises from the ground, to see that a gust of wind carrying purple azaleas with it.

*Azaleas? No, it... it can't be...*

As green grass and beautiful colored flowers sprout out of the ground, Azalea holding hands with familiar large, monster-like looking green fox/wolf hybrid approach him. His eyes are hell-red, but only his irises. The rest is white and his pupil size is normal, no intention to kill Azalea at all. Azalea is dressed in a small white dress with a purple azalea in her silky, long blond hair.

*This... this can't be...* he thinks. *My little... my dear Azalea... standing right before me.*

'Daddy!' she yells with a (also) familiar 'innocent girl' voice.

He kneels down in disbelieve, opening his arms for a hug, which Azalea gives to him in an instant. Tears of joy leave his eyes, for the first time since 30 years.

***_Nothing gonna change my love for you_** plays*

The hug seems timeless for the broken man, feeling himself not worthy of seeing his daughter ever again. Azalea kisses him on his cheek and stands beside the green hybrid again. He stretches out his right arm. Sin shakes his paw.

'I'm Parasite.' says the hybrid without the demonic girls voice.

'Parasite and I had a lot of fun together daddy.' claims Azalea.

'Really?'

'Indeed Layton. Yes, I know your real name. Azalea told it me so many times.'

'So, uh... Parasite right?' He nods. 'Can you let go of my daughter?'

'Ai, I was afraid you would ask that question. You see, there's only room for three here.'

'So? We're here with the three of us. The right amount right?'

'Nope!' he states. 'You forgot a number four.'

'Four?'

'You know a woman by the name of Elisa, perhaps?'

His eyes spring open. Happiness erupt from its cage, where it was trapped for centuries. His eyes start to sparkle.

'I believe so. *coming closer and whispering* That's why we're gonna like each other.'

'What are you talking about?'

'You know, I want to get out of here. You, don't belong here. You'll be kicked out soon enough. In other words, wondrously enough, you're sorry ass is still alive. We'll switch places. You take my spirit with you and give it to Fox. He's in the medical bay down the hall.'

'When you're in Fox, than...'

'Yes, a free place for you my man. Don't you want to be with your daughter? Trust me. Azalea does the same. You gonna doubt that girl's intuition?'

'No!'

'I thought so. Shall we?'

He is scared awake as he lifts himself from the TTT wreckage. He sees Peppy, desperately calling for Krystal's aid before being smacked away by a partially burning and completely skinless Sin. Everything hurts; the smallest breeze could down an elephant, but he has a mission. He opens the door of the medical bay as pushes away all the equipment.

*What now?*

*Simply place your hand on his chest. I'll do the rest.*

Layton places his hand on Fox's chest. His veins grow as they glow bright green. The green quickly spreads around Fox's body, seemingly relaxing him, as if part of him returned.

*Sweet revenge.* thinks Layton, before seeing his wife and daughter again.

*_**Nothing is gonna change my love for**_** you** plays again*

*Fuck you Myran. I'm happy again, for the first time since you recruited me. A more sweet revenge, doesn't exist.* he thinks as he hugs his wife and daughter. They walk off into the appearing sunlight as more green sprouts out of the ground. His future and life, is complete.

And I honestly believe that Fox's life is gonna return to normal as well. Or will it? With the third persona (Parasite) to be revealed as a nice guy, caring for Azalea for the time being. He is now within Fox. What will happen next? Will Fox awaken from his coma? How about Phantom and Spectre? How will Myran react when he doesn't see the Great Fox blow up into little pieces? Next time...  


Thanks to bryan mccloud for Joey Cloudy and Razorblade88 for the idea of Sin crashing into the TTT. Thanks to you all! Do you want your OC in this story? PM me his/hers biography and I will try to put him/her in this or future installments. Follow examples such as TroyGroomes and bryan mccloud.

-Phantomfoxx


	8. Tomb Trap

Parasite has crawled it's way into Fox but isn't that bad at all. How does Myran react to failure of Sin (Layton)? What does Joey have to report?

**Chapter 7: Tomb trap  
**

A small transport shuttle flies by the Great Fox as it shoots away from Fortuna to Macbeth, now visible above the endless smog-clouds hanging above Sargasso. Aboard the shuttle, is Joey Cloudy, sipping a bit over the awkward meeting between him and Starfox.

*Great action by there Joey.* he thinks as he pads his fist against his forehead. *Stupid! Stupid! Thirsty, okay... but gulping down the entire wine scale of the mayor!? Bah, I never felt so gross... I nearly poisoned that beautiful Krystal. I'm such an idiot!*

As more self-compassion and shame take over his thoughts, he drinks from a small bottle Krystal gave him. Peppy send it over to her when he was still in the medical bay. *I have to admit; that Peppy-guy knows how to wake a man up! Woo, spicy shit...*

The shuttle burns his way through the atmosphere as ROB hauls in the Starfox team, responding to Peppy's dramatic distress calls.

'Anything?' asks Slippy.

'Nothing! I just hope they are okay...' hopes Krystal desperately listening over the comms, trying to hear anything between the static of an empty radio line.

'We'll find out soon enough!' states Falco as he looks up into the Great Fox as all of them are sucked in. The Great Fox flies away from Emstar Boulevard. The team appears in the room and make their way towards the hallway ahead.

'Kursed and Falco, you two check the bridge. Slippy and Kyla, you're with me; we're gonna check on Fox.' commands Krystal.

Not even thinking about their rivalry, Kursed and Falco nod at the same time as they speed off towards the bridge while Krystal and rest move to the bay. Kursed and Falco arrive at their target first.

'You smell that?' comments Kursed.

'Fire?'

'Yes... fire.'

Quickly, the two look over the top control panel to see Spectre laying face down on the ground and Phantom KO'ed on his chair. Luckily, all tubes and machinery are undamaged.

'Are they still breathing?' asks Falco, more worried about Spectre than Phantom, to an already stressed out Kursed. The answer comes just in time. Before Kursed can shed a tear, Phantom starts to couch up some blood. It's bad, but at least a signal of being alive. He tries to open his eyes while trying to free his arms from his wire-chains.

'PHANTOM!' she cries as the tears of pain turn into joy. She runs down the stairs but gets hooked by a piece of sticking out machinery. When Phantom finally opens his eyes he sees Kursed fly towards him. Acting quickly, he stretches out his legs to form some sort of bed while his arms reach out towards Kursed. His paws and eventually his arms slide through the hole between her body and her arms as he catches Kursed, with that falling with chair and all on the ground. While Kursed is still slightly dazzled, he spits out his tubes and puts them in his nostrils before kissing Kursed. Both don't mind the blood. While the two have a small romantic encounter, Falco lifts the still unconscious Spectre from the ground. He swings Spectre's right arm on his shoulders as he lifts him up.

'AARgh!' moans Spectre. 'Fuck!' he insults. With that, he spits out one of his teeth. *Glorious...*

'You still got everything?' jokes Falco.

'Hhm. *feels his scope* Scope? Check! *looks down* Balls? Check! I'm okay.'

'You just ruined that joke...'

'You know me Falco.' he claims as he now stands on his feet again.

'When the ladies are done...' interrupts Phantom. 'We got a moment over here...' he states as he points at Kursed and himself. 'Got lost will ya?'

'*sigh* Phantom is back, isn't he?'

'Yep, I suggest we leave. I know that look... brr, if glares could kill... Come on Falco, we shall leave those, those... just those alone.' he says annoyed as he walks up the stairs. Phantom and Kursed continue, Falco bites: 'Don't gulp each other down okay?'

'A second, Kursed.' With his left paw he grabs his blaster from the ground and aims for Falco. Falco's reaction is obvious but a little overdone; like a meteorite shower is falling on head, he sprints away from the bridge. He runs into Kyla, helping Peppy out of the TTT room. Spectre is again nowhere to be found.

'Are you okay Pep?'

'*cough* I'm fine Falco. Krystal and Slippy are with Fox. Go on! You can go too Kyla.'

Falco and Kyla nod and run off as Peppy sits down in the middle of the hallway, exhausted from the entire happening. He checks his face for any wounds in the reflection of his tablet. Luckily, nothing.

The partially transparent door opens as the two are greeted by the bulging out equipment. Most of it isn't even turned on anymore. It's like maze; Krystal and Slippy aren't visible between the massive amounts of poles and monitors.

'Hey, shouldn't all of these machines work?' wonders Kyla.

'I turned them off.' reports ROB, as the only one visible. 'The psychological problems stopped as soon as the unknown specimen touched Fox.'

'Unknown specimen?'

ROB points it out for Falco. In the far top left corner of the room is the skinless and lifeless body of Sin placed, with his sunglasses still on. The metal plate in his pocket is still burning.

'Falco? Is that you?' asks Krystal.

'Hhm? Yes Krys, I'm here. Kyla as well. But what is that thing?'

Krystal maneuvers her way out of the 'equipment jungle' and stands next to Falco.

'I have no idea either. It certainly looks like us. With the exception of his facial features of course...'

'Guys, I think you wanna take a look at this...'

'What's up Slip?'

Also Slippy comes out of the monitor nightmare and shows the two a test-tube with a substance in it.

'This is Fox's hair!'

'Uhm... I don't want to wake you up from your world full of fantasy but that is just mire.'

'I know that! But this is Fox's hair mixed with all sorts of other liquids.'

'For what purpose?' asks Kyla.

'That is particularly interesting for you Kyla. You see, ever since Fox has Syxx as a second persona, his fur color has become a whole lot darker.'

'Yes, I know that. I've worked with him for two years. So what?'

'I noticed a slight change. And this proves it!' he proudly states as he shows the tube in its glory. 'The liquids are made to isolate the new color. And as you can see...'

'Green!' notices Krystal shocked.

'What's wrong Krys?'

'Fox's nightmares... they were about a green monster. His lost persona.'

'That guy that is plaguing Fox? He's inside him now!? Oh, just perfect! Now he'll never wake up!' states Falco hopeless.

As Falco starts to panic, Phantom and Kursed enter the bay. Phantom is wearing a part of the equipment like a backpack while the two transparent tubes still run down his nostrils. His breathing sounds normal and aside from his lower jam, nothing else is wrong.

'Son of a...' insults Phantom, almost getting a turned off monitor in his face. 'Can someone teach ROB to clean up?' he remarks sarcastically.

'Yeah, yeah. Be funny Phantom... meanwhile, Fox is having real problems!' bites Falco.

'Wow! What got up you ass?'

'I can hear you're better...' comments Krystal with her arms folded.

'Yep, all fixed up thanks to misses next to me.'

Kursed react by laughing and pushing Phantom into some more monitors. 'You jerk...'

Phantom looks at himself sitting on the, in the meantime, bended poles. Treating it like a throne, he sits back and relaxes a little. *I deserve this...* he thinks cocky. As Kursed visualizes Phantom as the **$ !#**-bitch Joffrey Baratheon sitting on his 'sword throne' in the series Game of Thrones, she can't hold her laughter back anymore. Krystal actually finds it funny as well when she gets the interpretation.

'*Chuckle* Alright, Phantom. I think you're right. Fox is in good condition even with that third persona in him. A little fun isn't misplaced.'

'How can you even say that!?'

'Well, just take a look at him. *points at Fox* He's relaxed. No muscle cramps or other bad things detected. Correct me if I'm wrong but...'

'Yeah, yeah. You're the leader I know, I know.' waves Falco off.

'So, what now?' asks Slippy.

'I guess we just gotta wait for our sleeping beauty to wake up.' comments Phantom, raising from his throne. Kursed is still laughing, almost convulsive.

'Geh, was it really that funny?'

'It's probably all of the stress coming loose. Being afraid of constantly losing you... everyone has his/her own way of expressing that. And this is by far the most amusing.' chuckles Krystal.

Meanwhile, somewhat far away from the Great Fox;

'Sir. No explosions or any sort of damage detected in and around the Great Fox. Layton 8 is no where to be found.'

His fist slams on the new arm-rail, made of fur scalped from the slain Cornerian soldiers and civilians. He turns around towards the man, with his hands now placed relaxed on the stuffed dog heads at the end of each rail.

'Grrr... I thought Layton would fall for that. Friendship is more powerful than I'd ever thought. *And family too... if only he would know that I blew up his precious daughter. Two reasons, personally, I think they were completely legit.

Reason 1: She was too old for me.

Reason 2: If he would succeed, he had a reason to annihilate those animals.

Reason number 1 is my favorite...*

Keeping the inner fun to himself, he simply says: 'Hmm, I might have to reconsider my tactics. What options do I still have?'

'Checking your archives sir... oh! Operation Tomb Trap is an option.'

'Tomb trap huh? Humhumhum... I like that one. Logical, I've created it myself. Give the signal. Those poor bastards probably got rust stuck to their asses.' he laughs.

A beep from the same flip-up screen comes. Trumpets are heard over the speakers placed around it, announcing the General's arrival.

'Good day Starfox.'

'Hello to you as well General.' greets Slippy.

'How's everyone doing?'

'Pretty good General. Pretty good...' claims Phantom, like he was never near death at all.

*Yes, I was right. Everyone expresses himself in their way.* thinks Krystal, slightly jealous about the loving couple. She looks over to Fox, laying peacefully on his bed. He still wears his jacket and his neck looks incomplete without the scarf she is wearing herself. Preferably, she would just ignore anything that was told to her how to be a good leader and just run to Fox to return the scarf to its rightful owner. She strokes the tip at the end, knowing that she accepted the task though...

'If glares could kill Krystal?' notices Pepper.

'I'm sorry General, it's just...'

'I know the feeling Krystal. Being a replacement for such a great leader as Fox McCloud is harsh job. The pressure of achievement, the responsibility of leading the lives of your teammates through the toughest conditions... it is not something you can just do. But, you are doing fine at the moment. I know for sure, that Fox would be proud of you Krystal.'

'Thanks General. But, what is the real purpose of your visit to us?'

'The soldier you have saved is none other than Joey Cloudy. He's on Macbeth momentarily.'

'So?' comments Falco, standing with his back towards the group.

'Cloudy is aerial expert and one of the youngest in its kind. Only Fox beats him by age and skill. For Phantom, I'm not so sure... It's odd that you are unfamiliar with him.'

'We were quite unfamiliar with Fox as well General.' bites Kyla.

'True. But now to the point.'

*Finally!* thinks Falco as he turns around.

'Cloudy gave us the most vital part of information we needed to complete the report. Myran's next target is the planet of Tottom.'

'Who the what?' stumbles Phantom, not believing his ears.

'Yes Phantom, you heard that right. Tottom!'

'What's wrong with Tottom then?' wonders Krystal.

'It is said that it has a locked core. Tombs filled with the darkest plagues, viruses and all sorts of other atrocities. It's also called the 'cork of the shaken champagne', whatever the hell that's supposed to mean...'

'Save your ghost-story for bedtime Phantom, will ya?' comments Kyla.

'Why are you so annoyed?' Kyla waves it off and continues focusing on the General instead.

'Our intel doesn't lie Starfox. Several distress calls coming from Cornerian Army broadcast stations and radios support that. You have your mission. Pepper out!'

The flip-up screen closes, Spectre comes in.

'Playing astronaut Phantom?'

'Fuck you Spectre. Where were you anyway?'

'None of your business.' he states as he worms his way between Phantom and Kursed.

'Did I miss anything?'

'We have a new mission. And we could use your experience with that Spectre.'

'Really? What's the problem than?'

'We're going to see some old tombs. Fun right?' nags Falco.

'I hate boring old stuff that doesn't do jackshit other than just... just standing there.'

'It's not about the ancient ruins. According to the General, those tombs are Myran's next target.'

'Than what are we waiting for!?' shouts Spectre all of the sudden. 'Let's go!'

'Wow! Take it easy there little Smurf. Just a second ago, you wouldn't go at all!' comments Falco.

'*laughing* Did you just call me *threatening* a Smurf? Big mistake parrot...' bites Spectre as his scope reflects the light of the bay in Falco's eyes. 'I expect an apology.'

'Alright, alright. I'm sorry, okay!?'

'Good.' He lifts his scope up, away from the light.

'ROB, set course for Tottom. Follow the coordinates the General send us.'

'Affirmative.'

The Great Fox speeds away from Fortuna as Myran watches them go.

'They fell for it! Oooeewwwh! I love those animal idiots. Seeing their limited intelligence and repetitive behavior when handling situations, my great-great-great etc grandfather was quite right to annihilate those below him. Jews, animals... It's six of one and half a dozen of the other. All of them deserve to die or serve the greater purpose.'

'Commander!' is heard behind him.

'Hhm?' he remarks as he turns around. Two scientists approach him, carrying a weapon that looks a lot like the Gravity Gun from the Half-Life 2 trilogy (that still isn't finished). It's color is different; instead of the orange it's purple and it has six randomly placed claws instead of three precisely.

'The Y-1200 prototype is ready for usage Commander Montreal.'

'Excellent. Let's see if it was a worthy investment. Bring on the test subjects.'

Three soldiers and an innocent female civilian, pulled away from her baby are dragged in. All are packaged in straitjackets and forced on their knees. The two soldiers are dogs of different breeds, while the other is African wild dog. All wear muzzles preventing them from biting.

'Down number 1' commands Myran. The soldier behind the first dog sticks a needle in the dogs neck. 'A prototype of muscle relaxant. Not tested yet and therefore illegal on the market. Oh, sweet glory, didn't I miss animal testing. *looks up at the soldier behind him* Take off his jacket.'

He kneels down in front the free but almost dying soldier, who's head bungles around like a ragdoll. 'You know, on our once glorious planet Earth, animal testing was forbidden in 2615. Kind of antipodal... we could still destroy the habitats, but we couldn't test on them anymore. Both killed them, so what was the point!? I don't know *snatches the weapon* and you will never know!' he states.

He pulls the trigger. The claws close themselves towards the core and a purple beam erupts and strikes the soldier. As if he is forced onto the ground, his skeleton starts to change. The hipbones start to reform as instinct takes over the normal, rational anthropomorphic brain functions. His legs shorten to about the same size as his arms. Now incapable of standing erect anymore, he turned into a normal dog. The two other soldiers looks upon their changed friend, now just sniffing on the ground.

'What did you do to him sick fuck!?' screams the third one muffled by the muzzle.

'Oh, you want to join him? Can be arranged!'

Myran turns a switch close to the trigger around and now two beams erupt from the weapon, turning the rest into normal animals as well.

'Kill that third one.' he commands cold. The soldier behind him unloads his weapon on the wild dog as the other two simply walk around, even being petted by some of the workers. Only one isn't happy to see this: Myran's contact and personal analyst William, otherwise known as 'the compassionate one' for his comment on the terrible state of Fortuna.

The scientists are happy with their success and they starts discussing about its name and further usages with it. Big mistake:

'We did it! How should we name it?' says one.

'I don't know, but think about what we can do with it! We'll be called the greatest scientists ever!' claims the other.  
Myran rubs annoyed in eyes. 'Grr... it's my weapon.' he mutters.

'Huh? Did you say something Commander?'

Myran turns around with the core pointed at the scientists, looking like he's about to murder them. An evil smirk, pinched eyes; the complete package suddenly disappears as he humbly asks: 'What's this red button over here?' pointing at a button on the left side of the weapon.

'Well, that the laser option.'

'Laser?' Myran sounds more interested.

'Indeed. To create a beam to convert the anthro's, we first needed a workable laser. In this case, an ionized radiation emitter.'

'*sigh* In English please...'

'A laser that is built from radiating ions. That's all. This is still a prototype, as we didn't had any time to remove it.'

'So, if I press this button... then it turns into a laser weapon?'

'Yes, so to say.' confirms the scientist before being drilled by its own creation. Mryan pressed the button and fired once, right through the sternum of the scientist. A clean hole is seen, giving a good inside look in the man's body.

'Huh? Hehehe, hahahahaha, WHAHAHAAHA!' he roars as he pulls the trigger multiple times, unloading it on the other scientist. His eyes radiate murder, as he turns around and starts to blow the others into oblivion. Smoke comes from the core as the claws extend.

'WOOOOHOOO!' shouts Myran filled with adrenaline. 'This weapon is absolutely awesome! But the laser is just a nice side-effect. Once Starfox is eradicated by Tomb Trap, Tottom will be mine. The giant mountain there, I will use it as a magnifying weapon for this weapon. With all the rumours and myths surrounding the tomb-filled planet, the whole of dumb-ass Lylat will think that it's a god or something. Uses the mountain, I shall strike every single planet expect for Corneria, crippling their war capabilities and finally their food, water and medicine supply. They will bow for a god; ME! When the Cornerian Army is finally mine, I will use it to attack Aerosol. The final obstacle in my path to form my dear Montreal system! I will call the weapon the: Feralythe (Fera-light-f), naming after an idea of an old friend of mine.

William has heard enough.

'I'm going to take a nap.' he states as he throws away his headset and rises from his chair.

'You're going to do what?'

'A nap! You know? I'm fucking tired!' he shouts. Myran is actually surprised that he finally stands up for himself. William's route towards his quarters, is extended as he approaches the woman and grabs her straitjacket, pulling her along with him.

'What are you doing?'

No answer.

'Shakespeare! What the hell are doing!?'

Angered, William turns around.

'Yes, that joke was necessary. Now, what are you doing with that pathetic animal?'

'You know Myran, not everyone likes what you are doing.'

'Compassionate again?'

'Yes, and proud of it. By the way, I'm not the only one. You're one sick fuck!' Myran takes it as a compliment. 'You don't have any remorse, do you?'

'Interesting word, remorse. It reminds of a song:'

_If remorse was a word, I don't understand..._

_Simple as it sounds, 8 letters._

He continues singing as he swiss-cheeses William with the weapon.

_Are you... loving the pain are you loving the pain?_

_And it... everyday, and everyday you try..._

_To move on, whatever it was, whatever it was..._

_There's nothing now. You had to change, for the new age!_ he finishes as he kicks in the ash of the burned down William.

As the piano theme goes on for a little longer, the Great Fox appears from the green warp gate. The red planet of Tottom is barely visible as Lylat shines behind it, not highlighting the side seen from the bridge of the Great Fox.

'Holy shit! That thing is huge!' states Falco.

'Mt. Erebus. The biggest mountain of Lylat.' explains Krystal.

'Puh... I've seen bigger.' claims Kursed.

'Big man Phantom joke incoming!' warns Spectre annoyed. 'He got a big one. We get it!'

'Following current trajectory to Site 5.' reports ROB.

'Is that Myran's target?' asks Spectre.

'Yes it is. It's close to the foot of Erebus.'

'Perhaps it holds same sort of power source...' thinks Phantom out loud. 'A commander of destruction needs supplies, doesn't he?'

'Whatever it is, it's not our mission. We need to answer to those distress calls.' states Krystal. 'Where is Kyla?'

'You just missed her go. She's in nowhere again.' confirms Spectre.

'Everyone hold on. Tottom's atmosphere is thick so a steady portion of turbulence is expected.' warns Peppy. Phantom grabs a pole on his left and holds Kursed in his right arm.

'Aren't you a slime...'

'Don't mention it.'

'Here it comes!'

The Great Fox shakes heavily as it burns through the atmosphere. Red alarm lights fill up the bridge as everyone holds on to something. The atmosphere is actually so thick, that is even slows down the massive mother-ship.

'Heat shields fully functional.' assures ROB. 'No energy sources detected at our target.'

'Good!' states Phantom.

'Well, a bit ambiguous. That means that there are no weapons pointed against us. On the other hand, it means that the radio stations aren't operational anymore either. Bah! ROB, keep following the trajectory. We're not backing down.' commands Krystal.

The Great Fox shocks a little as they enter the normal and clear skies of Tottom.

'Retreating heat shields.'

'We're through the atmosphere. That wasn't so bad after all.'

'Yep, everyone is still in one piece Pep.' confirms Spectre.

'Boots on the ground everyone. We're going in!'

'Roger that Krystal!' Phantom cocks his blaster.

As everyone is beamed down on the wasteland surface of Tottom, they can clearly see the big cave entrance to the site. All kinds of archaeological equipment wired to big batteries are scattered around. Large lights highlight the entrance. All pillars are colored brash yellow and have odd marking on them. Magnifying glasses on tripod shining on the pillars show that research has been committed on them. The notes are unreadable, almost as bad as the handwriting of doctor. Krystal and Kursed are the first to enter the cave. Phantom and Falco follow after as Slippy and Spectre are the last.

'How can people work in this mess?' wonders Falco.

'No idea Falco. But they managed it.' says Phantom.

'Aargh!' moans Krystal.

'Krystal?' asks Kursed. 'Are you okay?'

'Oew, a sudden large amount of distress calls. The echoes surrounding these caves only intensifies the impact.'

*I'm glad that I'm no telepath anymore...* 'Where is it coming from?'

Krystal points ahead. A large opening on top of a long staircase made from the same brash yellow stones as everything around it. 'From over there.'

Kursed turns around and signals everyone to get over here. The six run up the stairs and enter a dark, hollow room.

Fox is laying on his bed. About what he thinks, dreams or feels is even for the advanced machinery around him a mystery. His stomach, however, starts to glow faint green-gray. The glowing gets more frequent and becomes bigger, until it envelops Fox's entire torso. A sudden burst lifts his belly up before smacking down on the bed. The green is a lot smaller now but it's a lot more intense. As a virus in a computer, it spreads its trails around Fox's entire body. From his toes to his fingertips, light green energy beams run around him, transforming him a in fox-like TTT, with exception of the color of course. His eyes burst open, revealing them to be 'infected' as well. The energy beams run down into his hell-red irises and enlarged pupils.

He appears in an empty, gravity-less space as himself. He finds his balance and floats around aimlessly.

'Where am I? Wait, I'm thinking but is sounds like I'm speaking. My mouth doesn't even move! What's going on?'

'I needed time to get used to it as well.' he hears from behind him. A green bolt coming out of nowhere shoots up and opens a rift. 'Hey Fox!' he greets friendly. Fox's reaction isn't nice however; the other one can barely block a roundhouse kick that Fox gives with as target his face.

'Wow Fox, take *blocks another kick* it easy man. *blocks a straight punch* I know *blocks another* every move you *blocks a right hook* think will work, *blocks an uppercut* I know about it. *grabs Fox's fist* Done?'

Fox frees his paw from his hold.

'Maybe a rough first impression. I'm Parasite. Your lost persona.'

'Like I don't know about that. Why do you think I want the beat the living hell out of you!?'

'Again, a rough first impression. You see, I'm what you fear.'

'Fear?'

'Yes, I'm the next stage of your MPD; Syxx and you combined.'

'What? But I thought...' *What the heck!? He doesn't sound like the persona I thought I knew*

'I know, but you're in control of him. You can call him when you need him and lock him up whenever you want. I'm a different story. Ambiguously speaking as well.'

'Can you just get to the point?' demands Fox confused.

'Okay. You thought that a perfect mix between you and Syxx would create a weapon of mass destruction. Well, look at me; am I destroying shit? Didn't think so. I'm limited by your moral and heroism. Myran used your fear for me to get you in this coma in the first place. I'm your missing part! But, you were right about one thing: when it comes on to it, I will destroy.'

'Well, that's clarified. Was it that hard?'

'No. Not really. But now, do me favor will ya?'

'What is that?'

'Wake up!'

The green energy beams return into the green core who on its turn disappears as well. Fox makes a fist...

The middle of the dark room is highlighted by the sunlight coming from a large gap in the room.

'There's no way out of here Krystal.'

The group looks up at the hole, shining the light into the dark room. Several ridges stick out of the black stone walls around them. Spectre notices a reflection from something made off glass. *What the fuck? A sniper!*

'Look out!' he shouts as the barrel discharges. It completely misses the members but that was not the target: a small explosive device is trigged by the shot. It explodes as the only exit crumbles apart behind the team. The team forms a circle, looking up at the ever growing number of shadowy soldiers above them, all pointing heavy assault/battle rifles and machine guns at the team. Heavily outnumbered, the team tries to figure out which soldier to shoot first.

'Great plan Krystal.' insults Kursed holding her charged staff.

'Always the distress calls eh?' adds Spectre aims his revolver.

'Can you guys just shut the fuck up!?' shouts Krystal overwhelmed by indecision.

'Throw down your weapons! NOW!' commands one of the shadowy soldiers.

'I have to admit. We fell for that quite easily.' says Phantom. *Damn, there are a lot of these assholes. Even a 100-round drum mag can't do the job!*

'I said DROP IT...'

Before the soldier can finish his sentence, as laser penetrates through his body. He falls down in front of Falco's feet, who kicks him away in disgust.

'Who was that!?' shouts Krystal.

'Don't you recognize me anymore?' says a very familiar voice. 'I've been out for only a day and you all are already used to Krystal wearing the scarf? Shame on you all.'

A red fox blows up the blocking rocks with a massive missile launcher on his left shoulder and a blaster in his right paw.

'FOX!' yells Krystal.

'Fox, you're awake, but how?'

'Explanation comes later. But first...' He kneels down and blows up a lot of soldier above. 'Everyone open fire!'

'Everyone retreat! Operation Tomb Trap has failed. Repeat Operation AAaargh!'

The seven exit the site unharmed. Fox turns to Krystal.

'My scarf, please.'

She unties it and is happy to give it Fox. They kiss each other. *God, did I miss this.*

Fox is back. And with Parasite at his side, he now knows Mryan's capabilities. At least...

Remember to review, favorite and follow. Also, you want your OC in this story? PM me his bio and I'll see if I can put him in.

-Phantomfoxx


	9. We meet again

Tomb Trap has failed and Fox is awake. With Parasite at his side, he might be able to defeat Myran. But can he? What kind of sick, twisted facts about himself is he holding back?

**Chapter 8: We meet again  
**

Irritated, he sits on his chair, staring at the giant mountain of Tottom. His grip around the left stuffed fox's head strengthens and it eventually breaks off. A soldier behind gets his signal. He looks over at the other head and slams it off. He signals another one. The one on the left is replaced by the innocent female's head and the right one with her baby's

'Heard anything from Tomb Trap?' he asks at his new second in-command Tyson. Normally, a useless sack of bones but genius and the last of Myran's students. Greasy black hair with a separation right through the middle and jam jar-like glasses are the only decoration his pale face has.

'Nothing yet... sir. wait, we got an audio file!' he lisps. That is another thing totally despicable about him; the lisping when pronouncing the 'S'.

'Audio? Why not direct connection?'

After listening a little, Tyson knows why.

'I guess you need to mind that out for yourself Commander.'

'*sigh* Fine... bring it up.' he commands as he puts on his headset.

*Audio file*

_Look, there they are. _

_Walking right into our trap._

_They have no idea that we're above them. _

_Shut up and prepare your sniper will ya!?_

_Take it easy okay? I haven't had any activity in days._

_*long pause*_

_Shit, a scope face spotted me! *fire*_

_Door trap successfull! They got nowhere to go!_

_Ahw, look at them. Pointing their cute weapons at us. We are with more!_

_*Blaster shot*_

_What was that?_

_The lieutenant is down!_

_*Explosion*_

_What the..._

_Who is that?_

_Better question: is that a MISSILE LAUNCHER!?_

_Everyone retreat! *small arms fire and missile launch* Operation Tomb Trap has failed. Repeat: Operation AAargh!_

_*static*_

*Audio file*

Myran starts to shake in anger. He throws his headset against an unsuspecting soldier, knocking him out. Anger takes over his thoughts.

'Those... worthless motherfuckers... THOSE STINKING ANIMALS FUCKED UP MY PLAN!' he screams.

His ration is completely gone.

'THEY MESSED WITH THE WRONG MONTREAL! THEY ARE GONNA PAY!' The shaking becomes heavier and heavier and soon starts to take the bridge along with it. Electrical wires snap, as an deafening static flows through all channels paining everyone listening at that moment. The shaking becomes less heavy as he condemn himself. 'I want everyone...' The noise has disappeared and Myran has calmed down.

'Everyone...?'

'EVERYONE! We're going to Macbeth. Crippling their war capabilities was my first option already.'

A sudden beep interrupts him.

'Hey, I know that sound. Yeah, yeah, it was special warning from uh... 5 years or so ago. Yeah, yeah, I wiped out an entire race known as the Akcanians on a planet close to Aerosol and right next to that wreckage that used to be a planet. There was one survivor left. A dangerous one, using magic... *pathetic when compared to mine of course* now what was his name again? A... a... something with an A.'

While Myran tries to remember the name, his ship, the Mygaran accompanied by Hammerhead, Scythe, HMS The Queen and many more start to approach Macbeth.

'Charge up the X-1000. However that guy is, I want to surprise the living daylights out of him!' he states as he breaths out. Blackened fire instead of air comes out... something not that common with a normal human... In Myran's case; black magic!

Meanwhile on Tottom:

*Welcome back Starfox team.*

'Interesting computer voice Fox.' complements Phantom. 'When did you install that?'

'No idea. Since when are you an astronaut?'

'Funny...'

'And since when are we unoriginal? That was my joke!' bites Spectre.

'Easy Spec. I've been back for just a few minutes.' Krystal clings on to his arm. 'And I couldn't be happier already. *looks up* Peppy, get us up.'

'Copy that Fox. Glad you're better.'

A blue beam strikes the team and gets them in. The pods open and the entire team is complete again. Peppy, ROB and Kyla await the team. Handshakes and hugs are given before the team assembles on the bridge again.

'*sniff* Do you smell that?' asks Kursed to Phantom.

'Bleh, yeah, something rotten... You guys smell that as well?'

'The unknown specimen.' comments Falco dry, reading a comic on his chair.

'What specimen? Throw out of the airlock will ya? I'm getting gag reflexes.'

'No!' shouts Fox as his eyes glows red for a second.

'Fox...?'

He scared of his own reaction. 'Wow, that the hell was that? I'm sorry Krystal. Phantom... But we can't throw that man out. I don't know why but I got a feeling...' He turns to the window, staring at the undergoing Solar. His pupils change to hellfire-red as he states:

'And that feeling also goes out to Macbeth. ROB, set course for that planet.'

*Are you sure Parasite?*

*Yep!*

*Fox, I don't like this guy.*

*Will you please shut up Syxx! I'm you and Fox combined and both parts tell me that you be silent.*

*Puh...*

*Guys, please. No fighting in my head.*

The Great Fox ascends and flies off. Breaking its way through the planet's atmosphere, Macbeth is visible far away.

'And what does that feeling of you say about Macbeth? And what the hell is that feeling anyway!?' questions Phantom. Fox stands slightly bend over with his arms stretched out on the panel in front of him.

'That feeling, is the same one I had when I woke up. Don't know how, but I did. It feels as if I'm complete. That feeling now tells me that I'm meeting an old friend on Macbeth.'

Phantom folds his arms as Krystal comes closer to Fox. You would think he's almost jealous about Fox's resurrection and the attention he's getting, almost neglected, although is trying his best to cover it up. Kursed notices this...

'Dude! How many old friends do you have?' nags Falco.

'Enough Falco, trust me on that one.' claims Kyla, notching to Fox's time the Slayer Project.

'Hopefully that feeling isn't killing for you Fox.' hopes Krystal, hugging his waist and placing the left side of her head on his back.

'Hm, don't worry Krystal. *turns to her* I wouldn't do that to you.'

'*deep sigh* I would never to it to you either Ku... what the... Kursed?'

'What's up Phantom?' notices Fox.

'Kursed is gone. She... she... was *looking around him like an idiot* just here... a few seconds ago. Where is she?'

'Uhm... I wasn't really paying attention, but I think a saw her run out of here...' comments Spectre.

'Why that?' wonders Kyla.

He shrugs. 'No clue.'

*Oh fuck. She must have seen my expression. I gave her a bad feeling. I was the one feeling bad, not Kursed! FUCK!*

'I gotta go after her. See you guys in minute.' he states as he runs up the stairs while the Great Fox flies towards Macbeth.

Running as fast as he possibly (and even harder maybe) can, he is desperate to find Kursed' room. He finally arrives at it almost knocks the door down. The room is standard square, with her bed on the left, personal belongings on a wooden shelf on the right with her staff in the corner. The opposite wall consist of a large window looking out into space on the left. The tip of the top right wing of the Great Fox is barely visible from here. On the right, a small doorway leading towards the bathroom. Phantom can see Kursed' right leg and her (naked) right hip as well.

*Is she changing or something?*

'Kursed!?' he calls out.

'DON'T LOOK!' she yells.

Directly, he covers his eyes with his arms and paws. 'Kursed... I...'

'Don't speak. Turn around and stand in the corner!' she commands.

'Kursed I'm sorry okay!?' breaks Phantom. 'I'm sorry if... if I gave you a minority complex. It.. it never was my intention to... to give you that feeling. I... I... *fuck*' he stumbles.

*Oh my god... He actually thinks that I went back to my room because of that!? *giggle* He's such a great guy. Now the surprise is complete.*

*Oh my FUCKING god! She doesn't react. I really fucked up now...*

A few minutes pass as Phantom drowns in sorrow.

'Okay, you can look.' he says soft.

He turns around. 'Kursed, please. It was never my in...inaahahahahaaaaa...' he drools.

'Like what you see?'

*Fichina to Phantom. Fichian to... oh never mind! He's hooked already.*

'Holy... mother... of... Maria...' he states as his mouth falls open. In a cartoon, it would slam the ground.

Kursed is standing against the left side of the door-post, dressed in the same clothing that made Phantom empty his salivary glands before: the same leather brown bra that turns into a necklace, now having a rusty-white stripe running through the middle where now a small bronze colored gem hangs on the clip holding it together. The brown tight pants are present as well. The fingerless, grey colored gloves and latex bands around her tail are the only real addition.

Speechless, he watches Kursed walk towards him, booty shake included. She bends over and closes Phantom's mouth.

'I know you never wanted to make feel that way. Because it was never how I felt in the first place. Also I hate the fact that you're put on the second place behind Fox. But at least you have something *turns around, stroking Phantom's chin with his tail.* that Fox doesn't have...'

'Which is...' asks Phantom dreamy.

'*thuds on her bed* Me!' she flirts.

'Hallelujah!' he screams out of nowhere, jumping at Kursed.

'Haha... uhm... Phantom?'

'Yeah?' says Phantom, greedy for some of that fine body.

'Y...you must know... that I'm still a virgin...'

Phantom is astonished and lifts an eyebrow. 'Seriously?'

'Hmhm... When Krystal formed me, she was a virgin as well. She never allowed Panther to get that close. So... here I'am.'

Seeing that she is somehow visually ashamed, he laughs. He uses two fingers (middle and index) to lift Kursed' face, looking each other in the eyes. 'Kursed... it doesn't matter even if you did it with 100... I'm here and I love you for who you are, right now.' he states.

'Really?' she blushes.

'*coming real close to her face* Yes. And eh... don't worry. I'll go easy.'

'Son of a fuck!' he insults as he tries to light a cigarette. He stands up from the muddy grey ground, holding a rifle in his right paw. He snaps his fingers and a small flame appears above his left index finger. With the cigarette now lit, he sits down a pillow.

*You seriously think I was gonna sit on dirt? Amen to comfort.*

He looks ahead, in the seemingly endless distance. Solar stands low on the horizon, barely visible. Enormous storm clouds slowly float over, rumbling. Several thunder bolts strike the ground far away. There is nothing within at least 500 kilometers, so looking around across the flat barren landscape isn't hard. The view is only blocked by small dead trees.

*This is bullshit! Standing front guard. Simply because that old piece of crap of a Colonel didn't believe in Wiccan magic. Just as I'm about to show him, it stops working for whatever reason. And because he could use some extra hands to help, I was put on the crappiest position a 'simple soldier' can stand: Front Outpost Guard. At least 50 meters from your own dug trench and a millennia away from the main lines. I'm so bored over here; I don't even like cigarettes! Nothing happens here anyway!*

How wrong can you be...

He looks slightly to his right. A bunker with all sort of equipment on it some 200 meters away from him opens. The crew is taking a break. The opening of the thick concrete door is masked by an enormous rumble from the air. He looks up, somewhat suspicious.

*I never heard a hard rumble of thunder like that. Well, I haven't been on Macbeth ever since I was born.*

'HEY!' he calls out at the two soldiers taking a break, hanging against the bunker. All of them hold wit mugs filled with coffee. 'Is this weather normal?'

'Same shit, different day mister.' shouts one of them back.

'Can I have coffee as well?'

The two soldiers look at each other and laugh out loud. The left one yells: 'Sure, here you go!' he says as he throws his mug towards him. Deliberately, not to hard, just a few meters away. As the soldier prepares his laughter, the fox simply focuses on the mug. Without even trying, the mug stops in mid-air and is launched towards him. He catches the mug and drinks from it.

*Gross...* he thinks as he wipes any leftover residue from his lips. He propels the mug back at the soldiers, who stare with open mouth as the mug shatters against the bunker behind them.

'Who the fuck are you?'

He rises from his pillow, showing himself to the soldiers. A gust of wind sets in, waving his long white hair in the wind. His tattoo-covered grey fur and his red flight suit don't quite match according to mister perfect on the right. Adonis notices this; he pulls his blaster (assault design) and shoots the other mug to pieces. At the moment the laser hits the concrete bunker, an argument starts between the two and Adonis. Unnoticed to all of them, the clouds above the bunker start to swirl, becoming bigger and faster in the progress of the argument.

*Transmission*

_X-1000 is ready sir!_

_FUCK UP MACBETH!_

*Transmission*

The swirl stops but from the middle, a small red beam shines upon the top of the cupola shaped bunker before being completely annihilated by a blinding white-light blue beam, several dozen meters in diameter, taking the discussing and in the meantime insulting soldiers with them.

'HOLY...' yells Adison, being knocked back by the shock-wave following the impact. 'What the heck was that!?'

'Play the theme...' commands Myran.

Tyson turns up the volume behind him, radioing through every HMEA comm channel and speakers over the battlefield. 'I love this song so much.' states Myran. 'Reminds me of the good old times. When war was still a man's job. Eye for an eye, both knowing the consequences.'

*_**Dogs of War by Christopher Lennertz plays**_*

As Adison stands up, Myran rises from his chair and picks up a small treble. The sound flows through his waving arms as he pretends to be the choirmaster. Myran goes completely up with the song, with his eyes close moving like a flower in the wind, as Adison expression turns slightly pale.

*No way! Myran!*

As the X-1000 now aims for Adison, he tries to make a run for it. The blast impacts on the ground next to the giant smoking hole that was once the bunker. The beam travels towards Adison, having no change at all.

*A brilliant warrior shouldn't die like this.*

Soldiers perish around him as he desperately tries to outrun the beam comes closer and closer. Suddenly, out of nowhere, something snatches him away as the beam vaporizes the spot that he was on. The clouds above make way for the colossal Mygaran and more battleships. All cannons on the ground open fire but don't prove to be any success. Enormous bay doors open as the sky is blackened by tens of thousands fighter planes. Ground forces are beamed to the ground and as an unstoppable mass, they move through the barren wasteland as the Board guns of the Scythe start blasting apart trench after trench as it slowly approaches Fort Holden. A fortress build like Alcatraz that forms the main crossroad for supplies ready for delivery to the Cornerian Army.

The theme plays over again and alerts a certain colonel. Officially too old for the Cornerian Army, his tactical abilities are not to be overlooked. The 75 year old, barely alive hound dog limps out of the shadows of Fort Holden. As he walks over the drawbridge to witness the battle, he now hears the theme clear. Holding a wooden cane in his left paw, his black leather belt holds a sable on the right side of his body. His uniform is the same as Peppy's was when he was General, expect it is mostly ash grey with random blue spots and stripes on it. He wears a monocle on his right eye and has a large, full white mustache, similar to Peppy as well.

'Aaah. A worthy enemy. Play that song, go ahead.' he states. 'You'll never take Fort Holden, but you'll get your fight. Don't you worry about that Myran. Hehehe!' he chortles.

A large railgun appears from the middle of the fortress and aims for Scythe. As the smallest of the battleships slowly descends towards the fort, the railgun leaves a trail of destruction on the entire right side of the battleship. With that, forcing the ship to ascend again. He chortles again as he lifts his right arm and points at the approaching mass.

'Everyone, open fire!' he commands. The sounds of machine guns rattling, the explosions of enormous cannons breaking the surface to pieces and the screams of fallen soldiers overhauls even the theme.

'Give me that Colonel.' commands Myran interested as he puts on his headset. He wipes a little blood away from it, coming from the soldier he knocked out earlier.

A Cornerian soldier holding a radio runs towards the Colonel, enjoying the view from here. As he stands at least two meters above the stationed soldiers down in the trenches, he forms an easy target. It doesn't seem to matter him.

'Sir, we have contact wanting to talk to you on the other side.'

'Hhmhm, give him to me.' He grabs the radio and listens to the voice on the other side.

*Radio*

_Good day_

_Hello lieutenant. Or should I say... Colonel Jack Mikhail Ryabko Opinum. Sir, not to forget. _

_Myran Wilfried Hupfauer Rudolf Montreal. Your name alone spreads horror far beyond any border. I didn't know you were here._

_There have been some changes, but for the rest..._

_SSDD._

_Exactly old friend. I'm glad we meet on the battlefield.  
_

_Just like during the Block of Aerosol._

_Yes Jack, I remember that day very well. Only you were capable to fend my invasion force off. Look at what's in the skies above you. That's the majority of my capabilities. You have taken down the rest. But also your upper hand is significantly decreased. _

_Well, we all get older. The young folk think that you can't handle the big toys anymore. Puh... like they know what they are talking about._

_I know what you mean Jack. Trust me, I know. _

_So, Commander what now? A fight to the death?_

_I seems so old pal. I need this planet to brought to its knees and you are not gonna let me. I have no other choice._

_If that is the case, how about an honest fight?_

_Hahaha... that coming out of your mouth is funny. _

_I know about the dirty trick I settled you up with. _

_I'm giving it back to you. You know that right?_

_If that is what I deserve. For the rest, we keep it honor-full. I know how much your heart blackened with the hatred for our kind, but for the sake of the battle.  
_

Like giving each other a handshake, the terms of the battle are clear. Macbeth, is at stake.

_Let the final battle between us commence, Jack Opinum! _

*Radio*

'Soldier of the HMEA! We meet an old enemy again. For the sake of the battle, the Eternal Solution will be scrapped of our to-do list. Fight like the man you are and the human we all want to glorify! Skin those animals! CRY, HAVOC AND LET SLIP THE DOGS OF WAR!' he transmits as all soldiers cheer viciously. Transformed anthro's, struck by the Feralythe, sprints towards the trenches and Fort Holden as the Colonel watches at the happening.

*Turning our own against us. It's dirty... just as vile as mine was.* 'Soldiers of the Cornerian Army, come closer to each other brothers.'

He sits down on a wooden box, giving the cranky body some rest. Like an wise man telling stories to his students, he gives his motivation speech.

'Everyone of the Cornerian Army. For the sake of our beautiful Lylat system, we must stand our ground. I want to fight the good fight, therefore, the other side has agreed on an honest fight. Our own allies have been turned against us, but don't let that down your fighting spirits. *rises* Cause if there is anything that this old fuck knows, than it is to lead glorious victory with the finest of what any army has to offer! Fix the bayonets! Ready those weapons and steady your aim! Form a wall my fellow soldiers! Form a wave that will engulf them all! We'll live, or die trying! *pulls his sable and points at the approaching horde* SHOW THEM ALL, THAT THIS IS WHERE HIS TYRANNY WAS HALTED! ATTACK!' he yells. As if he wasn't old at all, he sprints towards the hoard with his sable pointing forward. Shouting, the others follow.

The ground starts to shake heavily as the HMEA soldiers march like programmed robots to clash with the pumped up Cornerian soldiers coming from the other side. The Colonel on top and Myran watching from his throne as the cannons on both sides rumble and shortly empty their ammunition on each other. They crash into each other, like the animals we all are deep inside...

Even Myran feels called upon a honourable fight against the old Colonel. To settle the debt, they both created long ago. Will Macbeth survive, or be the next to fall under Myran's rule?

Thanks to Razorblade88 for suggesting me to use his OC Adonis. I know I didn't use him quite well, but just like bryan mccloud's Joey Cloudy, he too gets his redemption. In simple words: THANKS!

And do you want your OC in here as well? PM me his **bio** and his **possible** role in the story. If you have no idea about a role, than just send his bio. If the character fits, than it sits. Once given, is given. So think again before giving it to me... he's handed down at the mercy of my imagination. For the rest: I hope you enjoyed another chapter.

-Phantomfoxx


	10. Indestructible

Myran and Jack, two sworn enemies standing on opposite sides, both trying to win a battle that will determine who will win the war. Can both sides keep it clean, or will this be a fight without boundaries... 

**Chapter 9:** **Indestructible**

The situation on the battlefield in front of Fort Holden isn't changed by a single bit since the massive clash of the titans. Both sides dug in and don't stop firing at each other. Overseeing all, Myran sits on his chair with his headset still on, commanding the battleships to bombard every trench as the X-1000 annihilates everything under the Mygaran. The Colonel uses the height differences created by the destroying cannons to his advantage. Every single part is used as cover or a weapon. The battleship Scythe's left side's shadow overhauls the fortress as the railgun targets it again. Both open fire at the same time. As of now both sides of Scythe are utterly useless and the roof of the fortress is no more. A green Cornerian fighter flies out and cripples some HMEA tanks by dropping a nova bomb. Instead of yelling or insulting, Myran simply laughs his ass off.

'INCREDIBLE! Magnificent show my dear Colonel, let me compliment you on that. I didn't suspect that fighter. Fine, fine, reconsidering the tactics. Oh, I know a nice one. Move the Mygaran closer to Fort Holden, return Scythe to its original position and let Hammerhead take care of it.'

The Colonel is returned to his observe position on the drawbridge, laughing and coughing over his strategic smack he gave to Myran.

*Transmission*

_Brilliant! Showing some good flying skills Cloudy._

_It is nothing Sir. This scum is easy!_

*Transmission*

'Easy?' notices Myran. 'Let's see how easy you have it when I launch my Swordfish!'

The massive airlocks open on the front of Hammerhead as it envelops the bright white icicle-like spheres. Like a Javelin, they fly up into the air, only to never return. In the orbit of Macbeth, they turn around, their points aiming at the surface. The cores glow as a electrified plasma ray burns through the hard surface with ease.

'Swordfish! So that's what he was bragging about during the battle.' reacts Jack. 'Bah. This is isn't working. This is unnecessary slaughter; no one is winning this fight like this.' The railgun behind him fires again on the in the meantime turned around Scythe, breaking through its armor by blowing up an enormous engine exhaust. The beam exits through the bridge at the front. 'HA! But even with that battleship out of the way, *looks up at Hammerhead* we still got a long way to go.'

'Commander, Scythe is useless. The crew is dropping down its leftover forces in the middle of the enemy positions. They need support!' pleads the commander of Scythe.

'Stop whining, dipshit! Where is Rogers?'

'He..he deserted sir. He chose the other side because of better beer.'

Myran presses the headset against his ears. 'Repeat that again...'

'He chose the other side...'

'SON OF DRUNK WHORE!' interrupts Myran furious. 'Grrr, your leftover squadrons get what they need. I got a swarm of Mosquitoes, ready to sting those animals. *turns away* Find JOHNNY!'

Meanwhile on the battlefield, the Mosquitoes shoot an escape route for the crew of Scythe. The path leads towards a half broken open trench with no one in there... or so it seems. As a volunteer checks into a path going down, a beer can is thrown against his face.

'What the... *shotgun blast*'

'Sir, we have some better news. That alarm is no longer ringing.' reports Tyson.

'ADONIS! Yes, that is... ahum... I mean that was his name...' grins Myran. 'Everyone move forward!'

Jack sees this. 'No way Myran. Where you have those Swordfish, I have real thinkers. Taking advantage of the situation and surroundings is the key. Let's see how your precious HMEA will react to several surprises...'

The Cornerian soldiers standing ground outside the front lines, return to their trenches and hide. Myran finds this odd, but not dangerous for his cause. In fact, it gives him an opportunity to storm forward. The marching and cruising speed of the soldiers and increases as they approach their certain doom.

'They really have no idea, do they?' verifies a soldier covering his ears, preparing for what will come.

'Nope, they don't. You would almost have pity.'

'Are you serious?'

'Yep. Wouldn't you when you are lead by an idiot like Myran?'

'Point made. *looks through a peephole* Here they come!'

*Beep*

An IED is triggered and blows the entire front side of a tank to pieces. As several more blow up other soldiers and vehicles, wiping away a whole line of tanks in one strike. That seems to be it, until they come even closer. The Cornerian soldiers can barely wait for the HMEA's next discovery:

While the tanks simply hover over, the soldiers with their footsteps trigger the next line of traps. Old mortars were dug into the ground, filled with napalm, ignited as soon as it comes in contact with the air. Hopeless tank-crews are cooked inside of their vehicles as other scream in pain as they try to wipe off any napalm stuck to their bodies, without result.

'What is going on over there!?' notices Myran. *Traps. Sure Jack. "Honest"* 'OOEEWH! Nice death spike!' comments Myran as he sees that one of his soldier is impaled by steel spikes erupting from the ground in irregular patterns. 'Let's see. If you break the law regarding napalm usage... maybe I should give you a dose of *long pause* gas!'

A small cannon on the right side of the bridge of the Mygaran, turns to the battlefield, aiming for the front lines. 'Their laughing will decay! Fire the canisters!'

Faint *thump* noises are heard across the battlefield as confused soldiers look up in the air. The HMEA puts on their gas masks as the canisters land before, inside or behind the trenches. A click opens the canisters and releases mustard gas upon the unsuspecting soldiers.

'REVENGE IS SWEET!' laughs Myran as the Cornerian soldier retreat to the middle lines, leaving a field of at least 2 kilometers in width behind empty. A desperate soldier tries to cool his burning and blistering body by jumping into a big puddle of muddy water while his best friend is suffocating as blisters develop inside his lungs. What the soldier doesn't know, is that the water intensifies the blistering times three. All his hairs rise on his body as vague screeches and spasms are the only thing he can show before the suffering finally ends a minute later.

'Mustard gas! That's is awful! Don't give in men! Put on those gas masks and fight back!' comments Jack as he looks up in the sky. 'Why isn't anyone coming for us?' he thinks out loud.

The hovering tanks blow the spikes apart and cross the first trench. Looking like a small victory, it is short lived. A Mosquito crashes into three of the tanks as the front one is destroyed by laser fire coming from Joey Cloudy. Also he wonders, how long it will take before anyone reacts to the inhuman battle.

'What are those lights between those clouds on Macbeth?' notices Falco.

'Honestly, I have no idea. Can you sense what's going on over there Krystal?' asks Fox looking at the strange phenomenon on the planet.

'No. I...I can't. Something or someone is blocking my abilities.' she replies quite panicked.

'Yo, anyone knows where Phantom is?' asks Spectre from behind the group, still sitting on his chair. He's goofing around with the Sin's burning cigar between his fingers. 'He was supposed to be back in a minute right?'

Fox smirks. 'Don't be so concerned about him Spec. He can handle himself. If your case is trouble with Kursed... well, then you got a point.'

'Incoming transmission from General Pepper!' reports ROB.

'Every take position to greet our guest.' commands Fox.

The trumpets sound and General appears on the big screen. He's glad that Fox is back.

'Fox McCloud. It's good to see you're finally okay.' he states.

'I had some trouble, but everything is fine now.'

'Well, the reason with regard to why you are nearing Macbeth, is not important. What is, is that you are here. Macbeth is in dire need for support.'

'Why now?' nags Falco.

'Myran hit the planet just 18 minutes ago and already the total death-toll is estimated at 5000 in total. Several forbidden weapons, such as mustard gas are used by his HMEA.'

'That is horrible! Argh, ROB scan the enemy strength!'

'Four battleships in total. Mygaran included. Fighter strength is estimated around 10000 and around 125300 foot soldiers. Those on the ground vary from normal soldiers to heavy battle tanks.' reports ROB.

'That's actually pretty impressive.' comments Spectre uninterested. He flips the cigar away as it starts to bore him.

'Your objective is to minimize the death-toll on both sides, preferably on ours and to protect Fort Holden.'

'Fort Holden?' asks Krystal.

'Yes, Fort Holden. The rendezvous for all supplies coming from Macbeth and our only military stronghold there. It is called Fort Holden for a reason: Hold it!'

'We got the message. You can count on us General!' assures Fox.

'I'm glad to here that. Good luck Starfox. And by the way, two transports full of ammunition are on their way to Macbeth. It should be enough to break apart Myran's fleet.'

'Copy that General.'

The general disappears of the screen as the Great Fox penetrates the orbit.

'Unknown object detected to the right of Great Fox.' warns ROB.

'Unknown object?'

As the beam looks out the windows, they see the rear of a Swordfish. A blue aura surrounds the middle until it disappears. A shock wave follows, knocking the Great Fox slightly more to the right as they see that blue bolts surround a large white blast traveling towards the surface.

*A white blast. Not the best place for Phantom to be... Thinking about him...*

*Transmission*

_Phantom, are you okay?_

_Only panting_

_Phantom?_

_AAAARGH! Woo, sorry Fox. What's up?_

_Did you feel the shock as well?_

_What shock? Oh, you mean that one just a few seconds ago? That was me; I ca..._

_I don't wanna hear the details between you and Kursed. I'm was slightly concerned._

_Don't be. Come on._

*Transmission*

'And?' asks Kyla.

'He's fine.' he answers blunt as his attention is distracted by the size of the Swordfish. Although not even bigger than the bridge is, its length beats the Great Fox by a long shot. They pass by the orbital cannon as it stops its fire. The Great Fox borrows its way through the atmosphere when suddenly:

'Unknown energy source is pointed at Great Fox!'

'What!? Ev...'

Before Fox can command anything, the left side is struck by large ball of energy. The entire Great Fox turns to its right, launching those inside with it against the wall. All of them, are now flies stuck in a spiderweb as they are glued to the wall as G-forces push them almost through it. Phantom, swirling his index finger through Kursed' purple hair after a great encounter, is no exception. The shock vibrates through the room as the sudden swing throws the two away. Like an armadillo, Phantom covers Kursed as best as he can while they function as a ball in a pinball-machine.

'Stabilize this thing FUCKING ROBOT!' screams Spectre.

'Stabilization protocols started. Stabilization in 5...4...3...2...1...0.'

The Great Fox flies straight again as the crew tries to resettle themselves. Spectre is gone again, but this time he went to take a look at Phantom. The sudden shift stops the pinball effect as Phantom's breathing device breaks to pieces on the ground. The machinery doesn't break, luckily. The iron, square back-end doesn't break either, unfortunately. Instead, it 'breaks' Phantom's spine as Kursed is held tight between his arms and legs. Spectre opens the door.

'Uhm... am I interrupting something intimate?'

'If you mean by intimate this, then you're wrong. Get us up!'

Spectre helps up Kursed first and tells her to report on the bridge. As she runs off, Spectre grabs his brother's paw and gets him up his feet.

'Let's go!'

Phantom nods and follows him. They arrive at the bridge, where Fox already lined up the entire team. Krystal, Kursed, Phantom, Spectre, Falco, Slippy and Kyla are all present as Fox stands in front of them with his arms folded, thinking of his strategy.

'Alright team. Krystal, Slippy, Kyla and I are going towards the battlefield. Phantom, I heard you had a problem with your device?'

'That's right Fox. The shell around it is shattered. But the machinery isn't broken.' Peppy comes closer and takes a good look at it. His expression turns from curious to concerned.

'It isn't broken, that's for sure. But it faltered when you crashed in unto the ground.' He rises from his crouched position and puts his glasses back in place. His look turns pale. 'I'm sorry to say, but that device is going to be part of you for the rest of your live...'

'WHAT!?' yells Phantom.

'This was indeed a temporary device. But is wasn't allowed to falter at all. Your brain functions were recovering and needed non-stop support! The slightest moment of stopping, would die out any leftover functions. Point is: you can never breath by yourself...'

'B...but.. what the...? I.. I can still breath! Look! *breaths in hard* See?' he answers panicked with a terrified look on his face.

'Don't ask me how it works Phantom. Without the pumping, you can't breath on your own.' concludes Peppy.

All of the team look shocked as Phantom falls stricken down into his chair, dazzled by what Peppy just told him. It is silent in the Great Fox as it slows down its arrival at Macbeth. Horrible images spook through his head. How he could die slowly when it did fail. How everyone else, in particular Kursed, had to watch as he perished away in agony. How Kursed would return to her old state... it almost breaks his heart. Minutes pass when Phantom suddenly states: 'Okay then. If that's how I'm supposed to live, than so be it. But I'm not gonna walk for the rest of live with a block on my back.'

'Don't worry about that Phantom. We are busy to create a more suitable device for you. It will be smaller, less blocky so more smooth and it will even fit under a normal shirt and in your case; a flak jacket. Guaranteed fail-proof and last best: FALL-PROOF!'

'Until then, you are suspended from all ground activities.' claims Fox. 'With your vital machinery now open, I can't risk losing a good member and a friend to a lucky enemy. You, Kursed and Falco take the skies and keep them clear. Everyone got their mission?'

'Yes!'

'Then let's go!' he states as the right half of his body turns to black, shocking everyone again.

'Wow Fox!' shouts Phantom.

'Well Syxx, that's a side of you I have never seen before...' comments Kyla jokingly. 'Paint was up halfway through?'

'Puh... maybe.' he answers blunt. Only the right side of his mouth moves. The other half doesn't until:

'You know, when it comes down to it, he's always there. I'm gonna need some extra support, so why not my alter?' he states as he turns around to face Macbeth. *Almost your turn as well Parasite*

Cowboy boots stamp their way through a small heap of dead HMEA soldiers his automatic shotgun made. His hat comes out above the trench. An AA-12 is what he holds in his right hand. A 32-round drum magazine is loaded into it and cocked by his left hand, also holding a can of beer. He drinks the last out of it, crushes it and throws it away in a random direction. With a black wife beater, black jeans, a leather belt and belt buckle, with a leather trench coat and a leather gun holster, he hat that 'does whatever the hell he wants to' look. Above him, the sky breaks open. Rain falls down on the battlefield. His soldiers follow and take cover behind whatever the trench has to offer, while Johnny Rogers simply doesn't care as he stares over the battlefield. The Mygaran flies over low, hauling a shadow over the trench. Just enjoying the leftover light coming from Solar, he is irritated by Myran's interruption.

Myran is in the meantime looking at holographic screen, holding Gamecube-like controller. He is mind controlling one of his own soldiers. Like Call of Duty Online, for every kill he gets points.

'BOOM! Headshot!' His pleasure is soon interrupted by Johnny appearing on the screen.

*Screen*

_Myran, you motherfucker, you can't run from me forever! You rotten piece of shit, when I find you, I will open a can of whup ass on you AND THAT'S THE BOTTOM LINE BECAUSE JOHNNY ROGERS SAID SO *flips off camera*!_

_Aaah. (T)here is Johnny! Get it?_

_ENOUGH TALK, BRING IT ON ASSFACE, *adjusts fingerless gloves, cracks knuckles, and gets into an MMA style fighting stance*_

_WHAHAHA! Intelligence, you miss it. You were always a dumbfuck. You really think you can take me on while I'm up in the air, aiming my X-1000 at your Texican dumbass and you are standing on the ground in MMA position!? Your an idiot and a traitor to any human. Face your obliteration! FIRE THE X-1000! See how your auto-shotgun rescues you out of this, drunken fuck!_

*Transmission*

'FULL POWER!' commands Myran. The massive half orb's bottom starts to glow purple as ring after ring appear until it reaches the edge of the orb. From above the clouds, it is visible that a large funnel is sucking in the ozone from the atmosphere as it charges up ring after ring. The orb's middle turns to Johnny, as he watches how the beam is prepared that will wipe any trace of him of the planet.

*Fuck... wasn't a smart idea... that provoking. I'm definitely gonna blame this on someone...*

'Sir, we have hit 100%.' reports Tyson.

'Not enough. Give my 130% and aims right on his forehead!' commands Myran.

The rings light up in bright purple as a red laser once more appears and shines on Johnny's forehead. More laser emit from the surrounding rings as they all focus on the middle of the anchored Johnny.

*Shit! I need someone to help me... I'm not going to die like this! Not by his hands!*

The whole Mygaran starts to shake as the X-1000 reaches critical overload. 'Sir! We need to fire now or else we're doomed!' claims Tyson panicked. Myran is sitting comfortable in his throne with his chin on his right hand.

'Fine.' he admits. 'How much?'

'125% sir.'

'Close enough. WIPE THAT FILTH STAIN OF HUMANITY OUT OF THIS UNIVERSE!'

The rings disappear under a purple cupola as the lasers still point at this forehead. 'FIRE!' With a sound like angles singing, the enormous beam travels towards Johnny awaiting his doom.

'Not on my watch!' claims Kursed with her tractor beam activated. At the end of the beam, is a disabled HMEA cruiser. Her Pandæmonium stops in mid-air as it turns 90 degrees to the right. A sudden switch between controls sticks, turns the ship towards the left. With a swing, the beam lets go of the cruiser as it's used as a shield for Johnny. The beam strikes the cruiser as it violently explodes, throwing Johnny to the ground and ejecting Myran from his seat. Both slam the ground at the same time.

'That... that explosion was *pain* waaaay to close...' he claims as his left hand grips a hold on the back of his throne, pulling him up. 'What was that shit!? Why triggered... *Pandæmonium flies by* Haha... Starfox. *deep breath* I'm not angry.' he states restrained as Phantom and Falco fly by as well. 'Two Phantom-Wings and an Arwing. The Sky Claw to be precise. Give me my microphone.' he commands in the same tone.

Tyson rises from his chair and gives Myran a microphone. It looks like a desk lamp as he places it on his left rail. He turns it on.

*Transmission*

_To all Mosquitoes: Please welcome our three new guests into our airspace. Don't go easy on the greetings. To all ground troops: Since three of Starfox's members are in the air, the rest is probably on the ground. Fox McCloud, their beloved leader is there as well. I want you all to give him a warm welcome. How? EMPTY YOUR THOUGHTS AND RESTART OUR ETERNAL SOLUTION MY FELLOW HUMANS! TEAR THEM TO PIECES, LEAVE NOTHING ALIVE! RAPE THEIR WOMEN AND BUTCHER THEIR CHILDREN! FEAST UPON THEIR SUFFERING!  
_

*Transmission*

The marching turns into a storming sprint towards the trenches. Drunk of adrenaline and strengthened by blood-lust, they form the metaphorical wave the Colonel was talking about earlier. Fox, Krystal, Kyla and Slippy are beamed down into a trench right below the Colonel's feet. Right the way, Fox gets out his blaster. Krystal, Kyla and Slippy have no time for that as weapons are being given to them. Krystal receives a bolt-action sniper rifle.

'Hum... .303 Lapua. I like it!' she claims.

Kyla gets a standard assault rifle. '800 rounds per minute with a cycle rate of 855 round per minute. Deadly precision guaranteed!' she states as he cocks the weapon. *Spectre's bullshit talk has been useful for something...*

Slippy gets HMG duty. The soldier points to a high placed AT-HDMG, stationed above the trench. Slippy can't reach it.

'Ah, Fox McCloud of the legendary Starfox team. It's a honour to have you on our side.' greets Jack.

'The honour is mutual Colonel.' replies Fox as the two shake hands after Fox climbs out of the trench. 'But eh... aren't you a little...'

'Old? Whaahahaha *cough*! Maybe Fox... maybe. And who are they?' asks the Colonel as he looks at the two vixens and the frog in the trench.

'My teammates. Krystal, my wife and team telepath. Kyla, an old companion from my forgotten days. And Slippy, our mechanic.'

*For as far as I remember, that was about two years ago mister nostalgia* nags Syxx.

*Can that black furred idiot finally shut up!?*

*Sure... as soon as you get your puke green ass out of here!*

*GUYS! What did I say? No fighting in my head. Leave that for the battlefield. Speaking of which...*

'How is the situation on the battle Colonel?'

'Jack! Call me Jack. And about the battle... Myran's forces are overwhelming. *Fox looks up at the skies* As you can see, we broke down the smallest battleship, but the Mygaran and Hammerhead are coming dangerously close to Fort Holden. *X-1000 strikes again* And that is the reason why we can't get close to the mothership. Myran controls the skies and our only active pilot is Joey Cloudy.'

'Cloudy?' wonders Fox.

'When you were in that coma Fox...' explains Krystal. 'we got a mission to save a crashed soldier. His name is Joey Cloudy and he's here on a temporary basis.'

'Haha.' chuckles Jack. 'If it was up to my, he could stay. He's one heck of a pilot. Downed 35 of those Mosquitoes and destroyed over 55 tanks single-handed! Of course, compared to the bigger picture, it's nothing more than drop in the ocean.'

'Don't you worry about that Jack.' claims Fox cocky as he points to the skies were Phantom, Kursed and Falco fly by. 'I brought some friends.'

*Transmission between the Ar/Phantom wings*

_Everyone ready?_

_Falco here. I'm fine. *why does that sound so familiar?*_

_Kursed reports, Phantom. Let's show them not to mess with us!_

_I think I see the cannon that fucked up our moment Kursed. This is the plan. Falco, you just focus on the airborne enemies while Kursed and I relieve the ground troops a little... Wait, what the heck!?_

*Transmission*

'That is wonderful Fox. Now we have more change than... *looks over the battlefield* oh my GOD!' he suddenly yells. Fox quickly grabs his Hi-Def and looks over the battlefield. The sight is horrible: Cornerian soldiers are hunted down and are tortured to death. One of the mind-controlled soldiers, jumps over a piece of garbage and lands into a trench. He grabs a soldier by the throat and lifts him up in the air. His left hand greedily grips around the top of the nose and the lower jaw. A burst of energy flows through the (black magic) engulfed veins and muscles and literally rips it off. Blood splashes everywhere, mostly on the soldier's face. The soldier is controlled by none other than Myran, stroking his face.

'The BLOOD! The beautiful blood... so horny...' he pants as he drenches his entire face in blood. From Myran's perspective, he's just stroking his face, but there's no denial that it isn't real in some way. 'Continue my minions. Feed my the souls of the damned! *looks over at Tyson* YOUR TURN!'

Tyson nods as he's dropped down on the ground in the midst of the battle. Tanks pass him by as he runs agile between them. *Being slender has its benefits..* His green and red-striped stretch-suit is laughable to least as well overly visual. However, Tyson likes the attention and uses the element of surprise to his advantage. With a jump-kick, he knocks down a confused soldier. He bends over the KO'ed soldier and forms a 'peace sign' with his fingers. Although more like scissors, as he borrows his fingers right through the eyes. As he licks the gauged out eyeballs, Myran is overjoyed.

*I think I never experienced such joy! More, my good men... MORE!*

'As you wish... master.'

'The dirty RATS! They restarted their Eternal Solution! My soldiers are getting torn to pieces! And if it couldn't get any worse, they released that crazy Tyson on the field!'

'Yeah, I can see him.' claims Fox calm. 'Krystal, Kyla and Slippy, open fire. I'm gonna check on the Great Fox, trying to find out how far they are with taking down those Swordfish.'

Meanwhile in the Great Fox:

'I'm done with this shit!' screams Spectre out of nowhere.

'With what?'

'With not being an active member! That's why!' He grabs his wrench and throws it away. 'I'm sick and tired of being the mechanic for this piece of garbage! You know what I did? Hm? Any idea? I made those masks for in the Arwings and Phantom-Wings, I upgraded their engine capabilities and reduced their failure rate by 50%! Same for the Great Fox's engine. Another point: The main guns. OH MY GOD! I don't know who designed this, but this thing was utterly useless without my upgrade. It is now able to fire upwards with a 10 degree angle and fire downwards with a 55 degree angle. It can rotate as well now! Last but not least, I placed auto-cannons on the wing-tips for better protection. I don't wanna work here as a mechanic any more! I QUIT!' he yells as he throws his chair away. He approaches a wall and rips off the steel plates, revealing a secret spot containing his revolver, machete and few bars of dried up flesh. He slides his revolver in his holster and with a few unnecessary spins, he attaches the machete to his belt. He adjusts his scope as he takes a bite out of one of the bars.

'DROP ME!' he commands.

Like Tyson, also Starfox now has a lunatic dropped in. He sniffs up the scent of the battlefield and feels more comfortable every second.

'This scent. *pulls machete and slices right through a HMEA soldier* I've missed it. Same applies to doing this!' he states as his revolver blows someone else's brains out.

*Transmission*

_Peppy! How is the Great Fox doing?_

_If everything is going according to plan, you should see a disabled Swordfish crash into the ground any second now._

_Keep it up!_

_Fox. Did you recieve Spectre?_

_Huh? No, why?_

_He dropped down and is busy with a personal vendetta. It works pretty well actually._

_Okay then. Keep up the good work Pep. I'll contact you later._

*Transmission*

As Fox ends his transmission, he aims and shoots down a soldier some 500 meters from his position away. Spectre slices soldier after soldier as on the background a burning Swordfish collides with the ground, exploding with a bright light as the ground cracks under the X-1000. While performing a spinning attack to 'half' three soldiers, a barrel is pushed in his neck. A shot is fired, but Spectre isn't dead. He looks over in the direction from where the bullet came from: It's Troy Groomes looking through the scope of his trusty M4 37mm sniper rifle, casting off his right paw again. Madison appears right next to him and mows down three more. Panther appears behind the two, but is wearing a shock collar and is there clearly against his will. Madison's shoe print is very well visible in his face. Spectre thanks Troy by nodding at him before running off again. Troy unloads every bullet into a every single tank or soldier he can find. His killing frenzy is interrupted when Panther lands flat on his face before him, Madison gets a kick in the back of the head as a barrel is pushed against his head. A large number of shots are heard as all HMEA soldier fall down. Astonished, Troy looks upon Psycho, helping Madison on her feet again. He greets by saluting a little and runs off, heading straight into a pack of HMEA soldiers some distance away. Myran only notices that Swordfish activity is decreasing.

'What is going on with my dear Swordfish!? *sigh* Hammerhead, new plan. Use the Swordfish as missiles!'

'What!?'

'You heard me very well! There's no way we can protect them in the orbit. Out of the orbit, they are useless. In the orbit, they are certainly done for. Let them rain upon Fort Holden!'

'Very well sir...' says the commander grudge-full.

*Transmission*

_Fox, you gotta see this._

_See what?_

_The Swordfish are falling. All of them! _

_Really? That's great news!_

_Yeah... until you look where they are gonna land. They are set for Fort Holden!_

_Thanks for that update Peppy. Get the Great Fox over here. We could use some extra support._

*Transmission*

'Phantom! The Swordfish are falling down towards Fort Holden. You have to stop them!'

'Copy that Fox. Wait, is that an A-Helo?' notices Phantom.

'Oh yeah, I can see it too. But it isn't in the Cornerian army colour scheme. It's black!'

On the battlefield, right into the heart of the fight, Spectre and Tyson meet. Back to back (also the heads), they stand before a large amount of opponents. A certain click is felt by the two.

'So...' says Tyson to Spectre, staring at vengeful Cornerian soldiers in front of him.

'Yeah...' answers Spectre at the same awkward tone, staring at HMEA soldiers.

With a short strike from his right arm, Spectre tries to hack his machete in Tyson's hip, only to be stopped by his iron bands decorated wooden stick (held by his right arm as well). As the two weapon cling, Tyson says:

'Smart move. But I'm sly as well.'

'A deadlock I see.'

'In this situation, the both of us will die.'

'You know the weak spots of yours. And I know those of mine.'

'Are you suggesting...'

'Yes, I'm. Question is: are you in?' A simple nod from Tyson is enough.

They hook each others left arms behind their backs as they jump up the their respective rights and turn to their own soldiers. In the turn, Spectre decapitates every Cornerian Army soldier while Tyson smacks down the HMEA soldiers. At dead point, they let go of each other. Spectre lands in the blood of the Cornerian soldiers while Tyson lands in that of the HMEA. With two fingers, Spectre draws signature commando stripes on his cheeks while Tyson simply draws a line from the tip of his nose towards his forehead. The battle of the crazies begins!

Spectre pulls his revolver and fires once. The two bullets travel towards Tyson's unconcerned face. From his perspective, the bullets travel in slow motion. He lifts two fingers, each for every bullet. A *ting* is heard as his nails touch the undersides of the bullets. He follows the bullets and uses his right hand to give the bullets some extra momentum as he makes a full spin and launches the bullets back at Spectre. They scar his left shoulder, angering Spectre and leading to an unexpected counter-attack which cuts a part of Tyson's left cheek off. The weapons strike each other multiple times as their clinging is heard even far away, near Fox's position. An uppercut from Spectre is diverted by Tyson, knocking Spectre on the ground.

'You were a worthy enemy foxy. But now your end is at hand!'

'NOW!' shouts a member from a mysterious squadron, sitting with their backs towards the sky, face to face with the others. The black painted A-Helo stops in the air as all members fall out. A backwards somersault is what the four make before activating their flight-suits equipped with jet-packs. Without any form of protection other than their own body strength, they dive from the sky right into battle. One in particular looks vaguely familiar...

As Tyson prepares the final deathblow, his moment is rudely interrupted as the particular member of the mysterious team kicks him down. He lands near the fallen Tyson, open his paw above his face and yellow beams erupt from his paws. This is just for a slight moment.

*It would be a shame to let my race die off. Since I'm the only one left, I might as well make it a little more comfortable. You will become something beautiful, my dear Jade.* he thinks as the beams stop transmitting. He looks over at Spectre and helps him up.

'Who the hell are you?'

'Not important. You just get the hell out of here.' he states as turns around and flies off. In the turn, he smacked Spectre in the face with his long white hair. Furious, Spectre grabs his gun but Adonis is already gone.

'Son of a bitch!' he insults before running off as well.

In the meantime, on Fox's side things are getting tougher. The line is degraded beyond comprehension as ammunition count is lowering by the second. The railgun stopped aiming for Hammerhead and instead focuses on the approaching HMEA soldiers. Fox and Colonel are in indecision as the Swordfish fall from the sky. One of them, comes faster than planned as Hammerhead loses control after Kursed throws a large piece of wreckage in the open Swordfish airlocks, triggering an armed cluster bomb. While Phantom cheers, Fox isn't quite happy as the Swordfish is almost within arms reach. Out of nowhere, a saviour comes upon their rescue. As he lands on the ground, the halved Swordfish crashes on the ground without any explosion. Fox regonizes the silhoutte but can't believe it.

'WOLF?' he shouts.

The figure looks up, angered and without an eyepatch or mechinal eye.

'Don't you ever call me like that again.' he warns Fox before flying off.

'Who is that guy?' wonders Fox as he gets a transmission from Phantom.

*Transmission*

_Fox, I have no idea who that guy is or how he cut that fish in half, but what I do know as that laser deflects on these things. And I thought Fichina the biggest icicles... damn I was wrong..._

_To the point._

_I can't shoot it down!_

*Interruption*

_May I introduce myself: I'm Beowulf. My likeness to my pathetic little brother is what confused you Fox of Starfox._

_You sound somewhat noble Beo. I'm starting to like you.  
_

_Thank you. But also me and my team can't do anything about it either. The one I defeated was already damaged by a far greater power._

_Shit! No way! *sigh* Just great, and who is going to tell the colonel the bad news? That's right! ME!  
_

*Transmission*

'Fuck!' screams Fox as he throws away his helmet.

'Fox, are you okay?' asks Krystal.

'No. I'm not. And in few moments, neither of us will be. The Swordfish are used as missiles against Fort Holden, lasers can't stop it and Myran will win. I just don't know what I'm supposed to do.' panics Fox.

'And how about you Syxx?' asks Kyla.

He turns around to reveal that his right side is black instead of the other way around.

'No. I have no clue.' he replies cold.

'Things aren't going our way, isn't it?' verifies Jack.

'No Jack. They are not. The Swordfish will strike the fortress within a few moments and there's is nothing I can do about it.'

'You know what you can do? GET OUT OF HERE!' he screams. He exits the trench as the Starfox team follows him. Behind him, the remaining Cornerian soldiers that were in the trench as well. The moment that the last soldier jumps into the trench, the railgun fires it's last shot right into the still open airlock of Hammerhead, setting off a chain reaction. Explosions rage through the entire right side as the front is completely blown to pieces. The Swordfish break through the fortress and leave nothing left of it. Myran roars as the fortress perishes under the numerous Swordfish bombarding it. Disappointed that the mission failed, the Starfox team returns to the last trench. The blackened ground shows where the shock wave would have vaporized everyone in its radius. Before the Colonel can jump in, he is hit in the back by a sniper. He falls face down into trench. The rain intensifies as most of Macbeth seems completely lost. While the team holds their ground, Fox sits down on a wooden box in the trench. He sees how the medical corp picks up the dead Colonel. Next to them, Krystal is firing on the approaching forces with Kyla on her right. Slippy finally reached the machine gun and quickly burns through the ammunition.

'I'm empty!' hears Fox all over. First from Slippy, but also from the leftover soldiers still present in the trenches. The Great Fox appears over the wreckage of Fort Holden as it fires its main guns at the approaching horde. Against this tsunami, not even that seems enough. If all couldn't get any worse, Fox receives this SOS signal:

*Signal*

_We are going down! Repeat, we are going down! Report this to the staged military personnel on Macbeth: the ammunition is lost. All of our transport ships are down thanks to continuing attacks from the HMEA. I don't know how, but you have to hold on. General's orders. We're done for!_

*Signal*

'And Fox?' wonders Krystal, while cocking her rifle again.

'All transport ships are down. This is all we have left.' he answers stricken down. Even Syxx never felt this down.

'So... is there any way to win this battle?' asks Slippy.

'In perspective, Myran already won. The Colonel is dead, 95% of the staged CA units are dead and Fort Holden has fallen. But we won't back down! We fight till the last mag!' commands Fox. Fortunately, everyone agrees with that. Even Johnny and Johnny's leftover soldiers who joined them when they returned. After a deep breath, they open fire on the rampaging wave coming towards them.

'Don't give in everyone!' command Fox and Syxx.

'Last mag!' yells Krystal as she throws it towards Kyla.

'Last shell!' yells a soldier operating a smaller cannon on the Mygaran.

'Really? Have I been that greedy? Fine then. I already won and as revenge for Tyson, I will annihilate Fox McCloud. Ready that last shell. Make every second count!'

The moment the magazine is caught by Kyla's paw, the cannon fires and Fox disappears under the impact of the shell.

'FOX!' cries Krystal.

'SYXX!' cries Kyla.

The risen dust still lingers around the spot where Fox used to stand. The smoke surrounding it makes it impossible to see. A vague, hollow laughter comes from the smoke. *Indestructible* is barely heard.

'F..Fox?' cries Krystal.

'Sy...xx?'

'Call me Fox, and I shall serve.''Call me Syxx, and I shall ravage.'  
'Call me Parasite, and I shall obliterate for both!'

The smoke and dust clears away to reveal Parasite with his hellfire-red irises with his dark green muscular body revealed. Everything else is burned off as also parts of his skin are burning as well. His pants are ripped off and look more like hot-pants. It's dirty and surrounded and held together by iron chains.

'I'm INDESTRUCTIBLE!' he screams as black spirits escape his open mouth and strike the wave, blowing even larger holes in it than the cannons of the Great Fox could ever do. The sounds of the HMEA's destruction, is heard by the rest in the field as they now surround the large HMEA group and begin to thin them out. This all, under the twitching and watching eye of Myran, who looks all but happy as Hammerhead succumbs under the immense fires raging through it.

Suddenly, it seems that the tables have turned. When times couldn't get any darker, Parasite shows up and saves the day. Even with everything Starfox has gone through, it seems that they are indeed INDESTRUCTIBLE!  


Two times sorry. One for my best pal in Holland, for delaying the introduction of his OC Brady O'Connor. Second: I don't accept any OC's anymore for Part 3. For the upcoming EM trilogy, I still got a few spots left.


	11. Keep your head together

Myran's forces are being canned in by the Cornerian Army, Parasite, Psycho, Troy, Spectre and Madison. Phantom, Kursed and Falco control the airspace while there is something wrong with Tyson. Can Myran remain calm and focus on the battle, or...  


**Chapter 10: Keep your head together**

The last remaining HMEA soldier gets shot in the back of the head, as behind the still smoking barrel the weapon is cocked again. He turns his head to right to see Psycho, Spectre and Madison standing over some other just killed soldiers.

'Such a pity eh?' comments Spectre holding his machete in his right paw.

'Yeah, a pity that we had to waste our energy over these pathetic fucks.' insults Psycho, just holstering his gun.

'They deserved everything that came upon them.' claims Madison.

'Amen to that!' yells Troy as he tabs a big red button on a small, remote control. Yellow lights flash on the collar that Panther wears around his neck. He is shocked down as he tried to run away towards freedom. Troy shakes his head, dismaying Panther's attempt as he grabs his collar. Panther is in no control of his muscles anymore as Troy drags him through the rough ground back to the group.

'Look what I found.' he says as he forces Panther on the knees.

'An idiot? Nice catch!' compliments Spectre as he takes a bite from one of his bars.

'Keep those compliments for yourself scope face!' insults Panther before he gets punched in the face by Troy.

'*still chewing* Be glad... *swallows* that it wasn't me.' he assures as he swings his machete around in his paw.

'Argh... Madison... help me...' he pleads.

She doesn't look happy as she kicks sand in his face. Spitting out most of it, Panther says: 'But... I thought we... had something..?' Even angrier, she kicks Panther down into a pool of mud. She comes closer to Troy and kisses him on the cheek.

'I never was your girl. Always been Troy's.'

Psycho and Spectre look at each other, showing a look of jokingly disgust.

'Are they serious about this?' wonders Spectre.

'You have no idea...'

'Sorry if I'm interrupting tea-time...' breaks Phantom as he flies over low. 'But the HMEA isn't defeated yet. Look over there!' points Phantom towards the wave of soldiers far away.

'Wow! What are those black blobs hammering down on that mass?'

'Let me check that out for you Psy.' says Spectre as he adjusts his scope. He zooms in through a hole between the mass and sees a mysterious fox/wolf hybrid climbing out of the trench where the rest of Starfox is stationed. He's screaming something as he charges at the ground, completely impervious of any bullet-storm coming at him. When he zooms in too close, although not even recording anything, his scope receivers interference when he focuses on the red eyes.

'Ack! What the heck!?' moans Spectre. 'What the hell is that? One of Myran's sick creations?'

'I have no idea.' says Troy. 'But since it's apparently on our side, why not give that guy a change? Let's can these bastards!' states Troy as he grabs his odachi sword from his backpack and holds it in his right paw. In the other, he holds a blaster.

Madison grabs Troy's katana as she left hers at home. Simply because it is stained by Panther's blood and according to MAdonis, no one, not even the horrible HMEA should be contaminated by his blood, or any kind of bodily fluid.

Spectre activates his wristband on his right arm as he squeezes his right paw. A large silver blade with a hooked end comes out. The for the most part erased text reading: "Krystal's present" is barely readable but still visible in black. Finding that alone not enough, he squeezes his left paw and long, thin spear point appears. The tip contains hundreds of smaller spikes containing the most horrible diseases. On top of that, they can also be launched individually.

Psycho laughs at the stereotype choice of weapons of the Groomes and Spectre. *Swords and spears... so old school.* he thinks. He shakes his right arm and out of his sleeve of long motor jacket a large bladed monster maul comes out. It's design is the same in the '70's: a triangular head design and an unbreakable metal handle. Sledge hammer at the back and a fire axe red sharp edge on at the front. Although being heavy as all hell, he holds it in his right paw without any trouble. The Butcher logo is visible, branded in the sledgehammer part. "Godevil" is written on the right side.

'Overkill much?' comments Spectre.

'Keep those comments to yourself Spectre. Don't mess with me...' he states as he grabs his gun again.

'Are you two just about done here?' asks Troy irritated.

'Scope face began.' blames Psycho.

Holding back another insult, Spectre waves it away as the four run towards the soldier mass in front of them. Kursed and Falco fly over them as they turn towards the Mygaran. Panther is left behind to perish away, still unable to move a single muscle.

'Shouldn't we take that Panther guy with us?' wonders Madison out loud.

'Nah... let him squirm for a while. I like that!' quotes Phantom.

'Graauw...' flirts Kursed.

'Nice pun Phan. Where did you learn that from? Panther?'

'Don't go insulting puns Falco. What did they ever do to you?'

'Oh shut up!'

Phantom laughs, but quickly stops. *Damn, if only PAL was here. I kinda miss that computer voice.*

'What's wrong Phantom?'

'Nothing special Kursed. I think I almost had compassion for those HMEA rubbish. Does that make me a wimp?'

Kursed laughs. 'You never were a wimp Phantom. I could feel that just minutes ago...'

'*buzzing sound* Nope, don't start on the bedroom stories.' nags Falco.

'Jealous?' plagues Kursed.

Growling is over the radio as Kursed and Phantom both laugh. Kursed and Falco turn to the right and start to plague the Mygaran, blowing apart several cannon-pods and bunkers sticking out of the invincible armor of the mother-ship. Falco continues his fire on the right side as he's tailed by three Mosquitoes. Using her tractor beam, Kursed lifts one up while destroying the other two. Dragging the helpless ship with her, she grins as she arrives at the giant funnel on top of the X-1000.

'Please, don't kill me. I have a wife and family!'

'Get on your knees then!' commands Kursed ruthless.

'B...but, that's impossible! I can't kneel inside of this thi... AAAA!' screams the pilot as Kursed as heard enough apologies. With a somersault above the funnel, she release the ship at dead point. With an immense force, it blows up within the funnel, blowing it apart but not harming any of the X-1000's machinery. Numerous laser pods erupt for all sides and start firing on Kursed. She boosts away from the Mygaran as it fires it's X-1000 again. Phantom joins in her flight.

'Whew... that Mygaran is somewhat tough.'

'Don't worry about that Kursed. Let's focus on those ground forces shall we? The Mygaran is getting out of ammo.'

'How do you know?' joins Falco.

'Have you seen how much he wasted ammunition? I heard he was pissed because we took Tottom.'

'So... he's out of control?' wonders Kursed.

'Yup, that guy lost it.'

'Does that mean that we gotta stop?' remarks Falco.

'No... *grins* we're gonna make it worse. Let's bombard the living hell out of those guys! Hey, I can see Spectre.'

*Transmission*

_Hey Spec. Need any help?_

_*slices a soldier open* Every bit helps. Where are you?_

_*Phantom flies over low* That answers your question?_

_Fuck you! You messed up my hair!_

_What? Those few tufts you have on your head? Don't be such a diva._

_At least I have hair..._

_You know that that doesn't insult me at all, right?_

_Just wanted everyone to hear that._

_Quit the joking and start focusing on the real deal will ya!?_

_*Ducks for a swing from Psycho* If you can keep that Psy-guy in the chains..._

_I released him Spec. He's your problem now._

_You don't say?_

*Transmission*

'That Phantom?'

'Yep, why?'

'Maybe you can identify that green guy.' proposes Troy.

'I heard that!' claims Phantom. 'Phantom out!'

'Be careful Phantom. Your equipment...'

'No need for that. *puts on his mask* Now, let's see how this will go...'

*Rebooting primary systems*

'Huh, why does that sound familiar?'

*Rebooting secondary systems*

'No way in hell...'

*Activating program PAL*

'PAL!'

'S..sir?'

'You have no idea how happy I'm to hear your voice again!'

'Emotional moment for you sir? Are... are you crying?'

'*wipes a small tear away* No... no I'm not. Shut that voice program of yours!'

Phantom looks down at the mysterious figure running towards the mob of HMEA.

'PAL, scan that guy!'

'Affirmative... DNA scan shows it... it is Fox McCloud!'

'Fox!? You sure you ain't shit in your receptors again?'

'I couldn't be more positive.'

*Another persona? Wait, that guy... that the rest were talking about when I was out...*

While wondering, he can see that the HMEA is indeed canned in. With Starfox firing on the right and Troy, MAdonis, Spectre and Psycho on the left while he, Kursed and Falco are committing carpet-strikes on the troops. All seen, by the watching eye of Myran Montreal. Having an immense tough time to remain restrained, he gets a report on the situation on the battlefield.

'Sir, the stats.' says one of his workers, handing Myran a tablet. The time reads 23:14 and the HMEA casualties are standing on 9555 precisely. Ammunition count is at 55%.

*Hum, not bad. But that was a half hour ago. Let's see if...* he thinks as he presses the update button. The time resets to 23:46 and the casualty rate is risen, big time. His eyes spring open wide, almost popping out of their eye-sockets.

'No...' he states soft, looking at 115600 casualties on his side and the ammunition count standing at 0.001%. 'No... NO.. NOOOOOOOOO!' he screams as he rises out of his throne. With that, ripping out the cord connecting his headset to all HMEA radio channels. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees the death toll rise again as Hammerhead crashes into the ground. 'AAAAAARGH!' he roars as he grabs the rails of his throne and rips it out of the floor. He turns around and throws it through the window, strong enough the withstand even the power of a nova bomb. Spectre fires five darts into a soldier while Psycho splits open another one's head. The both get out the way when they hear an odd sound coming their way. The chair crashes into the ground and bounces off into the the crowd. Parasite claws and bashes his way through to see the chair coming at him.

*That Myran's secret weapon? His throne? How pathetic.* He lifts his right arm, coughs up a black blob and holds it in his right paw. He looks right through it as he holds the ball between him and the approaching throne.

'Bam!' he shouts as the throne bursts into little pieces. He makes a fist as his paw is hauled in the black goo as he rips out some soldier's spine. His un-psychotic behavior hinders him from doing anything odd with it. Speaking of odd:

Tyson is still laying on the ground knocked out. A sudden shiver runs through his body as he wakes up scared.

'Largh!' he roars. He immediately grabs his head. 'Argh, what a headache! That Adonis knocked me down pretty good. Wait, how the fuck do I know his name? *headache intensifies* Ack! I... I h..have to contact *pain* Myran...' he moans as he crawls towards his earphone.

In the meantime pretty calmed down Myran, is standing with his back to the broken window.

*Parasite, Adonis, Starfox and Johnny Rogers. I will destroy you all.*

'Commander, we have an update on Tyson.'

'He's alive!?'

'Yes he is, but something is off.'

'Like what?'

'His heartbeat is getting out of control! It stops and then it goes up to 300! Brain activity is draining but also increasing, meaning...'

'He's changing! The same as with the Feralythe! NOOO! Give me Tyson!'

'Commander, he's faster than you. I have him on the private commline.'

'Transfer him... NOW!'

*Transmission*

_Tyson?_

_M...master... I... I..._

_Shhh! Take it easy my student. Tell me, everything._

_I... I feel strange... headache... memories disappearing._

_Tyson, don't give in!_

_I... I will *pain* not g..give in. But.._

_No buts Tyson. You have to hold on!_

_*Sir, his DNA is changing! Gender as well, for whatever reason. There's no going back!* _

_No, TYSON!_

_I..I tried... M..master My..Myran._

*Transmission*

'Tyson? Tyson!? TYSON!' yells Myran desperate over the commline, hearing nothing but static on the other side.

*_**Show me the meaning of being** **lonely plays**_*

Myran falls to his knees at the same time that Tyson's face slams on the dirty ground of Macbeth. Tears sprout out of Myran's eyes for the very first time as he starts raging about everything. Agony turns into blood-lust, sorrow into murder as his hands slowly drip from his tear-infested face. 'LAAAAAAARGH!' With a giant roar, he turns into a human flamethrower as he spits out a blackened fire-storm up in the air before rising again. He turns around and starts approaching a vault. He slams away an in the way standing soldier, breaking through every steel wall and eventually the external armor of the Mygaran itself. He plummets to his dead as the loud *crack* noise is heard by everyone on the battlefield.

'Wow, Myran has gone ape-shit?' wonders Spectre.

'Seems to be...' comments Psycho, splitting a HMEA soldier's head in two.

Myran isn't done. Every footstep he makes, corrodes the steel floor under him, leaving hissing prints behind. He rips the door of the vault off and sees his Feralythe being held in his place by two metal claws. He grabs the top one and pull the gun and the vault with everything holding on to it with it. He melts away everything else stuck to it and pushes a small button on the wall next to the ripped out vault. A square pedestal comes from the ground, having two leather belts attached to it. He slams the heavy weapon on it and thugs it tight with the belts. He kneels before the weapon's core as he sets it in overload.

'Commander, I...I don't think it's a good idea too...'

With a stale face, he turns his head towards the employee daring to oppose him. He opens his mouth as his pupils turn into drip, turning the employee into ash by unleashing another fire-storm, also burning through the external armor of his own ship.

'NO ONE TELLS ME WHAT I CAN'T DO!' he states as he turns his face back again. 'To defeat an animal, you need to become the ANIMAL ITSELF! HIT ME, MY BEAUTIFUL FERALYTHE. BLOW ME AWAY!'

The handle on the right is pulled to the back, overloading the weapon's core. Myran roars as the claws unfold and blast his face with a charged blast. All those on the battlefield and in all ships see nothing but purple for a split-second before the whole Mygaran is enveloped in a purple aura.

'What is Myran doing over there?' wonders Troy, quickly ducking as a HMEA soldier is thrown his way. It's wasn't Psycho, he's somewhere else smacking others with hammer-part. He can see that as he points his odachi towards the direction where the soldier came from. A large shadow overhauls him as his sword's tip clings against the steel chains around Parasite's hips. With an unsettling smirk on his wolf-like face, he offers Troy his paw. Seeing something of Fox in Parasite's red eyes, he accepts the offer as Parasite lifts him on his feet.

'You know what Myran is up too?' asks Troy.

'No idea. But it can never be good. That purple isn't a good sign.' assures Parasite while he senses that Krystal comes running towards them. She is already holding another weapon, a scavenged assault rifle which she puts to good use. He also senses an odd feeling, something recognizable up in the air.

Adonis flies over the mass while his other teammates are busy bombarding the rest. *PARASITE!? It... it can't be. And, that blue vixen... no way!*

'Huhuhuhuhuhu...' is heard faintly as the smoke pulls away from the disoriented Myran. The air is filled with purple smog as he stumbles back and hits the wall. But it isn't with his back, something else hits it first. Trying to rub in his eyes with his right hand, he actually claws his own face open.

'AARGH! What the fuck?' he shouts in pain as he looks at his right arm. But isn't his arm anymore. His hand is changed into a blood-red and black claws as a shield is formed going up from end of the upper arm to far above his shoulder. He looks behind him and sees two long tails build up out of small orbs. At every end, a big orb with two scythe-blades at the end. The blades from an open scissor form starting from the middle. With a twitch from his eyes, they even act like scissors cutting through anything. Gigantic batwings fold out as he tries out his new tail-weapons. The scythes on both tails cuts through the floor with ease without getting a scratch themselves. Purple fluids drips from the tips.

'WHAHAHAHAAHA! Bring it on pathetic animals!' he shouts as he runs towards the window, snatching the Feralythe with him. Every step triggers a small shock as he upholds his shield and breaks the entire window to pieces. The rain makes him a water surrounded comet as he slams on the ground, taking Cloudy's fighter along with him. Krystal, Parasite and Troy are the only ones not busy enough to notice it. After the pieces whipped up by the shock wave have fallen down on the ground again, they can clearly see Myran balancing on one of his tails, with a smirk on his face and his arms folded, holding the Feralythe in his left hand. His right wing grabs the KO'ed Tyson as he holds it close to him like a mother caring for her baby. His free tail strokes his pale face as Tyson's breathing stagnates a little.

'What the fuck are you!?' shouts Troy.

'I have become your nightmare!' comments Myran.

Troy aims for him but his blaster is slammed out of his paws by Myran's free tail. His balancing tail is also lifted as Myran lands softly on the ground. The surprised Troy is then smacked away by the blunt end of the other tail, sliding through the surface whipping up stone and dust alike. He flies up with a flap from his wings and prepares all scythes. They all hook Troy with his arms to the ground as Myran prepares the Feralythe.

'See goodbye too your Madison, Troy Groomes!' threatens Myran at the desperate Troy. The Feralythe fires its beam but it is interrupted by Parasite claiming: 'Try me, fuckface!' The blast burns his stomach as he's blown away. Troy escapes from Myran's grasp by stabbing his odachi in the left tail. Myran laughs evil, not even feeling a single thing and not giving a shit about Troy.

'Parasite is down, meaning that Fox is down. Now... what makes Fox even more down hum?'

He scans around the field and finds Krystal in his cross-hairs.

'Gotcha bitch!' he shouts as he aims the Feralythe at Krystal. 'Let's see how Fox likes it to be married to his future pet!'

'No way in hell Myran!' shouts Adonis landing in front of Krystal. He opens his left paw as the purple beam is fired towards him. He catches it in the open paw and reflects it back at Myran. He uses his right wing to block that beam. Unfortunately, Tyson is still in this wing. Since the Feralythe was reflected, its effect is as well. This increases Tyson's changing tempo drastically, as he glows bright white with yellow stripes all around. His length shrinks as his ears and nose start to grow. Odd tattoos appear as his stretch-suit turns into the ceremonial clothing of the planet of Adonis's kind: an Ackanian. The still Tyson, breaths out a small orb: his life as Myran lets him go from his wing. Tears burst out again as he sees Tyson, his best student turn into an Ackanian vixen dressed like a queen. (Same as Krystal in SF: Adventures.) Due to religious matters, she wears an elegant hooded robe.

'Jade, you're complete.' claims Adonis, focusing on the emotional unstable Myran, who holds the orb in his hand. He envelops it in his fist and in an act of vile rage and sorrow, he charges at Adonis, spitting at the fire from his mouth, sticking out his scythes as well.

*Not a smart move Myran!* thinks Adonis as forms a circle by making one with his index finger. Johnny comes out and he punches Myran away.

'Told you ass-face! Black belt in MMA and professional wrestler! That was me! *turns to Adonis and slams him on the back* Thanks for your help pal.'

The punch is that hard, that he actually flies right in the Mygaran. He slams against the wall as his upgrades disappear from his body and splits the back of his head open.

'Keep your head together Myran.' comments Adonis sarcastically.

Almost at the ceiling, he falls face down on the floor. Spectre executes the last remaining HMEA soldier as the group comes together. Parasite turns into Fox again as the group forms a circle. Troy has a slight headache as the rest lands some distance away. Krystal recognizes Adonis.

'Adonis?' she asks.

The two come closer. 'Krystal... is that you? I barely recognized you in your new blistering outfit and... wedding ring? Who's the lucky one?'

'That would be me.' states Fox proud.

'Parasite!?'

'No... me. Fox!'

'Yes, I know. But Parasite is there as well, isn't he?'

Suddenly, a holographic image from Parasite appears next to Adonis, scaring him a little.

'You wanted to speak to me Adonis?'

'Parasite, never thought to be seeing you again.'

'Okay, okay. Can someone please tell what is going on?' asks Fox confused.

'You go ahead Parasite.' leads Adonis.

'Alright then. I'm not a persona that you have developed. In fact, I'm what my name suggests: a parasite. I latch unto those needed for help, in this case you Fox. I met Adonis on his planet, helping against Myran. Apparently he thought I died over there.'

'That's why you said 'meeting an old friend over there'.' connects Falco.

'Took you that long to realize?' insults Phantom coming closer to the group with Kursed at his side.

'Is that clone of yours?' asks Adonis to Krystal.

'EXCUSE ME!?' shouts Kursed.

'Erhm... Adonis, this is my alter Kursed.'

'Interesting. And, uh... *points at Phantom* you are?'

'I'm the lucky guy that gets to be with her, I'm Phantom.' he introduces as he puts his right arm around Kursed.

'For some reason, I can feel you guys are made for each other. Fox, you are one lucky guy. You have an awesome team and Krystal is an awesome girl. *looks behind him and smiles* Almost as awesome as her.' he states as the hologram of Parasite needs to make place for the transformed Tyson: Jade.

'Starfox, I introduce Jade, my future wife.'

'Uuuh... you know that is Tyson, right?' verifies Falco.

'Who is Tyson?' wonders Jade.

'No one important Jade. He's no longer with us.'

'I'm still with us!' shouts Johnny out of nowhere, drunk from the beer.

'Who is this freak?' comments Phantom.

'I'm Johnny *looks over to Krystal* and you're beautiful. Married huh?' he breaths his in Krystal's face. The stench is even worse than Cloudy's ever was. 'You know... I know you hear this a lot, but if you were a boogie, I would pick you.'

If Phantom's ears could deflate, they would defiantly do.

'Worst... pickup line... ever...' states Phantom as he facepalms himself. Jokingly, Johnny throws an empty beer can against Phantom's face.

'Ww..What the fuck man!?'

As others glare at Johnny, he starts to realize the big picture. *They don't like me it seems. What can I do? Think, you have been to the Houston University!*

He looks over to Panther and then to another can of beer. *Wait, they all hate Panther!* That moment of clarity, is put to good use as he shoves the can up Panther's ass. Panther screams in agony as all the team members laugh.

'That's gotta be painful. I take back what I just said, you're a good guy Johnny.' laughs Phantom.

'So, I can borrow your chick then?'

'Don't cross that line!'

Before it can turn into a real argument, Joey comes closer. He's barely hurt from his plane crash and carries Panther with him. Not feeling so compassionate about Panther anymore, he simply drops him on the ground.

'Aaah...' he states relieved. 'I think you forgot this asshole?'

'Yeah... thinks for reminding us Cloudy.' nags Troy.

Krystal notices the beaten up Panther. 'Hum, apparently your personality is finally reflected by your looks Panther.'

'Would you just shut up, you whore!'

Insulted, Krystal takes a step back where Fox walks towards him.

'And now something I wanted to do ever since you first started hitting on my Krystal.' he states as he makes a fist. 'THIS!' He grabs Panther's collar, punches him twice in the kidney's and ends with a hook to the face.

'That, was all me. Parasite nor Syxx had anything to do with it.' he claims, casting off his right paw.

'Thanks for standing up to me Fox.' flirts Krystal.

'Nothing more than I ever wanted to do. I restrained myself for you.'

'VOMIT!' shouts Spectre, breaking the atmosphere in the tiniest pieces possible.

Like three more comets, the other team members of Adonis land behind him. All rise and walk towards the group, Beowulf up front. He's wearing nothing more than a long, black leather body-warmer with two belts running down from his shoulders, possibly for weapon storage. Similar (to Wolf) shoulder-pads and kneepads are seen. The rest of his clothing isn't spectacular.

'Fox McCloud.' he shouts. 'That was a magnificent battle!'

'Uhm... why is Wolf here? And why does his voice sound like a knight from the middle ages?' asks Falco. The blaster he's holding his hand is immediately shot out of his hand by the quick reflection of Beowulf. Realizing that rage took over, he calms himself again as he holsters his blaster again.

'I'm sorry for that unconventional falling out.' he apologizes nicely. 'Falco Lombardi, I'm do apologize if I have hurt you in any way. It is just that I get compared to my little brother to many times and I don't like that.'

'Why not?' wonders Phantom. 'You practically do the same.' he concludes. Beowulf looks up the two foxes. He takes interest in Kursed as he bows before her.

'Aaah... the mysterious yet deadly bounty hunter Kursed. Minstrels have sung your adventures and legends a lot in the Montreal system. It is a real honor to finally meet you.' he compliments humbly.

Kursed blushes a little while Phantom thinks it's another weak adornment. 'And to answer your question, boyfriend of Kursed...'

Phantom is happy that Beowulf acknowledged that. 'Phantom, call me Phantom good man.'

'Ah... Phantom than. Yes, my deceased little brother and I shared our work in some aspects. It is just that he thought that being evil and a criminal was 'the real thing'. No, the hard part is being good. Being evil is simple: you just go crazy and destroy, rob and plunder. But being good is always troublesome. That's why Wolf is nothing more than some weak memory of mine. A memory, I wish to never be reminded of again.' he ends.

Phantom gives him a 'not bad' look.

'I sense a lot of love in this team. Fox McCloud and Krystal, Troy and Madison Groomes, Phantom and Kursed and Adonis and Jade. But I also sense hatred, a forgotten soul...

Beowulf looks over to Spectre, standing next to Phantom. He punches his fist on his left eye (where Spectre has his scope) and than on his heart.

'From a war veteran to another, I salute you Corporal Dillinger.'

'Why did you push on your heart?'

'Private Second Class O'Donnell, MIA in the battle of the Katina during the Lylat wars. *opens his body warmer* I got shot in the heart.'

What Beowulf shows to Spectre but also to Phantom, since Beowulf also saw Phantom's breathing device, is a mechanical heart, looking like an Aparoid infection, without the gore coming along with it.

'Ironically, I didn't receive a purple heart for that one. Well, enough pity. Let me introduce you to my teammates. Adonis, you have met already.'

Stamping towards them, comes a big gorilla. 'This is Mtomp (Em-tomb). He doesn't talk much. Prefers to just do things rather than have a chit-chat about it. And the other one is Maul.'

A grey warthog with large tusks running under his nose stands next to Beowulf.

'We are kinda like you Starfox. Except, we don't operate under a name. We don't fly in any kind of ship. We trust on our own capabilities. Our legend is known throughout the Montreal system. We came to Lylat, simply following Myran's trail.'

Inside the Mygaran, Myran lays on the floor, looking dead with the back of his head split open.

*Keep your head together* spooks through his head. His left hand makes a fist as the right one claws into the steel floor. He does this with his left hand as well and so crawls on, leaving a blood trail behind.

'I... I've spent a lifetime... planning out your destruction Fox McCloud. Y..you think you can just get aw *pain* away? Argh, con...contact the Queen. Tell... tell her to a..active the TROL. Do it! Now!'

This shows again how strong a madman is and how annoying it is to destroy him. What is the TROL any way? Well, with new members to the Starfox team, nothing can defeat them, right?

Apologizes to my pal in Holland again. I still didn't introduce his character Brady O'Connor. I'm so fucking sorry: Next chapter. Immense thanks to TroyGroomes and Razorblade88 for Troy and Madison/Adonis and Johnny Rogers.


	12. SF members, ASSEMBLE

Myran isn't dead yet, but everything around him is. What is his last trump? 

**Chapter 11: SF Members, ASSEMBLE!**

'Argh!' moans Myran as he grabs onto the pedestal. 'FUCK! My head...'

He looks over to his left hand and snaps this fingers. A small, black flame engulfs the fingertip of his left index finger. 'Keep your head together... fucking Adonis... my Tyson... everything I had... gone.' he claims as he uses the flame to weld the two parts of his skull back together. 'AARGH! #$% ! Animal assfucks!'

Still laying on the ground while the leftovers of the welding procedure form the stitches slowly bringing the two halves together.

'Give me a screen... NOW!' he commands. A terrified and confused employee comes closer, handing Myran his tablet. Myran looks up to the man as he walks back towards his chair and computer monitor. Myran notices that everyone around is afraid of him, not in the way Myran meant in the first place. Instead of being compassionate, he states: 'Oh, for FUCK's sake in the unholy hell! Stop bitching out you maggots! Grow up! THIS(!), is war. Get used to it.' he ends as he grumbles on inarticulately.  
He opens up the fingerprint lock on the tablet. As it starts up, he looks on the back, seeing the Apple logo.

*Apple! What's wrong with my own brand!? Such a waste of money... the logo alone already costs $5000 while the machinery and operating system are outdated.*

The tablet has finally started up as he opens the radio communication between him and Johnny. *That drunken piece of miserable shit! I took care of him when his family got burned away in front of very eyes by inviting him to join the HMEA! Of course, saying that anthropomorphs started this war and not because of an oil/fuel crisis, was a little far-fetched but still. Media was out, televisions were broken and air was poisonous. They needed a scapegoat and I gave them one! I gave everyone a new life and they embraced it! That they are backing down all of sudden, is of no trouble. *Hehehehe*, I have enough...' he nods towards the room outside of the bridge, where large and heavy machinery is heard rumbling and puffing out hot steam.

*You think I milked out the animals alone? Muhuhuhuhu...*

Meanwhile outside:

The Starfox team, accompanied by the Groomes, Panther, Spectre, Phantom, Kursed, Johnny and the team without a name are still talking about the battle. Johnny is slowly regaining some of sanity as the alcohol begins to dry out. As he brings up the subject of sticking a can up Panther's ass, everyone laughs again. Until the ring, he won during the Super Bowl back on earth some years ago, starts to shake.

'What the...'

Before he can react, he can hear Myran laugh, which degrades the entire team's laughter.

'Okay, who is the buzz-kill over here?' demands Falco.

'I recognize that laughter... it.. it can't be. Right Johnny? I mean you slammed him right back into his own ship and I sensed his head split open in two!' states Adonis.

'Is it Myran!?' asks Fox. Adonis nods.

'Son of a bitch!' insults Troy, still feeling that smack to his face as he sits down to give himself some rest.

'Are you okay Troy?'

'Yeah... yeah, geh. I.. I'm fine Madison. Thanks for asking.'

'You sure?' verifies Psycho, surprising everyone with his sudden compassion.

'What?' wonders Psycho. 'Oh! I see... cause I weld a monster maul, have self-inflicted wounds and I'm not quite right in the mind, I can't be compassionate to only people who accept me for who I'am? Fuck you guys, seriously. Fuck you!'

'Is he always like this?' whispers Fox into Phantom's ear.

Phantom shakes his head. 'Never seen this side of him. It seems... that even the craziest of the craziest needs friendship.' he replies as Psycho helps Troy up.

'I can understand that.' joins Beowulf. 'Having great allies is sometimes a lot better than going to a lone gun.'

'Tell me about that. I thought I had to fight those Anglars all by myself.' remembers Fox.

'Thanks for saving our asses back there Psy. You are not that bad you know?' compliments Troy.

'Well, no thanks. How's your head doing Madison?'

'It's not as bad as Troy's, believe me on that one.'

The laughter sounds again.

'Where is that piece of shit!?' shouts Joey.

'You mean Myran?' verifies Slippy.

'YES, you dumb toad. YES, him!' remarks cynical.

'Why do you want to nail that guy?' wonders Falco.

'If he broke your ship in two, would you want revenge, or would you just cry like a little bitch?'

'Are you calling me a little bitch!?' feels Falco insulted as walks toward Joey. Kursed' staff comes between the two.

'Quit it you two! We got some better things to do than seeing how you two fight.'

'Piss off cursed bitch!' reacts Falco irritated. She stares with her black irises into Falco's soul, scaring him to death.

'Let that be a warning...' she threatens.

'HAHAHA! Afraid for a chick, eh Falco?' As Kursed now stares to Joey, his laughter slowly sips away.

'Eeeeeh... Phantom, can you please thug the leech on that girl?'

Phantom's eyes open up wide as he slowly brings an awkward smirk on his face, cause he certainly knows what will happen if he doesn't 'thug' her leech.

'Kursed, take it easy...' he says as he places his paws on the shoulder of the already smoking Kursed. Phantom could swear that flames started to engulf the staff. 'He's not worth it, save some for Myran.' he advises, slowly bringing Kursed with him.

Again, the laughter sounds and the ring around Johnny left ring finger is shaking like never before.

'Uhm, you guys see this as well, right?' hopes Johnny.

Suddenly, the ring breaks in half as it thuds on the ground. Out of the broken open parts of the ring, green beams come out as they scan the entire team before coming together to form Myran's face.

'Hahahaha! Hello Starfox and friends.'

'Myran!'

'Yes, me. Duh... the reason why I'm still alive, is because I'm immortal!'

'You bluff!' shouts Adonis.

'Ah, yes. Indeed, I do. Doesn't matter, not that you're gonna live to see me die any way.'

'Calling your bluff again Myran?' wonders Phantom. 'We know about your ammo shortage. You have nothing anymore!'

'True, **I**, have nothing anymore. On board!'

'What the fuck are you talking about?'

Myran looks over to his left, to see the Groomes.

'Troy Groomes... I almost had you. You too, will not survive.'

'Just get to the point Myran!' demands Fox.

'Sure triplet vulpine. Point, hehehehe... funny. I'll see your demise soon.' he states as he ends the communication.

'What was that all about?'

'My ring...' sips Johnny. 'Grrrr... I will murder him!'

Psycho lifts Panther up by his shock collar and whispers this in his ear: 'If Myran throws a surprise at us, you'll act as a shield for you keepers, okay?'

'Or else?'

The monster maul comes closer to Panther's throat. 'You know...' assures Psycho.

'QUEEN!' yells Myran.

'This is the HMS The Queen at your service Commander Montreal.'

'Spare me the military bullshit! Ready the Final Frontier!'

'Wha... what? We barely have anything left!'

'Uh... we still got this one, don't we? Now, be a nice girl and prepare the TROL for me, okay?'

'No...'

'What "no"?'

'No... I'm not going to do that Commander.'

Myran's expression turns angry. 'That... is... an... ORDER!'

'You can't give any orders to those who aren't loyal to your cause anymore Montreal. The Queen is out.'

'Queen? QUEEN! Motherfucker! Defectors! All of them! How many rounds for the X-1000!?'

'Our scans show there is room for one more beam at 115% power.' reports an employee.

'READY IT!'

*Transmission*

_*whispering* Starfox?__ Fox McCloud?  
_

_Huh? Who is this?_

_This is the commander of the other ship, The Queen._

_*A girl?* You sound scared... what's going on over there?_

_Myran has gone insane! _

_*Tell me something I don't know already.*_

_Shut up Phantom. Continue please..._

_He wants me to activate our secret weapon. It will annihilate everything!_

_Everything!?_

_Well, at least this planet. You must stop him!_

_We'll do. But... aren't you on his side?_

_Hehe... not every human is like Myran. I feel guilty that I believed my mother, who was full of Myran's bullshit. _

_So, you deserted? _

_Yep! If... uh... it's possible, can I join you guys? _

_Uhm... I guess..._

_*Fox, what's going on?*_

_The commander of the other ship is sick of Myran and wants to be on our side, Krystal. How about your crew? _

_They were the ones remembering that I was human, not a bringer of an entire holocaust on your species._

_*Took you a long time too release that...* _

_Quit bitching Falco!_

_Hehe... thanks Fox. Hey, how... how is Johnny doing...? *giggle*_

_Johnny? _

_Yes... he's kinda cute..._

_Well, why don't I give him to you then?_

_NONONONONO... please, don't. I...I'm too nervous._

_*Claver love. Nothing more pure than that.*_

_*Amen to that Beo.*_

_*If you are not religious Phantom, than I suggest you don't use that word.*_

_Geh... of course you can join on our side. What is your name?_

_My name is Paula Newman. Myran likes to see my as his little girl... in fact... he did *shiver*_

_Paula Newman, you, your ship and your crew must get out of Macbeth, right now. Neglect Myran and yourselves to safety. _

_Copy that Starfox. The Queen at your service._

*Transmission*

'The Queen at your service...' It echoes through the Mygaran's bridge.

'Paula... my little girl. Abandoning me... for those ANIMALS! Schmutzige Schweinhunden! The X-1000, NOW!' he commands, already standing on his feet.

'Sir, the Queen is deserting her designated position! GPS track shows it's on its way towards a nebula known as Sector Z!'

'To meet on a secure location, far from me. Of course. Aim the X-1000 at her!'

'But... I thought she was your little...'

'WAS!' brags Myran. 'She WAS... my little girl. Now, a traitor. She'll never got lucky with Johnny. She started flirting with him some years ago... under my eyes. But Johnny, he was never really interested in her. At least, not in the beginning... That must be one of the main reasons Johnny hates me. I don't care, then he will hate me even more after this!'

As Fox sees the Queen slowly ascends, he also sees the X-1000 turn to it's left.

'Shit! QUEEN!'

'Interrupt that signal!' commands Myran, now sitting on a new throne.

*static*

'FUCK!' shouts Fox as he watches helpless as the indestructible X-1000 fires its beam right into the left side of the Queen. As everything around it slowly degrades into mush, the Mygaran ascends itself.

'PAULA!' screams Johnny. 'FUCKING MYRAN!'

'Myran you fucking asshole!' comes Adonis up. 'You have destroyed to many lives already! It's time to stop your sorry fuck-ass!'

'Well, thanks Adonis...' thanks Johnny. Adonis nods.

'Adonis.' states Beowulf. 'Are you coming with us?'

'For some old friends, defeating Myran. Absolutely!' he states as he puts his helmet back on and envelops his visor. Jade clings on to his arm.

'Be careful my prince.'

'I will. For you, I will my dear Jade.' he states as the wings clap out of jet-pack. He kisses her before putting on his oxygen mask. 'Fox, take care of her in the time I'm gone, will you?'

'Sure I will Adonis.'

'Me too Adonis.' joins Krystal. 'Consider it my thanks for your services on Cerinia.'

'Cloudy!' states Beowulf without looking at him. 'You come with us as well. Your talents are getting wasted over here.' he commands as he hands over his reserve equipment.

'Consider that one taken Beo.' he quickly replies as he puts the helmet on as well.

'Yo!' shouts Psycho all of the sudden. 'You wouldn't have some reserves, do you?'

'Why do you ask?' wonders Beowulf.

'Well, that Myran fuck dared to touch my friends and I wanna make him pay directly! Where it hurts!'

'Psy, aren't you a little overprotective?'

*Maybe* he thinks, not reacting to Troy's comment. *I own everything to the Groomes. I won't let that Myran get away with that!*

Mtomp throws him a jet-pack and an oxygen mask. He retracts his maul back up his sleeve and holsters his gun before joining the now 6-man team in their flight towards the Mygaran, already out of the atmosphere.

'Should we look for survivors in that... uh... wreck?'

'I don't think there are gonna be any survivors Phantom. I admire your optimism, but there's nothing we can do.' concludes Fox with a deep sigh. 'Well, we should get after that Myran as well. Peppy, ready the Great Fox. We're HASSSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!' screeches through the commline.

'Argh! Spectre, what the fuck!?'

'What are you looking at me like that? I know mine sounded exactly the same, but it wasn't me. I swear!'

*NOPE! That would be Myran!* sounds through the air.

'Awesome eh? Transmission through the static that the wind, vacuum of space and air bring with them. Look up in the sky please.'

The team looks up in the air as their faces become pale when they see how an immense half egg-like cannon grips onto the planet with four smaller claws, triggering an earthquake that downs the team. It's underbelly opens and reveals a large red orb, as big as 10 Mygaran's, charging up. Energy beams run from the flattened top towards it.

'Ever seen something this big Starfox? WHAHAHAHAHAAAAA! Of course not! This, is the TROL! Project Final Frontier! Face your obliteration, again! FOR GOOD THIS TIME!'

'Myran you son of a bitch! What is that monstrosity?'

'Cause you ask nicely Fox, this is the TROL, a planetary cannon able to destroy any planet of any sort. *Explosion* Motherfucker... sorry, but your friends are plaguing my ship from the inside out. *turns away* Kill those fudgeheads! Geesh... *turns back* Excuse my now sudden interruption Starfox and clan, but if you gotta do a clean up on your ship, you best as well do it yourself. *rises from his throne and walks away* incompetent personnel... fucking assholes...'

'Beowulf again? Always in the right spot, at the right time. You know what I think? I think he somehow knew this was gonna happen and he flew away.' concludes Falco.

Phantom, not believing his ears again, replies by facepalming himself again as he says: 'And how about Adonis and Psycho then, smartass?'

'Simple. Thanks to moi, Adonis realized that Jade is still a transformed, ugly-ass Tyson and left her behind. Psycho, will that's fairly clear. He got crazy again because of all the action going on and he simply wanted more. The Groomes are his excuse.'

Jade, offended by Falco's bragging, steps on his toes in anger. 'You really am one big asshole you know that Falco!?' she insults. Troy simply states: 'Thanks Jade. Took some work out of my hands. Talking about Psycho, don't you ever go as far as saying that he used us! Psycho might be... well... psycho... but not like that.'

'Keep those insults to yourself Falco and get a life, instead fucking about everyone else's.' bites Madison.

'Lesson for the future Falco: Shut your beak!' tips Phantom.

The ground starts to shake again as a small (like on top of the Kremlin towers) peak comes out of the flattened top of the TROL. The top opens and starts to absorb sunlight as roots coming from the giant claws suck the minerals out of Macbeth's core. The energy beams turns red as well as the thing itself starts to shake as well.

'Can we all just focus on getting out of here alive!?' breaks Kursed.

'There is no way we will be able to reach the Great Fox in time. Either we're gonna be extremely lucky and that thing will miss us, or someone has a plan!'

*Syxx, Parasite, anything?*

*This is gonna suck balls Fox.*

*I can't you guys along with me. I'm a parasite, not a ghost.*

*Great, so we're fucked?*

*It seems so... wait, where is Kyla?*

*Didn't you see that? Apparently PAL isn't the only one with shit in his receptors... Kyla is going to be the soul survivor of this debacle. She vanished again.*

*It's something...*

Kursed suddenly remembers that her staff is able to create a force field. She stabs it into the ground. 'Everyone, come closer. It's at least something...'

Phantom embraces Kursed as Fox and Troy do the same with their loved ones. Drunk and not thinking quite clear, Johnny starts to hug Falco, who pushes him away.

'What the fuck man?'

'Dude, I just had a tough time. My ring fell to pieces, my 'maybe' girlfriend is gone, I'm a drunk and I'm(!) drunk! Please dude...'

Seeing somewhat of innocence, Falco grumpily accepts it, but not before pulling Spectre, whose holding Jade, closer to him. He puts Spectre's right arm on his back, right between Johnny and himself. Johnny's left arm, also covers Jade's left shoulder partially.

*An eye for an eye Adonis. You helped me, and I'll help you!*

'I don't think this is gonna work Fox!' doubts Fox.

'Have faith Falco! We'll get through this! *I hope...*

The cannon and the planet start to shake harder than ever before as electric bolts shoot all over the TROL as it seems to slowly crumble apart under its own power. The bolts are a pain for the sensitive ears as all vulpines, birds and frogs cover their ears.

'That pain, is unbearable!' shouts Phantom, barely breaking through the sounds of the bolts.

'Pain redefined... a little to 'redefined'.' comments Spectre.

'What are you fucking talking about?' wonders Johnny, hearing like a normal human.

In the meantime on the Mygaran:

*Small arms fire and explosions*

'Argh! CLOUDY!' shouts Beowulf seeking cover behind a fallen over table. Cloudy rolls out of an automatic door right of Beowulf and blasts two soldiers before coming closer to him.

'What's up?' he asks as pops a water bottle open.

'We need to get to the bridge. Any idea how?'

'Hmmm...*gulp* *glup* Aaaah, Water(!), ahum, we're in the cafeteria right now... so the bridge shouldn't be far.' he claims as he looks over Beowulf. He sees an air vent and the pipeline goes out of the cafeteria.

'I got an idea. Create a diversion so I can get to that vent up there.'

'That's a can do! Maul, Mtomp, get rid of them!'

Heavy sounds are heard from the kitchen on Joey's and Beowulf's left side as Mtomp rampages right through the defenses set up by the crew. Maul uses a big piece of wreckage as a shield against the bullet-storm coming from an improvised entrenched position as he runs towards it. Like a riot shield, he bashes the gunner down before hooking him onto his right tusk, growling for more.

'That's your mark Graystripe. Move your ass!' commands Beowulf.

Joey uses the table where Beowulf is still taking cover to jump up towards the pipe and hooks on to it. He slams the vent in with his elbow and crawls into it.

*Transmission*

_Beo, you there?_

_What is it Psycho?_

_Other than my maul is dripping blood, nothing is wrong. Still, I can't find the bridge on this thing._

_Me neither. But Cloudy is trying to find it. He's in the shafts above our heads._

_Better not be a fuck up..._

_Watch your language Psycho. _

_Sure... I will. *sigh* seen Adonis?_

_No, that great Ackanian warrior is someone I haven't seen since we landed. _

_Why are you talking like a knight?_

_The pure gentlemen, my dear Psycho. _

_I find it rather creepy..._

_Keep me posted if you find something._

_That's a can do!_

*Transmission*

*Holy shit it's dark in here!* thinks Joey, having crawled some meters already. *Better turn on light...* He reaches for his pockets on his flight-suit and grabs a lighter.

*What the hell? I don't smoke... oh wait, this is Beowulf's reserve. Does he smoke?* he thinks as he lights up the lighter.

'AAAH! *Mumble*' he screams before muffling his own mouth with his left paw. *Oh my fucking god... what is this!?* he thinks as what he sees before him disturbing, to see the least. Decapitated, mutilated and tortured bodies of humans and anthro's alike are spread around the entire shaft in front of him. Blood colors everything.

*Is this a dumping ground for failures? *notices someone familiar* and soldiers too!? Grrr.. this time Myran has gone to far.* he thinks as he crawls on, until he suddenly hears some soldiers running away from Myran's voice. He looks down through a vent and sees two soldiers running away from a room, appearing to be the bridge. Myran has just entered as the doors are now closed.

*Transmission*

_Beowulf! I found our target! And he's even worse than we could ever think of..._

_What do you mean by that?_

_I found a dump inside of this shaft. It wouldn't surprise me if he has several more somewhere._

_And with dump you mean..._

_Innocent civilians, soldiers, Cornerian but also HMEA, all are here._

_Myran has gone to far already and now this . Mark the spot where you are now and await my signal. _

*Transmission*

Joey reaches for his backpack and grabs his PDA, opening up the schematics of the Mygaran shaft-system and marks the point where he is now.

*Beep* 'Ah, Cloudy gave us the location. Maul, Mtomp, follow me. Psycho and Adonis will follow our trails soon. Let's go!' he commands as he slides over the table and runs towards the hallway leading towards the bridge. Joey tries to kick open the vent but the screws are oxygenated with the shaft itself. Blasting down the two soldiers from earlier, he walks calmly towards the door leading to the bridge. Like a gentlemen, he knocks on the door twice before putting his fingers between the gap of the door and ripping it open, to see the back of Myran's head. It's still glowing with the black stitches while his long black hair is formed in a ponytail. He's dressed in a brown trench coat with a fitting brown pants. The edges of the stitches are colored in red. He wears a glove on his left hand while he looks at his nails on his right hand. His eyes then see Beowulf behind him a small rear-window.

'Beowulf O'Donell. Finally, two men meet each other.'

'I'm not here for chit-chat Myran. I'm here to stop you!'

'Muhuhuhu... how noble. *turns around* You know, we are somewhat alike. You don't like wearing anything that covers your upper body to much. You want to show that your strength doesn't come from ships, lasers etc., but from yourself.'

'So?'

'Well, that makes two!' he states as he rips open his trench coat and throws it away over his throne behind him. His pale, en-strengthened body is shown. It shows no sign of becoming older.

'Who did you brought with you?'

'My team... something you seem to lack Myran Montreal.' He snaps his fingers, but instead of Mtomp and Maul, Joey finally breaks out and stands left of Beowulf. Maul and Mtomp appear a second later on Beowulf's right.

'That's it?' comments Myran disappointed.

A sudden bash is heard and shakes the bridge. A second, breaks right through the wall on the far right. Psycho jumps through the hole he made himself as he holds the monster maul on his right shoulder. A ring is formed on the far left and Adonis steps out. Myran gives an uncanny smirks as he cracks his fingers and stretches his glove.

'Bring it on.' he provokes, forming a black fireball on his left hand.

'Black magic Myran. Seriously?' nags Adonis.

'The color of your magic is the color of your soul. It fits you know?' he laughs.

'Enough! Let's settle this!' shouts Mtomp all of the sudden.

'Wow, first time I heard you speak since ever my friend.' states Beowulf.

'Let's just focus on him, shall we?'

Beowulf nods as the rest prepares their weapons and runs towards Myran. Myran charges at them as well. A large blood stain is splattered onto the window as the Mygaran flies off into space...

Back on Macbeth, the things aren't going so well. The TROL is preparing the destroy the entire planet while the only defense Starfox has is Kursed' force field.

'I'm not gonna die here!' states Phantom.

'Where then?' remarks Falco sarcastically.

'Shut your face!' shouts Phantom, still in pain because of the bolts.

'Everyone hold on! That thing is going to FIRE!' warns Fox. The entire team ducks, preparing for what is coming, when suddenly:

*Hey everybody!*

Fox opens one eye and can't believe his ears. He looks up towards the TROL and sees a vague silhouette appearing in the sky next to the egg-like weapon.

'CARSON!' he shouts.

'Yep, that's me Fox. Need some help?'

'Sure as hell I do!'

'Then here it is!' states Carson from the bridge. Looking out his window, he is being held in a round zero-gravity room of made of glass while everything else on the big bridge is empty and very white with black pillars in the form of a natural artform: Jugendstil. His arms and legs are spread out, like a cross, at pulled towards four pull-devices. Deviating from the direct connection will result in a move from either a cannon or any other weapon.

'Meet the invention of the new manager of the merged Space Dynamics and Phantom Ltd.: The Oblivion II. All shall face their obliteration!' he states as the Oblivion looks nothing like its old self. It transformed into a millipede with cannon pods everywhere. Its tail is formed like that of a scorpion. Between the fangs on the largest orb, is a docking and launch-bay. Its head is formed like that of a fire-ant as it crawls around in space as it curls around the weapon.

'You ready Brady?' asks Carson.

'Hell yeah mate!' answers the kangaroo with an Australian accent before being shot away by the tail, taking the orb with him. His Cornerian fighter plane has a standard green color but has a targeting computer underneath its belly and its engines are a lot faster than a normal one. He lands his fighter right before the team as the orb opens.

'Hey Fox. I'm Brady, your taxi to safety in case Carson fails. If you would be so kind...' he leads towards the open orb.

Without hesitation, the team steps in as Kursed retracts her force field in her staff before joining the rest as last. The ship flies away again, together with the Great Fox as it latches itself back on the tail. The team is happy to still be alive. However, when going to see Carson, they stand in front of a large, closed cargo door.

'Carson...' says Fox annoyed. 'You know how much I hate closed doors, right?'

'Sorry Fox, technical issues. But you can still help me. I need a black blob.'

'A what?'

'I... need... a... black... blob... please!'

Fox has his doubts, but coughs it up still, disgusting everyone around him, even Krystal.

'I...*burp* don't think I can get used to that Fox.'

'Don't worry Krystal. Hopefully this is the last time. *turns to the door* Okay, Carson, I got your blob.'

'Extraordinary! Now, put it in this trash can.' he says as a can comes out of the wall. Fox puts the blob in it and right away it retreats into the wall.

'Ah, a perfect example.'

'Can you explain what you need it?'

'Sure... as we speak, my 'teeth' are gnawing through the armor of the TROL. With the blob, I can clear its shields and offensive capabilities before I blow it to little bits and pieces!'

'Interesting. Can you let us in right now?'

'Of course. Forgot about it. *door opens* Geh, if I could slap myself, I would.'

'What do your mean "would"... what the fuck!?' shouts Fox.

'Oh great, another one I have scared to death. Didn't you tell them Brady?'

Brady shrugs. '*sigh* yes Fox, this how you will remind me for the rest of your life. A friend in a glass zero-gravity box with his hands and feet amputated, forever stuck to a live in this machine...' he sips.

'Couldn't the doctors...'

'No... they.. they couldn't. They gave up on me and put me in here. Brady *points at him and with that activating a cannon* cared for me in the meantime.

'Well, thanks Brady. You seem like a good guy.' compliments Fox.

'Thanks Fox. And may I say that admire your records at the Flight academy?'

'You go ahead. Carson, how is Myran's little weapon doing?'

'Nearly done... inserting the blob, and voilà, all systems are down on it. Retracting the milli-paws and we launch away.'

The Oblivion II 'jumps' away from the now disabled and devastated cannon, almost falling apart by itself.

'Time for the the death-blow... EAT LEAD AND SHIT BRICKS TROL PIECE OF SHIT!' he screams as he points all of his limbs forward, unleashing an entire barrage of cannonfire onto the TROL, leaving nothing left of it. Carsonl laughs manically over the destruction of the biggest weapon availible to the HMEA.

'WOOO! Well, that's done!' comments Phantom.

'Who was that?' asks Carson as he can't look behind himself.

'Many things have changed on our side as well Carson. Geh... I'm just glad we are all okay. The Starfox team, direct members or good friends/allies are all here. Troy, Madison, Carson, Brady, yes, you too and Johnny of course... thanks for being with us.'

'Such a complimentary person, aren't you Fox?' blushes Madison.

'Just doing what we like to do best Fox!' states Troy.

'Thanks for this great honor Fox. I won't let you guys down!'

'You got beer? Then I'm your man McCloud.'

'Don't forget about me!' calls Kyla out, suddenly appearing behind Phantom and Kursed.

Fox is getting a little emotional.

*Fox! Keep those tears in... otherwise... I'm gonna cry as well...*

*So you do have an emotional side Syxx? Interesting...*

*Shut up green misfit! I'm not crying, I'm happy that Kyla is back.*

*How happy?*

*FUCK YOU!*

'My friends... thank you...' he concludes at the Oblivion II and Great Fox fly away from Macbeth, in search for whatever Myran has left of himself and his fleet.

The Starfox team, complete and all, is ready to defeat Myran. But is he already defeated? Whose blood splatter was that on the window? Myran's or, from the 6-man team? Next chapter...

Thanks to Mumble1029 (if I'm right) for being number 3 to favorite my story! I luv u! (not gay)


	13. Branches break off the tree

This chapter is a little different than usual. Mostly existing out of personal audio logs of the Starfox team in search for Myran. A lot happens during that search...  


Excuse my sudden fluffiness on some parts. They are pretty emotional and uplifting at some points.

**Chapter 13:**** Branches break off the tree... **

Starfox Audio Log; date 18 ALW, 25 September, Entry 1: Phantom

'Phantom here. Argh! *feels his lower jaw* Son of a bitch... *looks up to the log* oh(!)... yeah. You wanna know what happened? Johnny happened. I completely underestimated that asshole. I overheard Fox, listening to the logs from the battle on Macbeth. Heard Johnny bragging about his MMA and wrestling experience. I decided to put that to the test. As a result? FJDD! Fucked jaw, different day! Like I didn't go through enough. That jaw has been hit like a million times and that's not an understatement. Also, my back hurts like all hell. Still got those tubes running up my nose and now I have a smoother, sleeker, less heavy *breaths in* and a lot more functional machine. However, I starting to look like Iron Man. That thing is implanted in my back and painkillers don't help like they are supposed to. Everyone supports me expect of course for Johnny, who's as far as I can hear, still roaring about his easy victory over me. I'll get him, soon enough. Trust me on that one... one way or the other.'

Entry 2: Johnny Rogers

'WHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *cough* Haha... wow. I'm nearly suffocating. That Phantom dude went down like a falling brick! He's planning revenge I hear. Should I be scared? Hell no! I'm Johnny Rogers for fuck's sake! I ain't afraid of no one!'

*Sure. Just like you were pissing your pants when the X-1000 was trying to lay the fucksmack on you before Kursed saved you*

'*Angered* SHUT UP Phanfuck! *rises his fist* You want some more of this!?'

*Blaster versus fist. Somewhat the same situation, don't you think?*

'*Sees Fox in the corner of his eye* Fuck you, you know? Fuck you! *turns to the log* End of log.'

* * *

Starfox Audio Log; date 18 ALW, 28 September...

'This is Brady mates! What? You're not in fond with my accent? Better get used to it. I'm quite excited. Tomorrow, the final test before admittance to Starfox. I'm already so pumped up, like I can handle everything. But, I need to remain focused. I shouldn't underestimate what I don't know. That's at least what Phantom told me. I kinda like the guy. Has his own will and respects a lot, so far as I could see. Carson? He's doing okay for his state. He hasn't been able to track down Myran. What he did, is absolutely unforgivable. I reported everything to the Cornerian Army and they are reinforcing everything they have. Myran comes back, to his own funeral. End of log.'

* * *

Starfox Audio Log; date 18 ALW, 7 ALOM (**29 September**), Entry 1: Fox McCloud

'Fox here. As you can see, a different date. ALOM stands for **A**fter **L**ost **O**f **M**yran. 7 days, damn. That guy simply disappeared. The Mygaran was immense, with its stupid X-1000. I can't understand why we can't find him. It's getting on my nerves a little more, every day. Even Carson, in his advanced cube or in his words: 'The cage keeping me alive', can't find him. His millipede Oblivion II is still flying alongside us. He and his buddy Brady are a great help for when we come across remnants of the HMEA. From Beowulf and the rest, nothing yet. Johnny met with that other human, Sin. He owed something to Sin. He borrowed a cigar some time ago. He gave it back before we shot his body into space. In a respectable coffin, of course. *sigh* Well, on to the happier moments since 0 ALOM. Johnny, Jade, Brady and Parasite are now officially Starfox members. Parasite because... he's me. That's where Johnny comes in the picture. Both Syxx and Parasite said told me that I was useless in hand-to-hand combat if it weren't for them. When I went over all transmissions during the battle, I heard Johnny bragging about wrestling and MMA. Johnny is becoming the fight instructor for something I call Project: Elite. He and Spectre, yes as weird as it sounds, are collaborating to make it complete. Estimated period of completion... hmmm... three months max. Fox out.'

Entry 2: Johnny Rogers

'*Burp!* Yeah! Good one... *notices the log on* huh? Oh yeah, Johnny here. *crushes can and throws it away* Great beer they got here... WHOEW! I've become the wrestling and MMA instructor for the Starfox sissies. My practice dummy you ask? Those Broomes... oh sorry. 'GROOMES', gave me that Panther. I work together with that scope dude. Something with an 'S'... wait, scope begins with an 'S'...? Nevermind! Any way, I'm now officially a member of this team. I'm also the babysitter of that weird Tyson, oh wait... that was Jade. An eye-for-an-eye approach in life. Kinda sucks sometimes. Luckily, she isn't so bad. Pretty funny actually. No memories of being Tyson, but still that sarcastic humor. Met Sin the other day. That fucktard didn't look quite good. I owed him a cigar. Debt payed... never thought it would be that emotional... What!? I'm not crying! End of log!'

Entry 3: Spectre and Jade

'Here is SPECTRE! That was my impersonation of The Shining! Like it? I don't care if you don't. As the name suggests: this is a duo. Jade is kinda nervous. No idea why, but she doesn't trust Johnny that well. I can see a certain bond form between the two, but for now on, she's clinging on to my baby face. I'm indeed working together with that MMA fuck. Still, I don't specialize in hand-to-hand too much. WEAPONS! That my department. I'm busy upgrading all sorts of armor, weapon capabilities and other gadgets that might come in useful. *Rises from his chair* I think I said enough... *turns his head to his right* JADE! You're up!'

'Hey there. This is Jade. Uuuuhm... *resettles herself* I'm now a Starfox member. I haven't heard anything from Adonis. God... I hope he's safe. *holds a tear back* Everyone is very nice to me. Between Johnny and I, tensions are high. But I can feel a certain pain, that he's condemning. He doesn't wanna talk about it, yet. *I hope...* I wouldn't say I'm "Clinging" on Spectre, but his expression is very childlike, innocent. Of course, that's when you think away that he's a nutsack and a cannibal.

* * *

Starfox Audio Log; date 18 ALW, 10 ALOM, Entry 1: Phantom

'Yo, Phantom here! With slightly bad news. Still no track of that pissed off Myran or his HMEA and no message from Psycho at all. Not that I care, but it seems the Groomes do. *Pussies... just joking!* Even Jade, while her true intentions of course being meant for Adonis, which is very understandable, asked for him. But that's just 10% of the bad news. For Starfox, it's bad news. For Star-Phantom on the other hand; NEW LIFE! Kursed and I had a good talk and realized that Starfox was holding us back, making us, I would even go as far to say... 'weak'! Don't get me wrong, I owe a great to Fox and his team. But still, it feels like a chain. Even though they are free as all hell, Kursed and I still feel what we feel. The Star-Phantom way makes a comeback. Two members, a male leader with a psycho disorder and a hot chick (with the same) by his side. Who fits that profile better than Kursed and I!? Spectre is leaving as well. Not with us... but he's going back to Fichina. I'm coming with him, before I leave that cursed planet alone forever. Let's see if it changed, if we are still legends over there. After that, I will never look back to it. *grabs a badge* These three months that I was with Starfox... were the best of my entire life. I'm happy with the greatest girl ever and have friends for life. *puts badge on the panel* And eventually, the resurrection of Star-Phantom. This is Phantom, resigning from Starfox and thereby ending this log.'

Entry 2: Kursed

'Kursed here. My first ever audio log. Not that it really matters that much. Phantom and I are leaving Starfox. Maybe for good, maybe not. Don't know exactly... What I do know, is that something was bugging Phantom. After a drink, alcohol of course, and after we both sat down, he finally told me that he felt nostalgic. I told me about Star-Phantom, this previous team. Who was disbanded, literally. He took a huge burden away from me when he said it wasn't because of that bitch Tiffany, but because he felt chained to a large team. Be honest, Starfox is chock-full. Fox, Krystal, Phantom, I, Spectre, Falco, Slippy, Peppy, ROB, Johnny, Troy, Madison and Jade. That makes 13 in total! Not counting Fox's persona's and Krystal's as well. With Psycho, that makes 17! Overcrowded seems like an understatement. Personally, I felt the same. The switch was turned the moment he said he wanted to do it with me. Me alone! Finally, moments for ourselves. It was kinda hard, living without him for three months after I met him. The slaughter at the depot on Kew, *gasp* simply glorious! Three months later, I awoke from my chains and rose up when I saw him again. He did... so much for me. With a slight intermission between that meeting and finally my resurrection, the puzzle was complete at last. Krystal needed Fox, where I needed a more psycho, cockier and more badass version. And there you have Phantom. End of log.'

Entry 3: Spectre

'Spectre again. I'm leaving as well, as you already understood from Phantom. He and I are going to checkout Tilburg, our birth city. Where I lost my voice and my innocence. I'm taking my work, with all the gadgets and such, with me. I'll be staying in our old house, if it's still standing. Star-Phantom? Bleh... not for me. What? Listening to those sticky foxes? I have better things on my mind. Good luck to Jade. Since I'm not gonna be here anymore, I'm letting Johnny take over. For the rest... no real wishes for anyone. What I do hope, is that Psycho finally contacts us. End of log.'

* * *

Two pair of boots stop in the white snowy surface of their home planet. As the snow cracks under their feet, it brings back some memories. Most of them, reminding them about the forgotten times. And for good reasons.

'Turn it off...' he commands easy.

As the engines of their ships slowly die out, the overtaking silence is only interrupted by the howling wind, bringing snow flakes with it. Their fur colors give them an advantage over anyone else that passes them by, some hundred meters away, not even noticing them. His slightly old grown, red three-jointed scarf flutters in the wind. Their normal clothing is covered by grey leather jackets as they are hooded. The one on the lift is open while the other is zipped up. The right one also carries a large backpack, almost bulging out. The boots start to walk again. They enter the old part of the city, easily visible by the dilapidated buildings. The entry to the city didn't change as they walk over the ramshackle wooden bridge. With every step, it cracks as icicle's stuck to the underside break on the frozen river underneath it. It feels like entering a middle age-like town. Barns and houses build like it and people dressed like it as well. Shadows overhaul the entire street, with a big mansion far away being the only light-point as the setting Solar is on the left of the houses. As they near the end of the entry with their heads still bowed to the ground, their movements are followed by astonished faces looking them go.

'Time for the ritual...' states the one on the right. The one on the left looks at him.

'You know I don't have it, right?' he asks annoyed.

With is right paw, he grabs his machete from his belt. With that, he snaps something. A wooden club falls on the ground. It sounds hollow, a familiar sound to the left one. He immediately stops in his tracks. Slowly, he turns his head around to see the one on the right bend over and pick up it up. Signaling that he has to come, a small sprint is enough to catch up with him. Holding the machete in his right paw, he throws the club with his left paw towards him. He catches it and takes a good look at it.

*My war club... long time. *looking at it* The stock itself isn't changed. No damage to the wood or the gloss paint. *Looks at the ball on top* No spike... but a steel blade taped on the left side of it.*

He looks at the one on the right, giving him a look saying: 'Seriously?'

The other shrugs, as if he did everything about it and tells him to stop nagging, be happy that it's back. 'Let's just do it, okay?'

'Fine...' he admits as they cross an empty crossroad, the border between times it seems. Going from a farmer village in the middle-ages to the Wild West, a richer part of Tilburg. Two guys, holding their drinks are hanging on a wooden rail on the terrace of a local pub. They are apparently joking about the two. Their laughter soon degrades as the one on the right glides the tip of his machete over the stone ground. It unleashes a horrible screech that pierces through everyone's ears. It even makes a guy lose grip of his drink as it breaks on the ground. After a few seconds, it stops. Then, a sudden crack as the one on the left slams his club into a barrel at the other end of the terrace.

'No... way...' comments the one with the broken glass flabbergasted.

The one on the left smirks. 'Maybe... they need some more proof. I don't think that they quite know who are again...'

Again, the screech rages on throughout the street and ends with the bass of another barrel torn to pieces. As this progresses on, more people tend to follow the two mysterious towards their destination, somewhat far away on the horizon. As the few people turned into a big crowd, (it can easily remind you of Napoleon's journey from Marseilles all the way to Paris) they uncover their true identities. The public behind and around them finally get relief: the spooky duo has returned after such a long time.

'Phantom and Spectre! They are back!' cheers a woman standing on a high balcony. One by one, everyone starts cheering with each other as the legends have returned. They both of them smile. Home at last and still a legend. Phantom snaps his fingers only to find that someone else is coming his way than expected as the crowd stops.

'Hello mister Phantom...' lisps a hunchbacked white badger.

'Where's you big bro Johnathan?' he asks in a strict, monotone voice as the smile he had on his face shrunk.

'Unfortunately, Remco isn't alive anymore. He died three years ago... starvation is what killed him.'

'How is that possible?' wonders Spectre as he looks at the badger.

'Mister Spectre! Wh...what happened to *points at his left eye*'

'Let's just say that a lot has changed since we left...' he waves off.

'Well... ever since you two got into an argument... the resistance split up in two parts. Each with a feud against each other. The Rich were able to take control again and stuffed us all back into this mess. Remco worked four days straight to negotiate and finally got the two parties back together. This, at the cost of his own life.'

Suddenly, behind Johnathan, a large crowd emerges from the dark shadows of the buildings, alley's and other hiding places. Armed with street weaponry as Phantom likes to call it, they all wear sort of the same costumes as Phantom, Spectre or even Remco.

'I guess you can say, we're all very happy to see your faces again.' he concludes. This makes Phantom almost emotional.

'Nice surprise you guys. *notices a just set up roadblock in front of the entrance of the mansion* Are we sure we are welcome?'

'*grabs a club from his back* Let's find out, shall we?' he suggests.

Phantom and Spectre turn their heads towards the barricade with a few police officers standing guard in front of it. The stamping of the upcoming horde is almost comparable to that of an earthquake as they let their rallying cries loose and sing the songs made up for the legends, who showed them the way. Flags displaying the logo, long hidden and waiting to be unfolded and spread out again are proudly waved around. Banners made of sheets or even aprons reading 'Welcome home heroes!' or 'SSDD' are hanging over the balconies. Meanwhile, Phantom and Spectre leading the group have reached a standstill in front of the commanding officer. As the crowd falls still as wall, Phantom looks up at him with an arrogant look on his face. He swings the club around in his right paw before inserting it in his belt.

'Officer Palmon... long time.' he states.

'Roger Dillinger and Tim Dillinger, also known as Phantom and Spectre from the Spooky Duo. You seriously couldn't come up with a better name?' says the brown mustached hound-dog dressed in a blue police uniform.

'We were young Palmon, but surely not stupid. We were poor, but not without a cause. *grabs the club and holds it against his shoulder* If they will not listen to you through voice, than by brute force.'

With that sentence being said, the crowd goes wild again. Lifting his paw, it silences.

'So... it seems you still got your men under control huh?'

'Being legends... yeah, it has it's benefits.' states Spectre, still holding his machete.

'SSDD Phantom?'

'SSDD indeed Palmon.' ends Phantom.

Palmon looks around at the officers standing around him, bravely holding back their fears as the mob before them looks blood-thirsty. With a sigh and a smile on his face, he signals to break up the barricade. Only Phantom and Spectre enter the driveway of the mansion as Palmon takes off his hat in respect. The other policemen are happy to breath another day. Up the hill, the mansion still looks as they left it. Yellow, grown old and dusty with the thick red (already brown) wooden bars being the basis for it. The cheers of the crowd are still heard when they get to front door. The bronze bell is still the same as well. Spectre tabs it, something he never could because he was too small then. A peephole opens.

*My god!*

Locks are heard opening inside as the door opens. The intense light of an oil lamp, visible because of the shadow the house throws over the driveway, shines in Spectre's face and reflects some in his scope onto Phantom. Both blinded for a moment, they both receive a fierce knock on their so called 'numbskulls' with a cane as the light shine in their faces.

'OW!' shouts Spectre.

While he can only think of his pain, Phantom is already hugging the man.

'I'm so glad to see you again great-uncle Thomas.'

'Me too Roger... *feels the top of his head* My god! You have grown, haven't you?' asks the almost blind old man. That is the reason he's holding an oil lamp. Everything is dark for him, expect for parts enlightened by his oil lamp. The wrinkled brown vulpine is almost 88 old years and still the caretaker of the Dillinger Mansion. Always armed with his cane, he was and still is, unbeatable in simulation fights. Always called Samuel L. Jackson, for obvious reasons. 'How is Tiff doing?' he asks.

Phantom laughs as he lets go of Thomas. Spectre shakes his hand in the meantime. 'She's gone... out of my live Thomas.'

He chuckles but stops and is immediately hauled to the cheering crowd.

'What's going on over there!?' he shouts. *Typically uncle Thomas. Forgets a lot for a moment*

'Gehehe... I hope forever... that was one hell of a bitch.' he suddenly continues and coughs. 'Come in you guys and pretend that you're home.'

'Actually, we are home.' claims Spectre.

'You want another blow homeboy?' threatens Thomas.

'No no... I'm okay without.' he says quickly.

The hallway with the stairs is still the same as well. The rotten-brown, almost black, wooden floor is as crackly as then. The big cuckoo-clock is also still working as it chimes by 18:15. As Thomas looks for liquor in the basement, Phantom and Spectre the living room. The large carpet with luxurious chairs and benches with the small glass table in the middle in front of the lit fireplace. The warmth of it strikes the both of them like breaking through a barrier. They take off their jackets and Phantom his scarf. He looks to his left. A drawer with a mirror on top of it, beautifully decorated. A shot glass, just cleaned, is also present.

*Victorian age was it...* he thinks as he sees a familiar round incision on the framework. He stabs his club in it; it fits perfectly, even with the makeshift dagger. He lets go, and it stays that way. He grabs the glass.

'Nothing different on my side. How about yours Spec?' he asks as throws his jacket over to Spectre. He catches it and hangs it and his own on different hooks of the wooden and just polished standing hall-stand. Another shot glass is placed on the ground in front of him. A cleft is visible on the lower left. He hacks his machete in it as it too is stuck.

'Nope, nothing either.' he concludes as he grabs the shot glass.

Phantom claps once and rubs his hands. 'Welcome home Dillinger brothers!' he states. Spectre nods and the two walk towards the chairs. Placing the glasses on the table, Phantom takes the one in the middle while Spectre lays on the couch on Phantom's right, laying completely stretched out. Thomas comes holding the oil lamp in his left paw and a bottle of whiskey in his right. He slams it on the table.

'Enjoy you ragtag!' he nags jokingly before wandering off again.

Phantom shakes his head, laughing, while he pours in whiskey for the both of them. Grabbing the full glass, he sinks into the chair.

'Ever wondered where that guy is going?' asks Phantom.

'*gulp* No idea... aaaagh!' exhales Spectre. 'Let's just enjoy the moment, okay?'

With the faint cheering still present in the background, Phantom gulps his drink down before closing his eyes as the fire warms him up.

Minutes pass and the clock chimes seven times as it reads 19:00. This opens Phantom's eyes as he stands up without a reason. Spectre doesn't ask, he knows the reason. Phantom grabs his club and takes one last look at the living room. His eyes turn to Thomas suddenly standing before him in the hallway, with a sad look on his face.

'So... this is that moment you were talking about. The definitive goodbye of Roger Dillinger from Fichina, right?'

'Indeed it is great-uncle. Indeed it is...'

Thomas hugs his little cousin. 'I'm going to miss you. More than you would ever think Roger...' he cries.

*Meanwhile*

As also her ship's engine has stopped, she is greeted by PAL, suddenly a lot nicer to her. She seems to appreciate it. When she asks for direction, she is guided to the dump in front of her, just over the bridge. The people largely ignore her. Who she is isn't important. She looks around with an unemotional look in her black eyes before ripping some rags from some guy's shirt. It doesn't matter; a carriage drops its load onto the street for everyone to take. With ease, she walks through the cheering crowd before walking through the open barricade without saying a single word. And no word is being spoken to her.

The bell rings. Thomas lets go off his cousin. 'I... uh... think that is your queue right there Roger.'

'Yep, I believe it is indeed. *turns his head* Come in Kursed. I'm almost done.'

The door opens as Kursed enters. Her hairs are standing up all over because of the cold.

'*whistle* Is this your new one Roger!?'

'Thomas, this is Kursed. My new and perfect girl.' he proudly presents.

'*taking a good look at her* Hrrr... yeah. She is indeed a perfect match for you Roger. Now... go before I send you to your room for not leaving me alone.'

'Will do Thomas. Are you gonna take care of Tim?'

'You mean Spectre? *he nods* I will. The best I can. Now go. You don't wanna make love wait.'

'Try not to think about her to much uncle. She lived a great life with you.'

'I know that. *one last hug* You really got to go. Give em hell Phantom!' encourages Thomas Phantom. The two vulpines leave the house. Walking down the driveway, the crowd steps aside for the lucky couple. Rumoring is all around, but the two don't mind. At the end, the path is blocked by Johnathan.

'Phantom... a-are you leaving us again?' he cries.

'Unfortunately, yes Johnathan.'

'But... will Spectre lead us then?' he desperately wonders.

'No *turns to everyone* Phantom and Spectre have indeed returned as legends... and as legends we shall remain. *crowd reacts shocked* We didn't came here to lead you. We came here to remember you all of the fact that you were the ones strong enough to rise against all the odds. Strong enough, to fight for what was yours. That is the strength I saw in all of you, the strength I released out of everyone, that is the real muscle of this movement. Not me... not Spectre. It was all because of all your hard work. But since you please a leader... *turns to Johnathan* I will name him. **JOHNATHAN MIDDLE**, is your new leader!'

'Wha...?' reacts Johnathan overblown.

'*sigh* I know it comes out of nowhere, but you are the only one I really trust. *And that says a lot* Therefore, you lead the resistance from now on.'

Very emotional, he asks one final thing: 'You think I'm ready for it?'

Phantom places his hand on his right shoulder. 'I'm very sure.' he insists.

The two foxes walk out of the city, towards their ships, leaving Johnathan and the rest behind with a fresh vision on the future...

* * *

Starfox Audio Log; date 18 ALW, 11 ALOM, Entry 1: Troy Groomes

'This is Troy. It has been a day since Phantom, Spectre and Kursed left the team. I wonder what's going with those three. Off to Fichina, are they nuts or something? Never understood them that much. In fact, the only reason I see Phantom as some sort of 'contact' is because of Psycho. When you get to know him, he's not that bad, you know? But we decided to follow Phantom's example and get out of here. Madison and I certainly enjoy being with friends, but Kursed is right in her point. Overcrowded is the right word to use in this situation. We're gonna miss it, but on the other hand... our own rules and operating range again. We're gonna help Psycho and Beowulf to fight Myran, if we can track him down. End of log.'

Entry 2: Fox McCloud

'Starfox is getting smaller by the minute, it seems. General Pepper was right. Peace or no objectives makes us fall apart. Although the Groomes and Star-Phantom were extras, I'm gonna miss them. Like branches on a tree, someday they all fall off. Luckily, Phantom announced that he'll be visiting us very soon. I think he forgot something. He indeed left in such a hurry. He really wants whatever happened on Fichina behind him. And then, of course, off with Kursed. Man, those vulpines are in love, DAMN! Not even a laser saw could separate those two. In mine and Krystal's case, much more is necessary, don't worry about that. *Something comes up* Oh yeah! Hahahahahahaaaa! Sorry for the sudden laughter, but this is something where Krystal and I were talking about the other day. Phantom and Kursed... hold on... getting married! What a joke! I don't see that happen in centuries for years to come! That was complete nonsense, I know, but still... those two getting married? If Kursed' analogy works out, about me and Phantom, than that is never gonna happen. Still, I'm gonna tell this to Phantom. Wonder what his reaction will be... End of log.'

* * *

Starfox Audio Log; date 18 ALW, 13 ALOM, Entry 1: Fox McCloud

'It seems that even Carson has trouble keeping his team together. After Phantom came back, he offered Brady a place. Unusual, but still. For the present, Brady hasn't responded to it, although he seemed pretty thrilled to join. I think Carson requires his attention. A true friend, that's the word to describe Brady O'Connor. It seems that Phantom didn't forget anything, he came to deliver something. What exactly, no clue. It was a surprise, he said. Besides that, we sat down and talked a little. It seems he's flying through the system with the so called Razor-Blade MK 79. A smaller, more agile mothership with place for just two Phantom-Wings. It's design isn't adopted to Arwings, it seems. More details, he didn't reveal. But I already know what it is. It's our old Mothership from the time when Andross suddenly popped up again. When Fay and Miya were still members of Starfox. He simply cut off the extensions of the two launch pads and made claws on the underside. That's why the Arwings don't fit. What else? Oh yeah. I said that I would ask him about marrying? I laughed my ass off! His reaction... priceless! I had to evade a swing from his club for that. Deserved, but all worth it.'

Entry 2: Krystal

'I found Phantom's surprise! Or should I say, Kursed' surprise. My staff *presents it* is back. A label that was hung around it said:

*Cause I don't need it anymore and you defiantly do...  
-Kursed*

Isn't she nice? I do wonder... what weapon does she use then? She is obviously very skilled in melee weaponry. I can know, I've been part of her for 4 years straight. Maybe 3.5, but still. Could it be because of bad memories? I think we all know what kind of emotional wreck she and I were. Until Phantom, Kursed was cold, harsh and emotionless. Always holding it in. I don't even want to know what happens when the final barrier breaks. Can Phantom hold it back? End of log.'

Star-Phantom Audio Log; date 18 ALW, 13 ALOM, Entry 1: Phantom

'Grrr... Fox is such a dickhead, you know? Wondering if Kursed and I get married! I might sound like "how does he dare!" but still, that's very personal Fox. Stay away from that line and focus on your own relation, will ya? The Groomes came by the other day. They received an encrypted message from Psycho, or at least one of those guys. PAL decrypted it and it was a small message from Psycho.

*Everything OK here. Established positions on Mygaran. Hallway fighting guaranteed. Maul dead though, Mtomp is imprisoned. 4 against 5000 and still holding...  
-Psycho*

Sad eh? Maul and Mtomp are gone. Mtomp is in prison, but with the HMEA, we all know his certain fate. It's great that Psycho is doing fine. The gun he's using, or better yet MY(!) gun, can't be broken so that isn't a problem. We were unable to send anything back unfortunately. The Razor-Blade is going awesome by the way, thanks for asking. End of log.'

Entry 2: Kursed

'Indeed, I left my staff behind. At least, Phantom left it there. Why do you ask? I got this right here. A black whip with a large silver clip-blade at the end. Able to extract and withdraw with the push of a button. The grip is encircled in leather brown rags, I ripped of from those poor people in Phantom's birth town. Like I care, I saw a large hill full of that stuff so they should stop nagging. Why the weapon change? That staff is getting old, don't you think? I had my ups and downs with it and I would like to start over. I know Krystal is all worried about holding back my emotions, but since Phantom does the same, why can't I? I have build my walls so high and too strong to be broken. *hears a slow and saddening piano theme behind her* Hey, I know that song. Ah... memories.' *long pause coming with a barely noticeable tear...* Uuuh... end of log.'

* * *

Starfox Audio Log, date 18 ALW, 21 ALOM, Entry 1: Fox McCloud

'At last we had a real communication with Beowulf's team. It seems they were pushed off the Mygaran and are holding ground on another ship called Sledge. A new model it seems. A lot of static interfered with the screen though. According to Cloudy, they are far away from us. And another piece of bad news. Beowulf sacrificed himself for the safety of Adonis, Cloudy himself and Psycho. Adonis senses that he was still alive, but he hasn't heard anything since. Well, Adonis on the screen and you can imagine the happiness that radiated from his future wife. Wow! And I thought Phantom and Kursed were glued together... She immediately took over and from there on, the transmission went through various frequencies. I spoke to Cloudy, while Johnny and Jade were busy with Adonis. Troy and Madison heard about it and started a conversation with Psycho. I couldn't believe my ears when Psycho showed his soft side. I never knew he had one. I'm glad they are okay, seeing the circumstances. End of log.

Entry 2: Johnny and Jade

'This is Johnny. Today, I talked to Adonis. He looked pretty ragged. His hear is completely fucked up and the traces of big battle are surely visible. Scratches, bruises etc. But he's up and running and that's the most important. Other subject. Since I told Jade a little more about my past... we uuuh... are getting along somewhat better. I'm not telling her the explicit details... but this is just so she trusts me. By the way, most of it is made up so I don't care. End of log. Jade, your turn.'

'Thanks Johnny. Well, as you have heard, I finally saw Adonis for the first time in 21 days. He looked like a war hero, very attractive. I also heard he's the leader now, with Cloudy as second command. Psycho is the muscle of the team. He has no idea when he can return or what the outcome of the battle will be, but I trust him. In fact, everybody trusts him. About Johnny, he might say it's all fake, but you can't fool me with that. It was all real. End of log.'

Entry 3: Madison

'Here is Madison. I know Troy usually does the logs, but he's exhausted beyond belief. Since the transmission with us and Psycho, he has been fiercely searching for any other trace of him. I guess to proof his point, that he isn't a traitor. I still doubt the fact that Psycho is a real friend, but the course he's following now... well, he's getting close. End of log.'

Star-Phantom Audio Log, date 18 ALW, 21 ALOM...

'This is Phantom. Talked to Psycho for a while today. He seemed alright, not as ragged as Adonis. What? You think I don't wanna know what's going on with the rest? PAL hacked into ROB ever since Spectre made some 'adjustments' to him. Call it sneaky, call it sly but I call staying up to date. I'm sure you no-nodders back home think otherwise, but I'm very sure you would do the exact same. Between Kursed and I, there has been some tension. It's not as bad as Fox's situation was, no, far from that. *hears a piano theme* Hey, is that... I recognize that... song... no... nonono! NO! Not that song! Fucking shit! End of log!'

* * *

Following the theme around the slightly cramped hallway of the Razor-Blade, he opens the door to the living room. Very stylish and modern looking and it's just being cleaned by PAL's automatic systems. Phantom has no time for his usual compliment as the music gets stronger when the bass kicks in.

*Shit shit shit shit! Don't you dare to fall back into that state Kursed! Not after all we've been through!* he desperately hopes.

He takes the elevator down to the right part of the Razor-Blade. The doors open as Phantom hurries towards Kursed' door. The guitar of the music are already sneering as Phantom reaches the door.

'PAL! Activate the fingerprint scan!'

Out of the wall right of the door, a black pad comes out. Phantom places his paw on it as it is being scanned. The monitor on Kursed' chair gives the identity of 'Phantom' but she denies the access with a push of the button. A buzzing noise at Phantom's side confirms it.

'FUCK!' complains Phantom as he tries it again, three times. Three times, the same buzz. He sees no other option than to retract the pad back into the wall and starts banging with his fist on the door.

'Kursed! Open the door! I know what's going on! Let me help you!' he shouts.

There is no answer from behind the door as the song ends. However, it starts all over again. Exhausted from the yelling and the bashing, he simply bangs his fist and head against the door as a last ditch effort. A click is heard as Kursed pressed the green button instead of the the red one. The door opens. The room is fairly small and bland in decoration. Two, comfy red chairs facing the vast, never-ending universe through a panorama window with a glass table in between. A holographic fireplace, emitting real warmth, is turned on. A MP3-Player attached to a set of speakers plays Evanescence's Bring me to life through the room.

*Writer interruption*

_My honest apologizes for this interruption, but it might seem unclear why this song is so emotional for Kursed. This is because I'm planning a remaster on the first 2 chapters of Resurrection. This song is a reminder to the slaughter at the Kew Depot, where Kursed saw the real Phantom. But that's all for the remaster. I hope I clarified that point._

*Writer interruption*

Upon noticing the set, he grabs his blaster and blows it to pieces. With a deep sigh, because he never intended for this to happen, he can see Kursed tear-infested face look at him from the chair. Her make-up is all over as Phantom runs to her aid since she isn't done crying out yet. He kneels down to Kursed' eye-height.

'Kursed... tell me... please...' begs Phantom. Kursed starts to cry out loud again and turns away from Phantom. Not willing to see this agony any longer, he slowly pulls Kursed towards him and places her chin on his left shoulder. Kursed isn't resisting as she clamps onto Phantom as the tears flow wherever they please. Phantom can feel them dripping on his shirt and make his whole back clammy. It doesn't matter to him.

'Give me your fear. I'll return you hope.'  
'Give me the night. I'll return you a morning.'  
'As long as I don't lose you. We'll find a way together'  
*grabs her cheeks* 'Look at me. No, don't say a thing. You can stay silent.'  
'It might come like a blow, but I know that I can get to you, doesn't matter how.'  
'This doesn't need to happen ever again, as long as you stay with me tonight.'  
'Cause you'll see, when you wake up, that you laugh again.'

He places her head on his shoulder again.

'Give me the feeling. That I belong with you again.'  
'I'll go with you. And I'll never let you go again!'  
'Give me your fear. I'll return you hope.'  
'Give me the night. I'll return you a morning.'  
'As long as I don't lose you. We'll find a way together'

'Let it all out Kursed. All of it! Don't let a single tear stay behind in your body to rot what has become so beautiful.' he states.

Singing the same text over and over again, this is how Phantom spends the rest of the night.

* * *

Star-Phantom Audio Log, date 18 ALW, 24 ALOM, Entry 1: Phantom

'Wow, that was some intense shit. I had no idea that Kursed had that many emotions held up in her. 'Bring me to life' from Evanescence... she told me that song was the song she had in her head during our slaughter at the Kew Depot. That would explain her sudden solubility during our trip back and her utter disappointment when The Boss convinced her that I called him in exchange for a direct death instead of death by torture. Crying out loud for entire night on. She is still crying a little. Luckily with breaks, but still. I'm glad it's all out of her and that it didn't had any consequences for our relationship. End of log.'

Entry 2: Kursed

*Wipes a tear away* It's Kursed. *sigh* Maybe Phantom already told it, but I wasn't myself for the last three days. Mainly because I was crying most of the time. Mostly in companion of Phantom... *sigh* He...he... is so... I have no exact words for it. It's like a certain fan giving you such a large compliment, that you have no words to thank him. It's like that. I'm just glad it's all over.

* * *

Starfox Audio Log, date 18 ALW, 25 ALOM...

'This is Krystal. Jade gave up on trying to convince Johnny to talk about his problems he seems to have. She was pretty disappointed about it and she asked me if I could give it a try. I had some problems with it. One: I really don't know him that well. Two: He's not the nicest person. However, this morning... I found a moment. It was 5:30 AM when I woke up from loud music. First I thought it was Phantom, but then I realized that he has been gone for at least 15 days already. Got dressed up and the music lead me to his gym. What I found: Him sipping from his final can of beer while the entire room was scattered with them. Because he couldn't hear me, I threw a can at him. An old boom-box was literally booming Metallica and I told him to turn it down when I finally got his attention. Grudgingly, he did it. I just made him clear, that if he keeps doing things like this, he can forget a live as an official member of Starfox. He waved it off and even started hitting on me. I slapped him back on his place. This gave me the opportunity to break his mental defenses and take a good look inside his head. He... went through a lot.

His football career ended one year after he won the Super Bowl, because he suffered a devastating injury. He turned to wrestling, where he was a 4 time WWE Champion, before his best friend was killed in a car accident. His ring work suffered because of it. He was fired from WWE. Soon his personalized Camaro was totaled in a car accident but what really turned him into the man he is now, is that his home in some place called Pearland was robbed by thugs, his wife and his two sons were murdered right in front of him, and his house was burned to the ground when an all-crisis broke out on his world.

I think I took a major burden away from him. He's becoming a lot nicer at least. And that's how Johnny became more part of Starfox. End of log.'

* * *

HMEA Audio Log, date 2655, 16 October...

'Myran here. *gulps down an entire bottle of wine* Bleehrg! Wine tastes like cardboard! Why am I drinking it then? Because I'm fucking PISSED! That's what I'am. We're out of beer, liquor and good chicks. The machine in the back is losing it's glance a little. I got a preach from that Obermarschall Grünman, leading the USMC fleet somewhere outside my Montreal system. Little known fact: did you know that this system was originally called Recus? And that I personally changed it to Montreal without that Grünman knowing it? I'm sneaky! There is more he doesn't know. He doesn't know that I forfill my wish to eradicate the anthro's in Lylat. I convinced him that the enemy we chased away from Earth was hiding in these systems so he essentially gave me everything.

I acquired three things that do make me even happier. I acquired three new ships under my command. The Emperor, Sledge and Spike. My beautiful Mygaran got an upgrade for the X-1000. It's now the X-2500! Who needs a TROL when you have the portable version of that bad boy!? Other surprises are to be revealed on a later basis. Second thing is that I finally got rid of the first three of that annoying team plaguing my fleet for month already. Maul, Mtomp and Beowulf are all dead. That's where number three comes in... That Adonis with Cloud and Mental Instable are canned in by my forces on Sledge. It shouldn't take any longer before we got them! End of log!'

* * *

Starfox Audio Log, date 18 ALW, 56 ALOM, Entry 1: Fox McCloud

'This is Fox. The reason why we skipped so much with the audio logs, is because there wasn't anything of massive value to report. However, that all changed. We received word that Psycho is coming back! Adonis and Cloudy sent him back. Why just him? No idea. But just now, he's arriving in a stolen Mosquito. I hope he has some of that promised 'vital intel' that Cloudy was talking about. End of log.'

Entry 2: Jade

'Psycho is coming back... yeah... Why not my Adonis? I just hope that with that 'vital intel' that Psycho has, will contain something about Adonis. It has been nearly two months. I simply can't miss him any longer. *thinking* Still, even if that intel doesn't include anything about Adonis, it still means that we might be able to track down Myran. And we'll find Adonis for sure. I'll be the one to search for him! And no one is going to stop me! *condemns herself* Sorry for that. I think the lessons I took by Johnny, have taken a certain toll on my nervousness. End of log.'

Star-Phantom Audio Log, date 18 ALW, 56 ALOM...

'Phantom here. Just received a message from Psycho! He got vital intel on Myran and his minions! I'm excited to find that fuck and hit him where it hurts. I'm still in agony over my new equipment *points at his back* and with the wrong movement, it still stings sometimes. No idea if Spec got the same message or if he's still living in the Dillinger Mansion. Time will learn I guess. Kursed and I are on our way to the Great Fox where we'll meet. I got a nice gift for her. We have been training our combined skills and get some awesome moves together. You can say we are not only made for each other, but also shaped. Get it? No? Me neither. Just thought it was a cool thing to say. End of log.'

At last it seems that Myran is tracked down! But, weren't Psycho and the rest canned in on Sledge? Did they fight their way out? What kind of sick fuck is Myran exactly? Chapter 14: Bait will tell...  



	14. Bait

Psycho and the rest were indeed canned in. But did they escape then or...

Be sure to leave a review when you have the time ;)

**Chapter 14: Bait**

HMEA Audio Log, Date 2655, 16 November...

'This is Myran! I sound a lot happier and that's because I'am. Wanna know why? Hehehehe... Two things. I found a way to take easy care of Lylat's military core strength, in this case Corneria, without without Starfox and/or... well, maybe Star-Phantom as well... ahum, without alerting them. How? You'll see... Second, and that is where I'm most proud of... *building tension by drumming on the rails of his throne* is the fact that I finally have a 'clean' fleet. Don't know what that metaphor means? What if I told you that the superiority of humanity rules once more amongst my fleet? That the inferiority of anthromorphs has been eradicated? Still no idea? *sighs deep and facepalms* I(!) caught those of rats of a Adonis, Cloud and Mental Instable! Clear now? *deep breath* It took a whole motherfucking month, around 1200 HMEA lives and several XL ammunition-belts. At long last, a mix of tear, chlorine and mustard gas took them down. We had something left... hehehe. *looks upon a table to his right* Ah, just what I needed! *grabs a large piece of paper* This is the 'Love List' of my enemies. Let's see... Fox and Krystal... nope, deemed impossible. To many tried, not worth my time. Phantom and Kursed? No, not after what happened on the Razor-Blade. Maybe before that, but it's too late for that already. Adonis and Jade? I already have one and the other has a drunk and deserting piece of shit of a bodyguard sticking to her. Including a baby-face zooming his scope on her ass a little too often... suck a sneaky fuck that guy. Would have been a formidable opponent in battle though. Willing to take over an entire system for redemption over his brother's dead and taking an entire squad of highly trained ex-Black Operations members down with it just to punish the girl for who his brother sacrificed his life for in the first place. *out of breath* Wow... *long pause followed by slight astonishment* Whew... rolls right of your tongue, doesn't it? But I'm drifting off. *looks down on the list* Bill? Already dead. Panther!? How did he end up here!? *rips it off while getting a great idea at the same time* Yeah... that's a plan. Whahahahahahaaaa! I'm such a genius! *rises from his throne and walks away* Is that machine already working? *receives answer* Better power source? Hhmmm... maybe the Starfox team will give me some inspiration on that one... *reply* What I mean? What I mean, is that most of my ideas that I have at the moment, and a bit before that, are coming from Starfox. My plan to copycat that scope face backfired horribly on anthro's and humans... civilians and soldiers alike. *like presenting a talent show on TV* Five anthro's... five humans... one(!) scope... one(!) operation... who will survive? Apparently, none of them did. So I threw them in either the elevator shaft or the shafts above our heads, don't know exactly where... Ah well, garbage can was full at that moment. Aaaaand I'm drifting off again. Maybe they'll give some insights on how to power this machine. *turns to the log* And you... *grabs a gun from a random soldier standing close to him* You know enough! *gunshot*

Several drops of blood trickle on the iron plates in front of him. They are partially ribbed; he can hear that as the ribbed parts make a different noise as the drops trickle on them. He can hear a slight breeze, but that's about it. With his head facing the floor, he wakes scared from his state. Desperately, he reclaims his breath. As a result, he starts to cough up blood. Those drops also trickle on the ground.

'Alghr! *spit* Bleh... puh... wh-where... *cough* where am I?'

He tries to look around, figuring out where he is, but sees nothing more than black everywhere.

*What the... my eyes are wide open! *tries* See! Why can't I see!?*

A sudden shock of pain strikes everywhere in his face. As he condemns it, trying to scream in agony, he feels a big difference.

*What is this nonsense!? My face hurts like all hell but I can't feel the rest of my body... So in short: I have no idea where I am, my face hurts but the rest is practically missing and I can't see anything! Perfect situation right here...*

About ten seconds later, feeling starts to return, slowly moving through the neck-area towards his arms. Another shock of pain goes through him.

*My arms are dislocated!* he concludes shocked as he looks at his arms, turned 110 degrees from dead point, in the wrong direction. He is literally hanging on his arms and therefore all weight of gravity is put on his arms. *I'm hanging above the floor, chained to a Strappado from the middle ages!*

'What is this for sick interrogation!?' he shouts, hopeful that someone hears it. Wish granted...

'Shut the fuck up!' is yelled from his right. '*cough* I have a huge headache so however is screaming... SHUT YOUR TRAP!'

'Who are you?' he asks while looking at the direction.

'Graystripe... *sigh* Who wants to know!?'

'Graystripe! I'm so glad you're okay! Where are you exactly? Can you see if my hands are still attached my arms?'

'A...Adoins? Is that you buddy?'

'*sigh of relief* Good, you still recognize me.'

'Of course. How can I forget our leader eh?'

'Your stinging sarcasm is admirable. Can you see my hands?'

'Why that? I got better things on my head at the moment, if you know what I mean.'

'Because, if we want to get out of here, I'm gonna need them.'

'Alright, I'll see if I can pierce through this darkness.'

He looks to his left and sees faint rays of light coming through small holes in the wall behind Adonis. His hands are partially highlighted as they are indeed hanging higher then his head.

'Yeah, they are still on. *notices the tight cuffs* For how long, that's the question...'

'Are they moving?'

'They are. Why do you ask? You(!) are doing that yourself, you know.'

'Again, I admire your sarcasm but there is no time for that. I have no feeling in them, yet. Are they close to each other?'

'Nope.' he answers blunt.

'How about my fingers then?'

'They are fighting each other at the moment. In other words: yes!'

'Great, that means we might still have a chance. Just gotta wait out until the feeling sinks back in...'

An awkward silence erupts between the two, only interrupted by a brief note, whistled by Cloudy.

'Anything?'

'*index fingers touch each other* It's back!' cheers Adonis.

'Awesome! Now, break everything here!'

'That's gonna be a problem. Without my entire hand, I'm close to utterly useless. The only thing *tries* I can do *tries again*...'

'Is what, Ado?'

'*sound of combustion* Create a light-source. Let's see if there is a lamp or something resembling it is close. Quarere Lux!' he casts as two small, orange glowing balls float around the room. They look like fireflies in the pitch-black night-sky as they search for some sort of turned off light-source. Suddenly, one stops in front of Cloudy's face. The faint glow barely blinds him, in comparison to what is coming though... After a brief shudder, it shoots up and infiltrates an interrogation light above and aimed at Cloudy's face. Without warning, he is bombarded by a blinding flash.

'Aaargh!' moans Cloudy. 'Great timing Adonis, great timing. A warning would have been helpful.' he complains.

'I have no control over these little light-seekers. *one flies by* They have their mission.'

'Which was given in Latin?'

'*impressed* Yeah, how do you know?'

'Studying. It was quite hard.' he comments.

'Well... *sees shudder* there's my bulb's queue! *closes his eyes* Prepare for impact in 3...2...1...'

*FLASH!*

Although he closed his eyes, through the slight peer the intense light comes through.

'Look up! Then the light can't hit you!' command Adonis.

'Sure smartass. If I want my face burned off, I'll listen. In the meantime, I'll look to my left instead if you don't mind.'

'Sorry, didn't know.'

Suddenly, the intensity starts to confine a little to the point where you can actually look ahead without your eyes burning in your sockets.

'Hey... why turned it down?' wonders Cloudy.

'Don't know... but I got a bad feeling about this. *notices* Talking about a feeling...'

'What's up?'

'I can sense someone coming in from above. And he's not happy...'

'Myran?'

'No... not him. Someone else...'

To Adonis' right and Cloudy's left, a circular tube comes out of the ceiling and clashes with the ground below. A sound of steam is heard as the tube rises again. A cool breeze comes from underneath it, revealing a shadowy figure, chained to two metal poles latched into the ground. He's down on his knees, just like Cloudy is.

'Uuuhhh...' uhs Cloudy. 'Hello...?' he greets awkward.

No reaction.

'Maybe he's frozen. The steam suggests enough.'

Adonis laughs. 'Funny, but I think he's cooking with rage inside. He's simply up on ice... but that's not gonna calm him down.'

An alert echoes through the room as a buzzing sound indicates the starting of the melting procedure. Slowly, the small layer of ice melts away. Faint grumbling is heard coming from the figure.

'Let me enlighten you right there.' suggests Adonis friendly. A nod from the figure gives him permission. His fingers trigger another combustion. Quarere Lux Directa!' he casts as the bulb flies towards the figure. It flies over his head and infiltrates a light in front of him. It flashes on, but the figure doesn't react.

'Adonis?' he asks condemned.

'Uuh... yeah?' he replies, not sure what to expect.

'Cloudy?'

'Here!'

'We're fucked, aren't we?'

'Psycho!?'

'Is it that obvious then Adonis?'

'You're shaking with kept in rage. Kind of characterizes you.'

'You don't know anything about me. Keep that in mind and you might live to see the light of another day.' he threatens.

'Take it easy Psy. Adonis is here is our leader, remember?'

'I don't recall picking him.'

With a loud crack, the doors in front of him open.

'I think we have a visitor.' suggest Psycho.

'No shit Sherlock.' comments Cloudy.

Three black silhouettes are seen as all the lights in the room itself are cut. The main lightening is turned on as the three can see that Myran is escorted by two heavily armed soldiers. One of them is holding something under his armpit. Myran's trench coat still has Maul's bloodstains on it. He resettles his glove and starts walking towards Psycho with an arrogant smug on his face.

'So... what do we have here? It seems that you all survived.' he states proud, although slightly disappointed too.

'What do you mean?' says Adonis irritated.

'My drug. It was mixed within the gas you guys inhaled. Otherwise it would have killed you on the spot. For the moment, you are too important for that.'

'And that drug is supposed to be what?' wonders Cloudy.

'In Adosin's case, having no feeling for a few hours. In your case... a harsh headache that makes you wanna kill yourself. And in Psycho's case... hehehehe... a necessary cool-down.'

'Why are we so important to you?' asks Psycho, totally not interested.

'Glad that you(!) ask Psycho. Because you are the biggest part and catalyst in my next brilliant plan. You, are gonna proof Falco right!'

'I'm gonna proof that parrot right? HA! Sure, I'd rather die.' he remarks.

'I'd thought you would say that. That's why I always have a backup for situations like this. *kneels before him* You and I, aren't so different in terms of behavior. The both of us, would like nothing more than pure destruction and despair for just the sake of it. Tears shed because of our tyranny... just turn us on. There is one major difference though. I have no friends, and you... have two. *Psycho's eyes spring open* Troy and Madison Groomes if I remember it well.'

'You stinking filth! Leave them out of this!' shouts Adonis.

'Wow... already going protective Adonis? You barely know them... what do you care?'

'More than you can ever imagine Myran.' assures Adonis.

'Of course I don't. Cause the bad guy can't feel anything right? He can't love... is that it? Such a stereotype. That's why I wanted to distinguish myself from everyone else. So I combined every aspect of every major crime on Earth. I'm Evil Personified!' he states.

'Ah... just go fuck yourself Myran!' insults Cloudy, having heard enough from Myran already.

This irritates him a little. He spits on the ground and stamps on it, like stamping out a cigarette.

'Just for the sake of it.' he explains. 'Put muzzles on those busybodies. *looks him in the eye* Psycho and I have some business to take care off.'

Under heavy protest and cursing, Adonis and Cloudy are muffled by too tightened muzzles.

'More alone at last.' states Myran.

'I'll never cooperate with you Myran. What you are doing, is out of sick pleasure. What I did, was because I was given a mission. Our methods aren't that different, true. But the reason will never be the same.' he claims.

'Fine, the reason never. True that... however about that cooperating. Har har... you'll have no choice whatsoever.'

'What are you talking about!?' shouts Psycho, already knowing what Mryan is going to say next.

'Like I said, the only difference is the fact that you have friends. And to tell you the truth, it slows you down Psycho. You have so much potential, but you waste it by staying with those pussy Groomes. So, I will get rid off them.'

'YOU FUCKING STAY AWAY FROM THEM MYRAN!' he screams as he tries to free himself.

'Hahahaa! Ain't gonna work my dear Psycho...' assures Myran cocky.

'Wanna bet?' he bluffs.

'No... you would lose anyway. If you would let me continue my story: Getting rid of them, requires a certain someone close to them. For the optimal shame and 'being betrayed' feeling. And you my friend... hehe... fit that profile perfectly!'

'No way in unholy hell... will I ever do something like that!'

'And what if I would say, that I know where they are at the moment, hm? That they are waiting, patient, for your arrival. Already a day too late, but still. With one push of this button... *button arises from the ground* I can send an entire armada at the Great Fox and launch a surprise attack that will leave nothing left of it. I'll capture everyone alive... and torture them in front of you... one by one. I'll kill everyone at the end, except for Troy and Madison. They'll receive a daily portion, until they are begging. Begging and pleading Psycho... begging and pleading. 'Why Psycho? Why did you do this?' That's something they are gonna say. Their screams... *walks around Psycho, completely paralyzed* their pain... their begging and PLEADING! For me... a bless. For you... a sin. The choice is up to you Psycho. *shows a holographic screen with a live video feed displaying Troy and Madison talking to Fox and Krystal inside the Great Fox* Either cooperate and they'll die fast... or refuse my offer and they'll die slowly, right in front of your very eyes. Personally, I'd chosen the second one a long time ago. I don't need friends... you neither. Shame you gotta find that out the uneasy way.'

'You sick motherfucker! You'll never get away with this!' would be the translation for the mumbling Adonis raves. 'I'll tell everyone as soon as I escape from this! REMEMBER THOSE WORDS!'

'Psycho... don't do it...' pleads Cloudy soft, so that Psycho can understand most of it.

In complete indecision, he desperately looks around. He hears Adonis and Cloudy mutter that he shouldn't do it... but he can hear and feel Myran forcing him with his thoughts and his gaze. He feels his breathing falter. He starts to sweat from every pore on his body as he pants like running a marathon. As if he's looking for a solution, he looks at every corner of the room, even in Mryan smirking and gazing face. But he doesn't find it. Seeing no other way then to give in, he bows his head in defeat and shame, as a signal.

'Whahahahaahahaaa! *turns his back on Psycho* The HMEA wins! I WIN!' cheers Myran. 'This calls for a party! *starts to tap-dance on the spot* Ah... tap-dance. Worthless thing in fact, but funny as hell.'

Several tears find their way out of Psycho's eye-sockets, surprising Cloudy and Adonis on the spot as they fall shut.

*Drip*

*Wow... no idea the Groomes meant this much to Psycho* thinks Adonis. *That band I felt, was their for a reason. The Groomes didn't only save Psycho's troubled soul and mind, but also brought the two closer together. Thanks to him, they realize how much they truly mean to each other. Of course, Myran knows this. And he sends the 'uniter' too break them apart... Fucking Coward!*

Myran hears the tear drip on the iron floor. He turns around and is handed a cane and a fur-coat.

'Like my new look? Real fur... skinned it myself. Did you know, that you need around 50 of those foxes for just one coat? Everyone got one! Cheaper quality of course... cause eh! I'm Myran! *focuses more on Psycho* Hey... *lifts Psycho's head with the underside of the cane* don't be so sad. Once they are gone, you'll feel so free. A large burden... is what I'll take off your shoulders.'

'A burden, I'm willing to take.' he states brave.

'Sure... sure. *is handed a brand and looks at it* You used to have an All-Seeing Eye painted on your forehead, right? Yeah... yeah. In blood. *snaps his fingers, ignites a flame* I know wanted that to be permanent. *lights the mark up* I'll give it to you. Willingly, or unwillingly!'

As Adonis and Cloudy can only watch as Psycho is in no state of even retreating his head from the approaching brand.

'I'm coming closer...' plays Myran.

HSSSSS! hisses the brand as it burns into Psycho's forehead. Myran's laughter drowns Psycho's screaming. A few seconds later, the cane and the brand disappear from Psycho's head region. His head bungles down. He doesn't feel anything other than pure shame... something even worse than pain could ever be.

'Welcome to the HMEA Psycho. We hope your stay will be utterly horrible!' chuckles Myran as he walks away from the room. 'Report for duty and further instructions at my office when you are ready. Alert a guard when you are ready... HAHAHAAHAH!' he laughs out loud as the doors close, hauling the room in darkness again. Perfect Insanity is finally caged...

Psycho... broken down, hurt again. Now forced to lie against his only friends. What is Myran planning for him? Will it change Lylat's or even Starfox's destiny? 


	15. but eventually grow back, even when rot

After Myran blackmailed Psycho, he has no other choice then to listen to Myran's orders. What is Psycho's purpose in this madness?

Don't forget to give your honest opinion about it ;)

**Chapter 15: ...but eventually grow back, even when rot**

With his index finger touching his chin, he looks at the camera feed from the darkroom. A dual band lens makes sure that all three prisoners are visible. He chuckles at Psycho's misery and Adonis and Cloudy's attempts to free themselves. However, his chuckling degrades when time progresses.

*Hmmm... it seems Psycho is never gonna be ready. Did I go too hard on him? *thinking* Nah... he can take it.*

In a subtle movement, he rises from his throne. He looks to his left; his Feralythe is still smoking, even 57 days after it's overcharge.

*This weapon... such a formidable weapon it could have been. Now nothing more than a vague and tragic memory to a lost battle. *walks towards it and picks it up* On the other hand... it also gave way to more experienced soldiers and better ships. Including my own of course.*

He puts the weapon down and takes another look at the monitors displaying the video feed from different angles.

'Still sobbing over my superiority Psycho? My mark on you? Don't worry. When your mission is complete, your death will be quick. Your treacherous body will rot in heaven while your soul is glorified in Hell! Bring them to me, all three.'

Six soldiers go through the door with a large hole on the left, where the soldier was literally slammed out by Myran in an act of anger induced fury.

'And hurry up if you can. Today please!' adds Myran before placing himself on his throne again. A minute later, Psycho, Adonis and Cloudy are forced to enter to room within Psycho up front.

'Bow before him unworthy!' demands a soldier holding Psycho. With a firm stomp in his calf, he is forced down. 'Be happy that Myran gave you a second chance. Normally, he is not so forgiving.'

'Stop that glorifying of my indeed perfect self. *turns around on his chair* I'm treated like a GOD! That's because I like to see myself as one. *points at Adonis* That's where you come in. I'm gonna drain every... single... tiny... bit of your magic and life-force for my own good.'

'MUHMMHUHM!' screams Adonis muffled.

'What is that? Oh yeah... you're muzzles. Take them off.' he commands as he sits back in his chair, preparing for whatever Adonis is gonna spit at him.

'Grrr...' he grumbles barely audible. 'You know Myran...'

'What do I know Adonis? Tell me. TELL ME! *I'm gonna laugh my ass off!*'

'You are not worth it to be insulted by me.' he states. Myran is completely silent, not expecting this at all.

'Wow...' he comments overburdened. '*That wasn't supposed to happen* God-dang it Adonis! I was gonna have so much fun and now you simply destroy it! You're gonna feel... every minuscule bit of matter of your magic... being drained out of you. You'll suffer, like you have never known before!' he claims angered.

'And what about me? What is my catch?' remarks Cloudy.

'Hm?' notices Myran. 'Oh, hahaha! Did I forget about you? *walks towards him* You... are worthless.'

With that being said, he returns to his throne. 'Your only purpose is weight. In forcing Mr. Magic and an Asylum Escapee over here *points at them with the cane* to do what I demand from them. For the rest... I think you are gonna be a great candidate for... uuuh...'

He quickly looks around him, having no idea what to do. The smoke coming from the Feralythe hauls his attention. His eyes light up as an all-embracing smirk glances his face.

'You... my dear Cloudy... you are next in line for one of my many experiments. I missed animal testing on Earth for to long already. You are the jackpot in comparison to the rest. You probably met them already in the shafts, didn't you?'

'Bring it on then Myran! Give it your best you piece of shit!' challenges Cloudy. 'You'll never win! Bad guys always blunder, one way or the other!'

'Says who? The movies? Whahaha! You are such an idiot... maybe you're not the grand-slam I need. Still, you gotta do it with the things you posses.' he states as he grabs the Feralythe. He checks out some attached indicators, displaying red everywhere. He ignores the warning and aims for Cloudy.

'What!? Are you afraid or something!?' shouts Cloudy.

'Nope, just getting the right angle at your sorry-ass face, that's all.'

The claws open as a purple orb of pure energy forms. 'Experiment 1... can an anthropomorph survive a laser formed by a Feralythe? Time to test it in 3... *Cloudy braces himself* 2... 1... *BAM!*' screams Myran, scaring the living daylights out of Cloudy. As he exhales in relief, Myran points the Feralythe away from him.

'Did that scare you enough to shut up? Next time... *BAM!* will not save you. Remember that... and you'll see another hour. Two, if I'm generous enough. *notices Psycho* Hey... what's wrong? You haven't said a thing at all.'

With an angry glare, he slowly looks up at Myran. If his eyes could spit fire, they would. His All-Seeing Eye is slightly swollen and reflects some of the light coming from Prinimum, the main star in the Montreal system, in the background.

'Wow!' shocks Myran. 'If glares could kill...' he concludes.

'What... the... fuck... do.. you... want... Montreal?'

'Suddenly speaking up to me in a more delicate matter hm?' he states cocky. 'No idea that you had any idea about being classy. Beowulf seems to have taught you a little manners. And yes, I knew where you were talking about mister. I hacked into your communication lines a long time ago. Very easy... I have no idea why the Aparoids or even the Anglars never did that...'

'What do those bugs have to do with this?' bites Adonis.

'You don't know? I(!) created those idiots! The Queen of the Aparoids, MY WORK! Where did you think she inherited those lines from? Herself? Bitch please... she is a machine, programmed to do what she's is asked. Unfortunately, she went rogue about 30 years ago. I was still a sergeant, but thriving as all hell. I took down planet after planet in Recus. At long last, I found traces of some code, lost in the static of space. I made it into what it was. I tested it on the Cornerian Army when I set my eyes on Lylat, but one 'honor-full' major went full retard and crashed his cruiser right into the Queen's mainframe. I got a mind of its own. The Anglars, were a creation from Andross, which I hired to start the Lylat War. Simple as that... but now... to Psycho's mission.'

'Go fuck yourself Myran...' bites Psycho grave.

'*Not minding it at all* This is what is going to happen Psycho. First up... you are going to wear a shirt under that jacket of yours.'

'Why that?'

'*Is handed a jar containing something purple* The Feralythe's Changer, is build up out of remnants of Aparoids. This *points at the jar* is a live one! And it is gonna infect you, so I always have a kill switch for you. If the 'Troy and Madison' plan backfires of some reason... HEY!' shouts Myran as he sees Psycho glow orange for a split-second. Adonis smirks, even as Myran punches him in the face.

'*Points at his face* You better wanna watch out there Mr Magic...' he threatens before Adonis tries to bite in his finger. Myran quickly retreats it and starts to gargle. Like Sin, he chews on it before spitting the large clot on Adonis' face. As it drools off his right cheek, Myran pads the other.

'Good boy.' he remarks cynical as he walks off.

'Like I said, we are gonna infect you with an Aparoid at the place where your heart is supposed to be. Number two: a wrist-pad. Without it, I can't send you new orders. Don't take it off... or else! And at last to the plan itself. Unlike the Aparoids... I will succeed! I'm gonna 'attack' two planets, meaning a lot to the Starfox team. Also, for Star-Phantom. I'm gonna Feralyth Sauria's dinosaurs and blow Kew away! Both places, in which the two great leaders of both teams met the love of their lives there. It will haul their complete attention and I will warp myself to the Asteroid Belt, where I will annihilate Corneria from there. All governmental buildings, economical strongholds etc. except for all military bases. Before anyone can react, I have succeeded already! With the entire fleet spared, I will focus on Starfox and Star-Phantom's destruction! And Psycho, you are gonna be the guy with that Intel!'

'You piece of shit... using a friend against his own friends. Lower... this beyond that!' states Cloudy.

'Don't insult him... it's not worth it.' claims Adonis. 'You only encourage him by it.'

'Aren't we supposed to support Psycho?'

'Sure we do. Problem has it, that the only thing left for us is grumbling in silence.' he concludes.

'That sucks...'

'You have your mission Psycho. Convince the members about their precious planets upcoming doom and I won't have to use your kill-switch. Now... *looks at his watch* it's time Psycho. Your **Aparoidedation** begins as soon as you enter your 'stolen' Mosquito. Your excuse for being a day too late? Simple, you think of one. Unchain him and take him to the ship.'

Bad idea... Psycho smirks as his chains are cut loose from the poles. He quickly rises and swings a chain around one guard's neck and uses a quick twist to snap his neck. With a wiggle in his right arm, he reveals his monster maul. Myran is completely flabbergasted.

'WHO THE FUCK FORGOT THE TAKE HIS WEAPONS AWAY!?' he screams as he sees Psycho run towards the other guard, desperately reaching for his gun. Myran watches in slight amusement as an uppercut from the 'axe-side' of the maul before swung towards Myran. Myran evades the flying body as it crashes against a monitor, breaking it to pieces. Psycho focuses on Myran, with the same unemotional look on his face, but with eyes that scream 'MURDER!' all the way. Holding the maul in two hands right now, he charges at Myran. Almost bored, Myran winks with his index finger to the left. Suddenly, Adonis' hands are shaking and hauled too each other like magnets. Adonis screams it out in pain as the movement, which is largely blocked by the chains holding him up in the air, is breaking the Humeral Capitulum, the Radius Head, the Flexor Digitorum Sublims, the Radius, the Ulna, the Styloid Process and the Carpus in his arm and hands. (see: Human arm bones diagram) A yellow beam is pulled from his now open hands and fired at Psycho. It hits him in the back, knocks him on the ground and grabs him. Wherever Myran is pointing at, Psycho is thrown in that direction.

'Adonis.' he plagues. 'Stop hurting your own teammates.' he complains sarcastically, enjoying the sight of Psycho being slammed to the walls, ceiling and the floor. It ends with a large smack against the ceiling with the back of Psycho's head as the hands are separated again.

'Keep your head together!' he quotes, biting at Psycho and Adonis alike. 'He's knocked out now... take him to his ship.'

With grumbling audilbe, he's dragged out of the room. 'Hey!' shouts Myran. 'Don't forget that I just gave you an excuse for being late. You were captured by the remnants of Adonis' kind, who thought you were working with me. They did this to you, not me. As revenge, you made Adonis and Jade the 'last ones'.'

'What a great lie Myran. Like they are gonna believe that!'

'Jade might... oh wait... IT'S TYSON!' he screams in Adonis' face. Time to return a favor... Adonis gargles now. Myran reacts too late and is struck by a large clot of blood coming from Adonis. He stumbles back as he tries to wipe it off. With that, he wipes off his skin as well, triggering a great disgust amongst Adonis and Cloudy.

'Blegh! What the hell man? I know you where crazy, but a freak-show! That's new.' he comments.

'I'm almost 85 years old!' he shouts. 'Do you mind!? I look like 60 because my skin is tightened, all thanks to minerals extracted from young anthro's like you. But I'm wearing thin on supplies because that stupid machine out back is functioning properly. Grrr... *grabs the Feralythe* Geh... we're gonna have so much fun.' he claims like psychological insane idiot as he stretches his glove...

Meanwhile at the Great Fox...

Phantom and Kursed are sitting on a glass table, bored, in the lounge room of the Great Fox with rest of the team except for Spectre. Scattered all over the room, they are talking to each other, but leaving the two out of it.

'What's going on?' wonders Kursed.

'Hm?' notices Phantom, almost dozed off. 'Maybe because we are officially no members of Starfox anymore?' he jokes.

After the usual chat chat already happened, the Starfox members started over their own adventures and that became the red line of all the conversations.

'First they put us on second place and then at the bottom of the food chain. *shakes her head* No idea why.'

'Me neither Kursed. But I have a plan.'

'Which is?'

'Normally what bitches would do...'

'Like Tiffany?' interrupts Kursed cynical.

'Exactly! Now, watch and learn.' he states as he observes all the others. He waits for the exact moment that everyone is talking to everyone to do the following:

With a loud bang, nearly breaking the table, he slams his fist on it and with that hauls every point of attention to him.

'I'm sorry to interrupt this rudely but Kursed and I have had enough of this waiting. It feels like we are part of you guys again.' he states.

His sudden reaction is not received with optimism by the group.

'You know... he has a point.' claims Falco out of nowhere. He is sitting next to Fox.

'Really?' mentions Slippy next to him.

'Yeah... I mean if been a sitting... wait let me rephrase that.' acts Falco quickly, before another joke about that is made.

'What Phantom is trying to say is...' soothes Fox. 'is that Psycho is indeed taking a long time to get here. *turns to Troy, who is intimate with Madison* Hey Troy?' he interrupts.

'What's up Fox?'

'Anything on Psycho?'

'Nope. Nothing yet.'

'Let me use that time then to explain the following...' says Spectre out of nowhere. With his hands in his sides, he's drenched in dirt and oil and stands proud in front of the door to the hallway.

'Experiment backfired?' comments Kursed jokingly.

'*naggy laugh* Very adorable joke right there Kursed. Learned it from the master *notches at Phantom* himself eh?'

Phantom shrugs and laughs.

'What are you gonna explain scope face?' asks Johnny.

'I'm glad you ask MMA fuck.' replies Spectre. Fox shakes his head over the odd nicknames the two gave each other.

'Is that really necessary? Those insults?'

'If we like it, we like it Fox. No way of changing that.' states Spectre.

'Alright then.' admits Fox.

'Well, you got me quite excited Spectre. What is 'the following'?' asks Jade curious.

'If you all would follow me...' leads Spectre as he turns around. Fox calls Phantom to him.

'What was that?'

'Just something to express myself. You guys simply kicked Kursed and me out of the general conversation. Like we didn't exist.'

'*sigh* I'm sorry... but making a scene ain't gonna help with that.'

'*starts walking off* True, although you must admit that it somehow worked at some level.'

Giving up on trying to convince him, Fox decides to just go ahead and follow the rest. With Spectre leading the group, it is pretty quiet. Sometimes, a laugh, but for the rest mostly rumor and whispering. Spectre looks up in the air, at the ceiling as if he senses something jumping around. As he realizes it's her, he starts to laugh as well.

'Kyla, get down here.' he demands.

'Because you ask so nicely.' she says as she appears in front of Spectre. 'How did you know?'

'*tabs his scope* I have been working on some things, let's just say that.'

With Kyla, they enter a large, hexagonal flat surface somewhere in the Great Fox's middle, similar to the platform in the middle of Corneria City (Starfox: Assault). In the middle, a giant round object looking very similar to a Nova bomb upside down, with the point facing up.

'What is that contraption?' asks Fox.

Spectre turns around. 'Hello Fox and team. Like you all know, Johnny and I have been part of *points at Fox* your Project: Elite. Johnny was the muscle... I sincerely hope he went easy on you.'

'I used Panther for that.' shouts Johnny.

'Then... I don't care.'

*Laughter*

'Okay... where was I? Oh yeah. I was on the other hand not very skilled at hand-to-hand combat. *grabs his machete* WEAPONS! That's more my thing. Therefore, I created some nice upgrades for your weapons, armor and gadgets that could come in handy. *puts his machete back on his belt* Fox! Can you come over here please?' he signs to Fox.

'Sure.' says Fox as he walks towards him.

'Now, this *forms a fictional square around Fox's clothing* gotta go.'

'For what?'

'*sigh* Glad you ask Fox. Glad you ask.' he claims as he turns to the machine. He slams on a large button and the sound of a turbine turning is heard before a large sheet of metal starts to turn, revealing a suit and a blaster and gadgets.

'May I introduce you: Fox McCloud... Elite edition.' presents Spectre. 'This is indeed your old flight-suit from the Aparoid Invasion. However, *tabs on it* you don't wanna be the guy who stomps it any harder than this. Metal plates are integrated within it. Does not only break some guys hand, it also catches lasers like no other. Don't trust to much on it though; too much and it degrades. *grabs the blaster* Again, similar design. A few things though. Three different fire modes. Your usual, full automatic and at last semi-auto charge.'

'Semi-auto charge?'

'Yeah, instead of your usual charge up procedure, you can now do this in semi-automatic. Carrying handle on top and *flips a switch* a flip-up scope for long range encounters *puts it back*. Third... *grabs his revolver and hands it to Fox* See it as a gift out of respect. And mild thank you for letting me fidget around in the Great Fox. Now, last but not least: your wrist-pad.'

'WOW!' shocks Fox, seeing a fairly large needle sticking out of the device. 'What is that?'

'Oh... this? That is a direct and constant flow of steroids that will be pumped in your system. You know? To stay alert.'

'I accept a lot, but no addiction.'

'Don't worry about that Fox. There is no danger of getting addicted. *grabs a bar and takes a bite from it* It is not gonna be like my addiction to Pyro, if that is what you mean. No, the steroids increase the production of adrenaline. It responds to the amount of electric shocks going through your nerves. When cornered, those change in intensity. Once noticed, the steroids will start to work.'

'So I'll become an unstoppable war machine?'

'Indestructible indeed Fox. Uh... you're done. Krystal? Could you come over here?'

The metal sheet turns back as Fox returns to the group while Krystal walks towards Spectre. Again, he pushes the button.

'As long as nothing as those needles, then it will be fine I guess...' hopes Krystal.

'No worries about that Krys.' assures Spectre. 'Not in your case.'

The metal sheet turns again, revealing a purple/black frontal armor with a pair of lenses next to it.

'What this is, is my most brilliant creation in terms of body armor. This is light as a feather, fits perfectly and is impervious to any sort of violence. Except for huge explosions of course, but it can withstand a lot. Next up are these lenses. My own creation... again. These are not only sunglasses with UV-protection, but it's like having a third eye installed in the back of your head. It corresponds with your brain on so many levels, it increases your telepathic abilities.'

'Very interesting indeed Spectre.' compliments Krystal.

'Falco? Your turn.' he says as the metal sheet turns away again.

'Just for your information: I made these upgrades for those who need it. Therefore; Phantom, Kursed, Johnny, Jade and Kyla will not receive anything.'

*Disappointment*

'Sorry, sorry. I know, I know. But that simply means you guys rock and don't need anything else. See it like that.'

Phantom shrugs. He has a surprise of his own. Kursed is unaffected as well; she too has her own gift.

'Falco! The reason why this thing is isn't turning around anymore, is simply because this *shows a small chip* all you need.'

'A chip?'

'Not just a chip. It's an Auto-Call for your Sky Claw. Simply push the icon on the touch screen and that thing speeds towards you. Personally programmed by me and fail-proof. Guaranteed!' claims Spectre proud.

'Wow. Thanks man!' says Falco thankful.

'Ah well, I know you prefer the sky any day so I thought: why the hell not, right?'

'True that.'

'And eh... that was it folks. Nothing more here to present.'

'Not entirely true Spectre.' says Phantom out of nowhere.

'What do you mean? Wait... you mean...?'

'Yes, that's exactly that. *turns to Kursed* Could I borrow your whip for a sec?'

'Uhh... sure Phantom. Why not.' she says as hands it over.

Holding it in his left paw, he extracts the whip before focusing on a black suitcase on a far end of the room. With a fierce swing, the blade hooks the handle of the suitcase as Phantom retreats it. He gives Kursed her whip back and picks up the suitcase.

'You know Kursed... *opens the first lid* when we were training *opens the second lid* I noticed that you *opens the third* hate the fact that you can't hit anyone standing closer than 30 meters around you. *opens the final lid* So, I decided to make something for you that is not a gun but still a ranged weapon. *opens the suitcase* Ah... all three in perfect state.'

'Phantom...' complains Kursed excited. 'Hurry up. I can't take the pressure anymore.'

'Alright then. *turns the opened suitcase to Kursed, whose eyes shine at what is inside* These are your personal sets of knives.' shows Phantom.

In fact called Kunai, this spear-pointed knife has a legendary history for its appearance in Mortal Kombat, used by Scorpion under his catchphrase 'GET OVER HERE!' These **three** knives look different however. Instead of launching one from a wristband, these are attached to rings by springs. A small device is attached to the ring and the spring, hooking them to each other. A small needle is visible in the ring as well. A small holder is also present in the briefcase, to be attached to her hip-belt.

'These look... incredible Phantom...' compliments Kursed emotional, not really sure what else to say.

'Thanks Kursed. It wasn't really easy. But I'm glad you're happy with the result.

'Happy? I'm OVERJOYED!' she shouts. 'How do they work?'

'Somewhat the same principe as Fox's new wrist-pad. Except for the steroids of course. The needle-tip analyzes the shocks in your nerves. As soon as you twitch in a direction, it will fire the Kunai with intense speed towards its intended target. Even though the spring doesn't look like it can reach that far, I measured its distance for over 200 meters.'

'Really? Very impressive Phantom!' complements Fox.

'Give it a try Kursed. They are meant for you thumb, index and middle finger. Let's see if our training was of any purpose other than getting a lot closer to each other.' jokes Phantom.

Kursed puts the rings around and feels a slight pain for a brief moment, the needle sticking in. She waves the pain off and focuses on a target. A small glass jar on top of a pillar close on the complete other side of the room, around 100 meters away. The Kunai bungle around aimlessly around her fingers. She decides to use her index and middle finger this one as she sees another possible target from the left corner of her eye. With a waving movement, she swings the blades around until she twitches her fingers at dead point of the Kunai's swing, launching two into the glass jar and the one on the thumb to her left, stabbing into a pillow. With another twitch, she retreats the knives as she looks very impressed.

'Nice accuracy there Kursed.' compliments Phantom.

She attaches the holder on his belt and hooks the rings in it. She approaches Phantom in an arousing manner. 'All thanks to you big boy.' she flirts.

'You know, I wanted to make five, but since it's handcrafted, I had no more time.' excuses Phantom.

'Numbers don't matter. You have me, don't ya?'

'You were my inspiration. You should thank yourself.'

'Think I didn't do that already?' she comments before they hug and kiss. The other team-members are happy for the two. Kursed lets go of Phantom as she reaches for her whip.

'I got a present for you too Phantom.'

'Really!?' shocks Phantom.

She nods before giving the whip a good swing and hooks it into a bag. She retreats it and picks it up. With her hooked-end sword, she cuts the knot away.

*Writer interruption*

_Sorry for yet another interruption. That hooked-end sword is again introduced in the planned Remaster of Part 1 and Part 2 of Resurrection._

*Writer interruption*

She grabbles in the bag and grabs a steel spike out of it and shows it to Phantom.

'Is that... how the...' stumbles Phantom.

'It is your steel spike Phantom. Johnathan handed it to me when we were on Fichina.'

Phantom grabs his club and looks at the makeshift knife attached to it. *Sorry Spec* he thinks as he slams it off. Kursed supplies him with a piece of rope. Phantom uses this to attach the spike back on it's original position.

'Wow! Jsut wow... First I get you *ALL OF YOU!* and then a gift from **you**! Can a guy like me wish anything better?'

'No... I don't think so.' says an unknown voice behind the group. 'Until that anything is me of course.'

'What the...'

'PSYCHO!' shouts Troy and Madison at the same time. They run up to him, holding his signature monster maul on his shoulder. His upper body is covered by a green-black shirt covered by his black leather jacket. His All-Seeing Eye is easily visible on his forehead. As Madison hugs the giant vulpine, Psycho can only smile at the wrong side of his mouth. He wants to share his urge for intimacy, but is afraid that his friends will be too attached to him when they will die... Madison retreats.

'Of course, we have to remain serious.' she states disappointed.

'Hey Fox. He's here!' states Troy.

'Awesome! Phantom?'

'Yeah?'

'*notices a moment* Uuuhh... nah, nevermind. Stay sticky.' wishes Fox.

'So... Psycho. You had intel?'

'*nods* Yup.

I do. Now listen carefully…'

As Psycho explains the lies told by Myran to him, the Great Fox flies off in Sauria's direction, to meet the first distraction.

'Sir, we have a message.'

'From who?'

'Psycho.'

*Message*

_Success on first one. They are off to Sauria._

_Sincerely: _

_-Psycho_

_P.S. Fuck you_

*Message*

'I love you too Psycho. I love you too. You heard the man don't ya!? He cleared a way for us. First squadron of battleships! Follow Emperor towards the Asteroid Belt in Lylat. We'll join soon enough.'

'Copy that.'

As Emperor flies off with a large amount of cruisers and fighters, their shock-wave shakes the Mygaran. It doesn't matter to him though. He's already happy that it works. His gloves is covered in Cloudy's blood.

*He's still alive, but barely. I'll make sure that that annoying fox will never try to insult me! Cause it does hurt in fact, you know?*

This ends Chapter 15. All branches are back on the now upgraded Starfox tree, even though one is rotten without him standing up against it. Does he have a choice? Not at all.


	16. The lie to rule them all

Psycho is back with the Starfox team. Everyone is happy to see him returned in one piece but can't help but wonder why the rest couldn't join. What excuse is Psycho gonna use? 

**Chapter 16: The lie to rule them all  
**

'WHAT!?' yells Fox as he hears about Myran's plan, coming from Psycho's mouth. 'ROB! Sauria, NOW!' screams Fox. Psycho himself is pleasantly sitting on a rounded green couch. After getting down on his knees for too many times already, he's satisfied with even a small wooden chair. Already presented his new forehead tattoo, he already took care of that burden...

'That's what I told you. What? You went deaf while I was gone?' asks Psycho sarcastic.

'No he didn't.' says Krystal, inferring between the two as Fox is irritated by cryptic messages and information. 'Psycho, tell us the whole story. Why did you end up like... this?'

'Tell us and I'll know what I'm gonna do with that! *points at the turbine*' says Spectre.

'Why is that an over sized, upside-down Nova Bomb?'

'Psycho.' hauls Krystal back. 'Focus!'

'Alright, fine. When we were kicked off the Mygaran, Beowulf sacrificed his live for me, Adonis and Cloudy.' tells Psycho. 'While we were trying to be launched in escape pods towards a brand new battleship called the Sledge, we took heavy fire from the HMEA. All three of us were already in the pods, since the leader always goes last. Since the guy wasn't exactly a one man army like me, he couldn't take the fire of so many. We tried to help! Of course we tried. But the doors were shut and there was no way that they were gonna open any time soon. The only thing he had to do in order to preserve our safety, was to slam the launch button, above a stack of metal crates. Unfortunately...'

'That was the stack he's was hiding behind...' concludes Troy. 'Damn... that sucks.'

'Yeah... you can say that. *turns his head to Krystal again* Listen. I have seen many swiss-cheesing by bullets, lasers or even shells... but this was nothing like that. Beo saw that their was no other way. It was either him or us all. Without any doubt, he rose up. Serious look on that guy's face... and received a shot through the right shoulder as a warm welcome-present. Next up were the 'gift cards'. Well known as a pieces of shrapnel coming from bullets ricocheting off the crates. They were scattered around his face. And that guy kept on going. Even though the distance between him and the button was minuscule, it felt like an eternity. Before he slammed that button, I think I would have been dead a thousand times already. I was last to launch and to see him collapse against the stack. He looked... *thinking of the right word* satisfied. Like... he really accomplished something.'

'He sure as hell did.' states Troy. 'He saved not only you, but also a great deal for miss Jade over here.'

'I will avenge his death.' claims Jade angered.

'So. This is the new Jade eh?' jokes Phantom. 'Johnny?'

'Hum?'

'You sure you didn't brainwash her or something?

'Don't look at me for that. *points at Spectre* He carries around the evil eye with that scope of him.'

'*Whistling a note, like he didn't do it at all* Huh? What you say?'

'That you're a pervert staring at asses way too often scope face.'

'Jealous?'

'Guys... come on. This is getting out of hand.' soothes Fox. 'Let's just focus on whatever Psycho has. *Maybe we'll get to the 'vital intel' soon enough. I wanna kick that evil Myran's tail out of Lylat forever.*'

'Fine with me.' states Phantom. Johnny and Spectre both shrug.

Suddenly, a communication comes up.

_Don't forget about Cloudy too!_ comments Brady, appearing on screen. He's checking the connection cables before turning his full attention to the video screen.

'You were saying?' asks Phantom.

_Cloudy was with them too, right? He's pretty important within the Cornerian Army. _

'How do you know?' wonders Fox.

_I kinda of the contact. Between Carson and the army I mean. However, since Carson decided that the Oblivion is moving along with the Great Fox and I'm officially a Starfox member, I was personally authorized to deliver messages and reports to the Cornerian High Command._

'To General Pepper?'

_Indeed Fox. He says that Cloudy is in the run for Commander! Under his supervision, but still._

'So he knows about Star-Phantom?' wonders Kursed.

_Yup. Problem has it, that Phantom doesn't exist in the database. *Phantom shakes his head in shame* Phantom as a name exists, but no real name or even person is connected to it. In this way, there is no way that the Cornerian Army is going to pay you guys like Starfox gets. Remember? Your deal with the NCA during its short duration?_

'Yeah, I remember. *turns to Phantom* Care to explain?'

'*sigh* No. No care on that one. *rises his arms* Can we just remain focused on Psycho's info before more eyes are starting to burn in the back of my head, spelling out 'EXPLAIN' in capitalized letters!?' he asks slightly angered as he turns his head around to see the rest doing their utmost best to look innocent enough.

'You're right. Care to hear about it Brady?'

_I was already listening. Hence the sudden comment about Cloudy. One o__f the cables popped out. Add LAG to that and you get the point._

'Well, stay tuned then. *turns to Psycho* Continue.'

'With pleasure. We crashed into the Sledge, taking care of our 'warm welcome-present' in the progress. Since Beowulf wasn't here anymore, we needed a leader. I can't lead for shit, Cloudy isn't officially qualified and Adonis is our big warrior and wiccan wizard from his destroyed planet. *face suddenly turns pale as he looks Jade right in the eye*'

Jade's look turns worrisome. 'Ps..psycho? Why are you looking at me like that?'

'*points at the All-Seeing Eye* See this? *Great irony over here* This is something I always wanted on my forehead. But now it's just a horrible memory of what I couldn't control.'

'You couldn't control what?'

'My anger. It was unchained.'

'Your anger!? I thought we got it all figured out.' claims Madison.

'I know about the sessions on the video logs Madison. B..but it came out of some reasoning.'

'Which was?'

*Please Psycho. For the love of god, don't tell my Jade lies. I know you want this to be over as fast as possible and you don't want the corruption of Myran grow like a cancer in you, but tell things you can't make up for in the future. There is always our plan, remember?* pleads Adonis.

'*I'm sorry Adonis. I'm glad with your present... but to keep it plausible, I have to do this* When I got out with the stolen Mosquito, now in the hangar, I came across a giant asteroid. Somewhat similar to the Space Dynamics moon, with it's own climate, ecosystem and so on. I got a private tour when I got shot down. I was captured, by guys looking like Adonis. Only different fur colors and tattoos.'

'Ackanians!?'

'*nods* They captured me because I flew inside a Mosquito. Such a thing became a sworn enemy for those Ackanians. They thought I worked for Myran, although I showed them I was on my way to Starfox, the good guys. They didn't believe it. Even when I showed them what Adonis gave me, whatever it is. *orange glow lights up* They still wouldn't believe me.  
_"Myran could have done the same!"_ They knew about my violent history with Butcher so whatever I said or claimed, they thought I was the ultimate HMEA soldier. So they gave me what I wanted... THAT(!)... was my reasoning.'

'S..so y..you...?' snivels Jade.

'*wiggle* Yeah... unfortunately I did.' he claims. Blood drips from the axe-side of the maul as Jade starts looking for consolation, which she finds in the arms of Johnny. 'I made... I personally... made you and Adonis the only ones left of your kind.' ends Psycho. A tear finds its way out of Psycho's eye socket, even though he knows he didn't do it at all. There never were any left. Adding to that pain, is a sharp sting of Adonis' suffering and the fact that Myran's first lie, fell upon Jade like a nuclear bomb.

'*very cynical* Great work Psycho. *applause* Nice job ya dumb fuck!' comments Johnny.

'That is probably just one of the many reasons why I left you with them *points at the Groomes* No offense...'

'You know Phantom? I thought I had Psycho all figured out you know? I mean, with his anger control and behavior etcetera... but it seems he has to walk a long way for that.' concludes Troy.

'But we'll be there for him.' states Madison. Color returns to Psycho's face. A slight line is drawn between the Starfox members. It's clearly Johnny and Jade against the Groomes and Psycho. Fox comes in between.

'Hey! Come on guys... give him a break will ya? I myself have done horrible things as Syxx.'

*Yeah sure... go and blame it on the persona that saved your ass.*

*Syxx... not now okay?*

'We all need to learn to live with that. *looks at Jade* And Jade... I understand your grief. Suddenly losing everything that you've just acquired, is not pleasant to say the least. Psycho will pay for that later... just I had to. But now, our number 1 priority is to find out what exactly Myran is planning.' says Fox as he walks towards ROB, busy at a control panel.

'He's gonna level Sauria. Duh...' comments Phantom.

'Not just that.' adds Psycho.

Phantom lifts an eyebrow as Fox stops in his tracks. 'What "not just that"?'

'Remember that weird ass weapon that is supposed to turn you?'

'Yeah... *shiver* very well.' shakes Troy.

'He's about to mass-produce it and use it on Sauria itself.'

'What is there to Feralyth then?' wonders Kyla.

'A lot of dinosaurs. Including the ruling tribes. Including Tricky's.' claims Fox after some thinking. 'It would make Sauria a very easy target. Slaughtering those without a ration, instead have to relay on instinct that tells them to run directly into the line of fire, is rather simple. We have to get there before Myran and his troops can get foothold on it.'

'Extracting information on status of the ground areas on Sauria.' reports ROB.

'Anything else?' wonders Kursed.

'Kew is under attack as well.' adds Psycho dry.

'Just great. A war on two fronts. *sigh* Ah well... Kursed!'

'Yes Phantom?'

'We're off!' he states as the two walk away.

'Where are you going?' demands Fox.

Phantom turns around. 'We're going back to the Phoenix, if you don't mind.'

'Phoenix?'

'We gave the mothership a name. Sounds pretty eh? *turns to Kursed* I think this is gonna take a while before Fox is gonna let me go so you go ahead already.' he whispers.

'I'll be waiting.' she whispers back before running off.

'Aren't you going with us to Sauria?' asks Slippy.

'That's not like you.' states Falco.

'We could seriously use your support.' claims Krystal.

'*humble bow* Thank you for those compliments but I have to decline that offer. Simply because I have no connection to Sauria whatsoever. Therefore, I don't feel a single bit of responsibility for the safety of a planet full of ancient creatures if you all... are already on the case. Kew on the other hand is a close memory to me. It's place in which I saved Krystal from an certain doom and Kursed from sticking with Krystal. No offense again...'

'It's okay Phantom.' says Krystal. Fox looks astonished at her sudden decision.

'Uuuh... what are you doing?' whispers Fox.

'If he doesn't feel like it... We can't force him. He's no longer part of us, remember?'

'Bah... you're right.'

'Phantom.' calls Krystal. 'If you want to go... then it's fine with us.'

'Thanks for the permission... I guess. *turns around and makes a run for it* OH WAIT! *turns around* Are there any volunteers that are with us?' he asks.

No reactions.

'Come on. Somebody? Spectre? Kyla?'

'Sorry big bro. *points at the turbine* My job is here with MMA fuck over here.'

'Although I would love to see you two in action... I think I'll stick to the Starfox formula.' states Kyla.

'All up too you.' says Phantom as he turns around and runs away again. *KURSED! Hold up!*

A short silence takes over after the doors close behind Phantom.

'Well...' breaks Spectre. 'Since Psycho is back, I have to present him to his presents as well. *looks at Johnny and Jade* Although not everyone seems happy with it... *slams the button*'

'What is that thing anyway?'

'This is my Personal Weapon Storage, or PWS. I use it to store weapons, ammunition, armor and gadgets. *Metal sheets turns* This(!), is your weapon. Go ahead, pick it up yourself. *A little too heavy for me...*'

Touched by this gift from Spectre, he walks in astonishment towards the turned metal sheet. Held above the ground with two iron hooks, he grabs a dark green camouflaged, yellow-colored twin-barrel Gardner Gun with an extra handle attached to the left underside, for easier handling when hand-held. The blocky and hefty design make it stand out from all other weapons. As if the (yellow) large vertical magazine didn't do that already.

'I present: a gift from the ancient times; The Gardner Gun.'

'Spectre. Where do you find those things anyway?' wonders Fox as Psycho is to busy checking out his new weapon.

'A little bit of hacking into Myran's database isn't so bad. When that Tyson and I were back to back, he thought he outsmarted me. Instead, I could have just extracted my claws, turned around and cut him and half, but what would be the fun of that? Instead, I hooked up with the HMEA battle-net to get into the nice extras. I couldn't come to their location or plans however...'

'So you stole that weapon?'

'Indeed. Personal armory of Myran: consider it plundered. Now, about the weapon. As you can see, it is operated by a crank on the right side at the end. One full turn equals two fired barrels. They fire separately, one after the other. Fire rate depends on how fast you can operate the crank. *grabs a small bullet out of his pocket* And this, is the caliber.' he presents proud.

'WHAHAHAHAHAAAA!' laughs Psycho. 'Is that it!? .45!? Is this a joke or something!?'

'Maybe it is, maybe it isn't. What is most important, is that 250 of these bad boys are loaded per barrel. Your task now, is to find out how powerful it really is.' says Spectre as he gives a signal to Troy by nodding. Without any hesitation, he grabs the key-like controls of Panther's shock collar. A small wheel is integrated on the side, to determine the intensity of the shock. With just a single push, a hefty shock is heard from the same door that closed behind Phantom. Slightly burned, Panther comes through holding a big blue barrel filled with water. Since it's really heavy, he's glad as he puts it down.

'Knock yourself out!' proclaims Spectre.

Instead of aiming on the barrel, he aims for Panther who tries to find some quick cover. Teasingly, Psycho starts to slowly turn the crank around and stops at the point of firing. As Panther is cowardly begging for his life at that moment, he aims away from Panther and starts laughing.

'That was satisfying enough.' he laughs. 'Or... wait, it isn't!' he quickly changes before turning to barrel. Like a maniac, he starts turning the crank around and around as every bullet slices through the barrel.

*This will certainly please me...* he hopes as a fatal hit comes upon the barrel as the middle base of the barrel is blown to pieces. Water comes out of it like an explosion as the crank stops turning. A slight *SSSSH* sound is heard as the cooling water drains the barrels from which smoke plumes erupt. Looking upon the destruction of just 10 fired salvo's (20 rounds), Psycho starts to wonder.

'This... is... ultimate destruction in compact form! *turns to Spectre* Are you sure it's .45!?'

'Very sure. 11.5 millimeters of pure annihilation. The secret? The muzzle velocity. This is a specially designed .454 Casull, 400 grams of black-powder operated bullet with a 26 gram lead _hollow-point_ bullet at the tip. Muzzle velocity reaches up to 430 meters per second! It's almost comparable with a modern Gatling Gun, but in a more bad-ass looking fashion. And it's all yours.'

While Psycho is all but sad about his new weapon, Johnny and Jade gaze at him. Fox notices this.

'OKAY! Enough of this! We have a mission people, remember?'

'I'm not gonna work with that guy.' states Johnny. 'I was supposed to protect little miss here, not to work together with the guy that eradicated the rest of her species.'

'FINE!' states Fox blunt. 'Since we are all in this together, this is my suggestion.'

A sudden shock runs throughout the Great Fox just as Fox wants to tell his suggestion. The windows above show that the Phoenix is flying off, right above the Great Fox.

*Transmission (one-sided)*

_Star-Phantom, report!_

_Kursed here! All systems are a go!_

_PAL is present. No anomalies detected on route!_

_Perfect! Star-Phantom, MOVE OUT!_

*Transmission*

With an increasing high-pitched sound, the engine starts to overload before another shock signals the hyper-speed leave of Star-Phantom. Once silence returns again, Fox explains his suggestion, but he isn't as convincing since he lost some of the anger used to introduce the suggestion thanks to the sudden interruption.

'*sigh* This is what we are gonna do. We'll make groups. Johnny and Jade, you are Eagle.'

'Copy that Fox.' says Jade, wanting to say that for a long time.

'Psycho... since Kyla here is the only one that isn't for or against you, she is the best candidate to determinate if you are still fit for service in the Starfox team. *turns to Syxx* So, you two form Valkyrie. Don't fuck it up Psycho, this is your last change.' he warns.

'Come on Syxx. I'm sure we'll form a great team. But what's up with the names?'

'*turns to Parasite* If there is one thing I learned, than it is that Myran can detect like no one. With these names, we might just have a change to get in without getting shot to pieces immediately. *turns back to Fox* Troy and Madison, you are Clone. According to Parasite, this comes close to what the HMEA uses as code names as well.'

'Wait... why do we get the names?' wonders Madison.

'Since you are going on foot. I'm still awaiting reports from ROB however... Until then... *turns to Brady* Brady, you still there?'

'Alive and kicking. I heard it all. How about Carson and I?'

'You guys go ahead already. We'll join up with you soon.'

'Consider it done Fox!' ends Brady.

A few moments later, the Oblivion is seen flying by the Great Fox as it rises it's scorpion tail. A faint launch noise is heard as the green Cornerian fighter flies off towards Sauria.

'*printing noise* Scan complete.' reports ROB as he hands it over to Fox. It's a small stack of papers, containing aerial photos and reports. After some reading...

'Hhmmm... alright then. *sigh* It seems Myran is already on Sauria. *shows an aerial photo* This is picture taken from a Cornerian Army patrol. This is apparently grey round base, largely burrowed into the ground. The Cornerian patrol was attacked as they passed by. No one was killed or shot down. Instead, they managed to clear the first floor, giving us full control of all the bays. Verification code is "Twin-1029".'

'That's pretty impressive.' comments Psycho as he wiggles the maul back.

'What do you mean?'

'Well, if I'm right, you guys were always their to save their sorry asses.'

'This is Bill's legacy. *sigh... Bill...* Ahum! These are the members of Husky squadron. They hate Spectre a lot.'

'Wait, what?'

'*turns to Spectre* Yeah. You were the one controlling the drone and blowing them to kingdom come.'

'I guess they had to prove their usefulness at sometime...' waves Spectre off.

'Anyway, your mission is too clear out that base, accompanied by the Husky squadron. We'll take the skies.'

'Awesome Fox!' compliments Falco, eager for another flight mission. 'Don't mess it up Slippy.'

'Shut your beak Falco. I really hate when everyone comments on my flight skills. I'm trying my honest best!'

'Stick to engineering Slip.' states Spectre blunt. 'Oh wait, I can easily beat you in that as well. Reminds me: why is he still part of this team with such negatives!?'

'Cause he's my best friend Spectre. That's why.' silences Fox Spectre.

Spectre shrugs. 'Alright then.' calls Fox. 'That's the plan. You guys take the base while we clear out the skies. Anyone has any questions? *silence* Then let's move.'

'Wait up!' shouts Spectre. 'Falco and Kyla, can you guys come over here for a sec?'

'Sure, what up Spec?' says Falco.

Without any warning, he rips off the sides of Falco's sleeves. The left side on the left arm and the right on the right arm. This reveals the sticking out feathers close to his elbow, towards his hands.

'What the fuck Spectre!?' shouts Falco. Spectre simply silences him by rising his finger in front of him as he starts to grabble in his pockets. He gets out a string holding six chromed spear-pointed knives and a small chip. He gives the knives to Falco and the chip to Kyla. He starts with Falco as he looks over his shoulder towards the rest, already waiting.

'You guys go on ahead.' says Spectre.

As Fox takes the rest towards the launching bays, Spectre starts unraveling the string. 'These, are you personal sets of "claws". They attach themselves between your feathers and form a lethal surprise when you attack with them. Three on each arm... no one will expect it.'

While Falco looks pretty astonished and happy with it, Spectre turns to Kyla. 'That chip you're holding, is taking advantage of your ability.'

'My ability? *realization* Oh, you mean my burden?'

'Not for long. Attach this chip on your belt or suit, and you'll be able to control it for a half hour. See it as a temporary stealth option.'

'Sounds very promising. *turns around towards the door* Are you coming too?'

'Already on my way.'

As Spectre runs after the two, a minute later all fighters launch from the Great Fox towards the odd-looking planet of Sauria. No odd things are seen around Sauria nor are there any signs of trouble on the planet itself.

'It seems that Myran just started.' comments Krystal.

'You're right. This is probably preparation for something bigger, I am afraid.' replies Fox.

'Like what?'

'*thinking* Psycho...'

'What up?'

'Didn't you say Myran was going to Feralyth the planet?'

'That is exactly what I said.'

'FUCK! That's why the base is dug underground. He's gonna release the substance via the ground water, infecting those drinking from it, but also all sorts of flora and fauna around it. That spreads through the air and turns everyone! This is a suicide mission for the HMEA soldier over there! Husky was able to overtake him that easily because the HMEA knew that they were never gonna turn back any way! Everyone... FULL POWER AHEAD!'

As the Arwings fly towards Sauria, followed by the Great Fox, a watching eye and ear heard and saw everything...

'It works! It really works! The lie rules them all! Phantom and Kursed are on their way to destruction on Kew while Fox and friends are about to be turned in the base! Not only that, but the social cohesion within Starfox is decreased... WITHOUT ME DOING ANYTHING! This is more than wonderful. Plus, I got inspiration from Spectre. I know now how to operate my machine more properly. *turns to the workers on the machine* GUINEA PIGS!' he shouts as he runs towards them before the door closes behind him, muffling any scream. A few minutes pass...

The door opens and Myran comes out of the door. His face is covered in blood stains as his hair looks like the result of sticking ones finger into a wall socket.

'Whew, that was exciting.'

A sudden loud start-up noise confirms that the machine is working again.

'Perfect! *grabs the microphone*'

*Intercom*

_All HMEA personnel. The Creator is back in business. Thanks to our good friend within Starfox, we managed to separate them in groups without doing anything ourselves. As soon as the conformation comes that Star-Phantom is within Kew's range, we'll join the Emperor in the Asteroid Belt. A large party is guaranteed before we blow Corneria to pieces! That was all! Have fun!_

*Intercom*

As the ship starts to shake a little thanks to the celebrations, Myran receives a message coming from the prison. Adonis, beaten up, appears on the screen in front of him.

'ADONIS! My friend, how are you doing? You look ragged... hehehehe.'

'What did you do now?'

'Just fucked up some social stats within Starfox, that's all.'

'You turned Jade against Psycho!?'

'Not only Jade. Johnny is getting pretty personal with it as well. I got another plan that will ruin everything Psycho has within Starfox! And it has something to do with that mysterious grey vixen Syxx likes so much.' says Myran as Kyla's photo appears in the top right of the screen. 'An accident, maybe? WHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!'

*Beep*

'Huh? What the... *looks at the message* Oh goody!'

*Intercom*

_Everyone... hold your celebrations for a brief moment. Hold it in... until we have arrived at the Emperor! All engines are a go... Fire them up!_

*Intercom*

Already cheering, Spike, Sledge and the Mygaran enter hyper-speed and fly off towards Lylat. The message Myran received, reads:

_Star-Phantom detected within Kew range. The operation is a go._

Myran is now in the Asteriod Belt, ready to blow Corneria to pieces while Starfox and Star-Phantom are way to occupied to do anything about it. Can they find out that Psycho's lies are in fact lies? Or are they too late this time? What is Myran planning for Kyla? *tension building* Next chapter...

BTW: Two easter eggs are found within this chapter. One is pretty clear, the other exists out of two words that are supposed to be together. Can you find the name of my two contacts? Tip: Both reviewed my stories.


	17. Silence before the storm

Arrived at Sauria, the team sees no danger surrounding it. Communication is the most important part of the mission.  


This chapter contains a memory that tends heavily to Syxxfox's ROUGE FOX series. This is not a direct scene from his book; I'm not that good. I wrote the way I thought it happened. Still... enjoy!

**Chapter 17: Silence before the storm  
**

The pleasant chirping of far away birds shows the peace and quiet of the Saurian landscape. Green grass, only obstructed by flourishing Dumbledang trees, rocks and remnants of religious temples from long times ago. A waterfall roars softly as the residents of the ThornTail Hollow drink from it. Close to it, the famous circle of trees where Fox found Krystal's staff and essentially started their relationship, ending in a wedding at long last. The ancient well is still preserved and so is the Warpstone, the humanoid stone (animate) statue. Several burn marks on his hands and back suggest he has been attacked (Aparoid Invasion) but survived without any real damage. The only thing not right, is his complaining. Not because of any gifts, but because there is something not right in the Hollow. The ThornTail Store is completely gone, taken over by the enormous steel base that crashed it's way into the surface.

'I'll check out the situation!' is transmitted as a pointed up bay door opens.

'Copy Buzzard. You're cleared for take off!'

Engines are heard firing up before an elite-striped Cornerian Fighter plane flies out into the atmosphere.

*Transmission*

_This is Buzzard radioing in the blind. Do you copy base?_

_This is base Buzzard. We hear you loud and clear. We have all resources ready to welcome our guests. Your job, is to identify them so we can write their names on their graves and send condolences to the families._

_What are the code words for the Starfox team?_

_Uuuh... let's see... We got Clone, Valkyrie and Eagle if I'm right. *beep* Oh wait up... It's been confirmed. Starfox is incoming hot as we speak! _

_I'll give them a warm welcome!_

*Transmission*

With a harsh pull of the left and right throttle, the ship stops in mid-air, braking from the sound of speed to a complete standstill within a mere second.

'Cornerian Fighter detected!' reports ROB. 'Straight ahead.'

'Open the comms with him. He needs to know our identities.' states Fox calm.

'You sure that guy is Cornerian? I mean... Myran's base?' asks Slippy.

'I guess we'll find out soon enough Slip.' comments Falco.

'Fleetwide communication with the Cornerian Army is *negative tone* disabled.'

'What? How the...' wonders Fox.

'FOX!' shouts Krystal as the Cornerian Fighter is charging up his lasers.

*Transmission*

_Base?_

_Go ahead._

_I got multiple targets in front of me. They are approaching with a blinding speed and don't answer to any form of communication. Advise!_

_Stay calm Buzzard. I'm trying to figure it out._

_Yeah... you do that. And take your FUCKING time if you feel like it!_

*Transmission*

'Son of a bitch! *slams his fist on the panel in front of him* Why don't they answer!? Grr... let me try this then.' he says, trying to control himself. He grabs the controls and squeezes the (bicycle-like) brakes harder then possible. He starts to wiggle his ship to the right and back. So on...

'Is that guy drunk or something?' comments Psycho.

'Can never as bad as Johnny.' jokes Troy.

'Ah... good one. You know what? Fuck you!' bites Johnny.

'Guys!' shouts Fox. 'Concentrate! ROB, how are the comms?'

'No connection as been established.' he reports.

'Then we'll stop. It seems that guy is trying to contact us. Since comms are down, he's using alternatives... hmmm... but what?'

'Fox!'

'Go ahead Spec.'

'I have done some research...'

'Why do you sound so hollow and far away?' wonders Fox.

'*comes out of a unscrewed mainframe* I was busy working on some tech stuff. You wouldn't understand.' he states like Fox is a little child.

'Try me.'

'Their is a lot of lag within the communications between all troops and Corneria itself. As if something is in the way between it...'

'Like what?'

'All communications are going through the Asteroid Belt before arriving at their destination. Takes somewhat longer, but they arrive at least. Now, nothing is coming through! It's plugged up!' says Spectre.

Suddenly, another screen pops up on Fox's main screen. It's Brady.

'What's up Brady? Kind of a bad timing you got there.'

'No time for that Fox. I overheard Spectre saying that communications are plugged up in the Asteroid Belt. I gotta get back to Corneria ASAP. Had to anyway. The last communication I got was that I was supposed to report to Administration. Why? No clue.'

'So you're not participating in the rescue of Sauria?'

'Sorry Fox. That's a no go.'

'Shame. You're a good pilot so far as I've seen.' regrets Fox. 'How about Carson?'

'We talked about it and he's fine with it. Well... I'll see ya when I see ya huh?'

As Brady disappears from the screen, a small green dot is visible flying off into the light of Lylat. Fox turns to Spectre again.

'Spec. Do you have any idea what that fighter is trying to signal?'

'Just a moment.' He cleans his face a little with his shirt before jumping on a wheeled chair next to ROB. It rolls away but Spectre grabs the panel and pulls himself in front of it.

'Tapping into your video feed... *screen appears* SUCCESS! Now... let's see.' he says as he grabs a block-note.

'What is he saying?'

'Don't know it yet. Signal something back! A moment... *shows through it* Oh! Do exactly as I say!'

Following Spectre's orders, Fox turns his wing to the right as well, on very specific points.

'Uuuh... Fox?'

'Not the time of another drunk joke Psycho. I'm speaking in Morse... apparently.'

'Ooooh... it's Morse eh?' states Johnny. 'Never learned it though.'

'What was the meaning of that comment then?'

'Non of your business Troy!'

Silence rules over the commlines as the whole team watches Fox trying to communicate.

'**· — — ** **· —** **· ·** **—** **— · — · — —** (Wait!)' communicates Fox towards the fighter.

'AT LAST!' exhales the pilot relieved as he stops his wiggling.

'Did it work?' wonders Spectre.

'I can say one thing: we just stopped an all-out war against our allies.'

'Sweet Jesus!' exhales Spectre, letting all of the tension out, build up over the last minute. 'Alright then. Do the following...'

'**· · ·** **—** **· —** **· — ·** **· · — ·** **— — —** **— · · —** **—** **·** **· —** **— —** **· — ·** **·** **· — — ·** **— — —** **· — ·** **—** **· ·** **— ·** **— — ·** **— · — · — —** (Starfox team reporting!)'

Now also the pilot of the Cornerian ship can fully exhale as he leans to the back of his pilot chair.

'Aaargh! *sigh* Base... do you copy?'

'It sounds like you just taken a huge dump. What's up?'

'The Starfox team is here. They identified themselves.'

'Lucky bastard. Good thing your Morse isn't rusty...'

'I own you one.'

'Make that two. *turns away* Retreat the anti-air weaponry. Starfox team has arrived. *turns back* Guide them to our base. Well... base... you know what I mean.'

'Already on my way.' he states before turning his ship by gently switching the throttles.

'Spec?'

'What up Fox?'

'You want another ground mission?'

'Really?'

'You deserved it. We couldn't have done it without you.'

'I'm on my way!' he shouts enthusiastic.

'Starfox team?'

'Yes Fox?' they answer in choir.

'Let's rescue Sauria! Adjust G-Diffuser output!'

The G-Diffusers split up from each other as the ships slowly follow the Cornerian fighter towards the base.

'Let's go!'

The silence of ThornTail Hollow is disrupted as the whining engines of the Arwings break it up as they patrol the skies.

*Transmission*

_Eagle, report!_

_Johnny here!_

_Jade present, Fox!_

_Perfect. You guys are going first. Docking Bay 11 is yours. Rendevous with Husky 1 and clear out the highest floors. These are the military and weapons compound. Still remember the code? _

_Twin-1029, right?_

_Exactly Jade. *turns a switch* Valkyrie, come in._

_Psycho is right behind you!_

_Kyla reports!_

_Excellent. You guys head down second. Docking Bay 37 is for you. Husky 2 is waiting for you guys in the middle floors. This floor is largely maintenance if ROB is correct. Expect close quarter combat at any given time *turns the switch a final time* Clone?_

_This is Troy!_

_Madison is with him._

_Alright, everyone is complete. You guys are last with Docking Bay 59. Husky 3 is stationed there, waiting to take care of the lowest floors. The machine area. Watch out for innocent civilians! All ships... move out!_

*Transmission*

As Eagle and Valkyrie have no problem getting into their docking bays, the base contacts Clone.

*Transmission*

_Clone? This is Base. Do you guys copy?_

_Hey... comms are back up?_

_It seems so... We are having technical difficulties with Docking Bay 59. You redirected to number 72, close to the steep cliff. You gotta have some skills to make that one though..._

_Don't worry. Troy and I are experts on that area._

_Well then... go ahead!_

*Transmission*

As they fly towards the left, they see why an expert is necessary. The bay doors are pointed upwards and are almost covered by the cliff itself. Like Fox entered Venom's core, so do Troy and Madison. They land their Arwings in circular, bland white room. Artificial lighting is turned on as the bay doors close. Heavy steam noises are heard as a fairly large part of the room opens.

'Steam eh? Very old fashioned.' comments Troy.

'Stop nagging about the structure. I'm happy we can finally take down that madman's operation here in Lylat.'

'Me too. Don't get me wrong.' defends Troy.

The two walk towards the open part of the wall. They stop as they see a figure coming at them. Wearing a green pilot helmet with a yellow arrow pointing downwards. In the middle, a red C. A yellow scarf is seen including a white jacket similar to what Fox is wearing. Which reminds a certain someone of a very important fact...

'That guy... looks so familiar to...' starts Troy. But before we continue there, Fox is contacted by Spectre.

'What up Spec? Aren't you on the ground yet?'

'You stupid idiots forgot your new outfits!' he shouts angered. 'I was walking past the turbine and you didn't take anything along with you!'

Fox facepalms himself. 'Shit...'

'That is one way to put it. But don't worry. I upgraded the Drop Hatch to something I like to call 'Personal Preference'. With this, I can simply transport anything into your very hands. In this case... on your whole body.'

'Sounds interesting. So, without bullshitting me... you are gonna change my outfit?'

'Switching it is a better word for it. I'm sending it as we speak!'

Blue rays start to surround Fox, Krystal and Psycho before completely enveloping them. When they change to red, they retreat back towards the Great Fox before another blue beam strikes the ground where Fox first landed with his Arwing. With a pound, Spectre rises from the up-whipped dust and dirt. He takes a look around the green land of ThornTail Hollow. He looks to his left and sees the topside of the giant ball-like base. Squeezes his paw, the blade and the spear-tip extract from his wristband. Holding the machete in his left paw, he scares away the ThornTail as he passes by.

In the meantime, Fox and Krystal are comfortable in their new suits while Psycho carries the big Gardner Gun along with him. With Kyla making a comment about the overkill, Starfox controls everything around the area.

*Transmission*

_Alright everyone. The mission is a go. When in trouble, do not doubt to contact me. All four of us are just up in the skies, very close._

_Copy that Fox. I shouldn't count on that though._

_When that time comes Johnny... you know where to find me. Now... to break the silence before the storm..._

*Transmission*

Two nearly identically colored pair of eyes gaze into the infinity of space. He takes off his fingerless glove of his left hand before places his right paw in his side. With his left paw stroking his chin, he looks out of the panorama window on the bridge of the Phoenix. Bland, white decoration everywhere around him. The only thing sparkling in his mind about the room, is the vixen standing to his left.

'Beautiful isn't it?' he means ambiguous, lowering all his arms.

'Huh? You mean the vastness of space? *shrug* Maybe...'

'It remembers me of my favorite song. "The Night"... it is something odd, dark and still so peaceful and innocent.' he states.

'If you like it so much, why aren't you marrying it then?'

'Haha... funny one. No... there will be no marrying for a long time to go..'

'Oh...' she says slightly disappointed.

He turns his face towards her. She is sipping a little, bowing her head to the ground before placing her left paw on the glass. Realizing his cryptic message didn't find it's way, he reveals it.

'Kursed...?'

'Yes Phantom?'

'What I really wanted to say, is that the night might be wonderful... but that doesn't mean I will choose it above you. The night is indeed my lifestyle. That is well known. *looks back towards space* Cool, cold-blooded and mysterious... though caring and protective. *deep breath* But you know what it is? *looks in her eyes* That same night... the EXACT same night... *strokes her cheek with his left paw* is what I see within your deep black eyes my dear curse. And nothing can be more beautiful, than seeing that in an even more gorgeous package.' he compliments before a tear is pinked away by Kursed, deeply touched by the compliment, but also because of the tension.

'I didn't cry... you hear me?' she states soft.

'Of course not.'

'Phantom...?'

'Yeah?'

'Please don't do that... ever again.'

'If you don't like my methods... then I shall adapt Kursed. Promise!'

'Okay then. *checks her hip-belt*'

*Kunai's? Check! Whip? Check! I'm good!* 'I got everything Phantom. And you?'

Proud, he draws his newly acquired **spiked** Indian war club and places it against his right shoulder as his left arm hauls Kursed towards him. '**I**(!), got everything I need.' he states as he kisses Kursed on the head. He looks up at the ceiling as hears something move through it.

'PAL?'

'Am I interrupting something?' answers PAL immediately. 'It seems pretty intimate to me...'

'No worries PAL.' states Kursed. 'It's just Phantom apologizing.' she ends as she borrows her head further into the space between Phantom's left shoulder and his head. Her hair tickles a little on Phantom's left cheek. He doesn't mind.

'Did you go too far again sir?' jokes PAL.

'*sigh* *in himself* I should have never implanted that sarcasm chip. *normal* Yeah... yeah I did PAL. I now know the borders and I'll never cross them again.'

'Suggesting that is true... would should I do next?'

'What were you doing here then?'

'A little spying... that's all.'

*I really shouldn't gave him that update...* 'How about Kew?'

'We are nearing it as we speak. Turning the Phoenix 8-0 degrees to the left. Completion in 3...2...1... welcome to Kew!' states PAL as the bridge of the Phoenix is turned towards the relatively small red and black-striped planet.

'Back to the desert...'

'...where it all began.'

'Hey... what I always wondered... what made you decide to stay on that forsaken little planet?' wonders Phantom.

'Well, that was because I was sharing a body with Krystal. I met Syxx, or that case Fox on that planet. We didn't had a great encounter though...'

'Really? How harsh was it?'

'We ended up fighting... I found out that he was Fox and he found out that I found **that** out so...'

'You kicked his ass?'

'Unfortunately not. I was pretty depressed at that time. My... I mean Krystal's Cloud Runner was slowly breaking down. Even with the money collected from getting numerous bounties, I still couldn't preserve the ship. I didn't had the skills for repairing and fixing as well. The day turned to night and I destroyed more of the ship then I manged to fix. After all that hard work... collecting... repairing... I... started blaming all on myself...'

'And that is when...'

'Yep. That is when Syxx came to ruin the party even more. He came on my part of my just claimed territory. The head on a pole wasn't enough I guess...'

'You impaled some guy's head on a stick!? Graauww...'

'*giggle followed by a deep sigh* Although I presented myself as fearless, holding some guy's head by the hairs in my left paw and my staff in the right.'

*Flashback*

_Heavily coughing, Syxx crawls his way out of the crashed plane. He looks around but is immediately blinded by searchlights. He drops down on the ground and pretends to be dead. He ends up in pile of just executed bodies. As he hears soldiers running past him, their boots rumbling, he rises from the heap._

_'Weaklings... no time for identification. That is something you should deserve... *grabs the dog-tags* not just get.' he states vile. Suddenly, a sound of something falling on a metal sheet is heard, coming from behind the remnants of the grey-black building, or temple whatever it was supposed to be. Syxx ended up in fairly small crater, made by his crashed ship, close to the building, ravaged by the explosion followed. Before climbing out to investigate that sound, he takes a final look at the ship.  
_

_*You served me well. A death like this... should be forbidden for you* he thinks. With a fluent movement, he stands on solid ground as he grabs the MAWPAW from his holster. He checks his headset. _

_*Still there. *looks around* What is this rotten place?*_

_*Transmission*_

_Syxx? You okay?_

_Cobalt, is that you?_

_*turns away* Guys, he's still here. *turns back* Syxx... pfieuw... we thought we lost you._

_Spare me the whining. Where am I?_

___*checking* __You... are... on... Kew!_

_Kew? What is that?_

_Some small desert planet on the edge of Outer Lylat. How the hell did you get here in the first place?_

_Incoming fire came from it I guess. Argh... *stomps his head* I got an enormous headache and slight memory loss. I have no idea how the planet looked like._

_Do you still know what the mission is?_

_Yes Mykll. *irritated* I still know it. The target is priority number one. _

_Indeed. Cobalt, find Syxx another ship close by._

_Doesn't matter what?_

_All ships are perfectly fine. _

_Then I have one. Syxx?_

_Go ahead._

_It's very close to you. It's just around the corner of that building. _

_Thanks Cobalt. Syxx out._

_*Transmission*_

_His black fur makes the perfect camouflage for the surroundings and the time of day. Aiming the MAWPAW towards the sky, he places his left paw on a brick just around the buildings corner. He faintly hears someone gasping for air as he comes closer._

_*Someone is in trouble near my ship. Aargh! That moaning and gasping drives my headache to worse levels! Can somebody shut him up?*_

_Syxx's wish is granted when he hears that someone plead even harder, as if someone is coming closer. However, the plead turns into a hasty moan before it comes completely silent. Only a large campfire close by makes some noise as the wood burning is rustles. _

_*Transmission*_

_Syxx?_

_What is it Cobalt!? I might have a target._

_That is exactly my point. It's not just some target you are facing..._

_Syxx, listen to me. Whatever you do... don't show any fear._

_Mykll... are you kidding me?_

_Just... don't... okay._

_Fine._

_*Transmission*_

_*That dangerous eh? Worth a look...*_

_Syxx peeks around the corner to see a vixen silhouette behind the smokescreen made up by the fire. Glimpses of her purple hair... her black eye... her golden staff... and (buzzkill much) a head held in her left paw. She throws the head towards his direction; he has been spotted. _

_'Hiding behind that building you destroyed isn't gonna help stranger.' she says as she steps out of the smoke, revealing herself. Completely hauled in a black latex outfit, only the top half of her boots are colored, with a white arrow pointing downwards. Syxx doesn't trust the sudden appearance for the beautiful vixen for 100% as he comes out with his MAWPAW aimed at her. He sees now that they're are in a deadlock; she has her staff aimed for him.  
_

*Flashback*

'Wow... what happened after that?' asks Phantom to an already seated Kursed, standing next to her.

Kursed shrugs. 'I don't know. From there on... it's just vague images. I won, it seemed. He remember him chained to a wall... and the next moment he's nowhere to be found. I remember the very last thing he said to me...

_'Now that you know who I am, you have to live with that burden. No insanity for me anymore... you can carry that from here on out. I'm sorry... that you broke my heart!'_

That... those... two sentences... were my curse. The spell that started it all...'

Phantom places his paws on an emotional Kursed. 'Hey there... don't start crying again. *she looks at him as he smiles* You don't need that assface anymore. Those memories... let them be memories. In fact... let them be happy moments. You see... even thought your time with the curse was of course more than utterly horrible, you must not forget what it all brought you. It brought me... into your and eventually our lives. And that... is where you should think off... the next time you are plagued by those images.'

A smile returns on Kursed' face as another huge burden is taken away by Phantom smooth and sooth talking. She starts to hug and kiss him and he happily cooperates. With a hefty sigh, the both let go of each other.

'Geh... thanks for another glorious compliment.' thanks Kursed.

'Hehehe... no one can tip that!'

'Pity the one who even tried!' quotes Kursed.

'I love it when you quote badass things. PAL!'

'Yes sir?'

'Get us to Kew. Enough silence before the storm; the hurricane is arriving!'

'Nice pun sir. Moving towards Kew as we speak.'

'Heads up Kursed. It's time for Star-Phantom's first mission.'

'First!?'

'Titania failed miserably... where I'm in fact proud of in the end. So... Kew will be Star-Phantom's first mission that will succeed!' he states as the Phoenix flies towards the red desert planet.

'Let's rock... and roll!' say Phantom and Fox right at the same time without knowing that of each other.

Everyone is ready for the mission that will stop Myran. However, Myran isn't there. Instead, he's partying in the Asteroid Belt. With the communication breakup as the only way of finding him. Did Brady discover that? Who is the mysterious guy that looks so familiar? Questions... questions. Answers arrive soon...

Also, I know you guys are pretty sick over this tension building to the final battles. Don't worry. You sick f*cks will receive your daily dose of over the top violence and gore, don't worry about that. Till then.

If imagination demands...-Phantomfoxx


	18. On to the past

The Battle of the Distraction has begun. On two fronts will the battle commence. For timing reasons, Kew will be seen first. How will Star-Phantom free Kew? What tactic will Myran use?  


**Chapter 18: On to the past  
**

'Extract the claws! The Phantom-Wings are ready!' states Phantom as he places himself in his ship. The tube in which he came retreats as the cockpit cupola closes. He looks over to his right, seeing the downwards pointing obelisk on his left and Kursed' Pandæmonium a little further away on the right.

'You all set Kursed?'

'Everything is OK Phantom. *looks up* PAL, extract the tube and claws. All systems are a go.'

'Your wishes are my command Star-Phantom. Should I stay here or do I need to be downloaded into your mainframe sir?'

'Let's do that last one. *whispers* Oh yeah, and give Kursed her own, will ya?'

'That is a can do! Downloading as we speak.'

Two alarm noises are heard before the claws let go of the Phantom-Wings, hovering in space. A sound confirms PAL's download from the Phoenix towards Phantom's ship. He turns on the comms.

'Channel 1?'

'Kursed here Phantom. I can hear you.'

'Alright... channel 2?'

'PAL confirms!'

'Star-Phantom is set! Let's go! *Channel 3 has been a dead end ever since Butcher. No one cares for that one anymore. Neither do I!*'

With that being said, the ships fly off towards the red desert planet. Adjusting the horizontal G-Diffusers to maximum velocity, they are completely ready.

'PAL! Ground reports please. I don't wish to run into another energy source pointed at me.'

'I already said sorry Phantom.' laughs Kursed.

'Sorry, bad one right there. PAL, anything?'

'Ground reports indicate that the planet has been attacked before.'

'Really? Myran?'

'Indeed. However, that attack was a more around three months ago.'

'When Myran showed his filthy hide here, I know.'

'It was that battleship, The Queen who attacked the planet. Since it is nothing more than a thug hideout... no offense Kursed... they managed to defend themselves pretty well. Everything was blown to pieces but The Queen had to retreat.'

'Why? Too much damage?' wonders Kursed.

'WHAHAHAHAAAA! No... the Queen was impervious to any counter-attacks! It could have easily slaughtered the entire planet it weren't for an ammo shortage. Just like me, the HMEA battleships are incredibly strong, reliable and powerful above all means! However, I must admire the strength of the troops down there. A city like Corneria would have surrendered ages ago if it were for that kind of destruction.'

'All very interesting. Two things though:  
1: Stop laughing at my girl.  
2: Where are we heading?'

'I'm sorry sir. That new update was getting the better of me. We are heading for the part that will become the HMEA's next target: Kew City.'

'We are really going on to the past, aren't we?' puns Kursed.

'Great reference to a ridiculous movie Kursed. I see you take lessons from Phantom?'

'Enough small talk!' interrupts Phantom. 'We are heading into the atmosphere.'

Flames engulf both ships as the heat-shields are activated. 'Kursed. Time to lay the fuck-smack on those idiots!'

'I couldn't say that any better.' comments Kursed.

'Holy crap! Those are a lot of clouds!' comments Phantom back as they leave the atmosphere. 'Watch for any flying shit!' warns Phantom as he maneuveres left and right and occasionally preforms a barrel-roll.

'Are you little stressed?'

'Maybe... I guess I really want this mission to succeed...'

'Then I suggest you focus once more sir.' suggests PAL. 'Without a clear mind, I highly recommend we wait out the attack until you got all your details and stuff back in order.'

'Thanks for your concern. *slaps himself* Largh! I'm gonna be just fine. Let's take it in low!'

The Phantom-Wings point their ships completely downward as they exit the huge cloud-cluster. The orange-yellow sand is seen on the ground, as well as a partially smoking Kew City on the far left. The surface is flat, with a small hill here and there. The star of Lylat is visible going under, however it's still broad-day light.

'What the hell? How come that is still morning?'

'Residents call it the "Phenomenon of the Three suns".' answers Kursed. 'The biggest is of course Lylat, however the second is Prinimium.'

'The star from Recus? Well, Montreal now but that aside.'

'Hmmhm. The third is the mysterious EM star. A star far away from here. There is a legend surrounding it. Something with it glowing green... Aaah!' screams Kursed as she quickly breaks away from formation. Her right wing is completely broken off thanks to an enormous thing suddenly warping in behind her. She plummets downwards without any control over her ship.

'Kursed!?'

'Incoming enemy from the rear!' warns PAL. As Phantom looks behind him, he sees a large battleship behind him.

*No... not this shit again!* he thinks. 'PAL! Classify that piece of garbage!'

'Garbage classified as a... a...'

'A what!?'

'A Recus Random Artillery-class cruiser. It's sole purpose is complete annihilation of planets by unleashing all of its cannons in all directions!'

'RECUS!? Get in contact with them. We are not the enemy!'

PAL tries to connect the ship to cruiser as Phantom shifts his throttles violently. With a barrel-roll to the left he quickly descends downwards. He hits another cloud-cluster as the cruiser slowly approaches Kew City, already unleashing it frontal cannons. With a turning gigantic ball like that of a trackball covered in layers of cannons, it isn't that hard to turn that city in ashes. Meanwhile, Phantom has his eyes set on Kursed rather then the cruiser.

'PAL! Tell me you got contact with that thing!'

'Negative! They are not answering. It's your choice. Kursed or innocent civilians.'

Although the situation calls for indecision, Phantom smiles as he has a plan. 'Why not both?' he comments as he pushes a button close to PAL transponder. As Kursed desprately tries to pull her Pandæmonium up, a green light burns amongst all alerts and red lights.

'Hello Kursed. My name is SCARLET, the female equivalent of Phantom's PAL. May I suggest the emergency hatch?'

'May I suggest that you shut up!? If I pull that, I'll be dead anyway. Do you detect a parachute anywhere?'

'I think you should look around a lot more. Friends and loved ones are closer then ever in times of desperation.'

'What the... PHANTOM!' she shouts out in happiness.

'Looks like you're in trouble miss. Mind if I got you out of your situation? *Damn! Always wanted to say that. I saved that sentence for when I was gonna free her from her cell, however... she broke out before that. Past is the past, now is NOW!* Let your ship be!' he calls out as he flies beside her, still a little bit behind her.

'You're gonna catch me!?'

Phantom looks ahead and back at Kursed. 'Well... it's either that or the ground. Choice is up to you.'

'You any day!' she states as she pulls the emergency switch. The cupola shoots up in the air as the chair is launched into the air.

'My queue!' says Phantom as he sees that Kursed is disengaged from the chair thanks to a lack of a parachute. With a hard pull from the throttles, he performs a somersault, catching Kursed on his left wing in the meantime.

'Ah!' moans Kursed as she lands on Phantom's wing. Pumped up and dizzy from all the adreniline, she leans against upward tilted wings, functioning as G-Diffusers on an Arwing. As it doesn't, it helps to preform sleek maneuvers like this one.

'You okay?' asks Phantom worried.

'*pant* I..I'm fine. Thank you.'

A loud explosion is heard as the Pandæmonium crashed into the ground directly below them. The upcoming smoke plume can be seen from miles away.

'Shit!' curses Kursed. '*turns her head towards Kew City, under attack* Shit! Again! Kew City is under attack!'

Phantom smirks. 'Not for long...' he states as he grabs the same detonator Kursed used to trigger the explosion of the Kew Depot. He holds it close to his face with right paw, a homage to Kursed' action. 'You missed a few spots during that blow up.'

'But how...'

'Guh... when I came back from the death the first time around, I visited this crazy little planet one last time... never to return to it again. The depot looked pretty fried. Everywhere! Complete destruction! I planted some leftover explosives on some missiles that didn't went off at that time. When I should have triggered them, they would be aiming at Kew City. Wow... I hated that city back then. Though completely unguided, I thought they would destroy the city fair enough. Now that the city isn't the target anymore... I'll just trigger it for the cruiser alone.'

Kursed lights up as Phantom spoke those words. Why? She has no idea, but she can't bear to can it in by growling.

'Now... we really left a message!' he quotes as he pushes the button. An even louder explosion, even though further away, rumbling through the air and ground alike. As Kursed holds on, Phantom tries to stay stable as he makes a sharp turn to the right towards Kew City. The depot looks very small from this high altitude, but the traces of dozens of missiles are clearly visible. Shooting away in every direction, it looks like firework fountains ignition gone horribly wrong. No reaction comes from the cruiser as the frontal ball is bombarded by at least 9 straight hits while the left main hull has more trouble. 21 missiles find their way into that part as it tilts slightly to the right. With a strange whale noise, it ceases it's bombardment as it retreats.

'VICTORY!' yells Phantom. 'Whew... that was quite a show. How did you like that!?'

'That was utterly epic! You almost beat me.'

'Sure... right in the defense. Nevermind though. *looks at her* What are you looking for?' asks Phantom as they fly past Kew City.

'My old apartment. I still got a weapon there and some things that I just need to pick up.'

'Okay then. Let's find that thing.' states Phantom as he turns to the left into the center of Kew City. Residents and thugs alike cheer for the overflying Phantom-Wing, thanking the two for their rescue. Although they have different things in their hands, they all feel the same for the moment of battle. *notices something in the left corner of his eye.* Hey Kursed?'

'Yes Phantom?'

'I think I found that apartment you were talking about...' points Phantom. 'It seems pretty crowded for the situation. *looks ahead* It seems the event most have been a catalyst.'

'What is the giant row doing in front of MY apartment!?' shouts Kursed.

'No clue. I'll drop you off close to it. Oh yeah... almost forgot. Their is a secret weapons compartment on your side of the wing (G-Diffuser one). It contains your two hooked swords.'

'Thanks Phantom, but you own one of them, remember? *opens it and grabs just one* I just need one.'

'You sure?' verifies Phantom. Kursed hears it just for the half, as she is too busy checking out her sword. It's length, the increasingly deepening edge at the back-end of the hooked part and of course her reflection in it. She preforms a few moves into the air before pointing it next to Phantom's cockpit window.

'Nice end.' comments Phantom. *looks ahead* Oh! We are there! Prepare to jump off Kursed in 3...2...1... NOW!'

With the word said, Kursed jumps off and lands at the end of the row of houses, apartment complexes and bad quality hotels. She places her back against the wall at the end, peeking around the corner as she puts her sword on her back. She sees the immense row of vixens, pretending to be her to gain access. All dressed in her earlier red outfit, however not exactly like her. A big, block-muscled bulldog dressed in relaxed jeans and a black shirt saying "Security" stands guard in front of the entrance; the one she left when she had taken care of the Boss's thugs. A final check on her equipment before coming around the corner. With her head bowed down, she regains her gloomy look on the world as he whips her purple hair back, faking that it is shortened like she actually wanted. With a subtle slide, her fingers glide into the three rings with the Kunai attached to them as her left paw grabs the whip. She extracts the whole rope as she starts to build up momentum by waving it around in circles before clawing the blade at the end into the asphalt of the road on her right. A harsh griding sound is heard by everyone in the row as she drags it along with her. Rumors surround the row as she walks over the same pavemented sidewalk she walked before.

*Boulevard of broken dreams...* she thinks emotionless. She looks up a little and then straight back to the ground. *Around 20 more when I'm done...*

The whining of Phantom's engine slowly degrades into the silence of the desert as cars and trucks aren't in the famous Kew traffic jams any longer. The air is clean, instead of filled with exhausts, but it doesn't seem to matter anyone. All that matters, is the odd Gothic looking vixen approaching the row. She stops in her tracks as a slightly bloated brown furred vixen dressed in red and white-striped outfit steps out of the row and starts insulting her. Her hair is greased up to underline the glinster in her dark purple colored hair. Everything is there, however out of shape.

'EH! What do you think you are doing!? Get out of here! You aren't even dressed properly. And you know wha...'

Before the vixen can finish her sentence, Kursed lifts her index finger, signaling she has to be silent. 'Let me through... so I don't have to waste my Kunai and my energy on your blood and selfishness.'

'EXCUSE ME!? Who does missy over here think she really is? *support from the crowd* You heard what they are saying? Get the fuck out of here you dumb bitch!'

'That crowd... only supports you because you are the only beacon of resistance in the darkness of the cowards. *restrained hollow laughter* When you are gone... you think they are gonna stand up for you?'

'YES! And I proud of it.' states the female.

'Let's test that then.'

Without a warning, she starts to waving her hand forth, back and forth until the Kunai touch the underside of her fingers, pointed at the brown vixen. When the Kunai touch the underside: the finger twitches... the mechanism triggers... and launches the three blades directly into the ribcage of the vixen. Heavily breathing, gasping for air, she falls to her knees, and eventually on the ground as the crowd retreats, screaming in stereotype girly fashion.

'Seen a spider ladies?' comments Kursed cynical as she retracts the Kunai with another twitch from her fingers as she drags the vixen with it. Holding her right paw higher then her head, the vixen is hauled towards it before Kursed stomps her in face with her left knee. This releases the Kunai from her ribs and she falls down on the road. With a stale look in her left eye, she stares at the guard, who opens the door for her, only happy to. She enters the once crowded pub, where the scent of all sorts of cigars, cigarettes and even joints lingered. Tables filled with all sorts of scumbags from everywhere. Either Lylat, Recus or even far beyond that. However, nothing but empty tables, chairs and fresh air. She looks over to the bar on the right of the stairwell. Photograph are framed on the wall behind it. Interested to say what new faces have arrived in the (whilst) five months she has been gone from Kew. She hangs over the bar to take a particular look at one picture;

*Picture title*

_Therisa: Manager and owner_

*Picture title*

*Hhmm, her face looks familiar. Oh yeah... it was the waitress that gave me that half-baked pieces of toast with fries and a glass of water. She's owner now I see. *shrug* Well, that for the better. At least someone I know runs this place.*

She places herself on the ground again and opens the apparently new placed, transparent sliding door towards the stairwell. The same glow of the weak lamp on the ceiling hauls a huge shadow of her on the wall as she walks up the stairs. At that moment, two pale-white, somewhat sandy-colored eyes see Kursed come up the stairwell.

'So... you have returned?' says the mysterious vixen sitting on Kursed' her old bed. Kursed is surprised, but in a bad way as she quickly snatches her hooked sword from the back and runs up the stairs towards the vixen. However, when she sees the vixen completely, her anger turns into relief as she puts the sword back. The cyan colored vixen with a two thin white stripes running downwards from the top of her head, is sitting pretty fine on the bed.

'Rosa... *sigh* you had me right there.' says Kursed. 'What are you doing here? How did you get you here anyway?'

'I lived here for a while. *sees Kursed' impression* Haha... don't worry. I didn't change anything. I just needed a place to stay. Since I'm Estelle's bastard sister and you were her partner in bounty hunting... I thought: *rises from the bed* Hey, why not in their hideout!'

'Geh... it's not exactly a hideout. More like a safehouse. And yes, Estelle was my partner. *looks at the dartboard on her left.* Was...' she states.

'I know Kursed... what happened in the desert. *places her left paw on Kursed' shoulder* And I can assure you: I'm not here for revenge. I'm just here as your placeholder.'

'For bounty hunting?' comments Kursed sarcastic.

'Funny... no... it's just that I have no talent whatsoever... Estelle treated me like crap all the time... *deep sigh* And why are you here?'

'Getting some stuff.' she states dry, without any remorse for Rosa's situation. She has been through tough times like this before. Therisa is not very well known by Kursed, however she knows that she is at least kindhearted, if Rosa has permission to stay here. She'll be just fine. With that reasoning in the back of her head, she grabs her spiked, metal boomerang out of the dartboard and out of the picture she aimed at. A large hole remain in the forehead of the picture of the yellow vixen Estelle.

'I'll leave the rest to you.' states Kursed. 'Do whatever you please with it. I have a better life right now.'

'Ooooh... so that's why you got that tattoo?' Kursed stops in her tracks.

*Her abilities seem to increase in strength. Those pale eyes could be very promising for her future.* she thinks as she turns around.

'Let me do you a favor Rosa. Because I still regret killing your sister, I will give a piece of advice.'

'Which will be?'

'I have a better life. I suggest you find someone as well. It might sound odd coming out of my mouth... but trust me. Nothing is more satisfying then having someone at your side; respecting you. Caring for you and above all... love you. Take that piece of advice... very seriously. Don't turn into the gloomy me that I'm simply portraying right now. Find a better life.'

During that advice, Kursed has grabbed her right arm furiously, however her grip and attitude got more soothing and softer as it progressed. She opens her right paw, and places nothing in it.

'It is that simple. Nothing... equals in this case: your future. You don't need any reputation. Go out, and find the true you.' whispers Kursed in her ear before walking past the staircase into a small room. The big leather gentlemen-chair is still standing diagonally in front of the fireplace. It is lit, but no one is sitting there.

*That's for the best. That old pervert deserved every last bit of my boomerang.* she thinks as she grabs the boomerang again and simulates the exact same move she preformed when she stabbed one side into the coyote's heart. After doing that, she puts it back and turns around to see Rosa standing before her in tears. Without any warning, the smaller vixen starts to hug Kursed, which is paired with crying. Completely overblown at first, but as a caring sister she never had a split-second later.

'Shshshshhh...' soothes Kursed. 'Let it all out. You are better then your sister and you defiantly can live without her. You are just as strong... you just need someone to believe in you. *grabs her head* And that someone, will be me. *Damn... I'm starting to sound like Phantom with his smooth and soothe talking. I kinda like it though...*

'Thanks *snivel* Kursed. You're like the big sister I never had. Thanks... really, thank you.'

'*pads on her shoulder* Go. Live your own life.'

Rosa nods before running of the stairs, followed by Kursed a few moments later. She exits the hotel. The row, the guard and Rosa aren't there anymore. She contacts Phantom.

*Transmission*

_Phan?_

_Kursed. Whew... that took a long time. Can you tell me who that girl was that ran out, happier then a guy who just heard he'd won the lottery?_

_Her name is Rosa. A bastard sister from my old partner in bounty hunting Estelle._

_That name sounds vaguely familiar. I think Mark knew her..._

_Mark? Oh, you mean Cowboy from Butcher?_

_Yeah... that guy. Let's change subjects shall we?_

_Good idea._

_It's dead enough here already... _

_*awkward laughter*_

_You want me to pick you up?_

_If that isn't to much trouble..._

_Not at all. Be there in... SHIT!_

*Transmission*

The transmission is rudely interrupted as Phantom takes out of the radio single-handedly by accident as he needs to evade a direct shot fired from the recovered cruiser. This opens the secret compartment as the sword lands in the sand next to Kursed, seeing everything happen above her.

'Phantom!?'

'I'm okay... Son of a tough bitch! That asshole needs some manners.'

'Allow me to teach it to him then!' she states as she grabs the sword from the ground and runs back to her original drop-point. Seeing the expected steel bar, holding the train tracks and the high-placed highway up in the air, she jumps up and hooks the sword around it. Using the momentum, she swings like Tarzan through the steel bar jungle. With a final swing and two backward somersaults, she lands perfectly on the highway as she grabs her whip and boomerang.

'Time for some old fashioned butt-kicking!' she states. However, the cruiser has a very unpleasant surprise as three troop-transport vessels come out of the back, packed with HMEA soldiers. Their armor and weaponry look way off: Everywhere purple and orange spikes and giant bubbles, formed like tumors on the back of their helmets.

'APAROID!' warns PAL.

'Seriously? The HMEA has troubles as well?'

'A moment... comm channels are open with the cruiser sir. Establish contact?'

'Of course!' states Phantom blunt. 'Bring it up already. *I have been waiting all day!*'

*Transmission*

_Recus Random Artillery-class Cruiser MK7. Identify yourself and reveal your motives to fire upon us._

_Static..._

_Hello? Contact?_

_All for us... All the things in the universe... will be MINE!_

_Myran!?_

_WHAHAHAAHAHAA! Indeed Phantom... Star-Phantom... whatever you wanna call it. It is indeed so that I personally hijacked this piece of old Recus garbage to level Kew City. I didn't expect you guys to be that fast though..._

_I'm gonna enjoy killing you..._

_Oehwha-a-a-a-a! The legendary Kursed comes to kill **moi**. Oh, excuse my French._

_What was that sound?_

_That Phantom... was inspired from a trip in my personal zoo. A place, unfamiliar to you, where tame animals like you are gonna be soon enough. Imprisoned in cages, waiting for the glorious day they can finally die. After being watched by tens of thousands of eyes every single, fucking day. Did you know that that sound is the sound Andrew Oikonny makes? Interesting eh?_

_That is actually very interesting. I didn't know you loved animals that much Myran. *blinks towards Kursed* I didn't kill them at least..._

_I don't LOVE animals! They are my enemies! MORTAL ENEMIES! And why am I even discussing that with you? HMEA! Murder these pests!_

*Transmission*

With the order given, the transport vessels starts to approach the ground and the high-placed highway. One for the highway and the other two for the ground. The two nod to each other before Phantom dives towards the two other drop-ships while Kursed runs up to the just landed other one. A few soldiers already set foot on the highway and aim their guns for Kursed. No need for aiming as Kursed already slashed the guns out of their hands with her Kunai before throwing the boomerang to slash the astonished soldiers when it turns back in a half circle.

Before Kursed can continue her running, a large explosion nearby shocks the entire highway as the red glow of a charged shot is seen, sticking out above all the buildings. Phantom's ship flies out of the glow, chasing another drop-ship. As it starts to rain HMEA soldiers from the damaged drop-ship, Kursed sees this as her chance. She runs up towards a disoriented HMEA soldier, jumps up, spreads her legs and attacks the guy from the neck. As he falls towards the ground, Kursed is just in time to place her left arm over the soldiers left arm and grabs the hairs on the back of his head, still holding his neck in a vile clam. Once on the ground, Kursed has herself positioned on the soldier's left with her legs around his neck. Her left arm keeping the soldier's right arm on the ground while her right paw holds the Kunai, in case something goes wrong.

Kursed hears more soldiers coming up behind her, but Phantom hovers up from in front of her and blasts them off the highway before Kursed snaps the soldiers neck. Phantom salutes briefly before flying off as he has spotted the ship again. The engine sound is too far away, so it's taken over by the sound of a pulled knife from its holder. She rises and looks at the landed vessel. The commander, completely covered in shiny armor-plating with a purple tint and completely red eyes covered in black. He is holding a large bowie knife with his dog-tags wrapped around the grip.

'Har har...' he laughs hollow. 'You think you can defeat me that easily?'

'I wasn't thinking at all.' states Kursed. 'I just do, what I do best.'

'Sure you do. Of course you do ya dumb little bitch! Join us... you'll be better off with us then with that pathetic Phantom. Your skills are unrivaled: no one can tip that.' states the commander.

Kursed starts to laugh as she bows her head, hauling her face in shadows. 'Hahahaha... no one?'

'No one!' guarantees the commander.

The laugh starts to get more inhumane by the second as she lifts her head again, revealing her innocent looking self compared to the emotionless and almost demonic laugh.

'No one eh? Geh... that means YOU neither!' she shouts as she runs towards the command, her whip already completely rolled out. Reacting out of survival instinct, the first thing he does is trying to block the incoming attack by holding the knife (upwards) in front of him. Dumb, but can't be missed. She swings the rope towards his hands, tying them together. She jumps over the commander and lands right behind him and tightens the tied hands as the knife now points at the commanders throat. Doing his best to resist, Kursed pulls very hard as she activates the retraction function as well. The rope grinds over the commanders shoulder, grating it in the process. This weakens his strength as he sees doom approaching the form of his own knife. Pleading to God Almighty by looking up and preaching various quotes from the bible, it is quickly merged with gargling as the knife stabs through his throat. Blood pours out of the commander's throat as Kursed lets go of the rope. The commander falls to his knees, and eventually face down on the highway. She retracts her whip.

'It seems it was indeed true HMEA asshole. No one can tip my skills.' she states. At that moment, the vessel behind her is pressed through the highway, leaving a large hole in the right side of the four-way highway, taking at least three entire lanes with it. It is pressed through by another vessel, shot down by Phantom appearing next to her, hovering.

'How are you doing sunshine?' comments Phantom jokingly.

'Actually pretty well.' ruins Kursed. 'That was a great fight... for an HMEA piece of shit of course.'

'Hey... Myran is still at large. Shall we grab him?'

'How? That armor is probably impervious for anything. Just like where PAL was bragging about...'

'I found a mistake within your reasoning Kursed. I was 'bragging' about HMEA battleships and cruisers, not Recus cruisers. Why else would I and Myran alike call that a 'piece of garbage'? Because it is!'

'It has a weak point?' verifies Phantom.

'Indeed. It has a fuel hatch on its right side. Design flaw of epic proportions! One thing though: it is impervious to lasers!'

'BULLSHIT!' shouts Phantom. 'A gesture of good! Is that too much to be asked for!?'

'Stop the theatrical nonsense Phantom. PAL? What makes that thing leak then?'

'Something launched and something sharp and hard at the same time. Like... like...'

'*grabs it* My boomerang?'

'Yes indeed!' confirms PAL.

'Jump up Kursed!' offers Phantom. 'We'll surprise Myran right there!'

Kursed jumps up on Phantom's wing again before the two fly off towards the cruiser.

'Bow before us... Submit to us...!' quotes Myran in the Aparoid Queen's auto-tone voice. 'JUST DO IT ALREADY!'

'Never Myran. We got the weapon that will destroy your ship forever! Kursed!' signals Phantom. Kursed looks very determined to cap off the hatch, however she realizes a very important fact: she doesn't have her staff anymore. The only thing that was able to launch it like it was meant to.

'Phantom...' she whispers.

'What?'

'That is a no go...'

'WHAT!?'

'Ssshhh! Not so loud! Myran needs to think he's still in a death-lock. Let me figure it out.'

'Go ahead.'

She starts to look for anything useful on her hip-belts and in her backpack. Looking to her left hip, she sees the whip. Suddenly, a figurative light bulb burns up above her head, indicating an idea. She grabs the boomerang and completely extracts the entire whip once more. She places the two spikes on each side into the rope before rolling the entire thing up in it.

'What are you doing?' wonders Phantom. Also Myran is waiting in anticipation as the makeshift launching method of Kursed has never been tried before.

'I got this Phantom! Trust me!'

Phantom nods, whoever doesn't feel like it entirely. Holding 'the Package' in her left paw and the grip in her right, she turns to her left a bit before throwing the package like a flying disc towards the hatch. A powerful swing of her whip gives it the extra speed it desires as it travels towards the hatch. Phantom looks impressed however Myran is laughing out loud.

'WHAHAHAHAHAAA! You really think a **Boomerang**, can stop **ME**!? And this ship!? Star-Phantom made you weak. You were much more promising when you worked alone. Just one negative: you were very suicidal.'

'Just sit back and watch how your theory is flushed away, literally!' states Kursed as the boomerang cuts off the connecting lid with the lid and the pipe itself. Unleashing sparks when it hit, the broken loose fuel catches fire. The fire travels towards the inside of the fuel tank. A faint explosion is heard in Myran's background.

'Uh-oh...' he comments before the entire ship bursts out of its seams and takes down the communication between Star-Phantom and the burning cruiser. Motionless, it falls the ground. With a faint pound, it hits the ground.

'Star-Phantom! Mission Accomplished!' cheers Phantom.

'Finally. The end of this crazy war.' comments Kursed.

'Let's have a look at our madman shall we?'

'With all the pleasure in the world Phantom.' says Kursed as the Phantom-Wing lands beside the wreck. Myran's voice is heard, however a lot of static is in the way and it is repeated very time.

'What the fuck?' comments Phantom as he steps out of his ship. Kursed lands beside him. '*looks at her* Do you believe this? He's still alive. *hears the repeating* A little broken maybe but still.'

'Something is not right here. Let's investigate this wreckage.'

'Alright. Let's find that bastard!'

Looking under every single piece of the ship, either plain armor plating or even entire weapon systems, the voice seem to come from anywhere without an exact source.

'I think he's trying to drive us crazy.' thinks Phantom out loud.

'Found it!' shouts Kursed. 'But you ain't gonna like what you are gonna see.'

Phantom walks towards Kursed, near a small heap of rubble. 'Why is that... *notices* Mother of... *facepalms himself as he turns his back on the heap* that bitch. He was never here at ALL!' he shouts as he shakes his head in disbelief.

'What now?'

'This was a distraction. Sauria is Myran's real target. *realization* But of course! It all makes sense now!'

'What does?'

'Everything! Myran wanted us to separate from Starfox so that he could fully concentrate killing them! That is why he programmed a piece of shit like that to do his dirty work. It was all a distraction.'

'That asshole!' curses Kursed. 'I'm gonna enjoy killing him even more! Once I have him in my claws...'

'I'm sure he'll feel a lot of pain. Come on! PAL, pick us up with the Phoenix. Destination: Sauria!'

'Yes sir!'

As the Star-Phantom team runs off towards the pick-up place, the thing Phantom saw is revealed to be a screen, displaying Myran saying the same sentence over and over again. The screen is distorted by a large scratch through the middle and a lot of static. A note stuck under the screen says the same thing Myran is repeating:

*Note*

_Battle of the Distraction!_

*Note*

Kew is saved, however was never Myran's target. Neither is Sauria. Will our heroes find out the truth fast enough? Will they stop Myran in trying to rule Lylat and conquering Corneria? The next chapters are already in the making!

I hope you enjoyed another action-packed chapter. I put a lot of detail in it. If it seems unclear, I'm happy to rephrase it. PM or review when you have time. 

-Phantom


	19. Parasite on so many levels

The distraction continues on Sauria. What is Myran planning?  


**Chapter 19: Parasite on so many levels**

The mysterious figure walks out of the shadow of his own arrival as he steps into the circular room where Troy and Madison see that it's not him.

'Kind of a buzzkill, don't you think?' comments Troy towards the figure.

'I'm sorry for giving you a false sense of hope there Clone. However, since I'm the leader of both Husky and Bulldog, why not wear the legend's cloths myself?'

'So... Bill is really dead?' verifies Madison.

'Unfortunately yes. Crashing his ship into the Oblivion I to save us all was the bravest thing he could ever do. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Roman Steller, temporary Commander under the General's supervision. And you guys are?'

'My name is Troy Groomes and that is my wife Madison.'

'Pleasure to meet you.'

'Well, you two are also a sight for sore eyes. Starfox right? We could really use your help. *signals* Follow me.'

Troy and Madison follow Roman out of the room. Another bland is what they step in. It's a whole lot larger and the floor exits out of steel bars with a slight space in between. An option of looking down is there but not advised for people with a fair of heights. And burning since the power core is radiating like the sun itself some fine kilometers down. Several large stacks of crates are scattered around include some reinforced white-boards as makeshift barricades. The sound of rifles cocking is followed as the three raise their hands immediately. The barrels of the weapons can be seen sticking out of small holes, being held over someone's cover or even floating in the air.

'CODE WORD!' demands an unseen person from behind one of the boards.

'Twin-1029!' shouts Roman.

Another cock is heard as they lower their hands. The soldiers come out of their hiding spots as the floating rifle presents itself as a soldier with an Active Camouflage Suit disguised as one of the stacks. 7 soldiers including the commander are counted.

'Sorry sir. But the HMEA was planning a surprise attack and eh... we were kinda nervous.' claims a soldier as he puts his weapon's stock on the ground, holding the extended barrel on his right paw.

'At ease soldier. *turns to Troy and Madison* Gentlemen, these are the envoys of the Starfox mercenary team. *turns back* Troy and Madison Groomes, also known by their name as Clone. Always(!), call them like that. The HMEA might confuse them with one of their own that way. And you guys were nervous?'

'We know what the HMEA is capable of. With their Eternal Solution... brrr.' shivers another soldier.

'Yeah... we were pretty lucky that we caught the bastards on this floor by surprise. Who knows what could have happened then?'

'Time for being afraid is over. Strap up and buckle down you little wimps! Husky 3 doesn't show any fear to those how have destroyed too much already. Am I clear?'

'SIR! YES SIR!'

'Perfect! *Elevator pings* Shit! That must be that attack! Everyone, over to plan Alpha! The battle begins with a few salvo's... and shall end with the destruction of this parasite on Sauria!'

Two soldiers run up towards the elevator on the right side of the room. With their sides against both sides of the elevator, they await for the door to open. Five more stand in a half circle, somewhat far away from the elevator with the commander in the middle. Troy and Madison grab their snipers and take cover behind some other stacks, looking through their scopes.

'Ready Madison?'

'Always!'

The elevator pings again, indicating that it's gonna open any time now.

'Be alert men! We have no idea who is gonna come up from there. Ask questions and fire later, UNDERSTOOD!'

'YES SIR!'

'Alright then. *aims his gun as well* Let's welcome these fucks!'

Another noise of steam is heard as the doors slowly open. However, nothing but grey smoke comes out of elevator, masking those inside.

'Identify yourself!' demands the commander.

Without saying anything, some cane-like device is thrown out of the elevator, placing itself perfectly on the ground in between the two soldiers at the elevator's side.

'BOUNCING BETTY! Plan Delta! NOW!' yells the commander as the motion-detected shrapnel bomb jumps up and explodes in mid-air, knocking out the two soldiers at the sides. The rest, follows plan Delta and lay down on their chests, still aiming on the elevator. As the shrapnel travels in a 180 degree circle towards Husky 3, and also Troy and Madison. Troy notices the mechanism of the bouncing betty a second faster then Madison does as he dives towards her, protecting her from the shrapnel that would have otherwise shredded her face. Lasers attached to the weapons radiate from the elevator, pointing in every direction, trying to find their prey.

'They got lasers and night vision! FIRE!' he shouts as it is followed by several salvo's of tracer rounds in the elevator. One by one, the lasers coming from the elevator are terminated as the last salvo is fired from the commander's gun. The soldiers all stand up again as Troy has Madison covered on the ground.

'Argh... you okay?' asks Troy concerned.

She nods. 'I'm fine Troy. Thanks for saving me.'

'Any time.'

'CLONE!?' is heard by Troy from behind the stack. 'Are you guys okay?'

'*rises his paw up in the air* We are fine. Just a little hitch in the plan, that's all.'

'Great you guys are okay. *focuses on the elevator* You two!' he points. 'Check out our wounded by the elevator. See that they live!'

'Yes sir.'

In the meantime, Troy and Madison stand beside the commander.

'So... Clone...'

'Commander...' answers Madison.

'Are you ready?'

'Born to be wild sir!' states Madison.

A sudden beep from Troy's wristpad comes up.

'Just a second Roman...'

*Transmission*

_Troy? Do you copy?_

_Fox. I'm okay. We just experienced a little skirmish but Husky 3 was very professional in taking care of them._

_Told you: Bill's legacy. I'm glad you guys are okay. _

_We have captured the elevator and are about to descend towards the lowest floor. The machine area's right?_

_Indeed Troy. Good luck. Oh you son of a..._

_*Transmission break-in*_

_Yo Fox! What's my mission?_

_*sigh* Spec... how many times have I said not to interfere with my comms!?_

_In the last five minutes... *thinking* around a million times. _

_Then STOP it!_

_Alright, alright. But, what's my call?_

_*deeper sigh while rubbing his forehead* Uuuhm... how about eh... *idea* Ah! You need to infiltrate the shaft systems and take care of the power core. In the meantime, you can haunt the HMEA as something spooky._

_Sounds dark and very interesting. I'm starting to like you more and more Foxy. Still got my gun? _

_*grabs it* Still have it. _

_Heh... hold on to it. It will benefit you pretty well. *looks around* Wait... ThornTail Hollow... Warpstone... Sauria... Dinosaur Planet..._

_What are you doing?_

_Putting the pieces together... I know! I'll portray myself as a Krazoa Spirit! Everyone knows about those little bitches right? I'll hunt the HMEA down as the Wrath of the Krazoa, for crashing into this planet. This... HOLY planet. _

_Spec. Has anyone ever said to you that you are nuts?_

_Phantom said it many times. Heard anything from him?_

_Nope. Now if you don't mind, Troy is still on the line._

_Already backing off._

_*Transmission pick-up*_

_Fox!?_

_I'm here Troy._

_Pfieuw... I thought you got shot down._

_What? Haha... not one hair on my head thinking about that at all!_

_Yeah... what was I thinking..._

_Doesn't matter. The airspace is clean and the communications with the base have been restored. However, fleetwide it's still plugged up. Odd..._

_Your point?_

_We're coming to join you guys any minute now. I'm gonna check out on the rest. See you soon Troy... or Clone._

_Clone out!_

*Transmission*

Troy joins Madison again and sees that the two wounded soldiers are back with the living again. The HMEA soldiers are dragged out of the elevator and laid to rest against a wall close by.

'An A-Helo is on it's way to pick you guys up. Including those HMEA bodies.' he says to the soldiers. 'Shame you guys cannot participate any longer.'

'Same here sir. Argh!'

'Everyone, hit that elevator! We are going down!'

As the elevator descends towards the lowest floor, another door opens on the opposite side. At first, nothing but chit-chat from joking HMEA soldiers. But that turns into rifle fire, screaming and the sound of bones breaking. Out of the door, a soldier stumbles back as he drops his rifles before being being swiss-cheesed. It is a low caliber as no bullets exit the soldiers back before he falls dead on his back. Jade, holding a smoking SMG in her right paw as she approaches the dead soldier.

'Worthless scum!' she states.

'Get out of the way!' she hears behind her. She looks behind her and takes a side-step to her right as she hears another bone break before a HMEA soldier is thrown out of the door. His right arm looks like a weak string of spaghetti as Johnny steps out of the door. His wife beater is slightly ruptured from several bullet scars, but it doesn't seem to matter him. He stamps towards the dead soldier, laying face down on the floor. He stomps his right cowboy boots on the back of the soldiers head as bends over.

'Not so tough now, are we? Junior Wrestling Champion my ass!' insults Johnny.

'How is he doing?' remarks Jade sarcastic.

'Not so good. How about that guy before you?'

'He was hungry. So I gave him some lead to chew on.'

'Badass... *beep* Wait, I got a transmission.

*Transmission*

_Eagle, come in._

_This is Eagle, or Johnny in fact._

_Where are you guys?_

_We just cleared the top floors with Husky 1. They are clearing out the last room as we speak. *hears the shots behind* As we speak._

_How is this world treating you Johnny?_

_Because I'm a human? Pretty nice so far. Jade is really growing in talent._

_She has Adonis' abilities, right?_

_Indeed she has. But the badass part of me. Period!_

_Sure she has. We are about to round up the last patrol before we are gonna join you guys. Can you contact Valkyrie? They are within the maintenance and I can't get a hold of them. Probably because of the surroundings. _

_Copy that Fox. What's our next mission?_

_Take a break. We'll rendezvous with you as soon as we landed. _

_Alright then. Eagle out._

*Transmission*

'Who was that?' asks Jade.

'Fox. We have orders to take a break until they have rounded up their last air patrol.' answers Johnny.

'*sits down on the floor with a deep sigh* A break is indeed what I need. You think that Adonis is held captive here?'

'No. I know Myran. If he captures someone important, he'll always keep them close. "Keep your friends close, but your enemies even closer." That is his way of living.'

'With 'closer' he means locked up in a dungeon eh?'

'You are getting it. Well, let's contact that Psycho fuck.'

'Why that? I really hate that guy.'

'Me too. But: Fox's orders.'

Grudgingly grumbling, Jade contacts Valkyrie at the same time as Johnny does. Johnny gets Kyla while Jade gets Psycho on video feed.

*Johnny-Kyla*

_Yo Kyla. How's it going?_

_Johnny? Didn't expect you._

_Ah well. Deal with it._

_I will write that down for later. What's up?_

_We are doing pretty good so far. Spectre is crawling above our head at the moment and snatching away every target that we have set our eyes on._

_Can you hang on in there? I mean... with Psycho?_

_He's kinda claustrophobic. He hears and sees things. _

_Probably the feeling you always get in crawlspaces._

_Until now, he managed to can it in just fine. And I was right about his gun. That thing is pure overkill. Those guys explode just like the water barrel._

_I'm sure they do. If you mind that guy of your ass, just say the word. _

_I'm fine Johnny. Period._

*Jade-Psycho*

_Jade? Uuuh... how is it going?_

_How do you think? *looks away from Psycho's face* _

_Still sucks, right?_

_You killed every Ackanian that was left! Of course I'm mad as hell!_

_Listen Jade... I'm so... so sorry. I never intended too! I swear!_

_Oh spare my the excuses Psycho! You're nothing more then cold steel who's only purpose is to kill!_

_*sigh* You think I don't know that? I was created by some crazy nutjob by the name of Galon. You think I like what I did!? I was Phantom once you know. _

_And that's your excuse!? You were the monster of Frankstein that was misunderstood and went berserk because of a lack of love!?_

_*long silence* Yes... I was... until I found the Groomes. They gave me something. I didn't know what it was at the time... but it seems that **that**, was all I needed. Back there on that planet... It was gone. _

_I...I... don't know wha-what to..._

_Then don't say anything. *Please Jade. For the love of all, look into my eyes! You have the same abilities as Adonis and Krystal. For fuck's sake look into my eyes and see the immense lie they settled me up with! Release me from the ropes of the puppeteer of my misery! I never did anything I told you!*_

However, Jade refuses to look directly into Psycho's eyes. Instead, she closes the comms and dries her tears. Johnny sits beside her.

'Asshole eh?'

'Yeah... let's just wait a little before we continue.'

'Alright.' says Johnny as the two sits down against the wall next to the door they came in.

Red lights illuminate the cramped shafts as Kyla and Psycho move through them in a squatted fashion. The bars around them showcase the internal pipe structure of the whole base. Black and thick pipes who just ask to be shot to pieces according to Psycho. Although Valkyrie and Husky 2 have split up around a minute ago, Psycho still feels something is behind them.

'Brrr... I got a bad feeling about this...'

'Can you please stop with being so nervous Psycho? We got a mission to complete, remember?'

'Of course I do!' he answers blunt. '*looks behind him to see nothing at all* I guess it's just the whole situation with Jade and all.'

'Try to remain focused then.' advises Kyla as she hears Spectre crawl above in the shaft above her head.

'Sneaky little fuck! That scared me!' comments Psycho angered.

'Leave it alone. I gotta contact him any way.'

'For what?'

'He gave me that chip remember? I never asked how it worked.'

'Do what you gotta do.' states Psycho as he leans back against a few pipes.

*Transmission*

_Spectre, do you read?_

_Hunh? Oh hey Kyla._

_You never told me how that chip worked._

_Did I forget? Bummer... nevermind. The chip works as follows: First up you gotta find a good spot to change. It makes some noise before the process is complete. Second, attach the chip on your belt or suit, whatever suits you the best. Get it? Suits you... lol_

_Very funny Spectre. Anything else? _

_Simply press to activate. The inaudible frequency, which is comparable to the static of space itself, will haul you in an invisible cloak. Using your Re-Appear, will render you like a real ghost._

_Sounds indeed simple and all, but I keep thinking that that thing has a weak spot._

_Well... it does, whoever it is deemed impossible that it will be found._

_That unthinkable spot is...?_

_A particular frequency will disrupt the systems internal processors resulting in a less then optimal detention of the chip itself combined with a ear-piercing sound. Not only that, but it will leave a nasty burn-mark on the bearer and will also freeze the bearer for a whole minute! But this frequency... Puh! Impossible that anyone can reach that._

_So there is a way?_

_Yup... how exactly? The computers the Great Fox possess can do a lot, but not calculate that. Now, if you may excuse me. I have some hunting to do. The echo within these shafts is amazing. I'm just whispering and it almost sounds like I'm yelling! See you guys around!_

*Transmission*

With those words, ends the communication that Myran tapped into.

'Very interesting Spectre. You were always the source of my inspiration. Those nerval-intergated systems within Fox's wristpad and Kursed' rings were the inspiration for the solution to my machine "The Creator"! *looks at the machine from his throne* How are you doing guys!?' he remarks cynical as the maintenance workers are kept in stasis's while being injected with hundreds of needles everywhere, tapping off the electricity from the nerves necessary for the machine to function. The power supply goes far beyond that however. Anthro's, soldiers and civilians alike, not matter what age, are being used as fuel for the machine as well. Humans, are no exception.

'Now Spectre... over to your statement. "Impossible that anyone can reach that." or "The computers can not calculate that." are more then irrelevant for my ingeniously designed supercomputers! A trillion times as strong as the entire USMC mainframe that I used to operate on! Soon, I will rule over Lylat as Psycho succeeds in his quest to ruin everything by distracting Starfox and Star-Phantom. I will use every cruiser and battleship the Cornerian Army possesses and combine them with the strength of the Recus ships and of course with my own Mygaran! I'm sorry Obermarschall Grünman: your flagship has become my property! *grabs a bottle of champagne* Ah. Ice cold, shaken and straight out of my Creator. *toasts towards the machine* Great champagne you guys! Keep up the good work whahahahaha!' he laughs as he slams the bottle to pieces against the floor.

'Hereby I baptize thee: Mygaran! *looks on his watch displaying 23:59* Almost time for my birthday... *0:00* Happy 86th Birthday Myran Montreal!' he calls out. 'Your present? Your OWN SHIP! Whahahahaaaa! Your second present? Lylat!' he smirks as he glances at the blue planet from the Asteroid Belt.

'I have a small surprise for you Corneria. Remember the second time Andross came back? Yes? Then I bet you'll remember this honey over here! SPIKE! Show it to him.' commands Myran.

The frontal part of armor plating opens on the battleship Spike before a large cannon comes out. Its design? The Planet Cannon! (Starfox 2) The enormous cannon starts to charge up as a red glow surrounds the ending tip.

'And now we play the waiting game...' comments Myran as he leans back in his chair. More cruisers and smaller battleships warp in around him as he feels completely in control of everything: Starfox, Star-Phantom and Lylat itself. His attention is however hauled back towards the Battle of the Distraction on Sauria as Kyla is about to activate her new ability.

'Very interesting. Is the report here already? *printing noise at the left side of Myran's throne* Hum? Oh, goody! *rips it off and looks at it* Is this the frequency? A very hard one... exists on multiple levels just like the static of space... let me be the **parasite on those levels**! The static of space... *sigh*... WHICH I'AM ABLE TO RECEIVE AND UNDERSTAND! Kyla... consider yourself toasted as Psycho will be your demise. His paranoid nature within these situations will be your downfall! Send in the holographic soldier. Plague Psycho and break his positive spirit a little.' states Myran as he leans back once more.

Back inside the base...

'Stay back!' states Kyla harsh but soft, as she spots a group of patrolling soldiers outside of the tunnels that they are in. 'I think it's time to see what this bad boy *puts the chip on her belt* can do!'

'You sure? How about that frequency?'

'That's something you are gonna make Psycho!' comments Myran. 'Activate the holographic soldier... now!'

Behind Psycho, the fake soldier appears. 'Activate the CGI graphics!' commands Myran as normal human skin and clothing/equipment surround the soldier now. Everything about him looks exactly like a real human. Even small details such as pores to a larger things like the eye color. He even breaths! And that breathing... is what Psycho feels in his neck.

'Argh!' he shouts restrained as he smacks the back of his neck.

'What are you doing!?'

'I felt *smacks again* something warm on my neck. I thought it was a mosquito are something.'

'Put that portable piece of overkill on your back then. Maybe it will scare them off.' jokes Kyla.

'Good idea.' ruins Psycho. 'That thing was working on my muscles so I don't really mind.'

Grabbing the belt, he puts the Gardner gun on his back. With a wiggle of his right arm, his monster maul slides out of it. He holds it with two hands, ready to swing at any foolish enough to come that close. Although he gained some more confidence by thinking that, he still can't help but feel that the breathing in his neck continues. He looks over his left shoulder but doesn't spot the holographic soldier.

'Are you still being paranoid about that mosquito?' questions Kyla.

'*smacks himself* Stay focused Psycho! Danger is your pal... fair is your prey!' he says to himself. Kyla shakes her head as she presses the button.

'Don't do anything stupid Psycho.' she says with a soft smile as that slowly disappears in nothing. Her 'sound cloak' has been activated as she sneaks up towards the patrolling soldiers. Meanwhile, Psycho is getting twitches in his right eye from the constant breathing in his neck. Every time he turns around, nothing is there. But the breathing returns the second he turns around. Myran sees the embittered rage slowly degrading Psycho's ration.

'Almost done... almost broken through his barriers again. *looks at Psycho's facial expression* The time is there! For the right frequency... pump the steam through the pipe... now!'

A handle is pulled back as the steam runs through the pipes behind the holographic soldier, very silently. The last breath in Psycho's neck, is the final drop. Shaking in anger, he manages to restrain himself from screaming out loud, but not from turning around, already swinging the axe-part towards the now seen soldier. His eyes scream 'FUCK YES!', but soon change into 'OH SHIT!' as the axe-part goes right through the holographic soldier. The split-second before the axe-part chops into the pipes, the face of the soldier changes to Myran's, smiling manically. Giving everything he has to stop the swing, that is exactly what Myran expected.

'Waiting game is over! *grabs the microphone* Gentlemen... please focus your drunk asses towards the video screen coming down in every room as I speak. What we see here, is the hacked video feed from a security camera. What you are about to see, is the beginning of Psycho's final demise!' states Myran.

The axe-part chops into the pipes, but doesn't destroy that much. As Psycho exhales, happy that it wasn't that bad. Oooh... if he only knew. The small crack unleashes the steam on the exact frequency as the chip on Kyla's belt starts to electrify. Realizing that something is going horribly wrong, Kyla starts to sprint away. Too late... as the chip detonates in a small explosion, unleashing the loud screeching sound which alerts all nearby soldiers. Kyla becomes visible, stuck in mid-sprint as the soldiers aim for her.

*I'm going to die today. Not the first time... but certainly the last.* she thinks hopeless. This corresponds with the situation as the soldiers unleash every bullet out their rifles into Kyla. Unfrozen as she stumbles back. Some bullets miss her, but most hit her everywhere. In her stomach, leg, feet or hands, nothing is spared.

'KYLA!' shouts Psycho as he throws his maul right into a soldiers head before unleashing his fury with the Gardner gun, turning them into the swiss-cheese they turned Kyla into. With a final shot fired from the right barrel, he puts it back on his back before turning his attention to Kyla.

'Fuck...'

At that same moment, Fox and the rest land in the bay where Johnny and Jade are having a break. Fox steps out of his Arwing as well as the rest. They are greeted by a soothed Jade and satisfied Johnny.

'You guys had your break?' verifies Fox.

'Indeed we had Fox.'

'Ready for some action!' claims Johnny.

'I understand you spoke with Valkyrie?'

'Everything was fine. Don't ruin the moment.' says Johnny irritated.

'I'll contact them anyway. Valkyrie report. *static* Valkyrie report. *static* Valkyrie, this is Fox. Come in. *static* VALKYRIE!'

'Why aren't they answering?' wonders Falco. A second after that question, the elevator opens. 'I know why...' It is Psycho, and he's carrying the lifeless body of Kyla in his arms. Fox turns to Syxx faster than a speeding bullet as he sees that Psycho lays Kyla down on the ground.

'No... nonononono... NOOOOO!' screams Syxx as he runs towards the lifeless Kyla. Sliding on his knees, he stops just before Kyla.

'KYLA! Don't die!' shouts Syxx as he feels Kyla's pols. 'Please...' Nothing...

His right paw forms a fist as he slowly retreats his left paw from Kyla's neck. He uses that free hand to close Kyla's eyes as he observes her bullet infested body. Tears burst out of his eyes as he focuses on Psycho, not sure what to do. He rises and starts pushing Psycho against the wall. Holding his elbow in his neck, he puts his blaster against Psycho's head.

'You were supposed to protect her! Not getting her killed! You fucking piece of stinking filth! I'm gonna skin you alive!' threatens Syxx until he's pulled by the strongest of the team available: Falco and Johnny. But both have trouble holding him back.

'Let go of me!' screams Syxx slightly softer before freeing himself from Falco and Johnny's grip. 'I can control myself fine! I don't need you idiots to hold me back.' states Syxx as he approaches the flabbergasted Psycho, still standing against the wall.

'*points his finger at Psycho* You... y-you...' stumbles Syxx. You can clearly see that he wants to skin him alive, for real. Every fiber in his body is against the fact that he's restraining it, however Syxx manages to control himself.

'You... are no longer *swallow* on active duty. Be happy because that is Fox's reasoning. Parasite's was that you were expelled and mine was that your head would be rolling on the same floor that KYLA IS LAYING ON! DEAD! Now fuck off... go do something with your life. But don't fuck up ours!' he says as he walks back towards the group. Everyone takes their caring eye of Psycho, now left out by everyone except for the Groomes.

'But that is about to change as well...' grins Myran. 'Progress on the Planet Cannon?'

'15% sir.'

'That's right. Take it nice and slow. I'm in no hurry.'

Psycho takes the elevator again, down towards Troy and Madison. Or is he... A message from Myran comes up. In the meantime, Fox is back and sips a little bit on the wing of his Arwing.

*Why? I've wondered that before but still... WHY!? Always the ones I love... Either Bill or Kyla... both, can't be missed. I can't afford to lose anyone else!*

Krystal notices the trouble Fox is having. She sits down next to him. He's on a different planet as Krystal taps on his shoulder. He's scared a little, but calms down the moment he lays his eyes upon Krystal's beautiful face and smile.

'Hey my queen'

'Hey Fox. Are you okay?'

'Not quite. Can't say I've been through worse. Oh wait... when I lost you. That was the worst thing... but this is different.

'This was probably the reason why you send me away in the first place, right?'

'Yeah. No harm like this would come over you. I should have said it like that instead in the way I did it.'

'*smiles* Forgiven and forgotten Fox. *hops off* Take as long as you need to regain. I'll be waiting.' she says as she walks away towards her Cloud Runner. Fox starts to cheer up a little.

*Geh... Krystal. Always knows what to say. That reminds me... *checks the mail on his wristpad* A message from Phantom? Let's contact the guy. Maybe he'll cheer me up even more.

*Transmission*

_Alloh?_

_Phantom?_

_Hey there Fox. How's shit?_

_Kyla is dead..._

_Oh... fuck dude. That sucks for ya._

_Thanks. _

_How's Syxx?_

_Worse then ever. Believe me. You have any news from Kew?_

_Cleared and saved it. However, Myran planned a distraction. We were supposed to be separated from you so Myran could focus on your destruction! We would follow after that!_

_And you found that out how?_

_We found a note from his supposed cruiser saying 'Battle of the Distraction'. That's when we figured it out._

_So Myran is here? _

_Where else? PAL managed to track him down using the GPS signal coming from him directly. I'm sending his coordinates to Krystal's lens as we speak._

_Thanks Phantom. _

_By the way, we are on our way as well. We wouldn't wanna miss kicking that evil fuck out of Lylat!_

_I'm not promising anything. If I look around and take a look inside myself, I see at least seven of us willing to rip him apart!_

_We'll be quick. Phantom out!_

*Transmission*

Fox closes his wristpad and hops off the wing as well.

'Krystal.' says Fox. 'You are about to get the coordinates of Myran's position. You should be able to see him through any surface then.'

'Okay Fox. I'll stay alert.'

'The rest... we'll have to wait.'

Suddenly, another transmission comes up.

*Transmission*

_Fox!?_

_Troy? What's wrong?_

_No, it's Madison. Troy's wristpad is broken and we are under heavy fire! It seems that every HMEA soldier is here!_

_We're on our way..._

_DON'T!_

_Why not?_

_This place isn't supposed to Feralyth Sauria. It misses the proper equipment for that. It's a laboratory, the machine part. A laboratory!_

_For what?_

_*looks at it* A giant Bunker-Buster!_

_This is a suicide mission!?_

_It is! And that thing is counting down! 15 minutes before this whole place is gone!_

_And Psycho? Is he with you?_

_Psycho? No, is he here then?_

_He went down. Argh... nevermind. Get out of there and meets us on at the bay. We are getting out of here._

_Copy that Fox._

*Transmission*

'FOX!' shouts Krystal. 'Phantom's message arrived. I can see his silhouette! *looks down on the ground* He's on Troy and Madison's floor and running away!'

'He must have found out that we're on to him! *elevator pings* Our queue! Starfox team... let's can that bastard!'

As they run towards the elevator, he contacts Madison to inform to go after Myran on their floor. A beep confirms it. Dozens of seconds later, they are greeted by Troy and Madison. The doorway they come through is blocked up with rubble from an explosion they triggered to halt the chasing HMEA.

'Troy... you look like shit!' comments Fox.

'So do you. Which way did he go?'

'To your right!' points Fox as the whole team runs towards it.

Meanwhile...

Flipping various switches in the right order, he decides to read the instructions Myran gave him another. If he oversaw some details for the activation of the bomb. Myran contacts him.

*Transmission*

_So Psycho... it's time._

_Time for what? _

_Your unfortunate suicide my dear Psycho. Phantom has mistaken you for me. _

_So?_

_So... now you have been discorved. Any moment now, will the Starfox team accompanied by your friend the Groomes storm through the door and see you as the Myran you have always been. The whole time, except for Macbeth and those times before. Your evil side got the best of you. You not only killed the Ackanians, but also Adonis, Cloudy and me in your rage! You are gonna proof Falco right by saying this sentence: 'Falco was right. I was using you to get closer to my targets. I never felt anything for you two!' That... is what you are gonna say in their faces with a stale look on your face. Kapeesh? After that, seeing the horrified looks on their faces, you'll be happy that you push that button. It will release you Psycho... I'll promise you that. And don't forget that I got the kill-switch for you heart right in my very hands. Your choice: they die, but by who? You, or my? Whahahahaa!_

*Transmission*

At that moment, the Starfox team bursts into the room. They say Psycho and the bomb next to him.

'Uuuh... Psycho? Care to explain?' says Fox.

'Yeah. *puts her lens out* Why do I see you as Myran?'

'Because I'am his **puppet**!' states Psycho out loud, relieved to let that out. 'I'am *sigh* his fucking puppet in all this madness!'

'What? No... don't say that! Don't fuck up everything I worked for you Psycho piece of shit!' insults Myran furious. 'Get Adonis over here! His orange glow must have done something to Psycho... I need to know what!'

'Psycho... what do you mean?' questions Troy.

'*deep sigh* Why do you have to ask that? Why? WHY EVERYTHING!' panics Psycho.

'Psycho... what the fuck dude?' comments Johnny.

'Just let it out Psy. Just do it.' encourages Madison.

'Argh... fine. We were captured by Myran. Me, Adonis and Cloudy. He used some kind of list to look for a target. That was you two *points at them*, Troy and Madison. I was the guy that owned so much to you, he saw me as the catalyst in all this shit. The one... who were to ruin your lives. That one I helped build up.'

'That's harsh!' says Fox. 'But that still doesn't explain anything. Why didn't you just tell us?'

'Shame maybe?' verifies Troy.

'NO! No... it wasn't that. *grabs his head* Fuck... it was the threat, that spooked me.'

'Which threat?'

'You and Troy's death! Myran said that if I refused or told you, that he would launch a surprise attack on the Great Fox and capture everyone. Then torture them in front of my eyes, killing off everyone at the end. Except for you two. You would receive a daily dose, until you would plead for death. Furthermore, *lifts his shirt* he turned my heart into an Aparoid kill-switch.'

'He could kill you any second now!?' panics Madison.

'No... not anymore.' claims Psycho. In the meantime, Adonis has been brought in and Myran turns his attention to him as he tries to trigger the detonator. Squeezes the button in front of Adonis' smirking face, he doesn't get the spark he wants.

'Why Adonis? Tell me why... I don't get a fucking spark!' yells Myran.

'Har har... why? I'll tell you why: when you extracted my powers using black magic to smack Psycho against everything, you didn't seem to realize that white magic is stronger then black. Period! Therefore, you increased my power. With that, I made Psycho glow and terminated any function of your Aparoid kill-switch. Psycho had to play the game along, with his friends as sacrifice for Lylat's fate. And my powers... are only growing... and growing... and growing!' states Adonis.

Telling the exact same, except for the magic part, Psycho shocks everyone. Phantom is heard over the comms, fussing at Psycho. Madison bursts into tears as Troy holds his back. He approaches Psycho, slowly while wiggling his index finger at him.

'You... y-you had to play along? With us... as your sacrifice? You... you...'

'Troy... I'm so...'

'UH!' holds Troy as he looks away. 'No lame excuses. This... is lower than low. This... hurts. *places his hand on his heart* Right there. Right... there...'

'Bu...'

'Oh shut up!' shouts Troy all of the sudden as he starts his rant. 'You know what you are? Hum? Any idea? No? You are a fucking plague! The Sickness, The Infection! People might say that Fox has his troubles with Syxx and Parasite. A tick and a... well... parasite. But you know who the real parasite is? You are. You are the parasite on everything! On my friendships, my life and on my love for Madison! And you know what I'm gonna do with that parasite? *shows what he'll do* I'm gonna grab a tweezer, find the spot where you are attached to, grab your sorry ass and rip it off! Ready for the garbage disposal! Go fuck yourself Psycho! But not with us around anymore.' ends Troy as everyone leaves the giant vulpine behind to fester for himself. Pushed on his knees, with no one left, he gives in to sorrow and disbelief as the door closes

'How many minutes left before this place blows to kingdom come?' wonders Fox.

'Around 10 minutes.' says Troy dry, holding a crying Madison wrapped in his left arm, taking her along with him. 'Enough time to get out of here.'

'I can't believe I was right!' states Falco out of nowhere.

'What do you mean by that Falco?' asks Slippy.

'About Psycho. Being psycho and all.'

'Yeah. For once, you are right about something...'

'What was that!?'

'Guys! No quarrel in the back. *focuses on Troy* Where do you guys have your Arwings?'

'Bay 72. 59 had technical issues.'

'Really? We landed there and everything seemed fine.'

'*shrug* Maybe they managed to fix it. Can we please just get out of here? I can't stand to stay here any longer.'

'Of course bud.'

Taking the elevator up again, the group split up. All Arwings except for the Groomes' are in the air already and await the arrival of the Groomes. Psycho's Arwing is left behind. Meanwhile, Troy and Madison jump inside of their ships.

'Are you okay Madison?'

'*snivel* I'm better. Thank you.'

'I'm glad we found out about Psycho in time.'

'What more pain could he have done to us if it weren't for his confession?'

'I don't wanna think about it. I'm just glad we steamed that guy!'

Steam is the right word. As the cockpit of Troy's ship closes, he sprayed with hot steam as he screams in agony before passing out because of the pain.

'TROY!?' screams Madison before her cockpit chair starts to shake. A second later, she is launched in the air as the emergency handle is pulled without Madison doing anything. With a hard thud, she lands on the ground sideways. Her vision turns blurry as the only thing she sees is landing gear of Troy's Arwing. Footsteps are heard coming closer to Troy's ship. She can see them as they stand on their toes. They are flat again as she says Troy unconscious being dragged away.

'T..Tr...' she stumbles before the mysterious person hears it. He reveals himself to be a bold human with greenish skin. He wears a gas-mask with red tainted glass and a yellow hazmat-suit. She can hear him chuckle.

'M..myran?' she asks.

'No... but you'll see him soon enough my beautiful experiment. May I introduce myself? I... am Galon!' states the doctor that created Psycho in the first place before Madison loses conscious.

'Sleep well... *chuckles*'

'SUCCESS!' cheers Myran. 'I finally have those annoying assholes where I want them: In my possession! This is a historic day for the HMEA. And now, for the complete package of emotional suffering... *brings up Fox on the screen* the 'death' of his friends.

Outside of the base, Fox activates a timer showing the remaining time. It pops up by everyone. It displays 2 minutes and 27 seconds.

'Dang! Troy and Madison are taking a long time.' complains Falco.

'Give them a break!' says Jade. 'They just had to swallow some hard. Let them be.'

Suddenly, the timer changes into just 30 seconds as everyone is shocked. Fox desperately tries to contact Troy.

'Troy! Madison! Get out of there! Myran just changed the timer to now 25 seconds! Get out of there!'

No response.

'GET OUT OF THERE!' screams Fox on last time as the timer suddenly changes to just 1 second. And counts down... The Bunker-Buster explodes, taking along the whole lab with it. The bomb Psycho planted is triggered as well, but Psycho isn't sipping next to it any longer. The way the Death-star exploded, so explodes the base as well!

'NOOOOOOOOOOOO!' screams Fox over a dead line.

Psycho revealed everything, but with Troy and Madison captured and thought dead by Starfox, what will be Myran's next sick move? The destruction of Corneria, the hostile takeover and turning more allies against Starfox? Time will learn...


	20. Gaining the upper hand

Deemed death by Starfox and captured by the crazy doctor that made Psycho in the first place... what else will happen now that Myran won the battle, that couldn't be won by anyone else?

**Chapter 20: Gaining the upper hand**

Sauntering through the desert sand of the desert planet of Titania, he drags his insensible left leg with him. It's completely paralyzed and a huge burden for the dark purple panther, as he has to make a step with it by literally throwing it in front of him. It can't move, so what else can he do? In this rather humorous way, he passes by the temple stairs where Spectre sat around 8 months ago, when he figured out a plan to kill Krystal. Now on the good side of things, he's no longer planning revenge on Krystal or any of the Starfox members in general. However, the grumbling panther can't think of anything else.

*Argh! Grrr... my leg...* he complains. *Why does this have to happen to Panther!?* he thinks as he swings his left leg ahead again.

*This is so inconvenient! Not only that, but that Mr. Wrestle had to break it was worse enough. But wait, it gets worse. Because of the absence of both the Groomes and Psycho, they had no use for me anymore. Since Johnny taught everyone those moves about self-defense, hand-to-hand, wrestling etcetera... I wasn't necessary as punching bag. Positive occurrence right? NO! They dropped me here in this God Forsaken Desert without any WATER! 'It's what you deserve. See it as your final punishment for ruining Starfox a long time ago.' if you wanna quote Foxy McCloud. *looks up* You could have at least give something!?*

Having that out his system, Panther continues his sauntering through the desert. His destination? He doesn't know, as long as he can walk. But 10 minutes later, the heat starts to take it's toll. Sweat drips down everywhere, making him feel disgusted. Dizziness and blurry visions begin to kick in. Delusional, he starts to panic and look around. Suddenly, a light beacon in all that is dark. The top of a bottle. As if he saw the gates of heaven itself, he dives towards it. He picks it up, but there is no water in it. He digs it out and finds the sticker that was attached to it. A picture of the Dillinger brothers. The engraved letters on the bottleneck reads:

*Property of Spectre. Touch it? You die!*

'Fuck you!' shouts Panther against the bottle. '*sigh* Fuck you... I... I-i'm taking you with me.' states Panther. 'At least I have a weapon and something to carry my water in... if I find it anyway.'

He pulls the bottle out of the sand, rises from the ground and continues his walk. Minutes pass by and Panther's condition worsens to the extreme. He starts seeing things, hearing things. Voices scream at him, insulting him and soothing him at the same time. All intertwined with mirages about his favorite café on Corneria to entire oasis's. At last, his right leg breaks down as well as he falls to his knees. His head feels like block of steel while his body feels like a string of sand reed. His head falls without a sound, face down, into the hot desert sand. He has given up all hope.

*What is the meaning of going through this unending road of misery? I'm on Titania! A planet with nothing more than sand, sand and more fucking sand! I-i have so much that I have to do. I have an entire list of chicks that I have to date. Even more to flourish. I can't die! The girls of Lylat don't know what they are missing! But I know two particular chicks that never get the change to be with Panther. Krystal and Madison... you two are all stinking whores! And as for Johnny? It doesn't matter in what kind of state I'am... I will kill you!*

Observing Panther's reaction from an orbital camera, Myran sees that Panther is pretty down but still willing.

*Maybe that's why he was on my list. *smirks* I have another glorious idea! I have the Groomes right now, so why shouldn't I take their biggest prize, turn it against them (something he certainly wants) and let him do whatever he likes! I'm a genius! Ready my pod. I'll be going to Titania for the moment. Put a stop to the charging process of the Planet Cannon. By the way, what's the status?'

'27% sir.'

'Let be on 27%. Charge again on my command.'

'Sir, your pod is ready.'

'Perfect! Guide me.'

Myran follows a small escort of soldiers towards his pod, just as Panther has regained some strength. He crawls forward, hooking his claws into the sand and pulling himself forward, slowly but surely. The sudden boost stops a second later as dehydration and the heat take the toll on his consciousness. Everything turns black.

Engines are heard somewhere in the background. They slowly die out as a door opens with another steam noise. Slowly, his eyes open and sees that a round water bottle is thrown in front of him in the sand. An arm's length away, Panther grabs the bottle and starts gulping it all down in one go.

'Thirsty?' comments Myran sarcastic as steps out of his pod. The same escort is right behind him. 'At ease guys. He's a friend and soon one of you.'

Panther throws the empty bottle away as he tries to rise from the ground. Instead, his legs are still insensible as he collapses on his back like a baby trying to walk for the first time.

'Oh!' shouts Myran. 'Oh nonononononono. Come here. Let me help you up my dear Panther. Ah..ah... poor Panther *grabs his arm and pulls him up* How are you feeling big guy? Hum? *swings Panther right arm over his shoulders* Let me carry you, you poor thing.' soothes Myran as he drags Panther with him. He places him against the pod.

'Pillow.' says Myran. 'Pillow! Like in: NOW!'

One soldier got the message and runs inside. Myran lifts Panther's head from the uncomfortable metal hull of the pod and holds it in his hand instead.

'Can you hurry up!?' shouts Myran towards the soldier. Carrying a white, fluffy pillow with a label saying: '100% fox fur', the soldier comes out and gives the pillow to Myran. He places it against the hull and lays Panther's head on it, very carefully.

'W-who...'

'*places his finger against his mouth* Uh uh... don't say anything my dear Tyson... I mean Panther. Myran Montreal is here for you.' soothes Myran as he strokes Panther's head in creepy, motherly fashion. 'Are comfortable? Don't speak, spare your powers. Nodding is good enough for me.'

Panther nods in all confusion. One moment he's laying in the desert, left for dead. The other moment he is pampered like a little baby. His eyes finally fully open as he sees Myran's smiling face. It has something soothing indeed, like a grandfather smiling at you. He's 86 so that isn't to hard.

'Who are you?' says Panther at long last.

'My name is Myran. Myran Montreal. And I just saved you.'

'Well... *cough*'

'Oh god! Poor thing! Take it easy. Breath in *breaths in*, and out *breaths out*. Come on. Do it with me. In, *breaths in* and out *breaths out*. Feels good huh?'

'Yeah... somewhat. Thanks for saving me Myran. You don't look like anyone out of this system.'

'You noticed that very well. *applause* I'am what they call a human.'

'A human?'

'Human, fully-evolved primate, whatever you wanna call it. The most important thing is that you are as sharp as ever. Do you remember who you are?' asks Myran.

'My name is Panther Caluroso, but everyone calls me Caroso because it's much simpler to pronounce. It is quite something, when your own team-members want to pronounce your name in a simpler way.'

'That must have been an emotional barrier you had to bite your way through. If you are so attached to that name, it can be pretty... well... it would probably suck. Caluroso eh? Spanish for warm, hot, energetic, enthusiastic. I imagine about very well.'

'Yes... but what is that point of it when you are stuck in the middle of nowhere?'

'That is where you come in Panther. Become my second hand Panther. Together, we shall rule Lylat!'

Sudden realization comes upon Panther as his mind is cleared and cooled off. 'Wait... Myran?'

'Yes?'

'You... you are Myran Montreal! Leader of the HMEA and initiator of the Eternal Solution!'

'That's me!' he states proud.

'I will never join you! What you did was unforgivable!' states Panther brave.

'What was? That destruction of tens of millions of lives? The complete extermination of entire races? *shrug* Maybe. But, I also did a lot of good things. For you, in particular.'

'Wha... how and what?'

'For one, I have captured the Groomes. *sees Panther's face light up* You like that, don't you? That was the catalyst for the chain reaction that brought you here to my honest mercy.'

'Where did you put them?' asks Panther slightly more interested.

'*JACKPOT!* They are deep down in one of my personal dungeons. Their torture will begin soon. Do you wanna see it?'

'Does that mean that I have to join you?'

'Well... I did save your live... you know... just a side issue... what the...'

Out of nowhere, Panther rises and hugs Myran. 'If you are joking, I will personally bite out your throat. Understood?'

'*He really sees me as the grandfather he never had. The unending support of someone like that is pure and honest. Tyson fell for it and lived an incredible live! I will not fail on Panther.* Understood my dear Panther. *hugs back* Welcome to the HMEA Second Fleet-Commander Caluroso.'

Hearing that name from someone else ever since he first joined Starwolf, he gets a little emotional.

*Poor soul. That Panther attaches to much value to stuff that can easily break. That's why I invest my talent in people like him. Promise them a better tomorrow and they'll return never-ending loyalty for you. *grabs a syringe from his right pocket* Time for your little sacrifice Panther. Everyone had to make one. *stabs in Panther's back as he collapses on the ground* His paw slowly drool of my body as he loses consciousness once more. When he wakes up... he'll be stronger, bigger and better! That... is a promise my dear Panther.*

'Take him to the pod. Alert the Mygaran; it's owner is coming back. Let's up build up that backup for when in the worst case of things Starfox and/or Star-Phantom finds out where the living fuck we are.'

The pod-door closes as the ship lifts off from the planet. It flies past Fortuna, the once green, now puke-colored planet. Some unusual activity is present around it. Purple electric blasts in front of the planet. Thinking it's just something because of the ongoing wars on the planet itself or something with the climate, Myran ignores it as he focuses on Panther, who is hooked up in a similar stasis. Instead of tapping off electricity, the Aparoid substance is pumped in his system. His muscles cramp together as the stasis starts to fill up sterilized water, drenching him in water everywhere. His eyes spring open, changing from bright yellow to red as it pours in like blood in normal water. Even though under water, he can still breath. Between his fingers, red-yellowish spikes erupt. The water muffles the screams of Panther as he slowly transforms as more spots of Aparoid infection show up on his body. The pain disappears as soon as his eyes are fully engulfed with red. The white scar turns to dark red as well as his eyes seem to become engulfed by a black mask, which is nothing more than a shadow. The gritting of his teeth stops, as it turns into a maniacal smile.

'Panther Caluroso. RISE!' states Myran. The sound of glass shattering is heard.

A small lamp is turned on as she opens her eyes. It's the only light in the darkness. It's frosty in the room. It has a depressing concrete floor and it's very moist. The smell of something rotten lingers in the air. A faucet is heard dripping... slowly... every time. She tries to free herself, but her arms and legs are taped to a chair.

'The faucet... interesting eh? The dripping can mess with your mind.' says someone who walks into the light. The yellow hazmat-suit, the gas-mask... it's Galon. 'How are you doing my beautiful experiment?' asks Galon as he strokes through Madison's hair. He repeats it in the same voice that told them to land in Bay 72.

'You... you are Galon. You created Psycho... and got us into this mess!'

'Indeed I have! Probably my best creation to date! And indeed. I sabotaged your Arwings. Unique pieces of equipment, with a lack of security.'

'But... that was during Psycho's time at Butcher. How is that possible as you are... uh... human?'

'After Psycho blew Butcher up, my entire body and face was destroyed. Everything I had created in my time in their service, was gone. Eradicated and blown away! I was once a thriving jackal... with beautiful fur and glistering eyes. The woman fell for me. But all of that was gone. The only one... that saw my talent beneath my horrible looking face... was Myran Montreal. Like an angel from heaven itself, he descended down on me and let me believe once more my potential. He changed me into a... human. Just extraordinary.'

'You are sick.'

'People say that a lot. Doesn't matter. *walks to his left and carries a kart with all sorts of odd knives, cleavers and syringes.

'Cutting equipment... *grabs a scalpel* Hmmm... *places the knife at Madison's skin* a little cut here... another there... and then you will look exactly like me!' Madison tries to resist by tilting her head back and shaking it violently.

'Stop that waste of the pure energy!' states Galon as he grabs her chin. 'Hold still my pretty!' says Galon as he puts the syringe against Madison's forehead.

'GALON!' is called out at him in a very deep voice. He turns around, still holding the scalpel against Madison's forehead. 'Get out. Your job here is done.' states the unseen person.

'You think you have the authorization to say that to Myran's Second in Command!?' yells Galon back.

'Maybe because I'm his new Second.' states the unseen person easily before a red spike is shot right through Galon's chest. The scalpel falls on the ground as the lifeless body of Galon is dragged into the shadows. The intercom beeps up.

*Intercom*

_Dear Madison Groomes. My honest apologizes for Galon's inability to contain his perverted urges. I hope he didn't traumatize you too much. *chuckle* Because that is what yout worst nightmare will do to you soon enough! Myran out!_

*Intercom*

The unseen person steps out of the shadows. Dark blue and gold painted boots step into the light as the same colored breast-plate shines in the light. Holding a black rose, instead of red one, Panther is seen in all his glory as his red eyes gaze at Madison.

'P..Panther?' she stumbles.

'Indeed beautiful.' confirms Panther.

'Your voice... it's... deep and so...'

'Full of life? Hypnotic maybe? Or are my looks just more integrating when your husband Troy isn't here? Anyway, *throws the rose away* I'm not the Panther you saw as a punching bag. *walks towards her as she tries to free herself* I'm BETTER! *smacks her to the right* I'm BIGGER! *smacks her to the left* I'm STRONGER! *smacks her again to the right and grabs her chin* I can see your tears... for I'am COMPLETE! *final smack to the left. Madison falls on her side with chair and all*'

Footsteps come closer to Madison. She can see the boots stop in front of her face as she is lifted up in the air by her hair. She meets Panther's face spot on.

'Enjoying the show a bit?' grins Panther cynical.

'Fuck you!' says Madison as she feels the power to resist leave her body.

'With pleasure!' ruins Panther as he forces Madison to kiss him as he clicks open his breast-plate. With a loud bang, it slams on the ground. Panther rips off the green cups of Madison's suit (since she wears the same as Krystal, but with green and brown, instead of blue and black) He also rips off her belt before doing that by himself.

'I'm gonna enjoy this! Something I couldn't do when you had **ME** captured!' states Panther.

Meanwhile on Corneria:

Brady is sitting in the waiting room of the barrack of Group 17, the largest group within the Cornerian Army. He doesn't know why he's here and is rubbing his paws nervously. A green light above the door lights up, indicating that he can go through. He rises from the chair he was sitting on and goes through the metal door. It opens to reveal a lot of people carrying papers, clipboards, PDA's and so on. He sees the counter of Administration signal at him. Maneuvering through the immense mass of people who walk on like robots, he manages to reach the counter unscathed.

'Private First Class Brady O'Connor reporting to Administration.' says Brady.

'Ah yes. O'Connor. Born on Corneria... had some traumatic experiences with the several invasions, Andross excluded. Grew up on a farm in the outskirts of Corneria City and so on. *turns attention to Brady* Do you know why you are here?'

'I hoped that you guys would be able to tell me.' says Brady.

'Okay then. What is your age?'

'I'm 19 years old.' says Brady proud.

'And Carson? Your partner?'

'26, right?'

'The second one is right, but the first is wrong.'

'Wha..what do you mean?' stumbles Brady.

'*turns the computer screen towards Brady* You lied about your age when you joined the CFA. You claimed you were 18, while you were 16. Now, back in the day before Andross, an age of 16 was accepted. However, seeing their inability to handle tough situations on the various planets when Andross attacked, we took the limit to 18. You signed up, when you were 16. This is classified as treason, second degree! *snaps his fingers* You are officially a criminal in our eyes. Therefore, you'll be taken to prison.'

'What!?' shouts Brady. Behind him, several Cornerain soldiers approach him with their weapons aimed at him. 'What is this!?'

'Private First Class Brady O'Connor.' calls a soldier out. 'You are under arrest! You have the right to remain silent until you appear in court.'

'NO! Wait, I can't go to prison! I have vital intel on Myran!' he pleads towards the guy behind the desk.

'I'm sorry, but intel from traitors is highly doubtable and will therefore not be accepted. I suggest you let these men do their job before they have to use force.' suggests the guy. 'Also, your partner Carson... has been hauled back from service with the Starfox Mercenary Team. We had confirmation that Star-Phantom is accompanying them from now on. Since Corneria is the indeed the biggest target for Myran, The Board decided to get the Oblivion II to defend Corneria as its only purpose.'

'But... bu.. Hey!' shouts Brady as his hands are chained together.

'Come on you piece of scum! On to prison.' states on of the soldier as he pulls Brady away from the counter.

'Let me talk to General Pepper! I know where Myran is!' yells Brady.

Suddenly, a door to his left opens. It's General Pepper, who has just finished cleaning his glasses. Brady lights up.

'General Pepper.' exhales Brady. 'Please, let me explain!'

'I'm sorry Brady.' apologizes the General. 'But protocol states that intel from a traitor is indeed too questionable to be trusted. Although I believe you on your word that you know where Myran is, the fact remains that if you know, that we should know. And we don't.'

'He is using cover! The communications are plugged up because of his presence in the Asteroid Belt! Please General, believe me!'

Pepper shakes his head and signals that he'll be taken away.

'No General... you can't do this! LYLAT IS IN PERIL!'

Brady's pleading slowly silences as he is forced down the hall. His last words hit General Pepper pretty hard: 'I though you TRUSTED me!' He pinks a tear away as he turns his back on Administration and walks back through the door he came in.

*Poor soul.* he thinks. *So much potential. Instead, madness took over and he's seeing Myran where he isn't. It's all my fault. I shouldn't have settled him up with it. Again, I'm the one to blame. I'll assemble every soldier and make myself ready for war with the HMEA. *steps into the elevator, going up* If it has to happen, then better prepared.*

Heavily shaking and shivering, as if she was been in freezer for hours, she sits on an uncomfortable bench chained to the wall of her dark prison-cell. She has her arms crossed and rubs her paws over her arms to keep herself warm. Every time she breaths, she can see it as white smoke coming out of her mouth. Even though warming herself up is somewhat helping, there is one particular cold she cannot warm up; the cold of opening over her *private part*. Claw marks surround it as well as some saliva dripping from it as it reflects the light of space coming from a small, barred window. Although that is as far as Panther could come before called back by Myran, she is heavily traumatized. She withdraws her legs and places her boots on the edge of the bench. Putting her head between her knees, she forms a small ball of sadness. She starts to cry in herself as she can hear the stamping of more boots passing by her cell. They laugh at her, jealous that they didn't get a shot at her.

As they are gone, she lifts her head from the 'ball' and places it on her crossed arms. The repulsive feeling returns as her mind plagues her eyes with visions of Panther's face. She can still see him standing in front of her, naked, holding her by her hair. The vision disappears and she just sees the other side of her cell. She sighs, happy that it's over. But another vision comes like a blow to the back of the head as she sees herself thrown with her back on a wooden table, her hands still tied together. She can see Panther, holding her left leg as his right paw grabs the piece that in reality is already ripped off. In the vision, he still rips it off and thereby scratches over her skin. The last thing she sees in Panther going down between her legs before a cold lick wakes her up from the vision. She crawls in her safe ball again.

On the other side of the wall, in another cell, things aren't quite pleasant either. Troy is hanging like a ragdoll on the bench, breathing heavily. His face is completely slammed to pieces. 3 hours of extensive beating followed by a half hour of 'Water Interrogation', in which they covered his face with a blanket and started to pour water all over his face to the point of him losing consciousness. Not only that, he has been marked on his right leg as it is still smoking. The initials of Myran are marked next to each other, branded by separate marks simultaneously. 'M-W-H-R-M' is spelled out. The soldiers also pass by his cell. He glares at them out of the corner of his eyes.

One soldier sees this as provoking as he starts to go berserk. He throws his rifle on his back and charges at the bars holding Troy inside.

'What are you gonna do?! What are you gonna do?! Huh? Fuckface! I'm talking to you!' screams the soldier as he goes completely Angerfist on the bars, like an outraged chimpanzee. The other soldier pulls him back and smacks him in the face.

'What the fuck are you doing!? No more alcohol for you!' yells the soldier, treating the other like a little child. Troy is simply observing them a neutral look on his face. He can't bear to say anything or change the look on his face. Everything hurts. Furthermore, he's very worried about Madison. He couldn't see where she was taken to. Unknown to him, is that they are just back to back, with a wall in between.

The worsen the matters even more, the two soldiers go up the stairs to exit the dungeon. A red, slightly rusty switch is placed on the left of the exit. The one that got smacked pleads if he can pull the handle. Grumbling, the other admits. The handle is pulled and electricity shoots through the cables.

'Uuuhm... what is this thing again?' asks the one who pulled the handle.

'That's Myran latest form of emotional torture my friend. He must really hate those two inside.'

'Blah blah. Tell me about the procedure!'

'That enthusiastic? Alright, fine. You see, the two in there, can't hear each other. They have no idea what happens in each other's cells. What this thing does, is to intensify that particular feeling. What the male hears is that the female is getting raped, time after time after time again. What he may also, see is that one of her many **clones**, Myran made with the Creator, being taken away for a somewhat more brutal mass-rape. Ragged she goes and even worse she'll return. Not only more ragged, but also covered in all sorts of bodily fluids.'

'That is what the male sees!? Wow, he must be really hurt right there. His wife is getting 'raped' and he can't do anything!'

'Now, the female hears is that her husband is getting beaten up. To the point of dying! When this happens, they shock him so he awakes and restarts the damn process!'

'That is horrible! But... don't hear anything at all.'

'*turns to the switch* You just turned on the electricity dumbass. You have to push the power button *push*. Now, come with me, or live out your sick fantasies listening to this shit.'

'I'll do the last.'

The door closes as the torture begins. Both cell-doors are heard opening at the exact same time, but none of them actually do... As Troy hears Madison plead, Madison hears Troy scream out as he's shocked. And so on...

The team is complete disarray, although the situation is silent and grim. Everyone has their heads wrapped on the subject of three members that were lost in just one single mission. Fox has the most trouble. Spooky appearances of Syxx and Parasite start to surround him (like static) as he rubs his forehead. Barely capable of holding his own after losing four close friends in total, keeping Syxx and Parasite in is a huge burden on his already cranky shoulders. Although Syxx is the only one trying to come out, Parasite would like nothing more either. The tension breaks as Krystal lays her paw on Fox's shoulder, completely annihilating the burden. Syxx and Parasite disappear in the chains of forget until they are called upon again.

'Fox... I miss them too.'

'I know Krystal... *sigh* I know. It's just... Carson is called back. Psycho lost his frickin' mind. Brady is nowhere to be found and I lost 4 good friends in pursuit of the truth! People can say that Bill wasn't there when we found out about Myran, but I still feel that way. I just want it all to end.' says Fox, almost like he's pleading.

Holding his head on his right paw, the elbow rests on the control panel in front of him as she stares out of the window. Krystal's support and the fact that he sees the Phoenix warp in gives his face some color. The Phoenix looks pretty ragged; they tried to customize it. Inspiration was apparently hauled from the Aparoids, as the end of the ship is decorated with red-yellowish spikes. 'Phoenix' is quickly gratified over 'Razor Blade MK 88' as a placeholder for the real work. It makes Fox actually laugh, to see that Phantom's mothership might be in worse state then his mind is at the moment. A slight shock indicates that connection between the two has been made. The door of the bridge opens as Phantom and Kursed step in. They are covered in dirt and dried up blood as Fox turns his chair to the two.

'I missed the party or something?' remarks Fox sarcastic, looking at their outfits.

'One hell of a party Fox. *points at her* Kursed here to down a Recus cruiser single-handedly. What did I destroy single-handedly? *grabs the radio* My own fucking radio! *slams the thing on the ground* What has been going on here?'

'Look around.' says Peppy. 'You'll see soon enough.'

Phantom realizes that he made a big mistake by coming in, looking like he lost a lot. He counts Falco, Slippy, Jade, Johnny, Spectre, Peppy, Krystal and Fox.

'Hey... what the... uh... happened too... *looks at the reactions* No... they are... no way! Fox, I'm so fucking sorry if I...'

'Phantom...' stops Fox. 'It.. it's okay. You had no idea.'

'Kyla... the Groomes...'

'Kyla, Troy and Madison are dead.'

'But... how?' wonders Kursed.

'A malfunction in the chip.' claims Spectre, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, standing next to Falco. 'I told Kyla that there was a particular frequency that could destroy the chip. Guess who triggered that one?'

'*sigh* Psycho...' concludes Phantom. 'Son of a bitch!' he shouts as he kicks the radio.

'How about Troy and Madison?'

'Well Kursed... they found out that the base wasn't there to Feralyth Sauria. Instead, it was supposed to be our tomb. A huge Bunker-Buster was triggered. You two came on the comms when we already realized that. It seems that they couldn't get to their Arwings in time.'

'They were...'

'Indeed Kursed.' answers Falco. 'They got blown up. Myran reset the timer to 30 seconds and from 25 to 1. Before we could do anything... BOOM!'

'That's the whole truth of it.' concludes Slippy.

'Hearing that from your mouth makes my headache that I just got even worse!' states Phantom as he starts to grab his head. 'Goddammit! If only Kursed and I would have been there... then... Argh! I feel so god fucking powerless right now!' shouts Phantom while Kursed tries to calm him down.

'Take it easy Phantom. It's not your fault.'

'Grrr... *sigh* I know, I know. But why does it feel like that!?'

Fox rises from his chair. 'I feel the exact same Phantom.'

'In your case Fox, it's much worse.' says Johnny.

'I have to give him credit for that one.' comments Phantom. 'He has a point.' he ends as he sits down against the wall.

'Still, the feeling of powerlessness is strong. And that's exactly what is buggering me. Myran Montreal, crazy idiot, is out there, somewhere. Planning another attack on whatever planet which certainly cost one or two of their lives. He's always one step ahead of us. *deep sigh* ROB?'

'Yes Fox?'

'Contact someone from the HMEA. I'm gonna talk.'

'WHAT!?' shouts everyone.

'Fox. You can't do this!' shouts Krystal.

'He has my Adonis!' pleads Jade.

'He took the lives of three of our current members!' adds Johnny.

'This isn't like you Fox!' claims Falco. 'What happened to 'fighting till the end'?'

'For all that's good?' quotes Peppy.

'I know!' answers Fox blunt, silencing everyone. 'Argh... I see no other option. Unless anyone of you has a better idea?'

Silence.

'I thought something like that already. ROB, what is the nearest planet to correspond with the interstellar communication?'

'Nearest planet is the planet of Papetoon.' reports ROB.

'Alright. Papetoon it is then. *sigh* I'm sorry everyone. This is the only why we can save Lylat. Myran has us. Checkmate, over and out!' states Fox. 'The only thing left, is compromise.'

Grudgingly, everyone admits to it. The Great Fox turns to the green planet of Papetoon. Suddenly, ROB's head goes berserk as it spins around like an alarm.

'ALERT ALERT! Incoming missile and message!' warns ROB.

'What!? Where is the missile!?'

'Fox...' stumbles Slippy as he points to a spot to Papetoon's left. A purple warp gate opens and the same model of missile that was fired at the Beltino Orbital Ring flies out. It strikes the surface of Papetoon, creating a huge mushroom cloud. The shock wave is visible and goes around the whole planet. With open mouth, Fox and the team witness the destruction of everything on the planet from the bridge. His elbow support slips away as he opens the message by accident.

*Message*

_I don't like waiting Starfox. Contact me, NOW! Or I'll see that another planet will be nuked!__  
__-Myran_  
  
*Message*

'ROB.' says Fox dry. 'You know what you gotta do.'

'Opening up communications on the HMEA battlenet frequency.'

The video screen lowers down as the team tries to present themselves as still combative. However, someone else then Myran appears on the screen.

'My communications now!' states the figure.

'Wh..who are you?' asks Fox.

Everything seems to make a downfall. The Groomes are in trouble, Brady is out of service and imprisoned, carrying the secret of Myran's location with him, Papetoon has been nuked and Panther got a brand new life as the Second Fleet-Commander of the HMEA. Combined with Aparoid powers, he seems unstoppable. Controlled by Myran, is there no one who can stop this evil madman? Is there light because of this mysterious person? Or will it be one of Myran's slaves?


	21. Brady's second chance

Everything is seem to flush down the drainer. Only Brady knows where Myran is. Aiming the Planet Cannon for Corneria, time is short. How will Brady's knowledge determine Lylat's fate?

**Chapter 21: Brady's second chance  
**

Like a piece of garbage, he is thrown in his cell. He lands hard on his back but gets right back up. The cell-door closes just in time as Brady grabs the bars and starts shaking violently. The soldier that brought him here chuckles, laughing at Brady's attempt to get out of there.

'Haha, get back in your case jumpy O'Connor.' mocks the soldier. 'Trail will come upon you soon enough.'

Suddenly, Brady's arm reaches out for the soldier and grabs his jacket and pulls him towards him.

'You can call whatever you want you turd. But there is one thing I know. And that is, if you don't let me out of here right now, that there will no trial or court what-so-ever! Understood!?'

As the soldier is completely paralyzed by Brady's sudden move, prison guards come and free him from Brady's grip. Threating with batons, Brady retreats his arms as he sits on the ground grumbling.

'Geh... maybe he's hungry.' jokes one of the guards.

'Don't worry about that. He's just in time for lunch. I think the Hardcore will love new meat.'

'You're gross! But, you're right. Those guys really like newbies.'

Brady's attention is shifted to his left as he sees a small hole in the wall between his cell and another. An eye is seen peeking through and the guy is calling out for him.

'Hey. New guy. Over here.' says the guy. He sounds a lot like Leon.

Brady is bored out of his mind so what else can he do? He rises from the ground and approaches the hole.

'Who are you?' he asks.

'My name isn't important. You are Brady, right?'

'That's me. Wait, how do you know?'

'You are kind of a big guy. The General's trustee. His... his protégé like the French say.'

'Well... not anymore. *sigh* He doesn't believe my intel.'

'That is because you are classified as a traitor by the protocol made up by the Board. That stinking protocol is the exact same thing that got me in here!'

'For how long?'

'Around two months. They promise you a trial... a-a court, you know? But they don't give it to you. They simply let you ROT in here! But that aside... you are Brady O'Connor. Partner of Carson, the owner of the forged Space Dynamics and Phantom Ltd. The General's protégé. Wanna know a secret?'

'Sure.'

'*very loud and shrieking* It's doesn't matter for jackshit in here! Whahahaha!'

'*plugging his ear* Couldn't you just say that without being a squeaker?'

'What would be the fun of that? Anyway, the Hardcore. Geh... you don't wanna mess with them. They are the worst of the worst.'

'Like what? Any comparison?' mocks Brady.

'Grrr... I shouldn't mock with them O'Connor. Before you know it, they have you! They have eyes and ears... everywhere! *looks around him* They could be listening to this at this very moment!' says the guy panicked.

'*sigh* You aren't right in the head, are ya?'

'Not really. But being here for two months, no friends inside, drives you nuts. What drives you nuts?'

'The fact that everyone ceases to believe in me! I applied to the CDF when I was 16 and that is second degree treason!? I have the most vital intel since the discovery of Starfox!'

'Really? What intel?'

'The location of Myran.' states Myran.

'Oh. You are one of them.' says the guy disappointed as he goes away from the hole.

'What do you mean 'one of them'? Are there more that know where Myran is?'

'Crazy folk. Complete idiots. All, destroyed by the Eternal Solution. Survivors that wanna die... all of them. But you seem more positive. I kinda like you.'

*That escalated quickly...*

'I'll introduce you to my friend group. We are the mid-engine of the prison. Not the most important, but certainly noticed.'

'I thought you didn't have any friends.'

'Inside of this cell block. But outside, a lot!'

'When?'

'Lunch time. *hears guards approaching* Guards! Be silent!'

Brady sits down on the ground again and glares at the guards passing by. They grabs the keys to his cell-door.

'Brady O'Connor. Lunch time!'

With his hands chained and on his back, he is guided into the lunch room. Nothing special. Iron benches you mostly see parks or playgrounds. Furthermore? It's like school canteen but more grim. The 'pupils' aren't so innocent looking either. The clicking of his cuffs are heard as the guards uncuff him and stand against the wall. Grabbing a plate, he joins in the row. A full soup-ladle of white beans covered in tomato sauce is poured on his plate. It's doesn't smell as bad as he expected. Walking towards the table, he sees a paw waving at him above the whole crowd. He notices that and walks over towards him. A bit to enthusiastic, as he accidentally bumps against the leader of Hardcore, causing him to fall face down in his tomato sauce. Quickly making his way out of there, he speeds towards the table and sits down next to the guy and next to another.

'Everyone.' says the guy. 'This is that Brady guy I was talking about.'

'Hi.' greets Brady awkward, looking around at the group. They don't look very friendly.

'Guy says you have intel?' says the one in front of him.

'Yes. I know Myran's location.'

'Puh... another one? Guy, I thought you were done recruiting these fucks!' says the one next to the other.

'This one isn't suicidal. Right?' says Guy.

'Do I look like it then!?'

'Geh... he is fiery. I gotta give him that.'

'I told you!' states Guy.

'Tell!' states the person next to Brady.

'Okay then. When I was at Sauria, I heard Fox say something about plugged up Fleet-wide communications. Now, as you are soldiers, you all know that communications are going through transponders in the Asteroid Belt. If they are plugged up, that means that there is something blocking it.'

'And you think that it is the HMEA?'

'I KNOW(!) that it's the HMEA!'

'Told you he was positive.' states Guy.

'Alright. Point proven.' admits the person next to Brady. 'But what is Myran doing in the Asteroid Belt if he can simply attack us?'

'The Asteroid Belt is simply a cover. He wanted a base of operation within Lylat for optimal control. Gaining control, is provided in two ways. 1: Know what your enemy is doing and where they are. 2: Divide and conquer. Getting into all transmission of the Cornerian Army and Starfox was easy by fucking with the transponders. Through that, the HMEA could tap everything. Communications of all sorts. Audio or video.'

'What about number 2?'

'That is where Starfox and Star-Phantom came in. Myran has them in a death lock. That I failed to realize that...' blames Brady on himself.

'Just continue.'

'Distracting them using their favorite places. Kew and Sauria meant a lot to them. Getting them out of the way and feeding him with distractions gives him free game.'

'It seems like this guy owns everything.' says Guy. 'Alright. I think everyone knows to trust you a little more. I introduce you. Next to you, is Sam. Very simple guy. Never a word to much. In front of you, are Sanchez and Ruiz. As you might already figured out, I'm Guy.'

'All of you are Hispanic? No offense by the way.'

'We don't judge you for your accent, do we?' bites Sanchez.

'Does religion matter to you as well!?' adds Ruiz. '*shows necklace with a hanging Jesus on the cross* Because if you come that close...'

'No. No, NO! I'm not racist. Sorry if I made that impression...' says Brady irritated as he scoops up a large portion of the beans.

Suddenly, the stale faces of Sanchez and Ruiz turn into laughter.

'Whahaha! We got you compadre!'

'Idiota! Whahaha! *pinks fake tear away* We're just messing with you.'

But Brady can't laugh. He's angry. He slams the spoon on his plate and rises from the bench, silencing everyone, especially Sanchez and Ruiz.

'You think this is a FUCKING joke!?'

'Hey... take it easy man.' soothes Guy as he gestures to sit down.

'No! I'm not taking this easy! *turns to Sanchez and Ruiz* You are soldiers! Show some dignity! Some respect! Myran is out there, laughing his ass off and you are joking about racial problems!? We have better problems people!'

'Bro... unwanted attention.' says Sam. Brady looks around. He sees every prisoner looking weird at him as all the guards have their batons and tasers out. A little bit more calm he sits down. The guards return to their posts, and the rest of the prisoners get back to their lunch, except for one guy. The guy whose face is still covered in tomato sauce. And he's not to happy. Meanwhile, Brady returns to the conversation.

'Can you keep it down this time?' mocks Ruiz.

'Shut up. I... I couldn't control myself.'

'Understandable.' states Sam.

'I didn't know you were **that** positive.' says Sanchez.

'The guys are starting to like you.' whispers Guy. 'Keep this up. *looks over his shoulder* Wait! Don't! Never do that again!'

Brady looks at Guy. His face is completely bleached, like he has seen someone rise from the death. Brady tries to look in the direction Guy is looking but Sam quickly stops that from happening. He grabs Brady's face and slams it into the plate, drenching Brady's entire right side in white beans and tomato sauce.

'What the fuck!?'

'Trust me. For you own good.' states Sam as he quickly turns to his meal, like nothing happened. Guy lifts Brady's head from the plate and whips off some beans. They scatter on the ground.

'For my own good?' whispers Brady.

'So the guy behind you doesn't need to do that anymore...' says Guy. 'What you are gonna do, is ignore it. Just let it come over you.'

'Let what come over me?' But he doesn't receive an answer. They don't focus on Brady anymore, like he isn't there. As Brady looks astonished through the group, hoping that hand gestures will bring him further, he feels a large presence behind him.

*Fuck...* he thinks as he looks up behind him, something that Sanchez is against seeing his hand gestures towards Brady. But Brady does it anyway and finds out that a black wolf, with his snout covered in tomato sauce. Some of it drips on Brady's face.

'Uh... hello?' says Brady awkward. Sanchez facepalms himself. *Naive idiot!*

The wolf doesn't look happy at all. However, he starts to roar a second later. Out of fear, the rest around him start to laugh as well.

'This newbie is hilarious!' states the wolf with an African-French voice, deep and threatening. The laughing continues for about 10 seconds before he abruptly stops and slams Brady face down on the table. Grabbing his hair, he rubs it in before dragging him all over the table, taking Sam with him. He lets go of Brady and Sam and he land on the ground. As Sam struggles to get up using the table legs, Brady is laying the floor looking around disorientated. As he looks down from his point of view, he can see the wolf coming closer to him, waving his arms up and down to get some attention from the crowd. They go completely wild, except for the guys in and around Guy's table. They start hammering down all the guards and use their tables as barricades for the door. This clears the room of the area, a standard within this prison apparently. The wolf turns his attention to Brady and grabs him. He lifts him up in the air and throws him on his own table.

'SIT DOWN!' he commands. Seeing no other option, Brady does as asked. He fluently slides back into his place between Sam and Guy.

'You okay bro?' whispers Sam.

'*spit* Yeah... I guess so. How about you?' he whispers back.

'I could have been you.' jokes Sam.

Brady feels the wolf standing behind him once again. This time, he takes Sanchez' warning for granted, grabs his spoon and starts to eat, just like the rest who isn't getting crazy.

'That is right you little bastard. *smacks the right side of Brady's face* You are my bitch now. *smacks the right side again*'

Brady looks at Sanchez, with a pleading look. He seems to know more about the guy then anyone. But Sanchez' hand gesture suggests that it will all go away soon. As long as Brady doesn't do anything, it will be fine.

'Bring out the fighters!' shouts the wolf. '*smacks Brady* You will watch! *looks at Sam* What are you doing here!? You are blocking the view of my bitch! In the ring!' commands the wolf. Sam turns to Brady. His face is full of fear as the wolf grabs his left arm and throws him into the ring.

'I said: IN THE RING!'

The moment Sam hits the ground, the crowd that surrounds it and forms the boundaries, starts to cheer. The wolf turns to Brady.

'Can you see it?'

No reaction.

'*smacks him* Can you see it!? *Brady nods* Good then. Was he a friend of yours? *Brady shakes his head* Good. Just some guy you know, is that it? *Brady nods* I knew it. *pads on Brady's cheek* Good boy. I know you were loyal.' states the wolf.

'What is that Brady doing?' wonders Ruiz.

'Geh...' chuckles Guy. 'He's a pro, I can see that.'

'A pro? In what?'

'Faking.' states Sanchez. 'You really don't see that? The sudden Stockholm Syndrome thingy? He's playing dumb, the ragdoll, the playtoy of that freak. As soon as he has a shot at killing him, he will.'

'Well observed Sanchez. Now, let's see against who Sam has to brawl...' says Guy as he tries to look over the crowd.

'He fought some more battles, right?' verifies Guy.

'No.' says Sanchez dry. 'This is actually his first.'

'He's gonna die.' jokes Ruiz.

'*swallows* He is.' says Guy.

'What do you mean? I was joking.'

'I'm not. It's Basher.'

'Son of a... yup, Sam is dead.' accepts Sanchez. 'No doubt in that one.'

'Who is the Basher?' whispers Brady towards Sanchez without turning his head.

'The little brother of the so called Boss on Kew. Looks almost identical. Just grey instead of that olive green. Was imprisoned after he participated in his brothers crimes. Was brought to Group 17 Prison because... hell I don't know.'

'Vital intel.' whispers Brady in a whiny tone.

'Shut up and enjoy the show.'

Brady turns his attention to fight. Sam is standing like he's preforming in a boxing match. What else can he do? According to Sanchez, this is his first fight. On the opposite side of the battle area, the crowd disperses as one guy that stood in the way in throw in the ring. He lands hard, face down on the floor, but is very determined to stand up. However, Basher is there first and grabs the person's head and lifts him in the air. The guy struggles to escape the iron grip but fails miserably. Basher fuels up the crowd.

'Do he need to DIE!?' he shouts.

'YEAH!' answers the entire crowd before they start cheering again.

The wolf turns to Brady, staring out in front of him. A smack wakes him up.

'Hey sleepy head. No time for sleep now. You need to watch.'

Although Brady watches, he can't really keep his attention to it 100%. His mind is somewhere else, somewhere outside Lylat. He's imagining how Fox or the other members should free themselves. Fox would be strong enough to tackle him down. Falco would be fast enough to escape anyone's grasp.

*How the fuck am I supposed to escape!?* thinks Brady hopeless.

Then, a song starts playing in his head. *Hey. I haven't heard that song in a while. That's the same song Phantom was so thrilled about. The Night...*

The music sounds very vivid, as if it is playing next to his ear. 'ARE YOU GONNA REMAIN A SLAVE FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE?' Something lights up inside of him. The song is just the fuel that turns it into a forest-fire.

*All those years... I have sworn to protect those innocent. Protect them from the things that happened to me. Aparoids, Anglars... and now the HMEA. I have my own identity. My own will. *looks at the wolf* And that... is something that guy isn't gonna take away from me!*

The song suddenly stops playing in his head.

*Wow. I guess my mind really needed to give my spirit a boost right there. But I'm not gonna turn into Phantom. I like the song, but I prefer something different. I have my own!*

Again, the wolf smacks him. 'Stay awake Brady. You do not wanna miss this.' points the wolf towards Basher still holding the guys head. Finally, the guy stops trying.

'Tryhard!' mocks Basher before squeezing his fist. A large crack is heard and blood pours out between his fingers. He lets go of the guy. His face and skull are completely deformed. He turns his attention to Sam, who he approaches slowly.

'Here kitty kitty!' he mocks as Sam freezes on the spot. Brady has seen enough. He turns around to his plate and starts to eat again.

'What are you doing!?' whispers Guy. 'You are gonna get yourself killed!'

Brady ignores every warning as he feels the wolf standing behind him again.

'Hey little bitch. *smacks him* The fight... is over here.'

Brady is getting enough of the smacks. *Just one more you fuckface. One more. Let's see how you like being REJECTED!*

He smacks Brady again, but this time harder and less playful then before. 'I said: the fight is over THERE!' shouts the wolf. Again, Brady doesn't respond. This enrages the wolf as he prepares another smack. Brady notices this from the corner of his eye. He rises and turns to the wolf at the same time. He grabs the wolf's wrist, uses his right elbow to knock away the wolf's free arm, grabs the back of the wolf's head and uses the momentum the wolf used to smack Brady, to slam his head unto the table. He lifts the wolf's head, grabs Guy's plate, and slams it down in there. Suddenly, Guy, Sanchez and Ruiz rise from the tables and grabs same sort of malleable grey block. It looks like the equivalent of an stress-ball, however it seems to be malleable in just the top half. With a squeeze on the hard part, a small barrel, a stock and a grip click out as Guy, Sanchez and Ruiz start to mow down the crowd surrounding everything. The other tables that had nothing to do with it either, start to take out similar blocks and starts swiss-cheesing Basher and the rest of the group. They help up the guards, who directly arm themselves with reserve weapons supplied by the rest. Before Brady knows it, the whole situation is tilted in his favor. Guy helps Brady loosen his grip on the wolf's head.

'He's dead.' he assures. As Brady looks at the wolf's back, he can see that there are multiple bullet holes in there. He lets go as the wolf drools of the table onto the floor.

'Uh... what's up with you having clay weapons? *looks around* Guards not thwacking you down?'

'We have been waiting. Since forever. Sam lost his belt and couldn't blow our cover. You came just in time. We were sick of his regime. And you just saved us all... leader.' says Guy as he kneels before Brady.

'Huh? What the... who... why... haha... what?' stumbles Brady.

'You took down the leader.' says Sanchez. 'You are the new leader here. What are we gonna do? *cocks the weapon* We have the weapons.'

Brady's astonishment turns into determination as he steps up on the table. He clears his throat and starts talking.

'Ahum. So... I'm the leader huh? Geh... Well, thanks for choosing me. *laughter* Yeah, that was the worst joke of tonight. But let me switch to something a lot more serious. We are Group 17, or at least, we used to be. We were all put in here because we weren't fit for duty. Because of the fucking protocol! *cheering* Am I right? That exact protocol, is what got me into this shit. *points at Guy* Is what got him into this shit! *points to everyone* Is what got everyone single one of you got in this shit! *YEAH!* We are soldiers for fuck's sake! We know whenever it's time to protect the planet we so dearly love! CORNERIA! *YEAH!* And that time is now. *points up in the sky* At this moment. At this very moment, Myran Montreal is laughing his ass off as the Cornerian Army remains a sitting duck! Are we gonna sit here and watch as he fucks everything the Cornerian Army fought for? Or are we gonna stand up, break out of this prison, and surprise the HMEA? *YEAH!* I can't here you! ***YEAH!*** That... is what I'm talking about. *steps off the table and looks around* WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU WAITING FOR? Make a stand! More guards who aren't that friendly already heard what's going on here. Make a stand!' ends Brady.

Tables flipped and used as cover as other stuff is used as a barricade. Brady walks over the dead Basher. He never got a good look at the guy. He wears Cornerian Ace Helmet MK3. *A Former!* concludes Brady as he grabs the helmet and puts it on. Automatic systems analyzes Brady's head and shrink in to fit perfectly. Brady also sees an insignia, showing 'II' drilled with an arrow. He rips it off and places it on his helmet. It absorbs immediately and becomes integrated in the yellow arrow.

'Nice.' complements Guy. 'It's like Brady second change eh?'

Brady shrugs. 'If you wanna look at it that way. *sigh* Listen...'

'What?'

'*turns to him completely* I wanna thank you for everything.'

'Is this goodbye then? We aren't done. You think we are just gonna let you fuck up Myran by yourself? No. We want a piece of action too.'

'It's too risky! I don't...'

'Ey. What you did, was risky. What we are doing, is worth the sacrifice. Trust me. *looks around him* These guys are very determined. It's either dead on the battlefield, or in a stinking prison. Choose for yourself. *reaches his hand out* Are you going with us?'

'*shakes the hand* As your leader, Second in Command Guy.'

'Second!? Really?'

'For real.'

'LEADER!' screams a prisoner, turning Brady's attention to the door, that is getting bashed upon. Brady smirks as he clicks down his visor. It's purple, however changes within a second to yellow.

'*I love the MK3.* Everyone. This is where the rebellion begins. Welcome... to Brady's Second Chance. *is handed a weapon* We stand strong men! We stand as soldiers! We stand as one! Together! *cocks the weapon and aims for the door in front of him* Be ready!'

The door breaks open as dozens of guards storm in before being greeted by a bullet storm coming from the prisoners. 'BRADY'S SECOND CHANCE!' they scream in choir.

How'd like that? Suddenly, Brady rises from a little bitch, to the leader of all the Group 17 prisoners. Everyone is behind him. And that, opens a lot of possibilities. Find out if he succeeds in the next chapter.


End file.
